Total Drama Viewers Decide - A New Beginning
by xmon323
Summary: Chris McLean has brought back all 52 competitors (Including Blaineley) back for another season of Total Drama on Camp Wawanakwa. The Twist? You, the Viewers get to choose the elimination order. 38/52 remain (Episode 7 and onwards is Non-Script Format) (First 6 episodes will eventually be rewritten)
1. Reboot anouncement

Total Drama Viewers Decide - A New Beginning – Chapter 0:

Hello guys, remember me? Yeah, I'd expect not... it's been years since I made the last chapter in this and I feel like it's about time I make up for this. I decided to post in both the original TDVD and the reboot as it's first chapter so the few people who are still following the original see it. I left because of the horrible guilt I felt over a certain mistake I made which I do not want to talk about as I don't like talking about it... anyways... I shall be rebooting Total Drama Viewers Decide, called Total Drama Viewers Decide – A New Beginning but... Several changes shall be employed to make this show better. These changes are:

Teams (5 different teams, with everyone being divided evenly except 2 of them have an extra member)

Challenges (Taken from previous Episodes of TD)

Pahkitew Island contestants

Less Clunky Dialogue (Well... Hopefully)

However, I must warn you, Mid March to Late April I will be on holidays and I might not have WiFi and almost definitely not Microsoft Word (Which is what I use to make these) so I will most likely not be able to make these (but hey, that's usual for me XD). These shall be uploaded on Saturday's (Friday's for most people as I'm Australian)

Post team requests in the reviews, and check back tomorrow (Chapter 2 and onwards are going to be on Saturday's until my School Holidays which I will post every few days, [aside from these current holiday as I want to at least have a status quo before I change it])

The Teams Shall Be:

Team Victory

Killer Bass

Toxic Rats

Screaming Gaffers

Waneyihtam Maskwak (Confused Bears)

Also... The original TDVD is... Also a rip off, of another TDVD thing I looked at, i'm not proud of it, but still, TDVDANB will be unique

So yeah... i'm back guys, I hope i'll actually finish this, um... yeah... so... see ya when chapter 1 is completed


	2. Episode 1 - The Return

Total Drama Viewers Decide - A New Beginning – Chapter 1:

 **Authors Note: Chris and Chef are the Host and Chef of this, not competitors, and Ridonculous Race contestants will only appear as cameos and season 2 if I make it that far at least.**

Prologue: **Chris is sitting in his home, watching footage of Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island as he hears a knock at the door**

Chris: Ugh, (Yelling) Who is it?

Chef: Me, and I have surprise

Chris: **(Opens Door)** What is it?

Chef: A contract for another season, a 2nd try at that Viewers Decide season

Chris: **(Slams door)** NO! I AM NOT BEING A CONTESTANT AGAIN! Not after the last time, had to go into therepy for 6 months after that stupid idea, seriously writer, Carebears?

Me: Yeah, that was stupid, I admit

Chris: Oh... so you decided to arrive, I hate you so much

Me: Don't worry, i'm not the host, you are, or, you will be if you sign this contract

Chris: **(Door starts to open)** so... will you be a contestant

Me: Oh no, i'm your new manager

Chris: 0_0 what?

Me: I'm not gonna do much to be honest, but I added a few extra ideas to maybe make this good and not a mistake

Chris: **(Opening door a little more)** Like what?

Me: Teams, Challenges and Pahkithew island contestants

Chris: how about those Ridonculous Race contestants?

Me: eh, they might be in a Season 2

Chris: Ok, i'll come along, but I just thought, isn't this set up really similar to another season

Me: Yeah, now you say it, this feels like the start of a season that got loads of unnecessary hate

Chef: Should I knock out the others and bring them to Wawanakwa?

Chris: yeah... Lets begin

 **Cuts to Owen:**

Owen: **(Is scoffing his face with food)** ahhh... that was tasty, well... time to get more food! **(Opens fridge to see Chef inside it)** What the!? How did you, how did you fit in the fridge?

Chef: To be honest... I don't know... but hey, I got to your house, so... **(Knocks out Owen with a pan)** One down, 51 to go... oh, oh no, well, uh, this'll take forever, so, Montage time!

 **Montage Begins with him knocking Duncan out highlights of him knocking out Harold, Courtney, Katie and Sadie and Noah**

That's the original 22, and those 3 from World Tour

 **Chef sees Sam asleep after a long gaming section, then sees his Nintendo Switch and grabs that and Super Mario Odyssey's box as well as Sam as he goes to the helicopter in the backyard, then looks to see Dakotazoid in the bedroom at the top floor, Chef Shrugs and goes up to grab her, we also see Lightning, Mike, Scott and Staci getting grabbed**

That's the Revenge of the Island competitors down, just those other ones, from that robotic Island

 **Chef knocks out Dave, Shawn and Jasmine, Beardo and the Sisters**

That's all of them, now, to take them to Wawanakwa

 **Intro Plays (Yes, the prologue is that long)**

 **Sam is waking up**

Sam: uuugh, 99 jumps on that stupid jump rope challenge, **(Notices he is in a plane with all the other contestants)** What the!?

Duncan: Ugh, shut it **(realises where he is)** wait... oh no...

Sam: What?

Duncan: This plane, Chris always uses it, he's taken all of us... wait... all of us? Even? Yeah, that annoying Blainley chick's here, or, a robot

Scott: **(Who has woken up by now)** Yeah... What was with that?

Blainley: **(Her, B and Topher are also awake)** Na, I wasn't a robot, I paid him **(Points at B)** to make a robot replica of me

 **B Shrugs**

Topher: Wait... so were gonna be back with Chris? Ohhhhhh... okay then... uh... **(In a tone which sounds like he is trying to suck up to Chris and make him forget about what he did in Pahkitew Island)** You're great Chris

 **Chris is watching everything**

Chris: Yeah, nice job trying to suck up to me, but... no, **(talking to the Pilot, or Chef)** make a sharp turn, that oughta wake 'em all up

 **Chef turns the plane which sends everyone against the wall, which wakes them up**

Dave: Agh, my head...

Leonard: The grand high wizard has made me arise from my slumber!

Dave: Oh no, now my headache's worse

Noah: I second that

Katie: Whats going on? Why are all of the competitors from all the seasons here?

Sadie: Oh I don't know

Harold: What's going on?

Chris **(Over loudspeaker)** Hello competitors! Welcome to the newest season of Total Drama!

Everyone who is fully conscious so far in this scene except B: What?

Chris: Yeah, Total Drama Viewers Decide is getting rebooted, and even better, i'm the host again!

Noah: **(Sarcastically)** Oh yeah, this ought to be fun

Chris: Just for that, Chef, grab a parachute

 **(Chef grabs a parachute and jumps out)**

Someone's gonna die now, there are 51 parachutes and 52 of you **(TV cuts to static)**

Noah: Remember when Chris wasn't insane? Yeah... those were good times

Ezekiel: Yo dude, did you just notice that while you were saying that it's just the two of us and Owen, and i'm sure as heck not dying **(Zeke grabs the last parachute and jumps out the area)**

Owen: stupid Parachute not fitting

Noah: So Owen, can I jump out with you?

Owen: Okay, but can you fit the Parachute on me?

Noah: Oh, yeah **(Puts Parachute on Owen before they both jump out of the plane)**

 **Everyone falls into the water, splashing down**

Courtney: I hate you so much Chris!

 **Chris walks out of a large tent**

Chris: Hello you... 50? 2 people are still up there?

 **Noah and Owen fall and land in the water**

Chris: Oh... so you both survived... fine... come to the campfire pit and i'll explain the situation

 **At the Campfire Pit**

So... We decided to reboot Total Drama Viewers Decide

Gwen: **(Sarcastically)** Oh boy, are you all ready to do nothing and wait until your eliminated and fired out of a cannon?

Chris: actually... you shall be put into teams and be put into challenges, based off ones from previous seasons. Here are the teams:

The Killer Bass shall have: Geoff, Bridgette, Brick, Sugar, Lightning, DJ, Katie, Sadie, Rodney and Max

Max: hmm... So these are my EEEEEEVIL MINIONS!

Chris: Riiiiiight... next... the Screaming Gaffers, who have Shawn, Trent, Eva, Gwen, Sam, Dakota-zoid, Sierra, Cody, Justin and Scarlett

Cody: Oh no, why did you put me with her **(Motions to Sierra)**

Sierra: Hiiiiiiiii COOOODDDDYYYY!

Cody: Uh... hi Sierra...

Chris: By the way Cody, I put you with Sierra because it will be more fun to watch... Up next is the Toxic Rats, they have Duncan, Courtney, Mike, Zoey, Harold, Leshawna, Jo, Heather, Alejandro and Cameron

Duncan: **(To everyone but Courtney)** So... How are the rest of you?

 **Courtney is glaring at Duncan**

Chris: Ooh, would you look at that drama! The last 2 teams shall have 11 members as there are 52 of you and I want 5 teams... Team Victory... Ella, Dawn, Ezekiel, Beth, Lindsay, Beardo, B, Scott, Izzy, Jasmine and Anne Maria

Ezekiel: Yo Yo dudes, hows it going man!

Beth: Weren't you feral since World Tour?

Ezekiel: Yeah, but I went through Therapy and a rehabilitation center

Beth: Huh...

Chris: and now... the last team, the Confused Bears, or Waneyihtam Maskwak who has Dave, Leonard, Owen, Noah, Topher, Tyler, Amy, Blainley, Samey, Sky and Staci

Staci: Yeah, my Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather invented teaming up! Before then people used to do shows like this by themselves, apparently it made television boring

Noah: Television didn't even exist that long ago

Staci: Yeah it did! As a matter of fact my Great Great Great Great Great Grea-

Chris: Shut it, this episodes challenge will be the first challenge of them all, the cliff diving challenge,

 **In Confessional**

Chris: Forgot to mention, the confessional returns, you all know what it's for,

Katie: I'm gonna actually try in challenges this season! I hope Sadie does to!

Beth: um...

Ella: What's wrong?

Beth: I was the only person on the Gophers to not jump in that challenge

Ella: Well, the Viewers decide the elimination, and I heard people like you, so your gonna be around for a while

Beth: I'm not sure, I was also a finalist and they never win after they make a finalie, and if there's something I don't want to do, I don't want to come last...

Ella: That's fine, but your gonna be fine

Beth: I hope

 **At the Cliff:**

Chris: So... I used a random name picker and I got the first team to be... Team Maskwak

Tyler: I'll jump first! **(Jumps off cliff)** WOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOO!

Amy: HA, You actually want us to jump off this cliff? Na, Samey can do it

Samey: No... i'm gonna jump later

Topher: Ooh, this is getting good

 **Amy and Samey both glare at Topher**

Geez, i'll just... jump off the cliff now then... **(jumps off cliff)**

 **In Confessional**

Topher: the only reason I actually jumped was because I didn't want to be eliminated in case we lose, I need that Million, I need to start my show up, I want to bankrupt Chris and make him work for me, so yeah, I guess I am a villain, but i'll be charming, or at least win every challenge my team is in

 **We see Sky, Noah and Leonard jump**

Owen: Oh no, I already jumped though, in season 1...

Chris: I know, and I'm getting you to jump again...

Owen: but, but, but **(Owen is pushed off by Chris)**

Blainley: Nope...

Amy: I second that

Dave: As much as I hate to be similar to those two, I have to agree that I am not jumping off a cliff into Shark infested waters

Samey: I'm gonna jump because I actually want to be an asset to my team

 **Samey jumps**

Staci: Uh, so my Great Great Great Great Uncle invented Hang gliders, and your gonna let some of us use them right?

Chris: nope

Staci: well i'm not jumping.

Chris: Well, with that everyone has ether jumped or refused, that gives Team Maskwak a score of 7. Up next is the Killer Bass

Brick: I shall jump first, I shall lead my privates in this challenge **(Brick jumps)**

Geoff: well babe, we did this before, it ought to be easy

Bridgette: Yeah... lets go **(Geoff and Bridgette jump)**

Sugar: I aint doin' dis

 **(Rodney sees Sadie talking to Katie and immediately falls for her)**

Rodney: Oh wow... i've never seen someone so beautiful in my life! **(Rodney starts to stumble and falls off the cliff)**

Katie: Um... So My turn to jump, wanna go with me Sadie?

Sadie: Sure! **(Katie and Sadie both Jump)**

Lightning: Lightning shall jump! SHA-LEAP!

DJ: So I didn't jump last time... and now I want to jump, but I don't want to jump... what am I gonna do

Max: I shall jump to keep my EEEEEEEEVIL plans from being thrown out due to my elimination **(Max jumps)**

DJ: I... I'm not gonna jump

Chris: and that's all the Killer Bass! With a final score of 8 they are still above the Maskwak's, but not by much, up next is the Toxic Rats

Mike: So... it's our turn... guess i'll go first **(Mike leaps)**

Zoey: well, i'm going next **(Zoey jumps)**

Harold: Ok, i'm gonna jump now, **(Harold jumps)**

Leshawna: I'm gonna jump for yall **(Leshawna jumps)**

Cameron: Uh, this cliff will more then likely put me back in my bubble

Chris: You think I care? **(Pushes Cameron off cliff)**

Heather: I don't want to do this but I don't want to leave at the same time so... **(Jumps off cliff)** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Alejandro: So she jumped... well... i'll go **(Alejandro Jumps)**

Jo: **(sighs)** I hate you Chris **(Jo then Jumps** **quickly followed by Duncan)**

Chris: So just Courtney, who didn't jump in the challenge during island

Courtney: um... nope, our team has already had everyone else jump and we're winning anyways

Chris: Okay, that is a final score of 9 for the Toxic Rats... up next are the Gaffers

Scarlett: No...

Cody: i'm going first

 **In Confessional:**

Cody: I have to have some time away from Sierra, seriously, she's IN-SANE

 **End of Confessional**

 **Cody is falling from the cliff screaming**

Sierra: DON'T WORRY CODY! I'LL SAVE YOU!

Gwen: well... I don't really have a choice...

Chris: Most likely not...

Trent: Hey don't worry Gwen, I don't really wanna jump ether, but knowing Chris, he is planning something for the people that don't jump

 **Gwen Jumps, followed by Trent, Justin and Eva**

Shawn: I don't really want to jump, I want to at least warn some people about the zombie apocalypse and y'know, i'm sane

Chris: Yes... someone who believes in the Zombie apocalypse is sane... suuuuuure

Sam: So... Dakota, wanna jump?

Dakota-Zoid: Me wanna jump! **(Dakota-zoid grabs Sam and jumps off the cliff, right as she was jumping she knocks Shawn and Scarlett off the cliff)**

Chris: WOAH, a score of 10, good job, your currently in the lead. Up last is Team Victory, wait a sec, where's Izzy?

Dawn: She already jumped

Chris: **(peeks over cliff to see Izzy falling)** huh... i'll count that, it's the first episode, i'm in a generous mood

Lindsay: Wanna jump Beth?

Beth: I'm not sure...

Lindsay: Okay, see you down there! **(Lindsay jumps)**

Ezekiel: Na, I don't wanna jump

 **Meanwhile B and Beardo have both jumped**

Anne Maria: Yo, I'm not jumping

 **We then go down the cliff to see Jasmine and Dawn falling**

Scott: Nope...

Chris: Ella? Beth?

Ella: I decided that I'm not going to jump

Chris: So that just leaves Beth, if you jump, you will tie for last place with team Maskwak, if you don't then your team will be at elimination

 **Beth is deciding if she wants to jump**

Beth: **(sighs)** i'll do it... **(Beth jumps)**

Chris: so that's 7 points to Team Victory, they tie for last place with Team Maskwak, and as it will tie the teams if they both go to elimination, they shall both eliminate one team member each, team Victory shall eliminate their's first. So here is where you guys come in, you shall vote for one person on each team, however, a fair warning is that it has to be someone that didn't jump so that means:

 **People on the chopping block:**

 **Team Victory:**

 **Ezekiel**

 **Anne Maria**

 **Scott**

 **Ella**

 **Waneyihtam Maskwak:**

 **Blainley**

 **Amy**

 **Dave**

 **Staci**

The people with the most votes on each team shall be eliminated

 **Post challenge:**

 **In Confessional:**

Rodney: I'm in love with Sadie... I feel like i'm more in love than I was with the girls on Pahkithew Island! Could this be true love!?

Sadie: I saw Rodney looking at me earlier... he seems weird, I don't really want to hang out with him

Anne Maria: **(Is Spraying hair)** What?

Staci: y'know, my Great, Great, Great, Great, Great, Great Auntie invented outhouses! Before then people had to squat in the forest

 **End of confessionals**

Chris: And with that we have completed our first episode of TDVDANB, who shall be the first 2 eliminated, is Rodney actually being serious about him loving Sadie and will Topher actually win? Find out on... TOTAL DRAMA VIEWERS DECIDE, A NEW BEGINING!

 **Hey guys, so for the people that just skip to the bottom, here are the people up for elimination, pick one from each team, this will not be a usual thing, it is usually only one person eliminated each episode and it will be from now on unless in very specific situations**

 **Team Victory:**

 **Ezekiel**

 **Anne Maria**

 **Scott**

 **Ella**

 **Waneyihtam Maskwak:**

 **Blainley**

 **Amy**

 **Dave**

 **Staci**

 **Vote using the reviews, and... well then, this is the first time i've said this in a while but:**

 **Xmon323 OUT!**


	3. Episode 2 - It's a Alien Easter Egg Hunt

Total Drama Viewers Decide - A New Beginning – Chapter 2:

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Viewers Decide – A New beginning, 52 competitors arrived and were split into 5 different teams, and the challenge I used was the cliff diving part of the first challenge of all of Total Drama, the teams with one extra member each both had the lowest score ironically, and the first of the two teams are at elimination is team Victory, the people who jumped (Lindsay, Beth, B, Beardo, Izzy Jasmine and Dawn) are immune from elimination, which just leaves the bottom 4, Scott, Ezekiel, Anne Maria and Ella, and I feel obliged to say that all of you got at least 1 vote each...

Ella: But Why?

Ezekiel: Yeah dude, I was great!

Scott: Eh, kinda expected votes

Chris: Alright, Ella, Scott, you're both safe, Scott got 1 vote and Ella got 2

Ella: Phew...

Scott: expected that

Chris: Anne Maria... Ezekiel... one of you shall be the first eliminated... and... Both of you got the three votes, In accordance with the contract I signed, in the case of a tie, I get to pick who goes home, so... the first competitor eliminated is...

.

.

.

.

.

Ezekiel

Ezekiel: Aww man! Really? First out again, AND in Episode 2!?

Chris: Yep, and you shall be the first to leave

Ezekiel: and i'm gonna have to be in a cannon

Chris: Uh... no, your not... were not using the Cannon of Shame this season, were using **Cuts to the Rocket of shame** THE ROCKET OF SHAME!

Ezekiel: you're gonna have to wait a while before you eliminate the Maskwak member! Because you're gonna have to wait for the rocket if you launch it now!

Chris: Oh no, were not gonna go and launch the rocket until team Maskwak eliminates someone, speaking of which

 **Cuts to team Maskwak at the elimination ceremony**

Chris: Team Maskwak, 4 of you are up for elimination, and Leonard, Owen, Noah, Topher, Tyler, and Sky are immune. Uh, I'm just gonna say this now, the votes are 5-1. The one competitors with 0 votes is Dave... and Amy was one of the ones with 1 vote against them, so she is safe

Dave: Yeah, I haven't really done anything that bad...

Amy: Same

 **Samey does a loud fake cough**

Amy: Notice the Haven't

Chris: the bottom 2, Staci, and Blainley as I said before, one got 2 votes and the other got 5 votes, and to be honest, even though your annoying, I kinda feel sorry for you... Na, just kidding, anyways, the final Marshmallow of tonight goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

Blainley, Staci, you're eliminated

Staci: Well, I admit defeat... but did you know that my Great Great Great Great Grandmother invented Marshmallows!

Noah: ugh, can you make it stop? Seriously, why did you put me in the same team as her!?

Chris: Because I hate you, now let's tie Staci to the rocket

 **Cuts to Staci tied to the rocket**

Staci: Did you know my Great, Great, Great Grandfather was a rocket scientist

Chris: UGH, WE GET I-wait... what?

Staci: Yeah... He helped to invent rockets

Chris: Yeah, I doubt that, any last words Zeke?

Owen: Uh... He isn't there...

Chris: Wait, what?

Owen: Look, he isn't there

Chris: **(Sighs)** we'll find him...hope we do at least, don't want to put up with that Feral Ezekiel stuff again... Oh yeah, I forgot! **(Activates Rocket)**

Staci: My Great, Great Great Uncle invented boardwalks, before then people used tooooooooooooooo

Chris: aaaaand, there goes one... now we just need to find Zeke... eh **(Yawns)** I'll look for him tomorrow

 **The Next Day:**

Rodney: That feeling, it still hasn't left yet, I LOVE SADIE!

Max: AHA! I KNEW IT!

Rodney: M-Max? What're you talking about?

Max: I heard you Rodney, I was merely scheming some EEEVIL PLANS, and you revealed your infatuation and now, YOU! SHALL WORK! FOR ME!

 **In Confessional:**

Rodney: **(Looks shocked with his mouth gaping open)**

 **End of confessionals**

 **Inside a cave, Cody is hiding:**

Cody: this is the only way I can escape from Sierra! I found this cave during Island, outside of the view of the camera, but still, I got away from her! YES!

Sierra: HI CODY

Cody: AGH!

 **In Confessional:**

Cody: Okay, how did she find me!?

Katie: So I want to get far and I think i'll have to form an alliance to get there... Obviously Sadie's gonna be in it, but I want someone else to join... I'll have to look at my team and pick who to add...

 **End of confessionals**

 **Later:**

Chris: Helllooooo Campers! Congrats on making it to episode 2

Heather: Yeeeees, that's an accomplishment... especially if you didn't come last in the previous challenge

Chris: Shut up... Today's challenge, is the 2nd challenge from the 2nd Season, the Alien challenge from Action...

Sierra: OH YES! I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT CHALLENGE WITH CODY!

Chris: Yeah, but to change it slightly, as it wouldn't make sense for the people that return it to pick the teams, the first team to lose all their members are up for elimination, while the first team to return, get the winners resort from All Stars...

Sam: Why didn't you give it to our team last episode?

Chris: Because I didn't feel like it

Cameron: Um... how are we gonna get to the film lot?

Chris: i'm glad you asked... you see, we stole a teleporter B made to help him travel long distances

 **B looks shocked**

Chris: Yep... and we got a couple interns to figure out how to use it, now get in it

 **The competitors get in the teleporter and one of the interns activates it, teleporting everyone to the abandoned film lot**

Chris: Okay, so now you guys have to enter the area and find the eggs, and Chef shall be chasing you all, oh yeah, and before I forget, here are your GPS's **(Throws GPS to Beardo, Harold, Sam, Max and DJ)** now... ACTION!

 **Everyone runs which causes a dust cloud to form which is our transition. Inside the base, we see Team Victory**

Scott: **(sighs)** Alright, so none of us want to go to elimination again, so I propose we don't screw each other over

Dawn: I second that

 **B does thumbs up**

Anne Maria: Sure, whatever... ah, here's the hairspray **(sprays hair)**

 **In Confessional**

Scott: I would want to go back to elimination again, but I know i'm not the most popular competitor, seriously, if that freak Ezekiel didn't have a whole running gag of coming last, then the viewers might of voted me... and I would of gone home, obviously Anne Maria had more votes, but I still got the lowest ranking out of the all of us in the original, so i'm gonna try and keep a low profile for a while...

 **End of confessional**

 **B finds a computer and a small roll of sheet metal on the ground, he then picks them up and puts them away for later**

 **Meanwhile with the Toxic Rats:**

 **Courtney is yelling at Duncan, but nobody's listening**

Duncan: Ugh, can she shut up

 **Courtney suddenly stops and falls over knocked out, with some slime on her chest**

Mike: uh actually, Chef got her

Duncan: Then why did she go quiet?

Chris: **(Over Loudspeaker)** Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, the slime now has tranquilisers in it... Oh yeah and it's actually lime green paint that looks and feels like slime

 **Leshawna is also shot and knocked out**

Cameron: He's hiding somewhere above us!

Harold: **(Points)** Up there!

Cameron: Everyone Run!

 **Over with the Killer Bass:**

Lightning: Lightning is SHA-GREAT! You shall all be led to victory by a STRIKE OF LIGHTNING!

 **(Several Bass facepalm, but they then see the Rats running just above them)**

Geoff: Their making a break for it! Quick! Lets go!

Brick: Wait a minute private!

 **Geoff, Bridgette and Max have run off, Brick sighs**

Brick: Alright privates, this way

 **Chef jumps down and shoots at Brick and Lightning, both are hit and knocked out by the tranquilisers**

Sugar: har, har, har, nice costume ya lizerd!

 **Authors note: lizard was meant to be spelt incorrectly to show her accent**

 **We then cut to see Sugar asleep on the ground with paint on her shirt, however, Sugar's stupid moment of making fun of Chef caused everyone else to escape**

Chef: Ah dammit

 **Over with the Gaffers:**

 **The entire team is walking; Dakota-Zoid's walks are stomps,**

Chef: **(Whispering)** Well, they were easy to find...

 **Shoots Dakota-Zoid with Paintball gun, but it doesn't knock her out**

Dakota-Zoid: Me annoyed **(Goes to punch Chef, but he dodges, she is then hit by three more which knocks her out)**

Sam: No! Dakota!

 **(Chef then fires into the area and hits, Sam, Gwen, Trent and Justin and we see Cody getting hit just after)**

Sierra: NO! COOOOOOOOODY! **(starts foaming at mouth before using parcor skills to go up to Chef before going to attack her)**

Chef: UH, **(Shoots 1 paintball which knocks Sierra out, Chef exhales and wipes his brow, before seeing that Shawn, Scarlett and Eva, the last three members of the team have ran away)**

 **Back with Team Victory:**

Anne Maria: I'm out of Hairspray, NOOOOOOOOOOO! **(Chef hears this and laughs evilly)** **(Anne**

 **Maria is walking with a slouch, depressed after running out of hair product, then she sees a sign)** Free, Hairspray, inside... YES! **(runs in)**

Beth: Wait Anne Maria! **(Beth and Lindsay run slightly towards her, but slightly into the room)** it's a- **(Door closes)** trap...

Chef: Those 2 fell for it again!? Huh... **(activates pipe used to take out Beth, Lindsay, Leshawna and Justin in season 2 to get the three of them)**

 **B starts to work on a device with the sheet metal and mini Computer**

 **Over with team Maskwak**

Dave: okay, quick headcount, 5, 6, 7, 9, 9? That former celebrity manhunt host is missing!

Rest of team Maskwak: huh!?

 **Suddenly, shower valves activate and drench the entirety of team Maskwak, except Blainley, in slime**

Chef: This is getting boring, lets just see a montage **(we see Ella, Mike, Duncan and DJ get Splatted)**

 **(The only ones left are Katie, Sadie, Rodney, Max, Geoff, Bridgette, B, Dawn, Scott, Izzy, Beardo, Blainley, Cameron, Harold, Eva, Scarlett and Shawn)**

 **In Confessional:**

Katie: So I think the other member of the alliance should be Rodney, he's strong, kind and seems to like Sadie...)

 **End of Confessionals:**

Katie: Hey Sadie?

Sadie: Yeah Katie?

Katie: Wanna create an alliance with someone else?

Sadie: Oooooo, okay, who with?

Katie: Rodney...

Sadie: I'm not sure, he seems wei-

 **Katie, Sadie and Rodney all then get hit by the paintballs**

 **Back over with Dawn, B, Scott, Izzy and Beardo**

Scott: Hey, what's B working on?

Dawn: I don't know

 **Chef then arrives with the paintball gun:**

Izzy: ooo, Round 2 eh? **(Grabs out Paitball Machine gun, as does chef)**

 **Izzy and Chef are in a fire fight with the paintball guns**

 **B is almost done with his device**

 **Izzy and Chef hit each other, which doesn't matter to Chef as the paintballs don't have tranquilisers in them**

Izzy: Knew I was **(Yawns)** Forgetting some- **(Falls unconscious, asleep)**

Scott: Well... we're done for...

 **Beardo makes the Super Mario Bros death sound and closes his eyes as a paintball goes towards him, when suddenly, he opens his eyes, he isn't asleep and in fact, the device launches up a shield to save him, the shield then goes around the remaining members of Team Victory, saving them**

 **B stands up, smirking and dusts off his hands before grabbing the computer and sheet metal**

Scott: WHAT THE!?

Dawn: B must of made a device that protects us from Chef...

Scott: That makes no sense, and is that a computer? We weren't capture with that stuff, well, maybe Sam and his gaming consoles, but still, that's beside the point

 **B types on the connected keyboard, and then shows it to everyone**

"I found this computer on the ground when we first entered, as with the sheet metal, using them and a bit of technical knowhow, I created shielding for this team"

Scott: That still makes no sense

 **B types a bit more**

"Don't blame me, blame the writer of this"

 **Cutting back to the remains of the Gaffers**

Eva: We better not come last, or I will be soooo, mad.

Scarlett: Yes, I know, I happened to watch the previous seasons of Total Drama before Pahkithew Island before I went on it to see the types of people that get far, and that anger is exactly why you were sent home

Eva: Don't. Remind me...

 **Suddenly, Scarlett is hit by a tranquiliser paintball**

Shawn and Eva: **(turning around)** What the?

 **Shawn is hit by a paintball and falls back onto Eva who falls down a chute and to safety**

 **In Confessional:**

Eva: I could of grabbed him or dodged him, but I knew I needed a way out, as i'm the only member of my team left...

 **End of confessionals:**

 **Eva lands near a door that Cameron and Harold are entering, Eva shrugs and follows them**

Cameron: We found them!

Harold: yes!

Eva: Out of my way, i'm getting the win

Cameron: Quick, get the egg and RUN!

 **Over with Geoff, Bridgette and Max**

Max: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I SHALL WIN THIS GAME! FOR EEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIL!

Geoff: Okay kid **(Pats Max on head)**

Max: No really, I am...

 **Max is suddenly hit by a blast of paint, taking him out of the challenge, suddenly, Blainley falls and lands in front of Geoff and Bridgette.**

Blainley: Agh, that fall hurt!

Bridgette: Uh, hi Blainley...

Blainley: Oh, hi Bridgette

Chris: **(Over Loudspeaker)** Just a friendly reminder, here are the current standings on the teams, the Team Victory has 4 members left, The Killer Bass and Toxic Rats have 2 left and the Confused Bears and Screaming Gaffers have 1 left each

 **In Confessional:**

Geoff: Okay, here's my thinking, if we just, knock Blainley into the paintball stream, then we're in the clear, and Blainley could be eliminated, it was full proof... but...

Blainley: Okay, here's my thinking, if I just knock Geoff and Bridgette into the paintball stream, then i'm in the clear, and the Killer Bass will have to eliminate someone, and there's a 1/5 chance it's one of the lovers, it was full proof... but...

 **End of Confessionals:**

 **Blainley sticks her leg out, tripping Bridgette and making her fall into the paint**

Geoff: OH COME ON! I had the same idea but against you,

Blainley: Oh, so you're not a complete meathead

Geoff: Well, one of us has to enter the paint...

 **Blainley and Geoff glare at each other, suddenly, they push each other... Blainley falls against the wall while Geoff falls into the Paint, knocking him out**

Chris: **(Over Loudspeaker)** The Killer Bass are the first to all be taken out, they must go to elimination...

 **Blainley sighs with relief as the paint continues to go**

Blainley: Well, I'm not gonna get out of here so... **(Walks in the paint, taking her out of the challenge)**

 **(B, Dawn, Scott and Beardo have arrived in the egg room, B types something on the computer)**

"Okay, now we have to pick someone to send out and grab the eggs, all in favour of Scott, raise hand"

 **(Dawn, B and Beardo raise hands)**

Scott: touché

 **(Scott gets out of the sheild, and then grabs 4 eggs, rolling it under the sheild and everyone picks them up, then rolls back under)**

Scott: **(Sighs, annoyed)** you're all lucky

 **Cuts to Eva, Cameron and Harold running towards the door when Chef jumps down and aims at Harold, Cameron looks at both Harold, and**

 **In Confessional:**

Cameron: I'm not gonna be THAT useful, so I decided to be the most useful I could be, by sacrificing myself

 **Chef shoots and Cameron runs in front of Harold, Saving him and knocking him out, this makes Harold run faster, past Eva and through Chef, and out of the UFO**

Chris: AND THE TOXIC RATS WIN!

Harold: Yes!

Chris: Gaffers come 2nd, now we just have to wait for Team Victory

 **30 Minutes later:**

 **(Team Victory walk out of the ship and lower the shielding.)**

Chris: Took you guys long enough, you get 3rd

 **In Confessional:**

Dawn: At least we didn't come last...

Chris: So... The Killer Bass are up for elimination, which gives you the choice to eliminate:

 **Brick**

 **Bridgette**

 **DJ**

 **Geoff**

 **Katie**

 **Lightning**

 **Max**

 **Rodney**

 **Sadie**

 **Sugar**

Cameron: Hey Harold

Harold: Oh hey Cameron, what's up?

Cameron: I just wanna know, can we be friends?

Harold: Sure!

Cameron: Cool! **(Looks over by tree, and sees his Iron Man Suit from the final episode of ROTI)**

Mike: What's up Cameron?

Cameron: i'm fine, can you help me for a sec Mike

Mike: Sure **(Mike and Cameron walk over to the Suit)** Woah, wasn't that from...

Cameron: Yeah, can you help me take this over to the Winners cabin?

Mike: Yep! **(Mike and Cameron carry the suit towards the winners cabin)**

Chris: And episode 2 is completed, Staci and Ezekiel have been eliminated, the Killer Bass shall lose a member, who shall win? Who shall Lose? Find out by continuing to watch, TOTAL! DRAMA! VIEWERS DECIDE! A NEW BEGINING!

The people up for elimination:

 **Brick**

 **Bridgette**

 **DJ**

 **Geoff**

 **Katie**

 **Lightning**

 **Max**

 **Rodney**

 **Sadie**

 **Sugar**

How I feel about the eliminated competitors:

Ezekiel – Yeah, I expected him to go first, I mean, there's the whole running gag of him going home first for one thing, but I also wrote him annoyingly, if he made it past episode 1 I probably would of made a plotline about him not expecting to make it this far, but I think it's for the best you eliminated him

Staci - I tried to make her tolerable, to maybe have her do something, or be a comedy relief character, but I understand why you eliminated her...

 **51** **st** **Staci**

 **52** **nd** **Ezekiel**

Xmon323, out!


	4. Episode 3 - Wawanakwa's Next Top Mutant

Total Drama Viewers Decide – A New Beginning Chapter 3

 **Quick author's note before we begin:** In this timeline, Cameron won ROTI, keep that in mind for a joke in that ending is a major part of this episode, but, without further ado, let us begin!

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Viewers Decide, A New Beginning! We said goodbye to Ezekiel and Staci and started the next challenge, which was the alien challenge from Action! Thanks to Blainley, the Killer Bass had to go to the elimination ceremony. Thanks to Harold and Cameron, the Toxic Rats won and they are enjoying themselves in the victory cabin, however, the Killer Bass must say goodbye to 1 member of their team, so... LETS BEGIN!

Lightning: Yo, Why am I up for elimination! The Lightning is SHA-MAZING!

Chris: Except for the fact that you didn't get a single vote against you, so, here is the first Marshmallow of the night, along with that, Geoff, Bridgette, Brick, Katie and Max

 **Rodney sighs, both at the fact that he got votes and that Max is safe**

 **In Confessional:**

DJ: Wait? Why did I get votes?

 **End of Confessionals:**

Chris: 4 contestants remain, 2 of you only got one vote against you, those 2 are DJ, and Rodney

DJ: Phew **(Catches Marshmallow)**

Rodney: Oh, uh, thanks guys

 **In Confessional:**

Rodney: Why is Sadie in the Bottom 2!?

 **End of Confessional**

Rodney: Why is Sadie in the Bottom 2!?

Chris: By my guess, people just don't like her, the bottom 2, Sugar, Sadie one of you got 3 and the other got 4, and the final competitor safe is

.

.

.

.

.

Sugar

Sugar: Har Har, that's what chu get!

Sadie: But I did nothing wrong!

 **In Confessional:**

Rodney: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Katie: 0_0 I-I did not expect that, Sadie, no...

 **End of confessionals**

Sadie: Katie, please, win for us!

Katie: Don't worry Sadie, I sure as hell will!

 **The Next Day, in the winners cabin, Mike is tossing in his bed, we then cut into his brain**

Mike: What the? Why am I? Huh?

 **Sees figure in the distance**

Mike: Wait... that looks like, no... I-I-I

 **Mike wakes up**

Mike: Wh-wh-what was that... I-I need to clear my head **(Walks out to the balcony, Zoey wakes up and sees Mike walking towards the balcony)**

Zoey: Huh, where's Mike going?

 **Mike is at the balcony at sunrise as Zoey walks up to him**

Zoey: What's wrong Mike?

Mike: I-I think... I think I saw, Chester...

Zoey: What!? But you pressed the reset button in your brain! That got rid of all of the alternate personalities...

Mike: I thought so too... We should tell Cam

Zoey: Yeah

Mike: **(Suddenly gone pale)** Wait... if, if Chester is there, then the other ones could be there

Zoey: What's wrong with that?

Mike: Mal...

Zoey: Oh... we'll help you if that's the case, don't worry! We already did it during All Stars

Mike: Alright...

 **Later:**

Cameron: So your personalities are back?

Mike: So Far, only Chester from what I know... but for all we know, any of them could be there... What am I gonna d-

 **Air Horn goes off**

Chris: **(Over Megaphone)** Contestants! Come to the old talent show stage!

Courtney: **(tired as she just woke up)** uuugh... so were doing that challenge again

 **At the stage:**

Chris: Alright Campers! So, for today's challenge we shall be stealing the challenge fro-

Heather: the talent show challenge from Season 1?

Gwen: Oh yeah, who's diary are you gonna read this time!

Chris: That's not the challenge! Though, that could be a good challenge in a few episodes' time. No, today's challenge is the mutated animal beauty pageant from Revenge of the Island

Sierra: I always wanted to do that challenge, well, that and the paintball challenge to get revenge on that bear fo-

Chris: Shut it Sierra; as I was saying, you have to dress up one of the mutated animals from season 4

Noah: Didn't the RCMP get rid of all the toxic waste and the end of Revenge of the Island

Izzy: **(Suddenly slightly worried)** What was that about the RCMP?

 **Noah raises his eyebrow in slight confusion**

Izzy: Uh, nothing

 **In Confessional:**

Noah: Yeah no... She was fine with the RMCP before, why is she scared of them now?

 **End of Confessionals**

Chris: We got them from the Fun Zone on Boney Island, you have to dress them up. Each team has to dress up one of these 5 animals,

The Killer Bass get the Giant beaver

The Screaming Gaffers get the Giant Gopher

The Toxic Rats get the Fire Breathing Winged Mountain Goats

Team Maskwak get the Giant Beetle

And finally... Team Victory gets... **(Pulls back a tarp hiding something, revealing Fang)**

Scott: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH **(Runs off) (Chris laughs evilly)**

 **In Confessional:**

Scott: ... Why...

 **End of confessional**

Chris: Okay then... whoever did the best has an advantage next episode while the worst has a disadvantage

 **Cuts to Team Victory, B has a stick to poke at Fang, he immediately eats it, much to B's shock**

Scott: W-w-why...

Jasmine: Guys, we just need to sedate him before we make his costume, or at least knock him out

Beth: We have to actually knock him out first though...

Jasmine: I'm aware of that...

 **Now to the Toxic Rats:**

Cameron: Okay, so maybe the Goat is one of the one's that Zoey flew in the zepplin challenge... Sorry 'bout that Heather

 **Heather looks angrily at Cameron**

Zoey: It's worth a try **(Reaches hand out to the goat, the goat breathes fire right as Zoey moves her hand away suddenly)** that was close...

Mike: Yeah...

Jo: Oh i'm surprised you're not trying to take the leadership role Old Heather

 **In Confessional:**

Heather: Jo is the WORST! She is even worse than that bubble boy, and that's saying something

Jo: Heather could be a reasonably useful team member, but this is a viewers decide season, so We need to lose at some point and convince people to vote of Heather. You aren't gonna put this in the episode are you? **(Camera operator shakes head)** good...

 **End of Confessionals:**

 **Now with the Gaffers:**

Justin: Okay guys, now let me do this, as a supermodel I have to do this

Sierra: Okay Justin, hehehehe, you're as cute as Cody

 **In Confessional:**

Sierra: I know he was a villain in the 1st half of Season 2, but he's SOOOOOOO sexy, almost as sexy as Cody, wait... no, I-I'm loving someone other than Cody! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **End of confessional**

Justin: Someone get me a make-up kit

Cody: On it!

Trent: How is the Gopher not attacking...

Gwen: Ha, maybe it wants the makeover

 **In Confessional:**

Trent: There could still be hope between Me and Gwen, Duncan's out of the picture and Gwen is talking to me! Yes!

 **End of Confessionals**

 **Killer Bass now**

Rodney: **(Sighs)** I miss Sadie **(Sees Bridgette)** Ohhhh Bridgette... how I love thee... Wait no, I love Sadie! Aaaagh

 **In Confessional:**

Rodney: NOT AGAIN! My love for beautiful babes caused my elimination WHY!

Brick: Alright soldiers, I went to fashion school after Revenge of the Island, that's why I wasn't in All Stars! Let me do this

 **End of Confessionals:**

 **Team Maskwak now:**

Sky: Hey Dave, how's it going?

 **Dave turns his head away from Sky**

 **In Confessional:**

Dave: Alright! I thought of a new strategy with Sky, give her the silent treatment as make her wish she wasn't a massive jerk to me, break up with that other guy, and go with me! Go Dave!

 **End of confessionals:**

Leonard: hmm... AHA! I SHALL USE A BEAUTIFICATION SPELL!

 **Giant beetle knocks Leonard out**

Noah: Any other Bright ideas? Seriously, we need to knock it out for one thing, then think of a costume

Tyler: Maybe we could send Owen to knock him out, then have Blainley help us make our costume

Noah: That's... surprisingly smart, but lets send a few team members to knock out the bug

Tyler: Sure, i'll do it

Dave: **(Smirking)** Sky's doing it as well

Sky: huh?

Noah: Alright then, let's go you three

 **In Confessional:**

Noah: I didn't see Pahkithew, so I don't know anything about the new guys, but Dave seems alright... At least more tolerable than the others

 **End of Confessionals**

Tyler: **(Black eye and rubbing arm)** So we ow, knocked him out, your turn Blainley

Blainley: Uh... I have the people do my makeup, not the other way round

Topher: You must have learnt something from the guys doing your makeup

Blainley: Nope, but i'll think of something

 **45 minutes later:**

Chris: **(over megaphone)** 5 minutes left teams!

Topher: geez, your taking a while to think about it

Blainley: Uh, uh, uh, Owen, hand me your shirt!

Owen: Wait, what? No!

Blainley: Oh come on! You always take the shirt off! Now take it off already!

Owen: Uh, uh, uh, okay **(takes off shirt)**

 **In Confessional:**

Owen: I'm, I'm Kinda scared of Blainley, why did we have to be on the same team?

 **End of Confessional:**

 **With Team Victory**

Ella: _What are we gonna do?_

Scott: Were gonna LOOOOOOOOOSE

 **In Confessional**

Scott: My fear of sharks is really bad... seriously, Fang, is my worst nightmare... Last night I had a nightmare about him, I was swimming in a pool, and he attacked me...

 **End of confessionals**

Jasmine: Alright, forget this, give me a minute

 **Toxic Rats now:**

Mike: ah, my head, i've got a pounding headache **(sits down)**

Cameron: What's Wrong Mike?

Mike: I've got a massive headache just like when I fir-st fel-t my al-ter-nate per-son-al **(falls over unconscious)**

Mike **(In Head)** What the? Why am I in here?

Chester: You're in your head youngster

Mike: it WAS you Chester

Chester: Yes, it was

Mike: Are the rest of the personalities here?

Chester: No, I was the only survivor of the Reset Button, I was stuck as a part of your brain while in your brain, the reset button may have deleted the rest of them, but they created another bunch

Mike: What?

Chester: I tried to tell you while you were asleep, but you woke up before I could reveal myself, I just had to wait until a personality took control for a bit before I told you

 **Meanwhile, in the real world**

Zoey: Mike, are you okay?

 **(Mike breathes in as his personality changes, Zoey looks surprised at this)**

?: **(Speaking in a voice similar to Tom from the Ridonculous Race)** Who?

Zoey: Mike?

?: Who's Mike? I'm Austin

 **In Confessionals:**

Cameron: New Alternate Personalities? I did NOT expect that!

Zoey: Is Mike getting new personalities?

 **End of confessionals:**

Austin: Alright, like, it's time to like let me do this

 **Harold and Leshawna look at each other confused**

 **Now to the Gaffers:**

Justin: Done...

 **Maskwak:**

Noah: Done!

 **Toxic Rats:**

Austin: Like done

 **Killer Bass:**

Bridgette: Done!

 **Team Victory:**

Jasmine: D-

Chris: And time is up!

 **Jasmine shrugs her shoulder**

Chris: Alright, so up first we have team Maskwak and their Giant Beetle

 **Curtains open up to see the Giant beetle just has Owen's shirt on it**

Chris: really? Eh, 4/10

Blainley: Well, It's better than nothing right?

Chris: okay, up next is Team Victory and Fang

 **Curtain opens up to see Fang looking surprised with a cricket bat and a Australian cork hat**

Jasmine: What? I needed inspiration

Chris: That looks dumb, but it looks just the right amount dumb for me to give it a pass, 7/10

Jasmine: Phew, that's a relief, see, we don't have the lowest score

Chris: now it's the Toxic Rats and the giant winged fire breathing mountain goat

 **(Curtains open up to see Make-up, a dress and 2 pairs of shoes)**

Chris: What? I mean it's better than Team Maskwak, but still, what? 5/10.

Austin: Like, yes

 **Mike Breathes in and changes back to his normal Mike personality**

Mike: What happened?

Chris: Now, time for the Killer Bass and their Giant Beaver

 **Backstage:**

Bridgette: Alright Rodney, your turn! Hold him in place

Rodney: Okay Bridgette **(Looks at her with eyes that look like he's obviously got a crush on her)**

 **In Confessional:**

Bridgette: Did Rodney just give me "I want you" eyes? Does he even know i'm with Geoff?

Rodney: Ahhh Bridgette, how I love thee, wait, I love Sadie! Not Bridgette! Who should I pick! AGH!

 **End of Confessionals:**

 **(Curtain opens and the Gopher has a bow, face-paint and a space suit)**

Chris: Weeeeeeeeeak 3/10

Rodney: We're gonna lose again!

Geoff: Don't worry dude, the Gaffers still have to do their one, and they could still get a lower score than us

Chris: Up Last, we have the Screaming Gaffer's and their Giant Gopher

 **Offstage:**

Justin: We got this in the bag!

 **Curtains opens up to see horrible facepaint, a spacesuit, complete with a fishbowl helmet and bad shoes**

Chris: What is this!?

Justin: The best costu-

Chris: 1/10

 **Justin looks shocked**

Chris: This SUUUUUUUUCKS, and your gonna have to go to elimination

Eva: **(Sarcastically)** Nice one Justin

 **In The winners cabin**

Scott: How did we win?

 **B Shrugs**

Scott: Whatever, this is GREAT, I remember this was great... I was with... Courtney... I miss Courtney, even if she drew that tail on me...

 **B pats Scott on the shoulder, Scott makes a small, sad smile**

Scott: Thanks B

 **B nods which basically says without saying "You're welcome"**

 **At the Elimination Ceremony:**

Chris: Alright, so now it's time to vote for a member of the Screaming Gaffers to go and be eliminated.

The People up for elimination:  
 **Cody**  
 **Dakota-Zoid**  
 **Eva**  
 **Gwen**  
 **Justin**  
 **Sam**  
 **Scarlett**  
 **Shawn**  
 **Sierra**  
 **Trent**

And with that, we have finished episode 3 of this show, will Katie be able to compete without Sadie, who will go home? Will Mike get any other personalities, find out on the next exciting episode of TOTAL DRAMA VIEWERS DECIDE – A NEW BEGINING!

The People up for elimination:  
 **Cody**  
 **Dakota-Zoid**  
 **Eva**  
 **Gwen**  
 **Justin**  
 **Sam**  
 **Scarlett**  
 **Shawn**  
 **Sierra**  
 **Trent**

How I feel about the eliminated competitor:

Sadie – I was planning to give her a plot... but hey, I can improvise... I can see why you eliminated her though.

 **50** **th** **Sadie**

 **51** **st** **Staci**

 **52** **nd** **Ezekiel**

Sorry about being a day late, I was procrastinating and by the time I got stuck into it, it was Friday.

Xmon323, out!


	5. Episode 4 - Mutant Bird's Nest

Total Drama Viewers Decide - A New Beginning Chapter 4:

Chris: **(Just on his face and body)** Last time on Total Drama Viewers Decide – A New Beginning! Sadie was the first member of the Killer Bass to leave the game, Mike discovered he had new alternate personalities, Rodney discovered another love of his, but she's taken, so, that's gonna be a fun plotline... Oh, and Sierra got a crush on Justin, Dave is ignoring Sky and Justin screwed up for the Gaffers, **(Zooms out to the Gaffers sitting on the logs)** which is why they're at the elimination ceremony now.

Eva: Just get ON with it...

Chris: Fine... Sierra, Scarlett, Shawn, Gwen and Sam. The rest of the contestants have votes against them...

Alejandro: **(Behind some wood)** Perfect...

 **In Confessional:**

Trent: Oh man, I got votes, lets just hope i'm still in...

Eva: WHAT!? I GOT VOTES! BUT I DID NOTHING WRONG! **(Punches a hole through the wall of the confessional)**

Cody: Oh geez, I got votes, if I get eliminated, I will get away from Sierra, but I won't be able to convince Gwen to love me!

Justin: Yeah... I expect to be eliminated... That isn't saying I want to, but somehow, Chris hated it, though, with a second look at it, that isn't how I designed it...

 **End of Confessionals:**

Chris: The votes are 6-1-1-1-1. 3 of the contestants to receive 1 vote are, Eva, Trent and Cody

Dakota-Zoid: Me up for elimination!? **(Grabs Chris)**

Chris: And you're safe **(Holds up Marshmallow)**

 **Dakota-Zoid grabs the marshmallow and drops Chris**

Chris: Owwwww, okay Justin, just like in Season 1, you are the 4th eliminated, I honestly expected you to get a better ranking. What happened?

Justin: That wasn't the design I made, somebody tampered with it

Chris: ooooooo, this ought to be interesting

Justin: What Happened? I-I **(Eyes go wide as he sees Alejandro's shadow before muttering)** Al...

 **Cuts to the Rocket of Shame**

Justin: I didn't screw up; Alejandro must have snuck in and screwed up the costume at the last moment, I'm innocent, INNOCENT!

Chris: Aaaaaand **(Presses Button)**

Justin: **(As he blasts off)** NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 **In Confessional:**

Alejandro: Yes... I did tamper with Justin's mutant costume; I grabbed the parts of costume they showed off to Chris

 **Flashback**

 **Al is looking at all the fabric, the shoes and fishbowl helmet to use for costumes**

Alejandro: Huh... this could be useful for later **(Grabs parts of costume and stashes them in an empty crate)**

 **Fades to the Gaffer's Giant Gopher**

Alejandro: Heh heh heh **(Pulls Lever, flipping the stage and letting him take out the bad costume and flips it back while Justin walks off stage with his eyes closed and whistling)**

Justin: We got this in the bag!

 **End of Flashback:**

 **Alejandro smirks**

 **End of confessional**

 **Eva overheard the entire confessional before quickly jumping in the bushes as Al leaves the confessional**

 **In Confessional:**

Eva: **(Eyes wide)** Well then... that's a bombshell...

 **The Next day, Lindsay, Beth and Dawn are enjoying breakfast at the McLean Spa Hotel**

Lindsay: Oh wow... I never experienced this before! This is GREAT!

Beth: I KNOW! This Bacon, it's amazing!

Jasmine: **(walking downstairs, and securing her hat on her head)** Yeah, this is great!

 **B walks down and waves about 30 seconds after Jasmine's arrival:**

Dawn: Welcome Beverly

Lindsay: hi A

 **In Confessional:**

Lindsay: Okay, so I'm not the BEST with names, but everyone understands that, right?

 **B looks confused at the camera**

 **End of confessionals:**

 **Over with the Female Killer Bass in one of the 4 loser cabins**

Sugar: Wanna know how 'Ah rode dat robo bull?

Katie: No… because you told that **(Zooms out to a view of the cabins)** 8 TIMES ALREADY! TONIGHT!

Bridgette: I know, ugh,

Katie: I'm so sorry if this is what Sadie and I sounded like

Bridgette: No, you two were FAR less annoying

Sugar: So 'dere I wuz, at the carnevel, when I saw da robo bull, whe-

 **The door is flung open as Katie and Bridgette storm out**

Katie: That's it, I'm outta here, it'll be easier to sleep on the BEACH, then with Sugar

Bridgette: Same

 **At the Male Gaffers cabin:**

Cody: **(is sleeping, his eyes start to open to see Sierra standing above her)** AGH! What the!? Sierra!? Shouldn't you be over in the girls cabin?

Sierra: Yeah, but it's so fun to watch you

 **In Confessional:**

Sierra: After my whole thing with me thinking Cameron was Cody in All Stars, I kinda got more clingy with Cody, he even let me live in the same CITY as him!

Shawn: Sierra's like a zombie, but she's only focused on Cody and not eating brains... I kinda feel sorry for him

 **End of Confessionals**

 **Air Horn goes off**

Chris: **(Over Megaphone)** Come to the beach NOW! **(Gets off megaphone when Katie and Bridgette arrive a few seconds later)** What are you 2 doing here?

Katie: Sugar…

Chris: Ah…

 **Later, when everyone arrived**

Chris: Today's challenge shall be the 2nd half of the challenge in episode 6 of Revenge of the Island

 **Lindsay suddenly gets a cold shiver**

Lindsay: Why am I suddenly scared?

Chris: Cause that's when you were kidnapped…

 **Lindsay starts sweating**

 **In Confessional:**

Lindsay: I'm so scared, and I don't even remember when it happened!

 **End of confessionals:**

Chris: As Lindsay is still in, we can't have her be kidnapped **(Sighs)** , according to my manger, it'll also be unethical if we kidnap her outside of challenges that involve capturing you all and her family could sue us, so to change up the challenge a bit, you're all gonna go off and try to capture as many mutated animals from the fun zone as possible. You have to get them in your basket, that drops them in 1 of 5 rooms, where they shall be knocked out, after some time I shall blow the air horn through the megaphone, where you shall then go and try to take mutants from the other teams rooms and bring them into yours, when I do the air horn and megaphone trick again, the challenge is over, whoever has the most mutants in their mini room at that point is the winner while whoever has the least has to go to elimination

Scott: What's our advantage?

Chris: Well, you have 10 mutants in there as soon as you arrive, and you get 1st pick at the transport to Boney Island. This shall go in their rankings in the challenge from last episode. Oh yeah, and the Gaffer's have last pick and every 10 minutes you lose 2 points, the boats are

 **The Speedboat DJ and Heather rode in Newfoundland, obviously made bigger so it can fit 10 people**

 **The Boat of Losers**

 **A large Raft**

 **A large Rowboat**

 **And... A Hot Air Balloon that can fit 10 people**

Chris: Team Victory, you're picking first

Jasmine: I think it's pretty obvious, the Speedboat

Chris: Toxic Rat's next

Duncan: Obviously it should be the Boat of Losers

Mike: I second that

 **(Duncan looks at Mike with one half of his unibrow raised before inching away)**

 **In Confessional:**

Duncan: I don't trust Mike, especially seeing that his alternate personalities returned after he said they were all gone... It could still be Mal pretending to be him,

 **End of Confessionals:**

Heather: It's probably the fastest one here, and it'll fit all of us in it, so sure...

Alejandro: That makes 6 of us, majority rules, Chris, we pick the Boat of Losers

Chris: Alright! Team Maskwak, pick your boat

Owen: Okay guys! I think we should use the Hot Air Balloon

Amy: You ARE a hot air balloon, we could just ride you, you oaf

Owen: That isn't nice Samey

Samey: I'm Samey actually

Owen: Oh, sorry

Tyler: Chris! We pick the Hot air balloon!

Team Maskwak except Tyler: Huh!?

Chris: Okay, Team Maskwak has the Hot Air Balloon, Killer Bass?

Brick: Okay Soldiers, we have Lightning on our side so ether option could work, but I think the Rowboat shall be better

Katie: i've got no problems with that...

Rodney: Yeah...

Brick: We pick the rowboat Chris Sir!

Chris: Okay, so the Gaffers are stuck with the Raft, oh yeah, one last thing, if you go in the water, you cannot compete in the challenge anymore and you have to return to Wawanakwa and stand on the loser's podium for your team, if all the members of your team goes into the water, well... then you'll have to leave your area undefended, you can put your hands in the water though to paddle yourself, I will give you that

 **Everyone is on the transports**

3!

2!

1!

GO!

 **B is trying to start the motor, he succeeds, but it only goes for a couple of metres before it stops and the motor is overheated**

Beth: Oh no!

Scott: Well... We're coming last, from first... to fifth...

 **The Boat of Losers and Hot Air Balloon go past Team Victory, B is using his wrench to try and fix the problem, the rowboat then goes past as we focus on them, they are rowing really fast thanks to Lightning**

Lightning: Yeah, I know, Lightning's da best, Lightning SHA-RULES!

 **The Rowboat then scrapes against a rock, Lightning looks shocked, but quickly grabs the 3 closest to him (Brick, Katie and Sugar) and throws them onto land before also jumping onto the land, the rest of the bass go into the water and are taken out of the challenge**

Brick: ughhhhh, wait, we're not in the water! YES!

Katie: Yes, I may have a concussion, but we didn't land in the water **(Sarcastically)** Hooray

Lightning: And it's all thanks to me SHA-YES! **(A seagull flies into him)**

 **Authors Note: I'm trying to make Lightning the season's 'Pain Magnet' for people who don't know, the pain magnet gets constantly hurt throughout the season like Tyler in World Tour and Brick in Revenge of the Island**

Sugar: Dat wuz fun, we gatta do it 'gain sumtames

Brick: Alright Privates, let's go!

Sugar: Were do we haveta go?

Brick: The-the sign that is literally neon and flashing, pointing towards the fun zone

Katie: **(Sighs and says under breath)** idiot

 **The Bass run into the Fun Zone entrance as Team Maskwak's Hot Air Balloon lands with the balloon coving them, the Boat of losers and Speedboat both then arrive and they get out and enter the Fun Zone, Team Maskwak pulls off the balloon**

Dave: Lets go!

 **Team Maskwak runs into the Fun Zone, meanwhile, The Screaming Gaffers are halfway across**

Gwen: Well... we're done for...

Dakota-Zoid: We not done for! **(Rapidly moves hands and sends the raft zooming ahead, the only ones left after this are Her, Sam, Cody and Eva)**

Cody: Ugh... that huuuuuuuuuurt

Sam: How did you guys even stay on the raft? I held onto Dakota-Zoid

Eva: I just held onto the raft...

Cody: And I held onto Eva

 **Eva glares at Cody**

Sam: Come on! Lets go!

 **The Gaffers run into the Fun Zone, over with the Killer Bass:**

Katie: Okay, so it's just the four of us... we can... do this?

 **Lightning, Brick and Sugar see a group of mutant squirrels, Lightning and Sugar run to get it, Brick goes to run to it, but sees Lightning and Sugar running and stops**

Brick: Privates, I think it shall be for the best if we split up

Katie: Sure...

 **No response from Sugar or Lightning as they are going for the squirrels**

Brick: Wanna go with me?

Katie: Sure...

 **In Confessional:**

Katie: The only reason I agreed was to get away from Sugar

 **End of Confessionals:**

Izzy: **(Split up from the rest of the group)** Wooo Hooo! Let's go! Huh? Where's the rest of the team?

 **Izzy Hears rustling in the bushes**

Ah, some Mutants!

 **Leaps at the 'mutant'**

Noah: AGH! WHAT THE!?

Owen: AAAAAH! A GIANT MUTANT!

Izzy: Oh, Hi Owen!

Owen: I-Izzy?

Noah: ah, my head, **(Sees Izzy and then sighs)**

Owen: Hey Noah! Are we gonna let Izzy be with us!

Noah: No, she's from another team...

 **In Confessional:**

Noah: Okay, i'm just saying it now, I just don't want to be in a group with Izzy, Owen for some reason does though, so...

 **End of Confessionals:**

Owen: Okay!

Noah: **(Facepalms)** Fine...

 **Over with Mike, Zoey and Cameron:**

Mike: Alright, so where to start?

Cameron: I don't know, i'm also not the strongest, though luckily for me

 **Summons his Iron Man armour from the male loser's cabin and puts it on**

Zoey: What? How'd you get the armour back?

Mike: Yeah, he found it, I took it back over to the Cabin for him right after the Alien Challenge

 **Harold and Leshawna appear with several mutants in a bag**

Harold: See Leshawna! Your beauty summoned these mutants! **(Points at the bags their holding)**

 **In Confessional:**

Leshawna: Okay, so I like Harold and all, but he isn't the best at realising that I don't want to be with him right now... I'm not mad at him or anything, but I just wanna have a little space

 **End Of Confessional**

Leshawna: Okay Harold, can you spend this challenge away from me? I just want a break from you **(Walks away)**

Harold **(Clearly upset)** Oh... okay... **(Looks up and Sees Mike, Zoey and Cameron)** Oh... uh, hi...

Cameron: Wanna come with us?

Harold: Okay...

 **Suddenly, a giant Mutant Beetle comes down and punches Cameron, knocking him out and knocks Zoey and Harold down a ditch**

Mike: Oh Crap!

 **In Confessional:**

Mike: So my group has been taken out by a giant mutant beetle and you can't escape because it's really fast and you don't want to leave your girlfriend, best friend and fellow team member especially when it's knocked them all out... That just leaves one option, and as much as I don't want to do this...

 **End of Confessionals:**

Mike: I'm **(Gulps)** gonna have to fight you **(Holds up fists in a non-threatening way)**

 **Mike runs at the beetle as it just goes and holds it's hand out and stops Mike**

Well... i'm done for, **(Suddenly gets a headache)** ugh... head-ache, new? New personality?

 **The beetle punches Mike, knocking him out**

Zoey: **(Only slightly awake)** Mike, no... **(Zoey starts to try to climb up the hole before she falls down but is still conscious)**

 **Mike breathes in, as a new personality emerges**

?: I'm finally in control of that idiot's body... **(Uppercuts the Giant Mutant Beetle, knocking it out)**

Zoey: So that's the next alternate personality

Harold: Alternate Personalities?

Zoey: Did you even watch ether Revenge of the Island or All Stars?

Harold: Nope...

Zoey: Mike's got Multiple Personality Disorder, he got rid of them at the end of All Stars, but they seem to be coming back

 **The new Alternate personality pops his head down the ditch**

?: Come on out

 **After the new personality pulls out Zoey and Harold out of the ditch**

The name's Drew, and honestly, I don't give a damn about ether of you, I just want that million, I just want to win the challenge so i'm closer to winning

Zoey: Wait, you know we're in the competition?

Drew: Yeah, we get to see what Mike sees while were in his head, he does too

 **In Confessional:**

Drew: I charmed 3 girls at the same time when I was 12, broke 2 of their hearts, I was in a relationship with the other for 6 months, then I broke up with her... it was her 13th Birthday, but that's what I am... I'm a Heartbreaker Bad boy

 **End of Confessionals**

 **Scott, Lindsay, Beth and Dawn is loading a bunch of small mutant animals into Team Victory's basket**

Scott: We're at 20, and the next highest is 8 with the Bass

 **Drew is carrying the mutant beetle over to the Toxic Rat's basket and throws it in**

Chris: **(Over Loudspeaker)** Forgot to mention, the more dangerous mutants count as 3 points

 **The Toxic Rat's score goes up to 10**

Scott: They're at 10, they're slightly catching up

Dawn: **(annoyed)** We know Scott

 **In Confessional**

Dawn: I am still annoyed at Scott for what he did, for a moment after my elimination, I did think about attacking him with some of my animals, but I just glared at him. I knew Karma would come back and annihilate him, and it did **(Smirks)**

 **End of Confessionals:**

 **The Gaffer's score drops to 6, Sky and Leonard then run in with a Mutant Gopher chasing them, Leonard isn't doing anything**

Sky: Quick!

Leonard: Wingardiam Leviosor!

 **In Confessional**

Sky: Both season's I competed in, I got Leonard, and he's constantly useless to the team, to be honest, I hope he's eliminated sooner rather than later

 **End of Confessionals:**

 **The gopher is tricked into jumping into the basket, team Maskwak has 6**

Sky: Good, we're tied with the Gaffers

 **Owen, Izzy and Noah enter, Owen is carrying a bag with 9 mutant squirrels:**

Owen: So! So! HEAVY!

Noah: Come on dude, you probably have the most muscles out of the three of us

Owen: That's because of FAT!

 **Gets to Team Maskwak and Victory's baskets**

Owen: Okay, so half each?

Noah: Two of our team went to get the mutants, it should be two thirds to us

Izzy: No, make it half! We're both in different teams

Owen: Sorry, it's only fair

 **Team Maskwak have 12 and Team Victory have 23**

 **Katie and Brick enter riding on a group of Winged Mountain Goats, Katie then pulls on the horns of the leader and they all fly into the Bass's basket, they jump off at the last moment**

Katie: That was close

Brick: **(Shaking with fear)** N-Never a-again

 **In Confessional:**

Brick: I'm kinda scared of heights, and it didn't help when I was RIDING A FLYING MOUNTAIN GOAT THAT CAN BREATHE FIRE!

 **End of confessionals:**

 **Air Horn goes off**

Chris: **(Over Loudspeaker)** Alright campers, now it's time for the 'Bird's Nest' part of the challenge. We've turned off the sleeping gas in the area's and you can go in and take all the mutants from the other teams, but be wary, other teams could go for yours, so without further ado

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

GO!

 **Katie slides down into Team Victory's area and takes a mutant squirrel before running it into the Killer Bass's area, meanwhile, Dakota-Zoid (Who was at the Gaffer's basket the whole time) stops Scott from stealing anything by knocking him away before dropping her hand down Team Maskwak's hole and grabbing 2 of the mutant squirrels that were shared between Owen, Noah and Izzy**

 **Meanwhile, with Sugar and Lightning:**

Sugar: Armay guy? Were are chu?

Lightning: Lightning knows where we are! We're in that Fun Zone place from season 4!

Sugar: Oh wow, chu so smrt

 **Sugar and Lightning see a flower**

Sugar: Look, a flowr, I wanna greb et

 **Sugar grabs the flower and climbs down, but it was revealed to be a mouth as it is Larry's flower**

Lightning: SHA-RUN! **(As Sugar and Lightning are running, Lightning is hit by a bunch of branches, they end up making it to the main area [At this point, Zoey's Group, Leshawna, and the remaining Gaffers are also there as Larry enters)**

Sugar: Why's it chasen us!

Dawn: The Flower!

Sugar: Yeah, it's grate ain't it?

Dawn: No, GIVE LARRY BACK THE FLOWER!

Sugar: Naw, I'll give it to da wizard!

 **Sugar hands Leonard Larry's flower, Larry proceeds to turn his attention to Leonard**

Leonard: TIME FREEZING SPELL!

 **Larry knocks Leonard away but the flower falls in Team Victory's basket, Larry drops a vine down and knocks a bunch of mutants out, but the flower falls into Team Maskwak's basket, but when he drops his vine in, it is knocked into the Killer Bass basket. After it is knocked into each of the holes and Larry gets the flower and walks away there are 5 for the Gaffers, 4 for the Rats, 3 for Team Victory and 1 each for the Killer Bass and team Maskwak, a mutant squirrel falls down between their baskets and stumbles around then... it falls**

 **The air horn goes off again**

Chris: And the Screaming Gaffers win! The losers are... TEAM MASKWAK! You guys shall go to elimination, now, return to the camp

The People up for elimination:

 **Amy  
Blaineley  
Dave  
Leonard  
Noah  
Owen  
Samey  
Sky  
Topher  
Tyler**

 **Over with Team Maskwak:**

Leonard: My magic, it-it should have worked, somebody dampened my magic! It, it was you! **(Points at Noah)**

Noah: Huh?

Leonard: YOU STOPPED MY MAGIC! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT OUR TEAM LOST!

Dave: Or maybe it's cause MAGIC ISN'T REAL!

Leonard: You're working with him, YOU GOT ME ELIMINATED FIRST FROM THE RIDONCULOUS RACE

Noah: Uh, dude, calm down

Leonard: NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!

 **Slams open the door then shut**

Topher: Someone's gone crazy

 **Over with Chris:**

Chris: And that is it! Who shall be eliminated? What challenge shall be next! What will happen to Mike and his new alternate personalities? What about the other plotlines? Find out in the next episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! VIEWERS DECIDE! A NEW BEGINING!

The People up for elimination:

 **Amy  
Blaineley  
Dave  
Leonard  
Noah  
Owen  
Samey  
Sky  
Topher  
Tyler**

How I feel about the eliminated Competitor:

Justin – Yeah... his elimination is all on me... I didn't want the Bass to lose twice in a row... and I just so happened to make the Bass get the lowest score, I screwed up, probably wouldn't of given him a plot anyways, so yeah

 **49th Justin**

 **50th Sadie**

 **51st Staci**

 **52nd Ezekiel**

 **Authors Note: Alright, so I'm not gonna be able to make this be on every Saturday, I didn't think School would be so annoying. So this shall be randomly updated from now on... I will still be updating this often, just not every Saturday.**

Xmon323, out!


	6. Episode 5 - Adventures in Advertising

Total Drama Viewers Decide – A New Beginning Chapter 5:

Chris: Last Time on Total Drama Viewers Decide - A New Beginning! Justin was eliminated due to some scheming from Alejandro, but the remaining 48 contestants had to go to Boney Island and capture a bunch of mutants, due to a mix of Larry, Leonard and Lightning, Team Maskwak had to go to elimination where the Viewers at home shall sent a contestant home. **(The Members of team Maskwak are wearing earmuffs)** I didn't want to spoil the whole thing with Alejandro to them... so... without further ado! **(Over megaphone)** TAKE OFF THE EARMUFFS!

 **Team Maskwak take off earmuffs**

Okay, so the safe competitors with 0 votes against them are... Dave, Tyler, Topher, Sky and surprisingly Blainely

 **In Confessional:**

Samey: I got votes? What the!? Also... why is there a hole in the wall?

Amy: I got a vote! It's all that, that, THAT **(Bleep)** 's FAULT! SAMEY MADE ME LOOK BAD! I mean, yeah, I was gonna be the villain of Pahkithew Island, but we were both put in so I had to change my plan until I got her eliminated! But she took me out in episode 3, **(Smirks)** So I attacked her as revenge... And yes that got us both eliminated, but it got her out so **(Shrugs)** Meh

Leonard: That evil monster Noah cast a viewers vote spell on me! Well to that I say, first of all Stupify! And second of all, it looks like mine did too **(Smirking)**...

Noah: Wait What!? Why did I get voted, are there a few Leonard fans in the audience that actually believe what he said?

Owen: aww man! I got votes! I hope i'm still in! I'd love to win again!

 **End of Confessionals:**

Chris: I'm gonna change this up slightly, the votes are 6-2-2-1-1, I will reveal the contestants who got 2 votes against them, as well as one of the ones who received 1 vote first to have a more fitting bottom 2, because Samey, Owen, you both had 2 votes against you, and Amy had 1 and you are safe.

 **In Confessional:**

Samey: Wait... Amy got less votes than me? What!?

 **End Of Confessional**

Chris: The bottom 2, Noah, and Leonard, one of you received 6 votes and the other received 1, the final one safe is

.

.

.

.

.

Leonard

Noah: WHAT!?

Leonard: AHA! **(To Noah)** THO HAST BEEN SMITED!

Chris: Just kidding, Noah, you're safe **(Tosses Marshmallow to Noah)**

Leonard: Wait What!?

Noah: Damn it Chris, you actually scared me

Chris: Yeah, that's my job, okay Leonard, time to go

Leonard: NO! THIS-THIS MUST BE SOME KIND OF A MISTAKE! NOAH TAMPERED WITH MY MAGIC! HE CAUSED MY ELIMINATION! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chris: Alright, and it's time for you to be launched on the rocket of shame

 **Cuts to the Rocket of Shame**

Leonard: NO! NOAH IS AN ORK! HE IS NOT WHAT HE SEEMS!

 **Chris presses button to activate Rocket of Shame**

Leonard: I'M NOT DONE! I'M NOT **(Rocket Launches)** DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!

Chris: Another one bites the Dust, hehehe, alright, team Maskwak, go to bed, you're gonna need it, especially after saying goodbye to one of your own, now... goodnight

 **Authors Note:** **So I'm gonna put Exclusive Clips at the end of the episodes from now on:**

 **The Next Day, in the McLean Spa Hotel:**

Sam: **(Is Walking Downstairs)** Ah, this is Great!

 **In Confessional:**

Sam: I hope I stay for a LOOOOOOOONG time in this season... especially if we win... I only got to experience this once... mainly because I went to Boney Island the first time we won...

Scarlett: So you may be wondering why I haven't done anything across the competition so far... I'm trying to keep a low profile this season. I know that's almost impossible since y'know, I tried to blow up Pahkithew Island, but it's obvious that if I go back to being a villain, it will be obvious for people to see as I was once a villain

 **End of confessionals:**

 **In the Guys room:**

Cody: Uh... why is there a wooden barricade around Shawn's bed

Trent: I don't know, he was talking about Zombies

Cody: Okay then...

 **In Confessional:**

Cody: Alright… So I kinda wanna get the band back together, y'know The Drama Brothers, I know Justin is out but we can get Trent or I to talk to him, I just have to start by talking to Trent, then Harold, but yeah, I hope we can get the band back.

 **End of Confessionals**

Cody: Maybe we should get the Drama Brothers back together… Those days were fun…

Trent: Yeah… I miss being a part of the band, how are we gonna get Justin to rejoin though? He's already gone…

Cody: Well we get the three of us, then once one of us is eliminated, we talk to Justin and convince him to join us and then, we have the drama brothers back together…

 **Door opens wide and slams against the wall to see Sierra**

Shawn: **(Woken up by the door)** AAGH! ZOMBIES!

Cody: No… someone that want to be with you way more…

Sierra: HI COOOOOOODY!

Cody: **(Sighs)** Hi Sierra…

 **In confessional:**

Cody: Ever since that All-Star Season, Sierra's been a lot more clingy to me… I don't get what's so All Star'y about her though, Owen's a lot more of an All Star and if they wanted 7 guys and 7 girls they could of brought in Leshawna. I could understand Alejandro being in as he had the rivalry with Heather, but why Sierra?

 **Authors Note: What Cody said about Sierra not being an All Star is basically what I think about Sierra in All Stars**

 **End of Confessional:**

 **Over with Team Victory:**

 **Dawn is just waking up:**

Dawn **(Yawns as a squirrel runs over to her)** Well Hello… huh, Rodney's coming in any moment now?

 **Door opens as Rodney walks in**

Rodney: Can I talk to one of the girls here?

 **All of the girls look asleep as Dawn is still lying down at the time**

Rodney: Oh… they're all asleep, **(Quietly and Sadly)** okay… **(Goes to close door)**

Dawn: No… I'm awake **(Sits up)**

Rodney: oh, uh h- **(Sees Dawn and immediately falls in love with her)** uh, uh, uh **(Runs out)**

 **In Confessional:**

Dawn: In the brief moment I saw Rodney's Aura before he ran away I saw he fell in love with me… I'm sorry but I don't love him… I don't particularly love anybody here outside of a friendship sort of way...

Rodney: NO! WHY! I just want to talk to ONE lady without falling in love with her! Why **(Facepalms)** , Why **(Facepalms)** , Why **(Facepalms, with his head now having a red mark on his head)**!

 **End of Confessionals:**

 **Sam is walking around, he then sees Chris's mansion (Relocated onto the Island itself after Duncan blew it up in All Stars), He looks in and sees his Nintendo Switch in there**

Sam: My Switch! Well… maybe I can just… sneak in…

Chef: What are you doing here!

Sam: Uh… walking aro-

Chef: I heard what you were saying, I was just being rhetorical, and no… You can't!

Sam: awwww PLEEEEEEASE!

Chef: Well… we are going to Japan next…

Sam: WAIT! REALLY!?

Chef: Yeah, and if you get me a New Nintendo Switch, signed by someone who works at Nintendo, plus Mario Odyssey, you can have yours back

 **In Confessional:**

Chef: Yeah… I'm not gonna give it back, even if he does get a Switch signed by someone at Nintendo, I'm basically sending him to get me a second signed Nintendo Switch with Mario Odyssey

 **End of confessional, but Sam is behind the confessional and therefore hears it**

Sam: That Bastard…

 **In Confessional:**

Sam: I should have known, hmm… okay… I saw the Japan episode… I know what the challenge is… and it's perfect… revenge, is, sweet…

 **End of Confessionals:**

Chris: Okay Campers, the next challenge requires to go in B's Teleporter…

Sam: **(Trying to sound curious, but sounding obviously excited instead)** I wonder where we're going? Japan?

Chris: **(eyebrow is raised)** Uh… everyone get in the teleporter! **(Pushes everyone in before activating it)**

 **The Teleporter goes to Tokyo, Japan and appears in the giant rice the contestants fell into just after 'Before We Die'**

Harold: Japan again! YES!

Tyler: Yes!

 **Tyler starts to climb out but the rice is stuck to him**

Tyler: Agh! Get it off!

 **Tyler tries to wipe the rice off and get out of the rice bowl at the same time but just knocks the giant rice bowl over due to his super strong fingers, this causes a mini tidal wave of rice to occur with everyone covered in that sticky type of rice**

 **In Confessional**

Harold: Okay, so I'm gonna try and redeem myself this challenge after my… **(Does Air Quotes)** disastrous, performance in World Tour's episode, which I still think was unfair! It was an Art piece!

 **End of confessionals:**

Sam: **Whispers to Dakota-Zoid** Hey, uh, can we go to Tokyo?

Dakota-Zoid: OK! **(Grabs Sam and they run off)**

Chris: Okay, so lets start with the pinball challenge... And to make it interesting, DJ, Alejandro, Sierra and Cody cannot compete in this challenge, discuss with your teams who you want to have compete in this challenge. You will be in there with both a Panda, and another member of the team of MY choosing. Oh yeah, and one more thing! The competitor who chooses to competes in this part of the challenge will not be able to compete in the acting part of the challenge, but the one I pick still has to compete.

 **Screaming Gaffers:**

Trent: Okay... so I think Sam shou- wait... where is he?

Sierra: I don't know but I saw him and Dakota-Zoid go off

Trent: Alright... anybody want to be a human pinball?

 **Cricket Chirps**

Eva: **(Shrugs)** Sure, I'll go... i'm not that good at acting, it'll be easier if you send the bad actor in this challenge

 **Eva Steps Forwards**

 **Team Victory**

Anne Maria: I am like- not messing up my hair

Scott: It is literally a battering ram... it'll be fine

Beth: As much as I hate to say this... I have to agree with Scott

Lindsay: I agree with Anne Maria though, I'd hate to get my hair messed up

 **B raises his hand**

Dawn: Everybody, B want's to have a go

Scott: Why B though

 **B grabs out the computer from the Alien challenge and types on a word document**

"I'm not a great actor due to the fact that I never talk and I believe I can do this and get us the highest amount points"

Scott: eh, sure…

 **B steps forwards**

 **Toxic Rats:**

Duncan: So… who's gonna compete? I think Doris **(Points at Harold)**

Jo: Eh, I will **(Jo Steps forward)**

 **In Confessional:**

Jo: I KNOW I'm not the best at acting, so I thought I'll step up at this point, keep my butt safe… All the other teams will probably be picking people who are bad at acting

 **End of Confessionals:**

 **Team Maskwak:**

Tyler: Oh man! I SO wanna do this!

Dave: I'm gonna do it!

Topher: Woah Woah Woah, I actually thought you were alright in Pahkithew Island! Why don't we send Sky ahead

Dave: **(Looking Annoyed)** She is the reason...

 **In Confessional:**

Dave: **(Sighs)** It's so hard to ignore Sky, so I decided that I would do the pinball challenge so I wouldn't have to do the acting challenge and I will be away from her...

 **End of Confessional:**

 **Dave steps forwards:**

 **Killer Bass:**

Rodney: **(Is standing slightly in front of everyone else on the team)** So... who's uh, gonna... **(Focuses on Bridgette)** Uh... oh...

 **Bridgette looks confused and slowly backs away**

Chris: BASS! YOU'RE OUT OF TIME! And as Rodney is closest to me, he shall compete in the challenge...

Rodney: Huh?

Chris: Time to pick, my pick for the Killer Bass is... Bridgette!

Bridgette: Oh... **(Sighs before standing next to Rodney)**

Chris: For the Toxic Rats... Cameron

 **Cameron sighs and walks next to Jo**

Chris: Team Victory gets... Dawn

Dawn: I guess we'll be teaming up Beverly

 **B does thumbs up and smiles**

Chris: Team Maskwak gets... Tyler

 **In Confessional:**

Tyler: YES! I STILL GET TO DO THIS!

 **End of Confessional:**

 **Tyler walks over and high five's Dave**

Chris: Now, the Screaming Gaffers, how about Sam

Trent: He isn't here though

Chris: Huh... okay, how about, Scarlett

Scarlett: **(Sarcastically)** Of course

Chris: I wonder where Sam and Dakota-zoid are?

 **Cuts to Sam and Dakota, Japanese people are screaming and running away from Dakota-Zoid**

Japanese Man: RUN! It's Godzilla!

Sam: Hey man, do you know where the building for Nintendo is?

 **Japanese man faints**

Sam: **(Seeing a map on a building)** Can you set me down there for a sec?

Dakota-Zoid: ok, **(Puts Sam down on building)**

Sam: huh, I can't read this, it's all in Japanese! Y'know, I probably should of seen that coming... **(Continues looking)** Hmmmm **(Sees Nintendo Building on Map)** Yes! Now I just need to know where it actually is...

Dakota-Zoid: It in Kyoto

Sam: Huh?

Dakota-Zoid: it in Kyoto, Nintendo headquarters in Kyoto

Sam: **(Looking surprised for a second before composing himself)** Oh... Thanks, lets go!

 **In Confessional:**

Dakota-Zoid: Me know bits of Japanese **!**

 **End Of Confessionals:**

 **B, Dawn, Eva, Scarlett Jo, Cameron, Rodney, Bridgette, Dave and Tyler have gotten in the pinballs...**

Chris: **(Addressing the camera)** Luckilly we had a Red and Yellow team left over from the 1st time around and we gave the Toxic Rats the Blue one and made a purple one for team Maskwak cause we didn't want to have 2 green or Red ones and the Killer Bass and Screaming Gaffers had seniority, then we just had to make a Green and a Purple one

 **The Balls get ready**

Chris: Okay,

3!

2!

1!

GO!

 **The Pinballs go up into the pinball machine. B leans forwards and hits several and gets him and Dawn stuck in between 2 bumpers (As in legit stuck, for the whole time). Bridgette and Rodney's ball go all over the place and hit the Gaffer's, getting lots of points before both teams finish. The Killer Bass' points are really high as they went all over the place while the Gaffers have a low score due to being knocked out of the area early. Team Maskwak bounce around the pinball machine (Not as much as the Bass though and leaves**

Chris: Two Teams remain! Team Victory and the Toxic Rats, but the Rat's aren't doing much...

 **The Rat's ball rolls in as the 4 balls that have left the pinball arena open up and free the 8 trapped inside**

Chris: Alright Team Victory... you can stop...

Jasmine: I actually think they're stuck there...

Chris: Oh, okay, Dawn doesn't have to compete in the challenge ether... everyone, come with me...

Mike: Shouldn't we help them?

Chris: Na, lets let it play out, **(Realises he hasn't cut to commercials yet)** oh yeah, I almost forgot **(Turns to audience)** What product will I have everyone advertise next? Who will screw up this challenge for their team, what will happen to B and Dawn? Find out after the break on TOTAL! DRAMA! VIEWERS DECIDE! A NEW BEGINNING!

 **Cuts to the ads, then it fades in back on Sam and Dakota-Zoid in the streets of Japan they make it to a shop that sells video games and merch from said video games**

Sam: Alright, put me down for a sec, **runs in and grabs Mario Odyssey from the shelves before running behind the counter and grabbing the cartridge, he then sees that there is no Nintendo Switch but he sees there is a box to one** hmmm...

 **Back with everyone else**

Chris: Alright, since our year long hiatus the Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fish Tails tanked and were banned in Japan and North America… Which were it's two biggest markets,

Sierra: So THAT's why it suddenly disappeared from store shelves, I bought them all the time!

Chris: Good… so the product you will be advertising is the Chef seal of approval beauty and skincare shampoo

 **The contestants look at each other and then start laughing**

Chef: IT ISN'T FUNNY!

 **The contestants stop laughing but several of them are snickering**

Now! one of you better make a good commercial! The teams that make the 2 worst commercials WILL go to elimination, so that means that this is a double elimination. You also have to use the line "9/10 Doctors agree it's better than pouring garbage on you" at some point, it's the slogan

 **Everyone looks shocked**

Up first to get their stuff is Team Victory! Since they're still gettin points, now, GO IN AND GET STUFF!

 **The remaining members of Team Victory run in**

 **Beardo raises his hand**

Jasmine: Yeah Beardo

Beardo: **(Finally speaking)** I could do the Music and Sound Effects for the ad

Jasmine: **(Thinking out loud)** Well he is a human soundboard... **(Talking at a normal speaking voice)** Okay

 **In Confessional:**

Jasmine: alright, so i'm trying to take a leadership role in my team, after taking the leadership role for my team in Pahkithew, I came 4th, and I probably would of made final 2 with Shawn if Sugar didn't send that tree on me

 **End of Confessional:**

Lindsay: ooh, we could use these **(Holds up one of the megaphones Cody and Sierra used to win the original challenge)**

Anne Maria: Yeah, didn't The Twig and Superfan use them to win the challenge

 **Everyone looks at her confused:**

Scott: You... actually watched World Tour?

 **In Confessional:**

Anne Maria: I watched it mainly for the songs, but I do remember some other things

 **Authors Note: Don't worry; I won't turn Anne Maria into Sierra 2.0 or anything**

 **End Of Confessional:**

 **Over with Sam and Dakota-Zoid, they have just arrived at Nintendo's Headquarters** :

Sam: Here we are

 **Sam runs into the building and comes across a Janitor:**

 **In Confessional:**

Sam: He didn't specify who to sign it...

 **End of Confessionals**

 **Killer Bass are now grabbing items**

Lightning: Oh yeah, Lightning's gonna be an acting… Actor! Sha-

 **Lightning punches a shelf full of stuff which causes a box to fall down and land on him**

Max: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It was thanks to ME! AND MY EEEEEEEEEEEEVIL TRICKS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Katie: What the? A ticket?

Chef **(Over Loudspeaker)** Congrats! You got the special ticket we hid in this room, you get a studio that filmed some Godzilla movies

 **The Killer Bass cheer**

DJ: Sweet, thanks Lightning

Lightning: **(weakly)** no sha-worries

 **Team Maskwak is now getting their items**

Noah: We could do the same ad the three of us **(Points to Tyler, Owen and himself)** did in World Tour, I mean, the costume Owen Wore is right here **(Holds it up)**

Owen: I donno, it's the middle of Summer...

Noah: Come on dude, it's gonna be Fall soon it'll be cooler than the rest of the season, it was the middle of Summer last time anyways

Owen: **(sounding slightly worried)** okay

Blaineley: Okay then, MOVE MOVE! GRAB THE STUFF

 **Next to go in is The Gaffers**

Trent: What are we gonna do?

Cody: We could redo the one that Sierra and I did in World Tour

Sierra: No can do, that ad didn't get many people to buy the fish tails, they actually preferred they preferred the one from Team Chis is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot.

Cody: oh…

 **Sam and Dakota-Zoid then appear with a Nintendo Switch box**

Sam: I think I may have an answer to our problem!

Shawn: Where were you!?

Sam: Giving us our win… but what's the product

Gwen: This **(holds up the Shampoo)**

 **Authors Note: Rip Megan Fahlenbock working at Fresh**

Sam: Give me the chance to have full control over this

Scarlett: Fine, but you'll be responsible if we lose and you'll probably get voted into oblivion by the viewers

Sam: That's a risk I'm willing to take

Gwen: What's your idea anyways?

 **Everyone huddles around and talks**

 **In Confessional:**

Gwen: That Idea... It's so insane… it might work!

Trent: I am worried about this idea, but it's the best we've got…so I'll give it a go

Sierra: I'm willing to trust Sam on this one, I think so because!

 **Confessional cuts off to be played later**

 **End of Confessionals**

 **Toxic Rats are now in**

Duncan: So we can all agree that Doris **(Points at Harold)** isn't directing this time…

 **Everyone nods and mutters quietly in agreement**

Zoey: No offence Harold, your commercial wasn't… that good

Harold: **(Muttering)** Nobody knows anything about art here…

Alejandro: We could redo the one I did in Japan

Leshawna: We don't have anyone that's Owen's size… and anyways, anything from you **(Points at Al)** should be ignored

 **In Confessional:**

Leshawna: I'm still kinda annoyed at myself for falling for Alejandro…

Alejandro: She's still angry at me? I know she didn't like me but still, that's sad

 **End of Confessionals**

 **Team Maskwak:**

 **Owen is in his costume**

Noah: Okay… I don't think we should have 7 soldiers… can 3 of you step forwards to be bodies?

Blainley: Heck yeah! **(Steps forward)**

Amy: Definitely! **(Steps forwards)**

 **Cricket Chirps**

Topher: I'll be the 3rd one **(Steps forwards)**

Noah: Thanks guys

 **In Confessional:**

Blainley: I would not be caught DEAD in an army helmet… I would also not be caught dead in a pinball machine, so this is the perfect role for me!

 **End of Confessional**

 **The Killer Bass:**

DJ: Alright, so this studio looks really good

Geoff: Yeah man! **(High 5's DJ)**

Lightning: Yeah! You have to thank LIGHTNING!

Katie: What are we gonna do though?

Sugar: One of us could go in da showa!

Katie: Gross! No!

Sugar: I'm gonna do dis anyways!

Brick: Private, I'm gonna have to say no to th-

 **Sugar has run off with the camera**

Geoff: Well, we're boned…

 **Toxic Rats:**

Heather: Great, we don't know what we're gonna do, and even better, we got nothing except the bottle here **(Holds up bottle)**

Cameron: I've got an idea, we could use one of the member of the team's popularity to get the people to buy it

Duncan: One problem, we aren't the most popular characters,

Cameron: We have 2 popular characters **(Points to Harold and Leshawna)**

Harold: **(Still annoyed about not directing the ad)** I don't wanna though

Leshawna: Alright fine, i'll do it, just set up the camera

 **Team Victory:**

Ella: I could sing a _sooooong_ to get people to buy the product

Jasmine: Maybe, we could play on 80s or 90s nostalgia!

Scott: **(Trying to rush everyone along)** Sure lets just film this thing

 **Later, with Chef**

Chef: Alright, so one of you BETTER have a good one, or else! First up, Team Maskwak with, "The Monster's Return"

 **The commercial starts as we see a city in ruins, with several "dead bodies" (Blainley, Amy and Topher). Owen is destroying buildings in that costume**

Owen: **(Roaring, it seems that Owen has gotten more into character this time than the 1** **st** **time)**

Samey: Oh no, the monster has returned

Noah: He ate the other two!

Tyler: What are we gonna do?

Sky: We have lost!

Noah: Wait! Here! I have some Chef seal of approval beauty and skincare shampoo

 **Throws it to Owen**

Owen: ROAAAAAR **(Holds onto the bottle, which calms him down)** Yay! I needed this!

Sky: So make sure to buy Chef seal of approval beauty and skincare shampoo: 9/10 Doctors agree it's better than pouring garbage on you!

 **Commercial ends**

Chef: Well then... I would of counted that as losing

 **Noah sighs**

Chef: But that 1st commercial you made last time was the most loved so I'll count that as winning, you're all probably gonna be safe

 **Team Maskwak cheer**

Chef: Up next is the Toxic Rats with "A message from Leshawna"

 **Commercial Starts:**

 **Leshawna is sitting on a chair**

Leshawna: Hello, I am Leshawna from Total Drama, and I am here to tell you about Chef seal of approval beauty and skincare shampoo. It has consistently shown great results when I use it and it and this is how I get my luscious and silky hair **(flips hair once while saying that last bit)**. It moisturises the skin and makes you look younger. I hope you will consider buying Chef seal of approval beauty and skincare shampoo, 9/10 Doctors agree it's better than pouring garbage on you!

 **Commercial ends**

Chef: **(Yawns)** boooooooring, next, The Killer Bass, with Shower Scene

 **Commercial Begins. Sugar is standing in a shower (In a swimsuit, don't worry, your eyes are clean)**

Sugar: well yee, haw, dat shower wuz great! I sure enjoyd dat, especially after I used dis! **(Holds up bottle)** Chef seal of approval beauty and skincare shampoo! Just look at mah beutifal skeen! Dis shampoo helped me to be boodifal! So **(Suddenly getting angry)** BUY IT ALL! OR I WILL HUNT ALL OF YOU DOWN! YOU HEAR ME! Chef seal of approval beauty and skincare shampoo, 9/10 Doctors agree it's better than pouring garbage on you!

 **Commercial ends**

Chef: Th-th-that commercial

Sugar: yes?

Chef: I-I-it was…

Sugar: Yes!?

Chef: H-H-H

Sugar: I believe the word you are trying to find is Hilarious! We win guys!

Bridgette: **(Looking scared)** It doesn't look like it!

Sugar: Huh **(Turns around to see Chef fuming)**

Chef: HORRIBLE! The Bass come Last! There is no way the others could be worse… Team Maskwak, you are safe even if the other 2 teams are better!

 **Team Maskwak cheer**

Chef: Now give me a few minutes, I need to punch a pillow!

 **Chef runs offscreen**

Rodney: **(Whispering to himself)** no…

 **In Confessional:**

Rodney: Oh no! The viewers are gonna vote Sugar! She's my ticket into figuring out how to talk to girls without falling head over heels for them! She's the only girl I haven't fallen in love with! What? I have standards, even if they're small

 **End of Confessional**

 **Fades into a break, when it fades back out, Chef has calmed down**

Chef: Alright, during the ad break, I thought about it, The Toxic Rat's made an alright commercial, mainly cause they used a competitor's popularity, so while it was boring, it could work

 **Toxic Rats cheer**

Chef: Anyways, next is Team Victory with Question Mark, Question Mark, Question Mark, they didn't give me a name

 **Commercial Starts**

 **We hear some techno music (Done by Beardo) playing in an 80s disco bar , this then leads into a few actors (Beth, Izzy and Lindsay) 'dancing', Anne Maria is sitting on a chair, spraying her hair (she will be back later). Jasmine, Ella and Scott are sitting at a table**

Jasmine: **(Bad acting)** Oh, no, uh, my hair is, like? Ruined

Ella: **(Only good actor)** _I wish I could have something, like, a good shampoo for my hair_

Scott: **(also bad acting)** Yeah, my hair is awful

Anne Maria: **(Walking over)** **(Acting is really bad)** Yeah, like, have no fear here is what I used, Chef seal of approval beauty and skincare shampoo, the newest product from the Total Drama production team, it makes your hair great and it makes it, lit? **(Anne Maria starts muttering, annoyed)**

Scott: Oh boy, this will be great for me!

Ella: _Seems good to me!_

Jasmine: I Don't know, like, what do doctors say about it?

Anne Maria: Well, 9/10 Doctors agree it's better than pouring garbage on you

Jasmine: Well! Sign me up!

 **Anne Maria, Jasmine, Ella and Scott run out with Lindsay, Beth and Izzy following as the commercial ends.**

Chef: Eh, this commercial wasn't that good, definitely better than the commercial that shall not be named, but it was weak, you're on the chopping block unless the Gaffers do really bad, The Toxic Rats are safe

 **The Rats cheer**

Chef: Though I have to ask, why did you use 2010s lines like "Lit" and sticking "Like" in the middle of sentences

Jasmine: I donno, we all thought that it would work

 **Authors Note: I am honestly so sorry for making you hear Chef say "lit", that is the cringiest thing I feel like I will ever write**

Chef: and finally, we have the Screaming Gaffers, with "The Request"

 **Commercial Starts, to see Sam smirking with a Nintendo Switch box**

Sam: Hello Chef, You see this? This is a Nintendo Switch Box, it has a Switch console in it, I heard what you said in the confessional earlier, it has been signed and I will give it to you, if you give me 2 things

My Nintendo Switch back

Safety for me and my team from elimination

The choice is yours, this switch, or, we go to elimination

Oh yeah, and we forgot to mention, Chef seal of approval beauty and skincare shampoo, 9/10 Doctors agree it's better than pouring garbage on you

 **Commercial ends, with Chef's mouth gaping open, with a mix of pure rage, and fear etched on his face, Chef tries to hide the fear however,**

Chef: The commercial Sucked!

Sam: Well, we could just get rid of the Switch

Chef: But... I want the Switch, so... **(Sighs)** You're safe from elimination

 **Screaming Gaffers Cheer**

 **In Confessional:**

Sierra: **(Continues from her earlier confessional)** Because Chef wouldn't risk hurting a Nintendo Switch; he's actually a massive fan of Video Games, that's why he played them during Sam's elimination in Revenge of the Island

 **End of Confessional**

Chef: So There we go, we have our two losing teams, lets go back to camp now

 **Suddenly, the pinball containing B and Dawn rolls in and opens, with B and Dawn stumbling out with green faces**

Dawn: uuuuuuugh

Chef: Well then, you two can come back with us

 **Dawn and B stumble into the teleporter**

 **In Confessional:**

Dawn: So... dizzy

Chef: Ok, so you two teams will meet up with Chris at the campfire pit tomorrow night, after the viewers voted, speaking of which, where is he?

Chris: **(Walking up in a towel)** I left to get my manicure and a shower, I used the teleporter to come back

Chef: But how did the teleporter get back to Japan?

Chris: I sent an Intern to teleport it back and look around Tokyo

 **Back in Japan, one of the ROTI interns (The one with the fringe over his eyes) runs back to see that there is no teleporter there before he drops to his knees and starts punching the ground, defeated**

Chef: Well then... uh, you're all dismissed

 **Everyone leaves, but as DJ is going to leave, he looks into the forest for a second as sees a Bunny**

DJ: **(Gasps)** Bunny! **DJ runs over and grabs the Bunny before running back**

Chris: Well, here are the contestants up for elimination:

 **Killer Bass:**

 **Brick  
Bridgette  
DJ  
Geoff  
Katie  
Lightning  
Max  
Rodney  
Sugar**

 **Team Victory:**

 **Anne Maria  
B  
Beardo  
Beth  
Dawn  
Ella  
Izzy  
Jasmine  
Lindsay  
Scott**

Chris: So, what will happen next? Will Dawn and B have any Stomachs left to speak of? Will Rodney figure out which girl he loves? Will I go back for that intern, or shall I just go and get an exact clone of that intern? The answer to that last question is Clones, but what will happen next time, on TOTAL! DRAMA! VIEWERS DECIDE! A NEW BEGINING!

The People up for elimination:

 **Killer Bass:**

 **Brick  
Bridgette  
DJ  
Geoff  
Katie  
Lightning  
Max  
Rodney  
Sugar**

 **Team Victory:**

 **Anne Maria  
B  
Beardo  
Beth  
Dawn  
Ella  
Izzy  
Jasmine  
Lindsay  
Scott**

How I feel about the eliminated competitor:

Leonard: I feel like I could of done something with him, I might bring him back later, but I guess his story ends here, Leonard was actually fun to write in the scenes where he was a major character though, he is annoying and he probably should of been eliminated 1st over Beardo as well

 **48** **th** **Leonard**

 **49** **th** **Justin**

 **50** **th** **Sadie**

 **51** **st** **Staci**

 **52** **nd** **Ezekiel**

Daym, 5,326 words...

Xmon323, out!


	7. Episode 6 - Aftermath 1 - Justin Time

Total Drama Viewers Decide – A New Beginning – Episode 6

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Viewers Decide, A New Beginning, We revisited Japan and did the challenge again, Team Maskwak actually managed to pull off a win while the Bass and Team Victory lost the challenge, first to come to the elimination ceremony is the Killer Bass **(The Bass are sitting on the logs)** Now, we will be using Barf Bags today since last episode was a World Tour challenge.

Lightning: Lightning SHA-KNOWS! He is still in

Chris: Surprisingly, yes, with no votes **(throws Barf Bag to Lightning, which hits him in the face)** Also safe with 0 votes are Brick, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff and Katie, which just leaves our bottom 3, ironically, all from Pakithew Island, Sugar, Rodney and Max, one of you 3 will be eliminated,

 **In Confessional:**

Max: How could my EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIL plans get me in the bottom 3!?

Sugar: Why am I here? I'm da pruudiest and best acter out of all of dem!

Rodney: Ouch, Bottom 3, that bites, Hope I can stay in and get further

 **End of confessionals:**

Chris: one of you got 1 vote, another got 4 and the eliminated contestant got 5 votes, the contestant with 1 vote against him is… Max

Max: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **(Barf Bag misses him)** AGH! NO! my peanuts **Leaps before grabbing and rubbing Barf bag, with his hand**

 **Authors Note: Max's vote was in a PM, don't bother looking in it for the reviews**

Sugar: Well, sorry farm boi, cuz u r eliminayted

Chris: Actually, 'farm boi' is safe, with 4 votes against him

 **Sugar Gasps, but then composes herself**

Rodney: **(During Sugar's gasp, with the barf bag being thrown at him)** Man! That was close

Sugar: Well, das a funny joke host man!

Chris: With 5 votes against you, you are out

Sugar: **(Face goes red with anger, with her eye twitching)**

Chris: Oh, she's about to blow

Sugar: NOOOOOOOOO! **(Stands up, barely containing her anger,)** I ain't mad at you 2 **(Points at Lightning and Max)** But… grr… GRRRRRR! **(Finally letting out her anger)** UR ALL DA STUPIDEST PEEPOLE EVAR!YOU **(Points at DJ)** Ur just an anemail loven buffoon who haz a annoyin obsessin wit' rabbets and yo momma! YOU **(Points at Brick)** U act all high n mighty when ur just a weak eembocieeel who's scared of da dark! YOU **(Points at Geoff)** Ur a pardy obsessed moron who shouldn't 'a wun dat spin off series and only wun cause dose best frends saved yo-

Bridgette: Hey! Don't talk to us like that, you screwed up on the challenge, fair and square, it makes sense the viewers voted yo-

Sugar: YOU! **(Points at Bridgette)** You deserved to get multiple early eleminateons and probablee shouldn't of made it far in dat isleand season! YOU **(Points at Katie)** You should b marred to dat frend o urs, u we're so stuck togeta! YOU **(Points at Rodney)** U love every girl 'thu c, yet you don't love meh! What makes me so hideous! And finally, YOU! **(Points at the camera)** u all can't see real beutay if it slapped yo right up da knoggin So, you can all jus' screw off!

 **Sugar walks off to the 6 "roasted" Bass looking at each other, meanwhile, we see Alejandro smirk, just out of sight of everyone else**

 **In confessional:**

Katie: That was glorious, in the fact that it didn't work in the slightest…

DJ: Sorry Sugar, maybe that works on the pageant girls at home, but that doesn't work with us

Alejandro: Another one bites the dust, and a semi-finalist at that

 **Flashback:**

 **Alejandro has split up from the Rats after that part where Leshawna was annoyed at him, he then sees Sugar and realises he has a plan to eliminate her, he walks to Sugar and starts talking to her**

Alejandro: hello uh, Sugar, is it?

Sugar: Have I seen Chu somewhere?

Alejandro: Oh, uh, yeah, we uh, went to the same school together

Sugar: oh yeah, I remember chu,

Alejandro: You miss Leonard don't you

Sugar: Who?

Alejandro: The Wizard

Sugar: **(Starts sobbing)** Why did de wizard have to go!

Alejandro: I'm sorry… but he would want you to win, and I think it would be a good thing if you help your team out this challenge, get them to trust you more, you could create a commercial that I'm sure Chef will love, you just have to take charge of this challenge, I think you should grab that camera and film something

Sugar: oh-okay, chu r very nice

 **End of Flashback:**

Alejandro: I didn't actually think that my lie about the school would actually work, but eh

 **End of Confessionals:**

Chris: And now, we are joined by Team Victory, 9 Barf Bags, 10 of you, one of you shall be eliminated, lets begin… Barf bags go to… Lindsay, Beth, Ella, Izzy, Beardo and Anne Maria

 **In Confessional:**

 **B looks shocked**

Scott: Votes eh, look, I made top 4 in both seasons I competed in, heck, I came 3rd in All Stars, I'm 99% sure I'll survive this elimination

Jasmine: Votes? Already!? Just cause I'm not that good of an actor, or dancer, Really?

Dawn: It appears I have received votes, I swear, if I get eliminated before that backstabber Scott is, I swear on mother earth, I will be so angry!

 **End of Confessionals:**

Chris: hmm, this is a first for Total Drama, we seem to have a three way tie

Jasmine, Scott and Dawn: What!?

 **B looks shocked at the same time**

Chris: Yes, it appears Dawn, B and Scott all got 3 votes against them, and Jasmine, oooh Jasmine, received the massive amount of votes of… 1, here is your barf bag **(Throws Barf Bag to Jasmine)** … but what to do about you three, The audience favourite? The silent genius who created the teleporter we are using? or an All Star, who made at least top 4 in both of his seasons? the first barf bag shall go to… Dawn **(Tosses Barf Bag to Dawn, who sighs with relief)** and we are down to our bottom 2, B, and Scott, our final one safe is

.

.

.

.

.

B **(Tosses Barf bag to B)**

Scott: Huh? Why am I out?

Chris: To be honest, I don't hate you as much as most of the others, but I wanna let the contestants eliminated earlier to have a chance to do something this season, you made it to the top 4 in both Revenge of the Island and All Stars, and while I do hate all of you, I wanna see how the others do

Scott: **(Sighs)** well, fine, are all the Revenge of the Island contestants gonna come and be incredibly out of character and beat me up?

Chris: Nope, lucky as well, I would have gotten them to do it, but the producer and my new manager said no, eh, at least I get to tie you to a rocket

 **Cuts to the Rocket of shame with Sugar and Scott tied to it**

Sugar: I hate all o chu

Chris: Join the club

Chef: **(Is carrying Ezekiel in by his hood)** Hey, look who I found!

Ezekiel: Hey man, no fair!

Chef: I found him on the outside of the forest, skulking around

Chris: nice job, might actually have to give him a raise after all, anyways, hey Zeke, thought you could escape me eh? Well you can't, and you'll have to ride with these two

 **Courtney runs up**

Courtney: Wait!

Chris: Fine, 30 seconds, then we launch, it'll give chef enough time to tie Zeke up

Courtney: Look, uh, Scott, I'm sorry about drawing a tail on you.

Scott: Eh, I'm fine with it now

Courtney: Well, I uh, wanna give you this **(Gives Scott the skull Duncan gave her during her elimination in Island)** I lost it right before World Tour but I found it before this season and I decided to destroy it right in front of him, but… I want to give it to you.

Scott: So… does this mean we're back together?

Courtney: Yes…

Scott: **(In his head)** YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS! **(Starts daydreaming)**

Courtney: Scott? WAKE UP! **(Slaps Scott)**

Scott: **(Snapping out of his daydream)** Huh? Uh, well, annihilate all of these losers for me won't ya?

Courtney: **(Smirking)** Obviously

Sugar: How beudifal!

Chris: Are you done already Chef!?

Chef: **(Annoyed)** Yes… man can that kid can wriggle

Chris: What a beautiful couple **(Points to Scottney)** This is gonna be fun… **(Readys the button to the rocket of shame)**

Ezekiel: Hey man, this is unfair eh! 3 seasons of coming last, plus being feral for nearly 3 of the others! I'm the punchin' bag of this show eh!

Chris: No one cares **(Pushes button)**

Scott: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH

Sugar: **(At the same time)** I HATE ALL CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Ezekiel: **(Again, at the same time)** THIS SUCKS EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chris: And with that, my part of the episode is done… no really, I'm being serious, I'm not in the rest of the episode… you see, one of the extra things added while I was talking with my new manager was that the aftermath should return, even though Geoff, Bridgette and Blainley are competing still… but whatever, you will be seeing the aftermath come on for the rest of the episode, so without further ado, this has been the

 **Aftermath Intro plays, which fades in to see instead of Geoff, Bridgette or Blainley, we see Sadie and Justin sitting as the hosts**

Sadie: Hello Total Drama fans! And welcome to the Total Drama Viewers Decide – A New Beginning Aftermath show!

Justin: **(acting like he really doesn't want to be there but accepted it for the money)** I'm Justin

Sadie: And I'm Sadie, and for some reason, they decided that Justin and I will be the stand in hosts until Geoff, Bridgette and Blainley ether win, or are eliminated, I don't know why it's us specifically, but eh,

Justin: Probably cause we're the least annoying contestants eliminated that haven't just been eliminated

Sadie: Katie and I are considered annoying together though

Justin: Why are you even complaining, I'm doing this for the money

Sadie: I'm not complaining though.

Justin: We need to get back on topic though, we don't have a peanut gallery right now, but it will build up over time

Sadie: Okay, um, lets start with our 1st guest! The contestant who is always eliminated 1st, **(Whispering to Justin)** I thought he ran into the forest

Justin: **(Whispering back to Sadie)** Yeah, but he was found during the last elimination,

Sadie: **(Whispering)** Uh Ok **(Talking normally now)** Uh, it's Ezekiel

 **Aftermath theme plays as Zeke walks out with his hands in his front pockets, he looks annoyed before sitting down in the guest seat**

Sadie: So hi Zeke!

Ezekiel: Humph

Sadie: uh, okay then…

Ezekiel: I just don't get it eh, why am I ALWAYS out first eh? That's just cruel

Justin: Maybe it's because you're annoying as tar

Ezekiel: I just wanna get past episode 1 eh… leaping off that cliff could of turned me feral again eh, my therapist told me…

Sadie: Oh, uh

so how was your time in the competition Zeke?

Ezekiel: IT WAS HORRIBLE EH! There ya happy?

 **Sadie looks somewhat surprised**

Ezekiel: I'm always out first and if I was just the 5th or 6th eliminated, then that would be fine eh, but I'm always the first out, thought I could change that this season, but it's just unlucky old me eh,

Justin: Yeah, anyways, lets see your time in the competition, all 3 minutes of it… you're time was limited to just the first episode really since you were in the forest for the next five, but you we're discovered by Chef in the elimination ceremony of this very episode and that made you join us here today, but why did you go into the forest to hide if you didn't want to go feral?

Ezekiel: I stayed on the outskirts and quickly ran in for food eh, duh?

Justin: **(Rolling Eyes)** Yes, cause that's soooo obvious…

Sadie: Uh, so, uh, who do you dislike the most in your team?

Ezekiel: I dunno, I never stick around long enough to come up with any dislikes

Justin: Do you actually want to cooperate with us?

Ezekiel: Na dude

Sadie: One last question before we let you go sit down though

 **Zeke rolls his eyes**

Sadie: How do you feel when you don't ever get a symbol of immunity?

Ezekiel: **(gets a small tear in his eye)** Well, I uh... I... don't like that feeling eh, ya get kept in ya house and homeschooled your entire life, and when you go out to prove yourself, ya get kicked out first, then it happens again when you have a second and third chance and never compete again... that kinda stinks eh...

Sadie: Oh, uh, i'm so sorry about that Zeke...

Ezekiel: at least you got 4 of those marshmallows eh, I never got a single one… now if ya excuse me, I'm gunna sulk over at the peanut gallery

 **Zeke gets up and walks over to the top left hand corner of the first peanut gallery booth and then sits down**

Justin: great, we can move on now, up next is an annoying compulsive liar, who just like Zeke, never got a symbol of immunity, and is **(Now speaks in gritted teeth)** Really annoying **(back to normal)** it's Staci

 **Nobody comes out**

Justin: Staci!

 **Still nobody comes out**

Justin: **(Whispering to Sadie)** Where the heck is she?

Sadie: **(Whispering to Justin)** I dunno? **(Now calling out)** Intern? Can you get Staci?

 **In the waiting room, we pan across Sugar and Leonard who are talking to each other and then to Staci torturing Scott with her talking**

Staci: Yah, and my great, great, great, great, great, great, Grandpa Gerald invented cars, before then people just had to walk or run where they needed to go, crazy right? Oh yah, and my great great gre-

Scott: Make it stop already!

 **The intern Sadie called out to walks in**

Intern: Staci, you're up!

Staci: Oh, okay then!

 **Aftermath theme plays as Staci walks out and sits on the guest chair**

Justin: **(Muttering sarcastically)** Oh this is gonna be fun

Staci: ooh, a couch, yah, my great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother Emily invented couches, before then people had to sit on hard, wood floors

Sadie: So Staci, lets go over your time in the competition, you spent the first episode lying about your family and refusing to jump off the cliff which led to your elimination in episode 2 by the fans, that's gotta hurt

Staci: eh, not really

Justin: you're not even a little peeved, not even that you never got a symbol of safety?

Staci: Nope…

Justin: Looks like **some** people should learn from her **(Gestures at Zeke)**

Ezekiel: I SAW THAT! And sure, I'll become a compulsive liar as well, that'll help my chances of getting past episode 2…

Justin: That's not what I ugh

Sadie: You we're kinda implying that…

Staci: Can we continue talking about me?

Sadie: oh, uh of cause, did any of you're family members actually invent anything?

 **Staci looks shocked, then starts to get angry**

Staci: so you're saying I made that stuff up!?

Justin: Duh, I thought it would be obvious

Staci: Well... you're all as salty as my great, great, great Uncle Barry who invented Salt Shakers

 **Justin does a slow clap**

Justin: Eleven out of Ten rebuttal there Staci...

Sadie: I uh, never really meant it to be rude

Justin: Yeah, you kinda did, but eh, so how were your two episodes?

Staci: **(annoyed after Sadie's last question)** they were fine

Justin: You know, this is the perfect time for a returning segment, TRUTH, OR HAMMER!

Sadie: **(Whispering)** Wait, we're doing that now?

Justin: **(Whispering back)** Yeah, this is the perfect segment

 **The Truth or _ segment introduction from Action starts with a hammer flying down and knocking the head off)**

Staci: **(A little bit happier)** Oh Yas, I loved that segment in Action!

Sadie: Uh, well your gonna love this! Sit on the chair, if you are lying, then this hammer will come down and maybe knock you out, maybe kill you, we honestly don't know, though I would prefer if it didn't kill you.

 **Staci sits down on the chair, excited,**

Justin: So, who in your family, invented potato chips

Staci: Easy, my Great, Great, Great, Great, Great Auntie Debby

 **The hammer falls and nearly hits Staci, knocking a couple strands of hair out**

Staci: Huh?

Justin: how about who wrote the first book?

Staci: My Great, Great, Great, Great Grandfather Perry

 **Hammer comes back down but Staci ducks**

Staci: What!? Do you like, have something against my family or something?

Justin: No, we Google it, 3rd question, who invented the first cartoon character?

Staci: My uncle Dennis!

Justin: No greats?

Staci: Nope

 **Nothing happens for a second**

Staci: HA! I KNEW I-

 **Hammer falls down and whacks Staci in the head, knocking her out.**

Sadie: Uh, so she's unconscious now… Someone take her offstage,

 **Two interns run onstage and carry Staci off**

Justin: And with that, it's my cue **(Grabs out noise cancelling earmuffs)** nudge me when Scott is on…

Sadie: You had these the entire time? Why didn't you get them out when Staci came out?

Justin: I wanted to do the Truth or blank segment with her, so I left them away for one extra person and with that, bye **(Puts earmuffs on)**

Sadie: Uh, so Justin and I are both going to be interviewed when Blainley, Bridgette and Geoff return, just to let you know, so that means that we are skipping ahead a couple of episodes to our first Pakithew Island contestant, yeah, they we're all still in until episode 5, where we finally sent the first one home, he is a "Wizard", got eliminated 2nd in his debut season, and actually got out 1st when he tried to compete in that Race competition that Katie and I actually signed up on but never got a response, it's Leonard!

 **Leonard walks out, with his cape over his face**

Leonard: Wooooo, I'm invisible, I've used an invisibility spell

 **Sadie looks at Leonard with a look of pity in her eyes**

Sadie: Now that's just sad…

Leonard: I am here, and more powerful than ever!

Sadie: yet you get kicked off 5th…

Leonard: I don't need to be reminded, but I made it further than I have ever been before, so I am happier than previous seasons

Sadie: Well then, let's go over your time in the competition… You didn't actually do much in the 5 episodes you we're in, you basically just tried to bring some eggs belonging to Larry to your basket, which inadvertently caused your team's loss.

Sadie: How do you feel about your elimination?

Leonard: I'm mad that Noah and Dave tampered with my magic, but I somewhat get it, they need to get rid of threats to their tyrannical rule of this game early on, and I am one such threat, Sugar was another, so good job to them.

Sadie: So... who do like the most out of your team?

Leonard: Hmmm, probably Amy, she seems like a nice lass

Sadie: Uh... okay than... Y'know, how's Tammy going?

Leonard: She has a job now actually

Sadie: Really?

Leonard: Yes, at thy shop called Walmart!

Sadie: Intresting...

 **Leonard notices Justin listening to some music, but not the headphones**

Leonard: What is with thy handsome one over there

Sadie: He's wearing noise cancelling headphones

Leonard: Oh, okay, **(Points wand at headphones)** DISSAPEARICUS! HEADPHONEICUS!

 **Headphones don't disappear**

Leonard: What!? Somebody else is tampering with my magic here!? WHO!? WHO IS TEAMING UP WITH THE DYNAMIC DUO OF EEEEEEEVIL

Sadie: your starting to sound like Max there

Leonard: It could be you **(Points at Sadie)** Or You **(Points at Zeke)**

Ezekiel: Huh?

Leonard: Or any of yooooooou **(Points at audience)**

Sadie: **(Facepalming)** Dave and Noah didn't tamping with your "Magic"

Leonard: Then who did?

Sadie: Nobody, because your magic isn't real

Leonard: So it was you... You are teaming up with Noah and Dave to take me out! TRAITOR!

 **Sadie looks at Leonard with pity in her eyes**

Sadie: **(Sighs)** Okay, I doubt you will actually answer any further questions, so yeah, we may as well go to Sugar

Leonard: Tho must pay for my loss, Turnicus intoatoadicus

Sadie: Just stop… Why did Justin have to have those headphones! Screw it!

 **(Sadie nudges Justin to get him to take off the headphones, when Justin takes them off, Sadie snatches them away)**

Justin: What the heck Sadie?

Sadie: Nobody should have to put up with Sugar alone…

Justin: Ugh FINE! **(Sounding angry)** up next we have the most annoying member of any final three, a contestant who decided to be a villain even if she is dumber than a sack of bricks, it's the one, the only… **(Sighs)** Sugar

 **Sugar walks out as the aftermath theme plays,**

Sugar: well den, it's gud to be here.

Sadie: oh, you aren't mad about your elimination?

Sugar: Naw, y wood I? I get to see the Wizerd again **(Smiles at Leonard)**

Leonard: **(Stopping his rant that has been playing in the background the entire time)** Huh? Oh yeah **(Leonard makes a small smile back, before stopping his rant)**

Sugar: And now I can be wit heim furever **(Massive Smile from Sugar)**

Justin: That isn't creepy at all… Lets go over your time in the competition... You actually did stuff in more than one episode, in episode 4, you took Larry's flower and helped cause your "boyfriend's" elimination. Later is episode 5, you took the camera and made the worst thing ever... it's actually kinda obvious that you got eliminated... moving on, favourite member of your team?

Sugar: De evil generous! Or is it dat athleite? I'll go wit' de athleite

Sadie: Lightning? Huh… didn't actually expect that… Uh, Least fave?

Sugar: Can't pick between dose 6 ideots

Justin: Ironic… that's all I'm gonna say… Anyways, what challenge did you like the most?

Sugar: Dat actin' challenge, it remainded me of mah days filmin commercials for Darwin's food Safari

Justin: Yep… How do you feel that you got so far in Pakhitew Island, yet you got out early in this season?

Sugar: I was mad for a minute, as chu saw in da elimanateon cerameony, but I realised I could see da wizerd again and I wuz happy.

Justin: yeah, the two of you deserve each other...

Sugar: I know **(Smiles at Leonard)**

Leonard: We aren't really an official couple though, I just want to be friends...

Sugar: hehehe, chu so funny

Sadie: Okay then... that's kinda weird.

Justin: One last question, how do you feel that Ella is still in while you aren't?

Sugar: I hate her so I hope she gets out next...

Sadie: Oh, okay then, you two sit down as we go to the final person

Justin: Okay, last person, and it's someone who's isn't actually that annoying, good... He was the villain in Revenge of the Island, made it to top 4 in both seasons he competed in and he got in a relationship in Courtney, it's Scott!

 **Aftermath Theme plays as Scott walks out**

Sadie: So, how's it going Scott?

Scott: It's actually pretty good; I'm one of many that didn't actually wanna compete, so getting eliminated early was actually pretty good, besides, Courtney's got this...

Justin: **(Looking a little jealous)** If Chris called me for All Stars I would of wooed her... definitely would of done it before you

Scott: Yeah, as if

Justin: Shut up!

Ezekiel: **(Suddenly speaking up)** All I have to say is, Courtney gets around, first Duncan, she then gets Justin to fall in love with her, then she falls in love with Scott **(Chuckles)**... nice job...

Justin and Scott: SHUT UP ZEKE!

 **Ezekiel is quietly chuckling in the background**

Sadie: So... lets go over your time in the competition. You didn't do much in the episodes you competed in, you we're basically just sarcastic

Scott: Yep...

Justin: So, did you have a good time in the competition?

Scott: Nope, it wasn't good, not only was I forced here, but I wasn't even on the same team as Courtney and she was stuck with Duncan...

Sadie: Oh? So you don't like Duncan?

Scott: Yep, I don't like him, he was so cruel to Courtney

Justin: I actually have to agree with that homewrecker, Duncan is horrible

Sadie: Anyways, who do you think will make final 2?

Scott: hmm, well, I did look around the fan forums a little and I saw that surprisingly, Dawn is really popular, so I think she will, but I'm not sure about the other one.

Sadie: ok, that's interesting, who's your favourite member of your team?

Scott: Hmm, the one I hate the least is probably Lindsay, I just find her less annoying than the others

Sadie: Ok, that's interesting, How did you feel getting such a low ranking after 2 seasons of being in the top 4

Scott: Meh, I knew it was bound to happen at some point that I was going home early, I just thought it would be later, though I am happy the other Revenge of the Island characters didn't beat me up,

Sadie: Yeah, I remember that, that was so out of character of loads of them…

 **Authors Note: If you want to see that crap, see the original TDVD, however, don't blame me when you cringe to death reading that, in fact, the only reason I keep it is because it is my first FF and I want to keep it as a comparison.**

Scott: Yeah, Jo, Anne Maria and Lightning don't care about me enough to attack me, well, unless I take Anne Maria's hairspray, but still, bubble boy wouldn't be able to, same with gamer guy, chatterbox **(Points at Staci)** would be too busy lying about her family, admiral Idiot would be breaking his cadet code, While Dawn, Mike, Zoey and B all hate me, but they wouldn't do that and Dakota-Zoid, okay, I see her doing that, but still, that's one, maybe two out of twelve

Sadie: Yeah, that's a good point

Justin: So, how far do you think Courtney's gonna go

Scott: Honestly, extremely far, I hope she's in the final 2 with Dawn, and maybe even that she beats that annoying hippie

Sadie: Courtney is a bit… mean though

Scott: Na, she's great.

Justin: Isn't she

 **Scott and Justin notice each other thinking about Courtney and glare at each other**

Sadie: Okay guys, break it up

Scott: Are you saying I should break up with Courtney!?

Justin: Please do

 **Scott and Justin start growling at each other before Scott throws a punch and they get into a fight, inside a dust cloud**

Sadie: Okay, we're not going to get anything out of Scott anymore so lets move on, up next we have a preferred segment in the previous seasons, That's Gonna Leave a Mark!

 **That's Gonna Leave a Mark bumper plays, followed by Trent falling off the cliff in episode 1 before hitting a rock just like Ezekiel in TDI. Then we see Lightning and Sugar running from Larry in episode 4 before he swats Lightning away and he hits a tree. Then in episode 2, we see Eva pushed into the vent by Shawn falling through and her face scraping along the pipes, Episode 5, inside Team Victory's pinball, as the balls bounce across the 2 bumpers, Dawn and B keep hitting the sides of the Pinball ball and finally, episode 3, we see Tyler, Sky and Owen's battle with the beetle, the beetle punches Sky on the side of her face, knocking her down, before punching Tyler in the face, but Tyler put up his arm up which forces the fist into his eye, causing the black eye, the beetle then tries to punch Owen's stomach, but it just bounces off, Owen then sits on the beetle, knocking it out, as it finishes That's Gonna Leave a Mark, Justin and Scott have finished fighting, Justin gets one of his mirror out and looks at himself, he has one scratch on his face**

Justin: OH NO! I'M HIDEOUS! **(Runs offstage)**

Scott: **(Couple more scratches and bruises)** HA, serves you right!

Sadie: Ah crap, he's not gonna come back for the rest of the episode by my guess, so I guess it's up to me... oh boy... uh, so we technically have one more segment, but it can't start up 'till the second Aftermath, you **(Points at the camera)** can ask a previously eliminated camper, a question, you want them to answer, then post it in the reviews...

One last thing before we end off, you guys can vote a camper off, and it can be ANYBODY so that means, the people up for elimination are:

 **Alejandro  
Amy  
Anne Maria  
B  
Beardo  
Beth  
Blaineley  
Brick  
Bridgette  
Cameron  
Cody  
Courtney  
Dakota-Zoid  
Dave  
Dawn  
DJ  
Duncan  
Ella  
Eva  
Geoff  
Gwen  
Harold  
Heather  
Izzy  
Jasmine  
Jo  
Katie  
Leshawna  
Lightning  
Lindsay  
Max  
Mike  
Noah  
Owen  
Rodney  
Sam  
Samey  
Scarlett  
Shawn  
Sierra  
Sky  
Topher  
Trent  
Tyler  
Zoey**

Sadie: And so that is the first Aftermath Episode for this season, done! As well as Episode 6, who will go home next, will Courtney actually be able to win this season? Will Scott and Justin stop **(Yells out, annoyed)** fighting over Courtney!

Scott: **(Calls out)** Not on your life!

Justin: **(Calls out, offstage)** My beautiful face!

Sadie: Find out next time on uh, Total, Drama, Viewers Decide, A New Beginning? That title is a mouthful!

 **6 Authors notes before we end off:**

 **So, you can ask any eliminate contestant at any point a question, so you can ask in normal episodes, and I will accept multiple questions from the same person, so feel free to ask loads of questions to the eliminated campers.**

 **Exclusive Clips will happen, i'm just gonna make it a different story**

 **I am Probably going to increase age rating to a T rating, I feel like i'm restricted at a K+ rating so I'll probably raise the rating to a T rating when I upload this chapter**

 **I will try to have 5 people in each aftermath to not have it go on for too long. Do you guys think it should be earlier? Or Later? Or the same?**

 **I have other potential stories, that I might want to make, including my take on the "Character eliminated pre-merge in their debut season has another go at the season" except it is with a character that isn't from the original cast. Also, I have a randomized cast version of TDI as well, I have the cast down (Using a list randomizer, except with one change to make it an even gender distribution) and finally, a second Ridonculous Race season, should I make these stories?**

 **And finally, I will possibly end my use of script format in this show, Though, I personally think that script format is fine, it is frowned down upon in FF, and so I will try to end it.**

How I feel about the eliminated contestants:

Sugar: THANK YOU FOR ELIMINATING HER! She is my least favourite Total Drama character of all time, how she made top 3 in Pakithew I will never understand, plus I didn't have a plot for her unlike the other 2 of my 3 least faves, so yeah… It was for the best that she was eliminated, at least she can be with Leonard now

Scott: It was surprisingly hard to eliminate him, as I have grown to like him but I thought it was for the best. B had barely any screen time in canon and actually has potential to be an alright character unlike others who are early eliminations and I don't think the Dawn fans (Which is a large part of the fanbase I am **not** a part of) would like it if I eliminate her early again. All of them we're going at one-point tbh and I almost eliminated B to bring him back at Merge or something, but I decided to just eliminate Scott and keep those 2 in and maybe give them something to do… Scott already had 2 big seasons.

 **46** **th** **Scott**

 **47** **th** **Sugar**

 **48** **th** **Leonard**

 **49** **th** **Justin**

 **50** **th** **Sadie**

 **51** **st** **Staci**

 **52** **nd** **Ezekiel**

I should probably update this more often, but school is horrible...

See you in 3 months :P

Xmon323 out!


	8. Episode 7 - Super Drama Bros Dodgeball

Total Drama Viewers Decide – A New Beginning – Chapter 7

Chris stands at the camera, smiling before saying, "Last time on Total Drama Viewers Decide – A New Beginning! We had the first aftermath episode where Ezekiel, Staci, Leonard, Sugar and Scott were interviewed by Sadie and Justin who were temporary Aftermath Hosts until Geoff, Bridgette and Blaineley are eliminated. They also asked the audience to vote off a camper from any team, I would just tell them now… but I wanna see their faces when I reveal it when they're all half-awake." Chris laughed evilly

The sun was rising, Cody was laying in bed on the bottom bunk, fast asleep, face in his pillow as we pan across the Screaming Gaffer's cabin, Shawn is huddled in a ball under the sheets on the other bottom bunk, Trent was sleeping with one arm off the bed and Sam was quietly snoring, both on the top bunk. The door then opens as someone tiptoes in and looms over Cody, before grabbing a phone out and taking a photo, before starting to tiptoe out, however, they kick their toe on the door as they leave, in their pain, they say "Ow! Stupid door!" which is enough to wake Cody up.

"Huh, wha?" Cody groggily comments before sitting up and looking to see Sierra at the door. "Sierra? What are you doing here?" he says, still tired, but with a twinge of annoyance."

"Oh uh, hi Cody." Sierra comments, guiltily

"Sierra… why are you stalking me again? You we're happy with just being friends with me at the end of World Tour, what happened?"

 **Confessional:**

A nervous looking Sierra sits at starts to talk "Okay, so I have been a bit, 'stalker-ish' to Cody in this season…" She then proceeds to sigh "it's because of All Stars, being in that season without Cody was a really bad experience, and I probably would have been fine if I was eliminated second or third… but It had to be right before the merge." Sierra says with a slight twinge of annoyance "but I want to be how I was at the end of World Tour… it's just… I missed Cody so much." Sierra commented, somewhat upset

 **Confessionals end:**

Shawn then woke up, and sat up with a start, seeing Sierra, while being half awake, Shawn quickly got out of the bed and yelled "ZOMBIE! AAGH!" Which woke Trent and Sam up, before running at Sierra, who proceeded to step to the right and let Shawn fall asleep again at the steps of the cabins

"What was that?" Trent had poked his head over the bed as Sierra ran back into the girls cabin

"Shawn..." Cody simply responded with

"Okay then…" Trent then went back and laid down, falling asleep again, Sam doing the same

Meanwhile at Team Victory's girl cabin, Dawn is meditating while Izzy, Ella and Anne Maria are asleep, Lindsay, Beth and Jasmine have all woken up and are watching Dawn meditate somewhat confused

"So… she's been like that the entire night?" Jasmine asked, confused

Beth responded with "yeah, I woke up at around 1:30 and she was still meditating!"

Jasmine then said, "That is extremely weird," Before shrugging and saying "I'm gonna go for a stroll, you guys fine with that?"

Beth then said "Yeah." while Lindsay responded with

"Can I come along?"

"Yeah mate, sure" she responded with…

 **Confessional:**

Dawn sits down, relaxed before saying "I love to have a nice relaxing night-long meditation session after something great happens." She then smiles "and that backstabber Scott getting eliminated before me is something great indeed, meditation is considered a form of sleep anyways, so doing it instead of sleep is completely fine…"

 **Confessionals End:**

Over at Team Maskwak's cabin, Sammy has woken up and has sat up, rubbing her eyes, she then steps out of bed and stretches her arms, she walks downstairs after changing and sees Tyler already down and just finishing up his breakfast "Why are you already down here? It's 6:30." Sammy askes confused

"I wanna start practicing some sports early, I dunno, it feels like it's gonna be a good challenge today" Tyler responded, confidently

"As if they are two words that go together." Sammy chuckles before sitting at the table

"Okay, I just wanted to go runnin'" Tyler responded truthfully, "I hope I can say hi to Lindsay, maybe she'll remember me!" he added

"Okay then…" the good twin replied

"y'know, my fingers are REALLY strong, that's how I actually got into sports"

"Oh, really?"

"yeah, my mom tried to sign me up for piano lessons, but I broke the piano… She just signed me up for sport after that, and boom."

"Okay then, can I jog along with you?" Sammy asked

"Alright then." responded the jock.

Back at the Gaffer's cabin, Shawn has actually woken up and is sitting on the stairs, looking at the sunrise… "Another day, another day closer till the zombies take over…" he said to himself. He then looked up to see Jasmine and Lindsay walking past and talking, Shawn's eyes perked up and he jogged over to meet the two girls "Hey Jasmine, how's it going?" he asked

"Oh, hi Shawn!" Jasmine said before she lent down and kissed him on the cheek

"Who's he?" Lindsay asked

"Oh, this is Shawn, we are dating." Jasmine beamed down at Lindsay

"Oh! Congrats! How long for?" Lindsay replied with, Shawn proceeded to answer with

"'Bout 2 years." was Shawn's response. At that point, Sammy and Tyler jogged up and stopped at the other 3

"Hi Jasmine, how's it going?"

"Hi Sammy!" Jasmine said however, Lindsay looked at Tyler with joy

"HI TYLER!" Lindsay said before hugging the jock, so hard that it made him unable to breathe in, before ending the hug, making Tyler start wheezing for air as Lindsay noticed what she did "Oh, uh, sorry."

"it's-it's-it's fine." was the jock's reply

"So you actually remember Tyler this time?" Shawn asked which earned him confused looks from Jasmine, Sammy and Lindsay "I watched a few reruns of World Tour…" was his answer

 **Confessional:**

Sammy was sitting in the confessional and shrugged before saying "What? I never saw World Tour, I only signed up for Pakhitew to get away from Amy, and obviously that failed, but yeah, how was I supposed to know Lindsay forgot who Tyler was in season 3?"

"Look at it this way." Lindsay said "I made it to final 9 in Island when he got sent home 6th, then he didn't even qualify for action yet I did, and I made final 6 while being constantly told that Tyler was never competing again… Then that led into World Tour, where I did remember who he was and where Tyler was on the TV a lot after my elimination so I remembered him, then he came back and obviously I remembered him, then we stayed together the rest of the time, of CAUSE I know who Tyler is now!" She says annoyed

 **Confessionals End:**

"Hey, how 'bout whoever's left of the 5 of us form an alliance after merge hits!" Jasmine asked happily

"I'm in." Shawn Said

"Me too." Added Sammy

"If Lindsay's fine with it, then I am too." Tyler commented, all eyes we're on Lindsay now

"Oh, uh… Okay then, but only if Beth can join the alliance as well!" Lindsay decided.

"Deal!" Jasmine said, However suddenly, Chris yelled over the loudspeaker

"CAMPERS! ALL OF YOU NEED TO REPORT TO THE CAMPFIRE PIT ASAP!"

"What The? Why's Chris asking us to go there?" Jasmine questioned

"I dunno, but let's go!" Responded Shawn. After all the campers had arrived, they noticed a devilish grin on Chris's face

"Hello campers! How do you all feel right now!" Chris looks up to see everyone tired, confused or angry, which make Chris's smile bigger, all except for except Sierra, who has a knowing look."

 **Confessional:**

Sierra sighs, opens her mouth and says "I can read Chris and I know what it is..."

 **Confessionals end**

"So... there was an aftermath episode yesterday hosted temporarily by Justin and Sadie, and they interviewed the other 5 campers eliminated at this point, and they told the viewers to vote off a camper." This causes everyone to gasp, all except Sierra

 **Confessional:**

Sierra nods and says "I knew it... Just hope it isn't me or Cody."

 **Confessionals end**

Chris continued "Aftermath eliminations will be done in the style of the original Viewer's Decide season, so, the safe campers with zero votes against them are... Owen, Noah, Izzy, Jasmine, Shawn, Lindsay, Tyler and Samey, you can all come up, claim your marshmallow and go back to bed." The eight campers go up and grab a marshmallow before leaving. Chris then says "Jo, Brick, Lightning and Rodney are also safe, along with Harold, Leshawna, Dave, Sky, Katie, DJ, B, Beardo, Dawn, Cody, Sierra, Sam, Scarlett and Dakota-zoid, go to bed, oh and take Mike, Zoey and Cameron with you cause they are also safe. Eva, Topher, Trent, Gwen, Ella, Heather, Alejandro, Max, Bridgette, Geoff, Blaineley, Beth and Courtney are the last lot of campers with no votes against them... That just leaves you three, Amy, Anne Maria and Duncan." Duncan looks surprised, Anne Maria has some hairspray and is spraying her hair and Amy is furious

"WHAT!? SAMEY WAS ONE OF THE FIRST 10 SAFE! AND I'M IN THE BOTTOM 3!? WHAT IS THIS BULLCRAP!"

Chris rolls his eyes and says "Stop complaining, you're safe." Before throwing the marshmallow to her, "just go back to the resort." Amy then walks away with a smirk "Okay then, it just leaves you two, one voter said that Anne-Maria was a dead weight for their team, and another voter said that they have seen enough of Duncan across the 4 seasons he has competed in, however, only one of you can go home, and that camper is

.

.

.

.

.

Duncan..."

Chris proceeds to throw the final Marshmallow to Anne-Maria and Duncan looks shocked

"Wait what!?" the delinquent yells "Why me!?"

"Already said it, and anyways, I still hate you for what you did to my Cottage in All Stars, you may have been let out early for 'good behaviour' but I know you're planning something..." Chris says angrily.

"No... I wasn't planning anything you idiot." was Duncan's response before Chef grabbed him and carried him away, towards the Rocket of Shame and tied Duncan to it, Duncan then sighs and says "Well, I guess I did make Merge 4 times, I guess going home early once isn't the worst thing ever, but I'm still annoyed... Really wish I could do it a fifth time, just for the braggin' rights." He then looks up to see DJ, Geoff and Owen there to see him off

"Dude, See ya, wish you we're in for longer." Geoff commented

"Hey, thanks for seeing me off." Duncan said thankfully

"No worries, we are the original Guys alliance after all." DJ said, quickly following up with "and anyways, this is a new experience, I actually made it further than you for once." that quip earned a chuckle from Duncan

"I'm gonna miss you buddy!" Owen suddenly yelled before running over and hugging Duncan

"Th-Thanks." Duncan said, gasping for air, similarly to Tyler earlier.

"Okay, I have been waiting to do this for SO long, time to fire you out of a rocket!" Chris then laughs evilly, before pressing the button to send Duncan away from the Season

"SCREW CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Duncan yelled as the rocket flew away, Chris makes a devilish smile on his face.

"And that is the end of the camper who appeared in the second highest amount of episodes and the Male that appeared the most..." Chris then points to Owen, Geoff and DJ before saying "Don't bother going back to sleep, Three people already being awake is fine, Head to the dodgeball courts, except Owen, you can go eat some food."

"That's not very Chris-like?" Replied a very shocked DJ

"Eh, I'm actually really happy that Duncan got eliminated, so yeah, I'm in a good mood." Chris then walks to the cabins and yells through the megaphone "EVERYONE! GET OUT OF HERE AND COME TO THE DODGEBALL COURTS FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! TEAM MASKWAK! YOU HAVE AN EXTRA 20 MINUTES TO EAT BREAKFAST DUE TO THE FACT THAT YOU WON EPISODE 5!"

"Okay, Chris would never let us actually eat breakfast unless he's in a really good mood, Duncan's probably out." Noah states, deadpan. After the 4 teams get to the Dodgeball courts, Chris rubbed his hands with excitement before saying

"Okay, this challenge is the Dodgeball challenge."

"Oh really, I never would have guessed." Gwen said, irritated,

"I'm gonna ignore that because of the really good mood I am in, anyways, two teams will face off against each other with the winning team getting a point, once all the teams have faced each possible team, the challenge will end aside from tiebreakers if necessary. If you catch the ball, the person who threw it is out. The first two teams facing off are the Gaffers and the Bass, decide your teams," first we see the Gaffers discussing

"Yeah, it's kinda obvious I'm gonna go up." Eva stated as everyone nodded in agreement

"Cody's electric ball trick was pretty good, how 'bout him." Sam Spoke up

"Okay, sure." Cody absent-mindedly responded, seeing Sierra looking troubled

 **Confessional:**

"I wasn't harsh at all at the start of the episode, what's going on?" Cody asks

"I want to apologise to him, but I don't know how..." Sierra said sheepishly

 **Confessionals End:**

Over with the Bass "Let Lightning do this, SHA BAM!"

 **Confessional:**

Lightning is shocked before saying "So I said my catchphrase which has hurt me all throughout this season, but it didn't hurt me, that's so SHA-" a geyser of water suddenly comes out of the toilet, sending Lightning through the roof on the top of the geyser, before getting away from the water and faceplanting on the ground

 **Confessionals End:**

Both teams stand at the ready, Cody, Sierra, Eva, Trent and Shawn for the Gaffers and Lightning, Geoff, Katie, Rodney and Brick for the Bass, Chris then uses an airhorn to tell the teams to start, Cody then picks up a dodgeball and does the electric ball trick at Katie, just like in canon, but she runs behind Rodney who gets hit by it, "Nice strategy!" Cody mockingly tells her

"Trust me, when you've been around Rodney, you'd want him to be hit by dodgeballs." Katie quips back before picking up the ball and throwing it at Eva who catches it straight away. "Darn it." A dodgeball then hits Geoff and Brick, leaving just Lightning.

"So... one verses five... We win basically." Sierra said, Lightning then picked up 2 dodgeballs and threw them, hitting Cody and Sierra, making everyone look at him

"Ya still need to hit me." Lightning said

"On it!"

"Wait no, He wants more Dodgeballs!" Yelled Eva but Shawn didn't listen as he threw a dodgeball at Lightning who proceeded to catch it, Lightning now has 2 dodgeballs on his side, he then proceeds to throw the dodgeball Shawn threw at him at Trent who has no time to react before it hits him in the face

"And now, just one left." Lightning competitively says before picking up a ball

"Oh no you don't." Eva angrily says as she picks up another dodgeball, both of them throw each of their dodgeballs, Lightning's ball rockets over Eva's head "Ha, you missed." she scoffs as she sees Lightning smirk, holding her ball

"I wasn't aiming for you." smirked the Jock

 **Confessional:**

Eva sits there dumbfounded "I lost... to Lightning, I'm not mad at myself... I'm just disappointed..."

Katie is also there shocked "Lightning actually did something smart!? WHAT!?"

Lightning is smirking "When it comes to sports, I know loads of possible plays on the other team! SHA-GO ME!"

 **Confessionals End:**

"And Lightning gets the Killer Bass the first point of the challenge." Says a surprised Chris, as Lightning walks over and sits at the Killer Bass bench, with everyone being quiet

"Holy..."was all that Geoff was able to say

Chris then said, "y'know what, I guess it's time for a montage of the games."

Team Victory vs Toxic Rats: Jo is up against B and Jasmine, but Jo is hit by a ball

Toxic Rats vs Killer Bass: The rats go straight for Lightning and they end up winning

Team Victory vs Screaming Gaffers: Gaffers end up winning in a 3-0 match

After the montage, the 20 minutes Team Maskwak had is up so Chris pulls over a speaker and talks into it, meanwhile Team Maskwak are enjoying breakfast until a siren starts playing as Chris says, "your 20 minutes are up Team Maskwak, come to the dodgeball courts IMMEDIATELY."

"Oh boy." Noah said "This is gonna be fun."

 **Confessional:**

"Okay, so obviously, not doing the challenge is out of the question, if I go and fail completely, if we lose, I'm boned, so yeah, I'm actually gonna have to try this time..." A disgruntled Noah commented

 **Confessionals End:**

Team Maskwak has arrived at the dodgeball court so Chris grabs out the megaphone and yells, "TEAM MASKWAK VS TOXIC RATS, GO, GO, GO!"

"Okay, so who wants to have a go?" Topher asked

"I'll do it," Sky spoke up

"Sure," mirrored Tyler

"I'll give it a go," Sammy also said

"If Samey's competing, I will too," Amy quickly followed up with, earning a somewhat confused look from Sammy

"I'll be the last one!" Owen joyfully yelled

"That was quick..." Topher commented, but meanwhile over with the Rats

"I'll go," Zoey stated

"Fine," Jo says as she starts pointing at others to go and compete "Dorkus, Dorkus's Girlfriend and whichever one he is right now." pointing to Harold, LeShawna and Mike respectively "you're all up with me and her, you better all do well." The five on each team ready themselves however when Chris blows the airhorn Sammy suddenly gets hit in the back of the head by one of the balls

"Ow, what the heck!?" Sammy yelled as Chef blows the whistle to her being out

"oops, sorry, I missed" Amy says to her in a patronising tone

 **Confessional:**

"Okay, that was uncalled for, I know she's Amy and she is horrible, but still she is legit hurting her chances of winning." Sammy complained to the camera

 **Confessionals End:**

In the dodgeball battle, Amy is immediately hit by Jo, but Owen throws two dodgeballs with one of them hitting Mike and Harold catching the other, Owen then turns to Sky and Tyler and says "Good luck you two." Zoey then bends down to pick up a ball but Sky throws the ball at her, hitting her on the head

"Sorry." Sky yells "but I want to go to the winners resort again!" Tyler then proceeds to throw a ball at Leshawna, who gets hit,

"No! Not Leshawna!" Harold yells before grabbing the dodgeball used to take her out and throwing it back and hitting Tyler, Jo then picks up a ball and throws it at Sky who proceeds to catch the ball

"Not on my watch." Sky says determined, before Harold picks up a ball and Throws his, Sky then backflips over the ball, before throwing the ball Jo threw at her, which Harold Matrix ducks (Like in TDI)

"They're evenly matched?" questioned a shocked Jo

"Did you even watch the first season?" LeShawna asked

"Nope, I only came here for the money." Jo scoffed back, The Athlete and Dweeb look at each other, smirking, before Sky grabs a ball and throws it at Harold, who then catches it

"And, we are done." Harold says, smirking, to the shock of Sky

"What?" was all Sky could say before Chris shooed both of them off the court, however, as Harold was walking back to the Rat's bleachers, he gets tapped on the shoulder by Trent, who gestures at him to talk with him for a minute

"Hey Trent, what's up?" Harold asked, happily

"Hey dude, so Cody and I we're talking a couple episodes back and I was hoping that the three of us and Justin could reform the Drama Brothers."

"I'm in." Harold responded quickly, much to Trent's shock "You heard me, I'm in."

"Oh, that was weirdly easy, we just need to get Justin on board." Trent confusedly stated

 **Confessional:**

Trent was sitting down, scratching his head in confusion "I'm confused, when did we all suddenly get Nostalgic for the Drama Brothers? I'm not complaining, but still."

 **Confessionals End:**

"Okay, so Team Maskwak vs Killer Bass next."

"Lightning again¸ as well as me, DJ, Rodney and Max, how does that sound?" Brick questioned to his team, which received nods from everyone but Max

"WHAT!? But someone as EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL as me should be on the sidelines, getting the team into positions!" as the Super Villain yells

"We need all of us to compete at some point, Geoff, Katie, Lightning, Rodney and I competed in the first game and Bridgette and DJ competed in round 2, you are the only one left, you need to compete soldier."

"Fine, but EVIL cannot be a soldier." which earns a raised eyebrow from the rest of the Bass, with DJ gesturing to Chef which Max notices. "Good point." was his response, over with Team Maskwak, everyone is discussing who to put up in this round, Noah rolls his eyes and says

"I'll compete." which causes the rest of Team Maskwak except Dave to gasp "I learnt my lesson from Season One, while I may hate everything about this challenge, I have to do it if I actually want to do alright in the season."

 **Confessional:**

Dave was standing up from the toilet, "I fully expected that, and to be honest, I'm gonna go up this round, maybe I'll do what Amy did to Sammy to Sky this round." then he shakes his head. "Na, I'll just run in front of Sky and get her pelted by the balls." he smirks

 **Confessionals End:**

"Why not, I will too." Dave shrugged

"Topher and Blaineley still need to compete." Owen brought up

"Nope." was Blaineley's response, meanwhile, Topher is brushing his hair, not listening

"Good to see you're fine with competing." Tyler said to Topher

"Huh?" the Chris Wannabe said before Owen grabbed him and threw him on court, quickly followed by Dave, Noah, Tyler and Sky, "Oh, nonono."

Chris then plays the airhorn as Lightning and Brick pick up and throw one ball each, both at Dave who is running past Sky, hitting her, Dave then picks up a ball and throws it at DJ, who gets hit, however, Rodney picks up that ball and throws it, sending Dave against the wall

"Ooo, sorry man." Rodney apologetically said, but Dave was knocked unconscious, Sky ran over and pulled Dave to the side and slapped the Germaphobe a couple times to try and wake him up, the third slap woke him up, the first thing he sees is Sky looking at him concerned

"What the?" his eyes narrow when he sees Sky "oh, it's you, Dave gets up and walks off, stumbling slightly

 **Confessional:**

"So Sky 'woke me up' yeah, she was probably called by 'Keith' who told her to wake me up" Dave was huffy and angry, before his angry face wavered slightly for a moment.

"Okay, so I'm clearing this up right now, I broke up with Keith right after I got home from Pakithew." Sky said

 **Confessionals End:**

Dave has sat Team Maskwak's bench and asked to Owen "What happened while I was knocked out?"

"Nothing much really, you weren't unconscious for that long, Rodney got hit by Tyler and then Tyler got hit by Brick." Brick then got hit by ball thrown by Noah

"I actually hit someone?" Noah asked, confused while picking up another ball before Max threw a ball at him that Noah proceeded to deflect with the other ball he picked up "Okay then..." but Lightning then hits him from the side, leaving just Topher, against Lightning and Max

"nonononononononononononono!" Topher ran around, dodging the balls, until all of the balls were on his side, Topher had gone into the fetal position at this point before his head popped up noticing no balls on the other side and seeing balls all around him "uh, I was totally meaning for that to happen." he says as he grabs a dodgeball before standing up and throwing it at lightning, who jumps over it, however, Topher had thrown a second ball right after which hit Lightning as the Jock didn't expect it

"Sha WHA!?" Lightning responded Shocked, "Well weird little girl, it's up to you!" which earns a raised eyebrow from Max

 **Confessional:**

Max is fuming "I am equal opportunities when it comes to my minions, as you saw with Scarlett last season, but I AM NOT A GIRL! He sees my EEEEEEEEEEVIL face all the time in the male cabins, how does he not realise i'm a guy!?"

 **Confessionals End:**

Max and Topher both pick up a ball as Topher talks to Max "hey, we we're both a part of Team Kinosewak right?"

"Yes, but EEEEEEEVIL never looks out for traitors!" Max then throws the ball, which Topher dodges

"ha, you just screwed up." Topher gloats before he throws the ball at Max which hits him, Team Maskwak and The Killer Bass are both confused except for Noah and Dave

 **Confessional:**

"Okay, with the weaker or dumber players proving themselves this episode, it's gonna be kinda anticlimactic when someone like Blaineley for example steps up to help the team." a deadpan Noah says "it had to be this episode though..." a twinge of annoyance coming through

 **Confessionals End:**

"Team Maskwak wins, now, an update on the scores, The Toxic Rats Lead with a score of 2 while every other team has 1 point, so up next is Screaming Gaffers vs Toxic Rats," first we see the Gaffers talking, but we don't focus in on them and then we see the Rats, again, not focusing on them. Then we see Dakota-Zoid, Sam, Eva, Trent and Gwen vs Alejandro, Jo, Mike, Zoey and Harold. Harold, Mike, Alejandro, Sam, Trent and Gwen were all hit by dodgeballs in a mini motage as we go back to a ball flying through the air and hitting Dakota-Zoid leaving Eva against Zoey and Jo, all of them holding a ball, with Eva holding 2, Zoey throws her ball which Eva dodges before hitting Zoey, winding her due to Eva's sheer strength. Jo and Eva are the only two that remain, both holding a ball each, suddenly, Eva throws her ball which Jo dodged

"Ha, nice shot!" Jo mockingly said before throwing her ball, which Eva Caught

"Took a little trick from Lightning, surprised you didn't see that coming!" Eva then chuckled

 **Confessional:**

"Come on, I had to make up for that cruddy performance against Lightning." Eva shrugged "though I am honestly surprised that Jo didn't see that trick commin' "

 **Confessionals End:**

"Okay, so the Rats have done all of their matches and finish with 2 points Team Maskwak Vs Team Victory next." Chris yelled. We focus back on Team Victory B does a thumbs up as if to say "I'll compete" if he actually talked.

"Okay, how about me again?" Jasmine brought up "B and I gave us our only win so far."

"Yeah sure babe." Anne Maria absentmindedly commented followed by Beardo doing a slide whistle noise while sticking his hand up

"I'll compete as well!" Ella beams at her team

"Really?" asked Jasmine

"Yes, I would love to have everyone like me."

"But you will be throwing balls at people's faces."

"I know, and it pains me to do it, but campers who do not do challenges are not liked by both the audience AND the team, I want at least a few people to like me."

"Well, okay then... uh, so there are four of us, who wants to be the fifth one?"

"Oh, Oh, Oh, how bout' Izzy!" Izzy called out, Jasmine looked at the rest of her team, Beth and Lindsay shook their heads, Dawn was quiet and not looking like she would want to do it and Anne Maria was spraying her hair.

Jasmine sighed and said "Okay then, come on" Gesturing at Izzy, meanwhile, over at Team Maskwak

"I am not going up again!" Topher argued, angrily

"You gave us our only win though!" Tyler commented, annoyed

"I don't care!" Topher yelled

"Let's just make it Me, Sky, Tyler, Sammy and Owen." Noah said, annoyed while tapping his fingers, which causes the other four to silently nod in agreement, after the 10 campers go up and prepare for battle, with Izzy and Tyler eying the same ball

"Okay campers! Start!" Izzy reaches the ball first but Tyler manages to just duck in time, avoiding the ball, not being so lucky for Sammy who gets hit in the face

"HAHAHA! you deserved that, Samey!" Amy burst out laughing

 **Confessional:**

"I am this close to snapping at Amy." Sammy says barely restricting her anger while putting up her fingers extremely close together

 **End of Confessional:**

Owen and Sky both picked up balls and threw them at Jasmine, who tried to duck but due to her height she was hit by both, Sky then threw a ball at Beardo who caught it before throwing it at Owen who also caught it, Tyler grabbed a ball that missed Owen and they both threw it both at B who holds up both his hands and catches Tyler's before being hit by Owen's

"2 left for each team, Ella and Izzy verses Noah and Owen." Chris announced over the loudspeaker

"I'm starting to regret _compeeeeting!_ " Ella worriedly sings, picking up a dodgeball and throwing it with her eyes closed and head leaning back. Luckily for her she ended up hitting Owen, who had his hands outstretched to catch it. Ella then dodges a ball thrown by Noah and Izzy throws another ball, hitting Noah, who fell to the ground on his butt before sighing

 **Confessional:**

"I am shocked I was able to hit somebody." Ella says wide-eyed "but I do feel sorry for Owen." she quickly commented, looking at the ground upset.

 **Confessionals End:**

"And Team Victory win's another point, the current scores are 2 for team Victory, Screaming Gaffers and the Toxic Rats, while The Killer Bass and Team Maskwak share 1 point, with 2 games left and both losing teams being able to score the deciding point. Since Team Maskwak lost last game, they get to immediately go again against The Gaffers." Chris moves away from the megaphone. Over with team Maskwak

"Blaineley is the only member of the team who hasn't competed yet." Owen brings up to the team

"So what?" Blaineley stays sitting down

"That means you have to compete." Noah replies

"That's rich coming from you!" Blaineley mutters

"Touché, but at least I'm trying this time!"

"The answer's still no."

 **Confessional:**

"Now I know what it was like to deal with me back in Island?" Noah has his head on his hand, leaning on the wooden wall of the confessional.

 **Confessionals End:**

"Ugh fine, I'll tell you what to do, Owen, Sky, Tyler, Samey and Amy, you five go up!" Blaineley relented

"WHAT!? NO WAY AM I GOING UP!" Amy Screeched

"DO IT!" Blaineley yelled back. As the 5 members of Team Maskwak walked up to the court, Blaineley pulled back Owen and whispered in his ear. As Owen went to the court he noticed that the Gaffers had already decided their 5 as Dakota-Zoid, Eva, Gwen, Cody and Sierra, Chris went to the intercom and yelled

"GO!" Gwen picked up a ball and threw it at Tyler who was hit, right before Sierra and Cody both threw a ball with them hitting Sammy and Sky respectively leaving just Amy and Owen against all 5 of the Gaffers

"NOW!" Blaineley yelled

"Give me all the balls!" Owen called out

"Ah, no, that would be work." Amy responded.

"Oh, forget it!" Owen commented annoyed before running around and picking up 4, and throwing them, hitting Dakota-zoid, Cody and Sierra while Eva caught her ball causing Owen to say "ah crap..." before walking off the court, leaving just Amy against Gwen and Eva

"Wait what?" Amy stated, confused "shouldn't you all be here annihilating those idiots? Heck, I'd even expect Samey to do something" Sammy cringes slightly when Amy mentions her made up name, which makes Amy smirk

"You wanna take her out?" Eva asks Gwen, holding out a ball

"Hell yeah!" Gwen smirked before grabbing the ball and throwing it at Amy, who is hit

 **Confessional:**

"She reminds me of Heather in season 1, except more annoying." Gwen shrugs "I'm surprised that Eva let me throw the ball though, but eh."

 **Confessionals End:**

Amy then walks back to the bleachers for Team Maskwak and sits down as Blaineley yells "What was that about!?"

"That's rich coming from you little miss 'I'm never competing in this challenge'"

"At least I tried to start up a strategy, you we're just like Noah in Season 1!" those comments caused the ladies to glare at each other

"The Gaffers have 3 points and are in the lead, if the Killer Bass win this round, then Team Maskwak will have to go to elimination. Speaking of which, Killer Bass vs Team Victory, let's go!" Over with the Killer Bass,

"Lightning's gonna SHA OWN THIS!"

"Okay, Rodney was pretty good before so that's two, and I'll be the third one." Brick delegated "anyone else?"

"eh, I may as well, I was pretty good before." Katie raises her hand

"I'll be the 5th one." Bridgette followed up with

"And we have our 5," Brick quickly stated as the 5 walked up and we focus on Team Victory with Lindsay saying

"I'll play!"

"No offence, but you didn't do much in season 1" was Beth's response

"oh yeah..." Lindsay sighs with B patting her on the shoulder

"So Izzy, B and I we're good in previous rounds so I think we should go back up." Jasmine commented to her team "Anyone else wanna go up?"

"I will" Dawn suddenly spoke, causing everyone to look at her, surprised "yes, I will compete and help the team."

"Alright then." Jasmine said, shaking off her surprise quickly "Anyone else?"

"Okay, I'll compete." Beardo commented quietly

"Okay then, by the way, why don't you talk that much?" this causes everyone to look at Beardo and for him to blush and for him to make whooshing sound effect before running to the court, which causes Jasmine to shrug and her and the other 3 walk on the court and prepare for the game before Chris says

"And START!" with that, Brick runs over, picks up a ball, and throws it at Izzy who is hit and catches a ball thrown by Beardo, however, Jasmine and B both focused on taking out another Bass... Lighting, he managed to catch Jasmine's ball but got hit by B's.

"SHA DARN IT!" Lightning proceeds to yell at the top of his lungs as he leaves the court. Nobody had been focusing on Dawn who proceeded to throw a ball at Bridgette, hitting her, which Brick notices, picking up a ball and throwing it. Dawn knows she would have to have some extreme luck in order to catch the ball so she closes her eyes and holds out her hands, however, she doesn't feel anything, so she opens her eyes to B holding the ball before throwing thumbs up behind him at the moonchild

"Thank you Beverly." Dawn says with a smile before they both pick up a ball and throw them both at the same time, hitting Rodney and Katie

"Okay, so the Killer Bass lost, which means that it is a tie between the Killer Bass and Team Maskwak, I can't afford another double elimination for the time being so we have to do a tiebreaker challenge. And since it has to change up a bit, you are ALL competing, that's right, all 17 of you." Chris yelled to the two teams.

"Wait, they have more team members than us!" Katie indignantly yelled

"I don't care!" Chris commented back "NOW GO!"

"Ok... so I have a strategy." Blaineley said to her team

"Yeah, why should we listen to you LAMEley!" Amy mockingly said to her teammate

"Because we might have won last game and be out of this situation if you actually tried to get some of the balls." Was Blaineley's retort before Katie hit Amy, sending her out of the challenge

"Good, we tied it up." Katie said happily as Max picked up another ball and threw it, hitting Tyler

"Owen, Noah, Sammy, go near each other, 3, 2, 1, THROW." Blaineley commanded, those balls took out Geoff before Bridgette picked up and threw one of the balls which the three dodged before it hits the person behind them… Dave

"awwww, it should have hit Samey..." Amy disappointedly states which causes Sammy to stop and look annoyed at her sister "Come on Bass, knock her out!" the mean twin yells " take her out! Annihilate he-"Amy was unable to finish her sentence because Sammy threw a dodgeball at Amy's face, hitting her and knocking her off the bleachers

 **Confessional:**

"I told you I was about to snap." Sammy shrugs "She should have seen it coming with how she's treated me, Pakhitew was only the beginning of me standing up for myself."

 **Confessionals End**

As the ball that hit Amy was rolling back for Sammy to pick it up, she was hit by a ball thrown by Rodney. Sky then picked up a ball, gave one to Owen, picked up another one and they both threw it to Max and Rodney, who were both hit which caused Chris to call out over the speaker "5-5"

"Okay, Owen, Sky, fall back for a moment, I need to tell you a strategy, Topher, Noah, try to hold them back."

"Are you kidding me?" Noah says, annoyed, before picking up a ball and throwing one, which Lightning catches.

"You really think that the Lightning would be hit by a dumb old ball! SHA LOSER!"

"UH! WHY!" Topher yells "Why did you leave me all by myself!" Topher picks up a ball and throws it which hits Bridgette, then DJ picks up the ball and throws it at Topher who is hit.

"When I say now, do it, okay?" Blaineley says to her team

"Alright," Sky responded, however, a ball comes flying towards the 3 of them, which Sky catches

"Darn it." Brick sighs, before walking away which causes Katie to throw a ball which hits Blaineley as all but 1 ball is on the Maskwak side

"Now!" Blaineley says to Owen and Sky as she walks to the bleachers

"You round them up, i'll throw them, you can run faster." Owen says

"Sure." Sky responds, determined before running for them, DJ then throws the last ball at Owen who caught it before he throws it at Katie, who is hit

"Sha why?" Lightning says with slight sadness before Sky finishes grabbing the balls and hands them to Owen, who throws two ahead then the rest, "Guess it's up to the LIGHTNING!" Lightning then grabs the two front balls from Owen before leaping over the rest and chucking the two he caught right at Sky, who is hit. The Bass are shocked but start cheering, happy at the fact that they didn't come last.

"And the Bass win the tiebreaker!" Chris yells, which means the audience will vote off a member of team Maskwak

 **Campers Up for Elimination:**

 **Amy**

 **Blaineley**

 **Dave**

 **Noah**

 **Owen**

 **Sammy**

 **Sky**

 **Topher**

 **Tyler**

"So the challenge is over now"

"Wait, aren't we gonna decide the 1st place team?" Sierra interrupts

"Na, this episode's gone on for long enough; you can both share the resort". Both The Gaffers and Team Victory cheer to this

"Now, all of you go back to your cabins". Later, the Gaffers are relaxing at the Winners resort with Cody lying on the bed, relaxing

"This place RULES!" Cody yells happily. Suddenly, Sierra walks in solemnly, and sits on the bed across from the Geek

"Cody, I want to talk..." Sierra says

 **Confessional:**

"She actually looks pretty serious" Cody says, surprised

 **Confessionals end**

Sierra stars talking "Okay, so let me just start off by saying that I'm really sorry for how I've treated you so far this season, I was completely in the wrong there, just getting that out of the way straight away."

"I'm uh, not that good at social situations and don't have many friends at home because of that. When I saw you in Not So Happy Campers Part 1, I fell in love with you straight away. My favourite episodes we're where you did something, I even hated you having a crush on Gwen and I thought that she didn't deserve to make the finale because of that. When I had a spot on World Tour I was ecstatic"

"No offence Sierra, but can you get to the point?" Cody interrupts

"Oh, of course" Sierra scratches the back of her neck in embarrassment "So yeah, I had the crush on you which led to so much pain, but when we became friends at the end, I was happy. But we ended up losing touch outside the internet, but that kept me alright."

"I accepted All Stars expecting Chris to put you in, but then you weren't, and to make matters even worse, Mal broke my phone, which screwed me up... due to losing access to my only friends. So I hallucinated that Cameron was you..."

"I lost contact with you for 2 years because I couldn't afford another phone, so when we both got kidnapped for this show, I thought I could say hi, but I went too over the top, and I apologise. You can tell me to get out now, but I just wanted to let you know about my actions. I don't want to lose my only true friend..."

Cody sat there in shock before speaking in a calm, quiet voice "Sierra, thank you for telling me this... I forgive you, but you didn't have to act so over the top in the start of the season. I get you have had a rough life, but I would have become friends with you again straight away. I consider you one of my best friends Sierra. Even if you we're weird."

"Thank you Cody." Cody walks over to Sierra and they hug as it zooms out of their room and fades to black

 **Contestants up for Elimination:**

 **Amy**

 **Blaineley**

 **Dave**

 **Noah**

 **Owen**

 **Sammy**

 **Sky**

 **Topher**

 **Tyler**

And I have finished this episode... I would like it if at least a few of you review the episodes along with your votes though, I want tips on how I can improve this story and make it even better to you guys.

Also yes, this takes place 2 years after Pakhitew and All Stars

How I feel about the eliminated Camper:

Duncan: Last episode had my least favourite eliminated, this episode: my favourite... Yep, Duncan is my fav Total Drama character, but the reviewer who voted him raised a very good point... He has been in a lot of episodes. While I won't quite say that he is a Screenhog like others do, but as Chris said, he appeared in the second highest amount of episodes (only beaten by Heather, and only by 1 episode). I want to give some characters that didn't do that much something to do (few exceptions of characters on both sides of the coin) something to do and that unfortunately made me have to eliminate characters like Duncan. D:

 **45** **th** **Duncan**

 **46** **th** **Scott**

 **47** **th** **Sugar**

 **48** **th** **Leonard**

 **49** **th** **Justin**

 **50** **th** **Sadie**

 **51** **st** **Staci**

 **52** **nd** **Ezekiel**

These chapters are getting Longer and longer, I went up from about 5,440 words last episode to 7,380 words this episode

Not quite 3 months, maybe i'm getting better at this

Xmon323 out!


	9. Episode 8 - Balloon Fight, Battle Royale

Total Drama Viewers Decide – A New Beginning – Episode 8

Chris stands at the campfire pit looking at the camera before talking. "Last time on Total Drama Viewers Decide – A New Beginning, I had the honour and joy to send Duncan home on the rocket of shame before we started the next challenge. That challenge turned out to be the Dodgeball challenge from Island, which ended up causing a tiebreaker between the Bass and Team Maskwak. The Bass ended up being saved from elimination by Lightning's sweet sport skills and that means Team Maskwak is at elimination,"

"Can we get this over with?" Blaineley asked, annoyed.

"Alright then, let's see, with zero votes, one for Noah, one for Sky, one for Tyler," Chris throws a marshmallow to the three of them ", Dave and sadly Topher are also safe, which just leaves the bottom 4, you four, Owen, Blaineley, and the twins,"

 **Confessional:**

Amy is furious "AGAIN!? WHAT!? SAMEY THREW A BALL AT MY FACE!" her screech is deafening, which caused the camera volume detection to lower.

Sammy was sitting there, scratching the side of her head in confusion "Ok… Bottom 4… Who voted me though? What did I do?"

Owen is sitting and looking worried, "Oh no! I'm in the bottom 4! I thought people liked me though? WHYYYYYYY!" he yells before throwing his arms up.

Blaineley had her head on one of her hands, which was leaning on the wood to the side of the toilet. "Yeah, I'm not the most popular camper out there right now, but at least I had a strategy in the tiebreaker that would have worked if we hadn't faced off against Lightning in the tiebreaker,"

 **Confessionals End:**

"Samey had zero votes against her, I just wanted her to be the last person with no votes to receive a marshmallow, so she is safe. Owen, you are also safe with one vote against you, Amy, Blaineley, you are our bottom 2. Blaineley, you didn't compete outside of the tiebreaker however, you tried a strategy which worked really well, but not well enough. Amy, you are here because of being cruel to your sister and not wanting to actually compete, only competing when you were forced to or to hit your sister in the back of the head. It was a 2-1 vote, but the eliminated camper is...

.

.

.

.

.

Amy"

"WHAT!?" Amy turns her attention to the camera before yelling "YOU KEPT THAT USELESS, COPYING IDIOT INSTEAD OF ME!" while pointing at Sammy.

"At least I'm a team player, oh and you forced me into copying you!" Sammy indignantly says back,

"Ha, you chose to copy my cheerleader getup! And even become one!" Amy snorted back

 **Confessional:**

"I kinda like the clothes I wear, I picked to be a cheerleader after all, Amy barged in and forced her way in after I joined, probably to make me feel even worse, which she succeeded, but I'm not 13 anymore, I can stand up for myself now."

 **Confessionals End:**

"I was a cheerleader first!"

"As much as I love this and want to see this fight continue, I'm gonna have to cut it short and get Amy out of here," Chris sadly commented before flicking his fingers to get Chef to grab her.

"No! Let me stay! Samey SO much worse, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy yells to them before she is taken to and tied to the rocket of shame.

"Bye Amy," Sammy says.

"Wait a second, shouldn't we check if Chef got the right one?" Topher asked.

"I mean, i've been really respectful, but sure,"

"Check for the mole on Amy's cheek, Dave, check for the one not tied to the rocket,"

"Sure..." Dave replied, rolling his eyes before looking at Sammy and seeing the lack of a mole "This one's Sammy" Dave responded.

"Yeah, there's the mole, this one's definitely Amy" Topher says which earns a grunt of annoyance from Amy.

"You all made a BIG mistake! Samey's SO much worst!" She spits at the camera before Chris quickly says.

"Time's up!" smugly before pressing the button.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Amy yells as her chances at the million rockets away along with her.

"Alright Team Maskwak, go back to the cabins, you're all safe for now..." After everyone in the team walks away, Chris turned to the audience before saying "And we have said goodbye to Amy, how far will Sammy make it after her sister got eliminated? Who will make merge? What challenge did we steal and use this time? Find out tomorrow!"

The next day, over in the Toxic Rat's female cabin, Courtney is laying in her bed under her covers, holding the top blanket after waking up, happy.

 **Confessional**

"It's so good to make it further than Duncan," Courtney smirked.

 **Confessionals End**

Zoey then wakes up and stretches before saying "Anyone else awake?"

"All of us except Heather," LeShawna commented back, "Jo's out on a run… but Courtney's acting weird, she hasn't complained about anything all day so far, and we didn't even win the challenge!"

"That doesn't sound like Courtney? She might be sick,"

"I'm fine," Courtney responded, happily which earned looks of confusion from both Zoey and Leshawna "Why would I be mad? Duncan's out."

"aw come on, Duncan's not that bad, he can be nice if you get to know him and don't try to control him," this comment made Courtney laugh.

"Sweet, innocent Zoey," Courtney chuckles which causes Zoey to raise her eyebrow.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you're still a couple with that split personality guy after all he did in All Stars."

"That was Mal, not Mike, and anyways, Mal's gone."

"What about the new alternate personalities? The old ones could come back, which means that Mal could return," Courtney said.

"Yeah, and we know about him now, so we could help save Mike earlier,"

"I have no idea what 'yall are talking about?" Leshawna suddenly interjected.

"Did you watch All Stars?"

"Na," LeShawna responded.

"I'll tell you during the challenge," Zoey says.

Over with the Killer Bass in their cabin, Brick had also gone off for a jog just like Jo. Max is working on a device, which Rodney looks at, the farm boy then asks, "What are you building?" out of curiosity before Max responds.

"I am building a Death ray! I wish to fire it at Chris and then take over the show for my own EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL purposes! MWUHAHAHAHA!"

"Uh, ok then…" Rodney says confused, before walking away.

 **Confessional:**

Rodney is sitting down, "I'm not the best with technology, well unless it's on a farm. But even I know that a death ray is probably not possible, however I was a little worried."

Max looks at his death ray and smiles "My Ray is almost complete! When I kill Chris, I can start a new season with people who can become my new minions! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Confessionals End**

"Perhaps you need a demonstration," Max smirks at Rodney, before pointing it at DJ's new Bunny,

"What? No! don't kill the rabbit!" Rodney shouts, which wakes up Geoff and Lightning, who look on in surprise.

"Too late," Max states pulling the trigger. However, when the small green laser hits Bunny, it simply tickles it, and it wakes up laughing in its own bunny language, DJ slept through all of this and Geoff and Lightning, not knowing the full story, smirk.

"Nice tickle ray dude," Geoff says to Max before rubbing his head.

"Wait, What!? This didn't work!" Max asks, shocked, before throwing it on the ground out of anger and storming out in a huff. DJ then wakes up.

"Wha? What's going on?" DJ confusedly asks.

"Nothing much, Max was just being stupid," Geoff said to him.

"Ah, alright then," DJ said before letting bunny jump up his arm before he falls asleep again, with Bunny snuggling on his face. The rest of the Bass boys shrug and lay back down to sleep. We then move out of the cabin to Brick running along the Island, right in front of the McLean Spa Resort before he comes across Jo, who is also running.

"Oh look, its admiral idiot," the Jockette smirked at her rival, which Brick ignored, before saying,

"I'm just on the way back from my latest 10 kilometre jog," The Sergeant confidently boasted, which earned a scoff from Jo.

"15 Kilometres," Jo responds which Brick quickly interrupts with,

"After a 1 hour pull up session!"

"Ha, 1 and a half," However suddenly, a certain purple haired superfan from the Gaffers quickly popped her head out the window before squealing excitedly and yelling.

"Yay! I get to watch a REAL Brick and Jo argument!" This gets Brick and Jo to look up confused before Sierra quickly says "Oh no, please ignore me, I just wanna see this play out in person,"

"Yeah, I don't feel comfortable right now," Jo says before quickly running away, Brick nods and runs the other way.

 **Confessional:**

"I just wanted to see something that was a major part of Season 4 in person," Sierra disappointedly states, before hanging her head and sighing.

 **Confessionals End:**

Chris is lazily sitting at the campfire pit, while Chef is blowing up a balloon which contains a strange robotic arm, he then wipes some sweat from his brow and puts the balloon on the ground, next to 128 other balloons before he sits down next to a group of interns, who are all gasping for air. Chris looks up and says "Took you long enough!"

"You... couldn't... even get... a pump!" Chef says, annoyed between gasps of air.

"Na, budget problems and all that, we could barely get the island back, that's why we had to reuse challenges from past seasons."

"They're... literally... about 20 bucks!" Chef indignantly states.

"Don't care," Chris states before Chef then fires back with.

"I… better get… paid… extra," Chris then proceeds to say.

"Yeah that's a no can do as well," before activating the megaphone and saying "EVERYONE MEET ME AT THE CAMPFIRE PIT PRONTO!" As everyone is walking there, Harold and Cameron have a chance to talk with each other, Cameron starts with.

"Is it just me? Or does something about this Island seem... Off..."

"Na, I think so too, this doesn't feel like Wawanakwa at all, it feels like some weird imitation," Harold follows up with.

"Eh, it's probably nothing," Cameron shrugged

"Yeah," Harold responded. As everyone arrived at Chris, they all noticed the balloons earning confused mutters from everyone except Sierra and a couple of the Pakithew Island campers who remember the challenge.

"Greetings campers!" Chris jovially stated which was suddenly interrupted by Gwen.

"What's the challenge?"

"Wow... Rude," The scowl on the host's face was reasonably large which made the Goth smirk "Today's challenge is the Balloon challenge from Pakithew Island, each of you take 3 balloons and get in B's teleporter, you will be sent one team at a time, into the forest and have 5 minutes from when Team Maskwak goes into the forest, before you are allowed to throw your balloons. Now, go and get your balloons!"

Everyone runs in and grabs 3 balloons, with Cameron grabbing the last balloon blowed up, before running into the teleporter which starts up and teleports them away. As they arrive at Pakithew Island, they see that it looks exactly as it was left, as everyone walks out B looks at the coordinates of the location and scratches his head.

"What's wrong B?" Chris suspiciously asks the Genius, which makes him throw up his hands and shake his head, as if to say "Uh, no, nothing" which Chris follows up with "Then why are you standing in there? B immediately steps out, Chris shrugs before saying "Alright, Team Victory and The Gaffers are the first to run in. Remember; do not throw any balloons before I yell to start over the loudspeaker. Oh and one last thing, if you hit someone with a balloon, you and anybody around you can pick up the remaining balloons of the person you hit and add them to your collection You teams head over into the forest... NOW!"

The 2 winning teams run into the forest and scatter. Shawn and Jasmine look at each other with a small smile before they split up, with Jasmine running away, and Shawn climbing up a tree. Further in the forest, Dakota and Sam went off together, Cody, Sierra and Eva split up as well, with Gwen, Trent going the other way, Leaving Scarlett by herself. Meanwhile, Lindsay and Beth go one way, B, Beardo and Dawn go another way and Izzy, Jasmine, Anne Maria and Ella go the last way. Shawn was easily jumping from tree to tree, while others like Dakota weren't really hiding that well, however, as her and Sam go through the forest, Miss Milton decides to ask something.

"Sam? You like me be normal again?"

"Wait, really?"

"Me think about it, and yeah, Me want to change back,"

"I mean, it's YOUR choice, but I'm fine with you being in ether form, you're still the girl I love ether way."

"Really? Me Thank Sam!" She says before she drops her head back down and kisses him on the cheek. Meanwhile with Chris and the other campers, Chris smirks before saying.

"Rats and Bass! Your turn, 3! 2! 1! GO!" The two teams all quickly run into the forest, splitting into groups of Harold and Cameron, Mike, Zoey and LeShawna, Heather and Jo and Alejandro and Courtney going off on their own while with the Bass, DJ, Geoff and Bridgette go one way, Rodney and Max go another and Katie, Brick and Lightning go the other way.

Beth and Lindsay are running in the forest before they stop to catch their breaths, Lindsay decides to ask her a question.

"If we find Tyler, could we let him join us and not hit him? If it gets down to just us three we can hit him, just not straight away!". This makes Beth look conflicted, but after seeing Lindsay looking at her with a smile, she relents.

"Fine, but we won't look for him, he'll only join us if we COME ACROSS him," Beth states, emphasising a few words along the way."

"Okay!" Lindsay happily said as both girls ran off into the forest as Courtney runs by.

"Huh? Did I hear something?" She says as she goes the same direction as Beth and Lindsay. Meanwhile, Katie, Brick and Lightning are running through the forest with Lightning speeding ahead like his namesake. Katie and Brick were trailing behind, Brick running alongside Katie, who is obviously not as athletic as the other two, as her and the Corporal engage in a conversation.

"So, Katie, do you want to win this season, or is it basically just because you have to compete?"

"I'd be happy if I win, but I highly doubt I will, I mean, this is a Viewers vote season and I only competed in the first season, and even then it was only for six episodes, when both Sadie and I were here I wanted to prove that both of us could be worthy campers for once, but since Sadie's gone, I'll have to do it myself."

"That seems like a very admirable cause Katie," Brick says while smiling and nodding

 **Confessional:**

"I looked on some of Sierra's fan blogs between seasons and well, people wish I could compete more, so I'm gonna fulfil those requests," Katie rubs the back of her neck before saying "It does feel weird to make it this far though."

 **Confessionals End:**

Chris is now standing with the final team, team Maskwak, before he smirks and says "Now it's time for you eight to finally run in, 3! 2! 1! START!" he yells as the 8 members of Team Maskwak run in. Noah, Owen, Dave and Sammy one way, Topher and Blaineley another and Tyler and Sky go off by themselves. Rodney and Max are running as they stop and talk.

"So Max, what are you gonna do with the money if you win?"

"I shall make myself an EEEEEEVIL LAB! And make a shrink ray to steal the moon!" [1]

"That's uh, something, I'm gonna use the million to help the farm if I win, we haven't been able to upgrade that much in the last few years."

"I do not care Minion! You be the Brawn and I be the Brain!" which causes Rodney to mutter, annoyed as he follows the villain. Meanwhile Dave, Noah, Owen and Sammy are walking through the forest, while Dave and Sammy are chatting like old friends as Noah and Owen look back and wait for the two to catch up before asking Dave.

"Wait? You two are actually friends?"

"Yeah, i'm friends with Shawn, who introduced me to Jasmine's friends who introduced me to Sammy, we just haven't been able to interact that much in challenges."

"Huh, okay then."

 **Confessional:**

Noah shrugs before saying "I know half of the team going one way isn't too good, but Dave's cool and I don't absolutely hate Sammy, so yeah, I let them follow Owen and I."

 **Confessionals End:**

Mike, Zoey and LeShawna are walking as they talk. Leshawna pops the question to Zoey "So what was that stuff about that 'Mal' character?" This makes Mike, who was walking alongside them freeze, before shuddering.

"Sorry Mike, Courtney brought it up and I told Leshawna that I would tell her in the challenge." Zoey said to her boyfriend.

"It's... it's alright." He says, before looking at the ground, forlorn.

"So you know Mike ether has Multiple Personality Disorder right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well one of Mike's personalities in All Stars was called Mal, and he was really bad, he manipulated us into thinking he was Mike, while he would cause people to go crazy or desperate by breaking their prized possessions. Sam's Gameguy, Sierra's Phone, Cameron's Glasses and Duncan's knife were all broken. He also managed to cause Alejandro and Cameron's eliminations through manipulation or injury and he was a part of Courtney's, even if she brought it onto herself with that stupid chart."

"How did you not catch on?" Leshawna asks shocked.

"Well, I can't really justify it," Zoey responds "and I feel horrible for not finding out, but he was an extremely good manipulator," She looks upset before saying "Though Duncan, Alejandro and Scott all warned me, I still didn't fully believe them, even if I did agree with Duncan for a little bit of time before he got arrested."

"Hey, did you watch World Tour?"

"Yeah? I was a fan of Total Drama before I joined it, I mean, not Sierra levels, but I liked the show."

"Remember back to when I was eliminated, I was tricked by Alejandro and I even attacked Heather who was warning me about him and boom, I was kicked off. I know exactly what it's like to be tricked by the villain, and you're gonna be fine."

"But you weren't his boyfriend though. And you weren't even on the same team as him."

"Good point," Leshawna says before stopping, before suddenly, over the loudspeaker, Chris yells.

"You can start throwing your balloons... NOW!" Zoey and Leshawna start prepping for battle as Mike, who is starting to feel a little better sees something on the ground, a monocle.

"Hey guys! Look here, it's a monocle." He states happily which makes Zoey look wary before he puts it on, when he suddenly gets a headache.

"Another one?" Mike grunts while clutching his head.

"Mike? What's wrong?" Zoey runs over, quickly followed by LeShawna.

"Another one..." He barely grunts before he falls to the ground and gasps, changing personalities, his hair slicking back slightly, but not as much as Vito and him shrivelling up his nose slightly.

"Well chaps, what appears to be the problem?" He says in a pompous British accent.

 **Confessional:**

"Okay, another new alt, hopefully they're not too bad." Zoey shrugs before making a small smile."

 **Confessional Ends**

"So, uh, what's your name?" Zoey apprehensively asks

"Oliver chaps, how are all of you?"

"Fine?" Leshawna responded "Should we tell him about the challenge?"

"We got caught up on the challenge in Mikes head as it was being said, so no need to explain, I am willing do some challenges, just not ones that are too gross."

 **Confessional:**

"I do not have Germophobia, but I still do not want me, or Mike for that matter, to get sick. Since we occupy the same body I do not particularly want ether of us to be ill." Oliver calmly says to the camera.

 **Confessional Ends:**

Meanwhile, Shawn is leaping across trees, before he throws his three balloons, hitting Dawn and Beardo, who were chatting below. Dawn's contains a bunny, who she tries to pet before is bares its teeth and proceeds to chase her while Beardo's contains a robotic arm which proceeds to uppercut the beatboxer, knocking him out. B noticed right beforehand and is able to run away from his, the balloon surprisingly doesn't break.

As B runs away Chris suddenly teleports in using the teleporter and takes Dawn and Beardo away with him. As he goes to leave, Chris says to the Zombie nut.

"Nice job dude!"

 **Confessional:**

Dawn's hair is slightly frizzled "How could the bunny attack me? There isn't a Blue Harvest Moon, and it isn't mutated, so how could this happen?"

Chris shrugs "Eh, some bunnies are just born evil."

 **Confessional Ends:**

Chris teleports out of there before Shawn drops down and grabs his remaining balloon plus the dropped balloons from his two targets, before climbing up the tree he jumped from and continuing leaping from tree to tree. He keeps going and sees someone running up, gets ready and notices that it's just Eva, Sierra and Cody, he sighs with relief, then suddenly, Cody is hit from behind by a balloon, which sends out spiders, which makes Cody and Sierra yell.

"Wolf Spiders!" [2] The spiders was thrown by Geoff, with DJ and Bridgette on both of his sides, Sierra is quickly hit by a balloon while she is distracted, which contains a couple heavy action figures, and as she wasn't hit that hard she ran right after Cody and the spiders. Eva quickly throws it to Geoff, who is hit. Shawn notices his chance and throws it down to DJ who is hit. Geoff and DJ both get coloured slime, with Geoff getting Purple and DJ getting Orange. Bridgette is quickly hit by Eva, who looks up to see Shawn sliding down.

"Thanks for helping me out there." Eva said to Shawn.

"No worries," was his reply "who do you think's going next?"

"To be honest... probably Dakota, with how tall she is, she's kinda screwed this challenge." Eva shrugs.

"Yeah, good point," Shawn sighs "Well, we'll make up for it right?"

"Yeah!" Eva smirks before Shawn quickly goes to the tree and climbs up it again, meanwhile with Sam and Dakota, they are walking through when Dakota is suddenly hit by a balloon which contains a snake, upon bursting, the snake notices Dakota and slowly slithers away as Chris says over the loudspeaker.

"Dakota is out of the challenge!"

"Huh? Why?" Sam questions to Chris.

"She got hit, she just never felt it, and now Sam's by himself," Sam then turns around and sees Harold running away in the opposite direction, which he quickly follows and hits him will a balloon, which contains a CD case.

"Wait... what's this?" he picks up the case and sees that it's a CD for one of his rap albums. He then says "Why was this in a balloon as if it was a bad thing? GOSH!"

 **Confessional:**

Sam chuckles before saying "Harold kinda sounds a bit like me, kinda like if we were in a video game and they didn't hire us that they would probably get the same guy to play both of us!" [3]

 **Confessionals Ends:**

B sneaks in and watches the situation, seeing Cameron hiding and aiming a balloon at Sam, he throws it and it hits Sam, containing the robotic hand that Chef put in the balloon earlier, which proceeds to grab him and spin him around extremely fast several times, making him vomit on a tree, before he is let go of, and stumbles around. The tree that Sam vomited on starts sparking and an area of ground at the tree and the next 2 trees around them suddenly goes underground and is replaced with something else.

"Is that?" Cameron asks before he gasps

"What's wr- oh my gosh," Harold comments "I know that from anywhere..."

On the ground, was the centre of the dodgeball court. By now Sam has stopped himself from being dizzy. And looks at the court, shocked, "Isn't that?..."

"Yep." Harold replies as B walks out.

 **Confessional:**

B types something up on his laptop which plays the text to speech saying 'I saw the coordinates to Pahkitew Island were the exact same as Wawanakwa's. That's why I was so confused when I was in the teleporter'. He then strokes his chin questioningly.

 **Confessionals End:**

"This is so weird... But it strangely makes some sense..." Cameron questioned.

"Huh? Why?" Harold incredulously asked.

"Wawankwa sunk at the end of All Stars, I was even there when it happened."

"Are you serious?" Harold questions.

"Yeah, and after what Scarlett did in Pakithew Island, they probably wouldn't give Chris AS big of a budget."

"Wait, I heard about someone threatening to blow up a robotic island used for another season of Total Drama... which one's Scarlett again?"

"The girl on the Gaffers with the glasses and orange hair."

"Ah yeah, that one, she's been really quiet though," Harold questions before saying "anyways, back on topic, this Wawanakwa's fake?"

"It might actually be Pakithew Island..." Cameron responded

"Okay... this is actually kinda cool!" Sam exclaims, which B, Cameron and Harold all immediately shush him for talking too loud, however, 4 balloons are thrown by Max and Rodney. B is knocked onto the section by a crocodile, so the two of them don't see the court part. Sam and Harold are stuck in Green and Blue slime and Cameron gets a mutated Squirrel, which shoots lasers at him, causing him to run away.

"Good job minion! Maybe you're not as useless as I thought." Rodney just facepalms.

Meanwhile, Sky is running around and is getting nervous due to nobody being around. She then hears a rustling in the bushes which she quickly throws a balloon at. She looks and sees Blaineley groaning with Leaches on her.

"Ah crud..." Sky then runs off, with Topher looking at Blaineley and not seeing Sky. Topher chases after the noise and manages to throw a balloon at Sky who is hit, containing bees which chase her. Topher then sees that's Sky and says annoyed.

"Nice Friendly fire Sky!" suddenly, one of Topher's balloons are popped and contains scorpions. We then zoom over to the shooter... Scarlett, who had a dart shooter in hand.

"Another one down..."

The scene switches to Izzy, Jasmine, Anne Maria and Ella who are walking before they come across Oliver, Zoey and Leshawna, who both notice each group.

"Chaps! It's another team!"

"Look, it's some of the rats!" Jasmine comments back. Both groups ready and throw their balloons... The only ones that managed to survive, were Anne Maria and Oliver. Anne Maria sees Oliver and thinks of Vito, which makes her smile. And she walks over. Oliver prepares a balloon, but she reaches the British personality and seductively says.

"Eh, I wanna get Vito out again! I missed him," She proceeds to rip off his shirt and goes to hug Oliver who looks surprised.

"Uh... Anne?"

"Yeah babe?" She squeezes harder with pops one of Oliver's balloon, getting both of them.

"Vito's gone... they're all gone..."

"WHAT!?" Anne Maria yells before punching Oliver in the face, knocking the monocle out of his eye and making Mike's body fall to the ground. In Mike's mind, Oliver falls down into a new HQ for the personalities and looks up to Austin, Drew and Chester.

"Like, what was it like to be in control?" Austin asked to his fellow personality.

"Chap, it was pretty fun, I'm probably not going to be released that much though.

"Kid... Manitoba came out reasonably often and he had the most out there trigger of all of us and it was actually similar to you..." Chester butted in, annoyed.

"Yeah but that was after..." Oliver's voice trails off as we zoom out of Mike's mind as Mike wakes up, without his shirt or the monocle.

 **Confessional:**

Alejandro sits there, thoroughly bored, before he comments "So my strategy was to go into the forest, then sneak into the Confessional and wait there until a team comes 5th place, and then pick off the few that remain." suddenly Katie walks in to do a confessional before saying.

"What the f-" before both quickly throw the balloons which knock them both out of the challenge.

"Darn it,"

 **Confessional Ends:**

Over the loudspeaker, Chris announces to the campers "19 campers remain in the Challenge, 5 from the Gaffers and Team Maskwak, 4 from the Killer Bass, 3 from the Rats and 2 from Team Victory!" Lindsay and Beth are then shown listening to the message before Beth comments.

"Wait... we're the only 2 left for our team Lindsay!"

"Oh no! Is Tyler still in?"

"I don't know, but we're probably gonna have to shoot him."

"No! Save him for last for that other team..." Suddenly, they hear a rustling from the bush and prepare their balloons, but it happens to be Tyler stumbling out, before he sees Lindsay.

"Lindsay! You're still in! How's it going?"

Yay! Look Beth, Tyler's here!"

"I know Lins." Beth responds, sounding somewhat annoyed. Tyler's eyes perk up before saying.

"Why don't we team up for the rest of this challenge." Tyler looks hopeful.

"Ok!" Lindsay happily says, Beth looks conflicted in the background, Beth sighs before saying.

"Fine... But if it comes down to the three of us, our mini alliance thing is off."

"Ok," Tyler says before holding out his hand to shake, Beth takes it and they shake hands, much to Lindsay's Joy.

Gwen and Trent are walking through the forest by themselves before Trent asks.

"So how was your time between seasons?"

"Alright... but not really... good." Was the response.

"Why? What happened?"

Gwen sighs before she continues "Well, it uh, involves family business; I don't wanna talk about it..."

"Oh yeah, sorry, that's fine..." Trent waits a couple seconds before saying again. "So aside from whatever that was, how's your life doing?"

"Alright, how 'bout you?"

"Well I tried to become a famous musician; I thought that I might get a lift up from being on Total Drama and all that jazz, but I was wrong I guess. No record company actually wanted me."

"That doesn't make sense, you're playing was amazing in Island, did you get sloppy or something?"

"Na, but the excuses they came up with to shoo me out were crap, something about me not being hip enough, but ah well,"

Gwen and Trent heard a rustle as they see Dave, Noah, Owen and Sammy walking and laughing. The group almost immediately spot the duo and aim the balloons, hitting Gwen, before Trent says "Well, I'm screwed!" as he is pelted by 3 balloons.

"No hard feelings!" Owen calls out

"Did you really have to be so loud?" Noah questions quietly

"Oh, sorry buddy," Owen says quietly as they hear a rustle in the trees around them, the 4 prepare right before a balloon is thrown and hits Sammy,

"Ah crud, they found us, everybody run," Noah quietly hisses to his team as Dave and Owen run away right before Noah is hit and taken out by a corgi. The figure leaps from tree to tree before throwing another balloon which hits him square in the back, covering him with itching powder. Dave looks in fear before seeing the one balloon in his hand and the one next to Owen. He throws his, but it bursts on a tree, however, it turns out to be a group of hornets who go after the person in the tree. Dave takes this opportunity and throws the balloon which hits the person in the tree, who falls to the ground due to the balloon holding sleeping gas, revealing himself to be Shawn.

Dave walks over to Shawn before saying "Sorry man," before he is suddenly hit by a balloon thrown by Brick.

"You seem fine, so sorry!"

 **Confessional:**

Shawn is looking pale and holding his head "Ugh, what happened? All I remember is Hornets, and Dave." He is then given a mirror which prompts him to say "GAH! I look like a zombie!"

 **Confessionals End:**

"4 remain for the Bass, 3 for the Rats, 2 for Team Victory and the Gaffers and only 1 left for team Maskwak, that person better be ready to compete with friends they are currently working with now."

Brick and Lightning are walking by as Eva, Jo and Heather walk by. They all spot each other and prepare a balloon.

"Oh I've been waiting for so long to do this to you Heather." Eva says, cracking her fingers.

"What? Get your butt kicked?" Heather actually sounds somewhat worried, which only makes Eva smirk.

"How many have you taken out?" Brick questioned his rival.

"12, how about you?" Jo answered.

"Uh, about 15! I took out almost the entirety of that yellow team." Brick responded.

"Pfff, as if." Jo laughed off.

"Lightning is SHA MAZING!"

Everyone then throws their balloons, which Eva, Jo and Brick all dodge, while Heather and Lightning are both hit.

 **Confessional:**

"THAT'S for the demon horns in Season 1…" Eva triumphantly roars at the camera.

 **Confessionals End:**

Eva, Jo and Brick both get up as they aim balloons in both directions.

"10 campers remain, and here they are," Chris yells before a massive screen shows the 10 remaining campers (Eva, Scarlett, Beth, Lindsay, Courtney, Jo, Brick, Max, Rodney and Tyler)

We quickly see a mini montage of the remaining campers. Scarlett notice a storage container in the middle of the forest, to which she enters and prepares, Rodney is running through the forest with Max on his back. Lindsay, Beth and Tyler are walking and talking, with Courtney not that far behind them. We then go back to Brick, Jo and Eva, who are still aiming at each other.

"So... who's gonna make the first move?" Jo asks, determined.

"Who knows..." responds Eva, smirking. She then looks and sees a point in between the two of them she can use to hit both of them and starts thinking 'it's a risk, but I'm gonna take it.'

Eva leaps to that point, but Brick and Jo were ready and both hit Eva, her picture on the TV screen darkening to show her elimination from the challenge. Brick and Jo then get ready to hit each other.

"Hope those 2 can pull off a miracle, you're gonna need it to get out of last."

"At least we'll have multiple people left if I get hit." Brick replies back which earns a raised eyebrow from Jo.

"You actually snarked back, good job, you're learning."

Brick and Jo prepare before they both throw their balloons, which meet halfway by scraping against each other, before it hits both of them.

Scarlett stands in wait at her new mini base; she then looks outside to the front of her and spots Rodney and Max, who has gotten off Rodney's back. She ducks behind a crate as Rodney and Max walk in.

"This could be a good evil base! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!" Max laughs.

"Don't laugh so loud, someone might hear us." Rodney quickly shushes him.

Meanwhile Tyler, Lindsay and Beth walk right behind the shipping container as Tyler says.

"Why is there just a random shipping container in the middle of the forest?"

Beth responds by shrugging and saying "Chris logic."

"Good point."

Suddenly, a balloon is sent flying and hits Beth in the back of the head, which makes her fall over. Lindsay and Tyler quickly turn around and see Courtney, holding her balloons and looking determined, both Lindsay and Tyler quickly prepare balloons.

Back in the container, Max starts walking towards Scarlett's hiding spot. Scarlett grabs a balloon, but decides to put it down and wait.

"Hmmm, what evil gadgets are in this box?" he looks over the box and sees Scarlett "Ah, I see there's my old minion there..." he then double takes "Wait WHAT!?" Scarlett then pulls him down, and as Max goes to grab a balloon, she says.

"Hey hey, wait a minute, we ARE partners after all, right?" Scarlett then makes a small smile to Max, to which Max looks deadpan, but does not reach for a balloon.

Meanwhile outside with Courtney, Lindsay and Tyler, they have started circling the other.

"I'm surprised you know how to circle someone Lindsay," Courtney mocks her enemy.

"Of cause I do, why would you think I wouldn't?"

"With your actions in All Stars, I'm surprised you could count to three..."

"I acted dumb on purpose. I was tired out, but I realised that I was kinda screwed, 7 people I don't know, you, Duncan, Heather and Al, who I don't like, and Sierra who I never really interacted with before. My only friend was Gwen who was on the other team, I had no chance to be honest, and so I just got it over with as quickly as possible. That's why I was so happy at my elimination." Courtney has her mouth gaping open at this news.

"B-b-but."

"Yep, I played all of you."

"I-It doesn't matter, I'll still take you out!"

In the container, Scarlett is talking to Max,

"So you know what'll be real evil right?" Scarlett asks.

"What former minion?" Max responds.

"Take out your new minion, if you take out a team member, then you will be considered really evil."

 **Confessional:**

Scarlett sits, and says matter of factly "Here's my thinking, I won't be able to take out Rodney, so why don't I get one of his teammates to take him out to utalise the element of suprise, then take Max out with a balloon. The Bass are all gone and we don't have to go to elimination because it's them going."

 **Confessional Ends:**

"You're right former minion!" Max smirked, "New minion is going down!" Max then leaps up above the box with Scarlett which makes Rodney turn around, Max throws his balloon but Rodney also throws his right after.

Courtney is shooting daggers at the Jock and Blond, before it suddenly happens. She throws a balloon.

Scarlett and Rodney both hit each other. While Courtney aimed her balloon at Lindsay, however, Tyler ran in front of it to save Lindsay and was hit. Suddenly Chris booms over the loudspeaker.

"Both Team Maskwak and the Gaffers have lost their final member, but who was hit first? Well, the first one to lose their final member, and the losers of the challenge are...

.

.

.

.

.

The Gaffers."

 **Contestants up for elimination:**

 **Cody**

 **Dakota**

 **Eva**

 **Gwen**

 **Sam**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shawn**

 **Sierra**

 **Trent**

"Congrats Team Maskwak, you just came 4th." Chris quickly adds.

Lindsay sees Tyler on the ground with the killer seal from World Tour and then steps forward, mad at Courtney, and throws the balloon at a blistering speed, knocking Courtney down, Lindsay then says.

"That's for Tyler..."

The seal then starts to chase after Lindsay.

Inside the bunker, Max notices what happened and realised that attacking a teammate would probably look bad for him and says.

"Yeah, I'll be out of here," he then walks away, holding the very balloon Scarlett was planning to hit him with while saying "To eeeeeeeevil!"

However, right after he walks out he goes around the back on Lindsay and Tyler's side and sees what happens, he then looks and sees Lindsay running. He looks at the balloon in his hands and smiles, he then throws it at Lindsay while yelling.

"FOR EEEEEEEEEVIL!" and it manages to hit Lindsay. Chris notices this and eyes wide, talks over the loudspeaker.

"What the? Okay, so I guess Max actually wins a challenge for the Killer Bass," The Bass minus Rodney and Max himself sit there, shocked, before they start cheering for him "I need to look at the footage again to see if I wasn't just hallucinating."

Geoff turns to DJ and says "The weird kid actually did it!" Bridgette looks over at Geoff and smiles, which Geoff returns a small one back at her.

Later, as they are walking to the spa hotel, Geoff taps DJ on the shoulder and says "Bro, can I talk to you for a second?"

"What's wrong dude?" DJ asks after they got to a secure location.

"So you know how Bridgette and I haven't been talking that much during the competition?" Geoff asks

"Yeah, what's up?" DJ comments

"Well, I've been thinking about my relationship with Bridgette and well..."

"Please don't tell me you're gonna break up with her."

"Hell no! Why would I?" DJ starts laughing before Geoff gets back on track "Well, I had this in my pocket when I was kidnapped, and I was gonna ask Bridgette something the very day we were kidnapped."

"What was it Geoff..." DJ blatantly says. Geoff reaches into a pocket and grabs out a small box, and opens it. The box contains an unseen item, DJ smiles and says.

"Took you long enough man... go for it, you two deserve it,"

"I'm not sure if it's time, and I don't know what to say!" Geoff responds panicked.

"We just won a challenge dude, do you want to do it in the other cabins?" DJ jokes

"Good point dude, but what should I say?" Geoff has his hands on his head

"Speak from the heart man." DJ says back

"Okay... but I'm still not ready yet... I still need to think of what I want to say, and where to do it." Geoff sighs

"It's okay, but just make sure to talk to her some more, she looks like she misses you."

"Ok dude," The camera pans around to see said unseen item... a ring

Over in the Bass girls room, Katie and Bridgette are grabbing their stuff out before Katie decides to talk to her

"So... Geoff hasn't talked to you that much, something up?"

"No, not really... But yeah, he hasn't talked that much to me, and that's kinda worrying me a little."

"I probably wouldn't worry that much though, you two have been together since, like, forever, even when the couple strained it bounced back, so you probably shouldn't worry."

 **Confessional:**

"Katie's right, Geoff hasn't really been talking to me that much, what's up with him? I'm gonna try and find out!"

 **Confessional Ends:**

Chris stands there "And that's a wrap, who will be sent home? Who will win overall? Will Geoff actually give Bridgette that ring? Find out on the next exciting episodes of TOTAL! DRAMA! VIEWERS DECIDE! A NEW BEGINNING!

 **Contestants up for elimination:**

 **Cody**

 **Dakota**

 **Eva**

 **Gwen**

 **Sam**

 **Scarlett**

 **Shawn**

 **Sierra**

 **Trent**

I decided to do Author's notes like this partway through the episode, so there could be other potential moments could be missed

[1] Obvious reference to Despicable Me, I may not be that big a fan of the film, but that reference was too good to ignore, especially with Max

[2] Confirmed as one of his allergies in The Am-AH-Zon Race

[3] Brian Froud voices both Harold (Besides DramaRama) and Sam

How I feel about the eliminated camper:

Amy: Yay! She sucks, thanks for sending her home. Fun Fact though, when I started the previous episode I was originally going to give her a plot with Sammy which involved her ether getting Amnesia, or getting scared of Sammy, and that's why I said that I had a plot with her in the Sugar eliminated camper section. But I decided against that plot because I didn't think I would actually be able to make that plot that good tbh, so I decided to cut it out.

 **44** **th** **Amy**

 **45** **th** **Duncan**

 **46** **th** **Scott**

 **47** **th** **Sugar**

 **48** **th** **Leonard**

 **49** **th** **Justin**

 **50** **th** **Sadie**

 **51** **st** **Staci**

 **52** **nd** **Ezekiel**

2 months... I really should start uploading these faster; I kinda want to upload at least 10 episodes by my 1 year anniversary for this thing. Luckily I can have more work done on these for a couple weeks

Also, 7,400 words... as I said last episode, these are getting longer and longer

One last thing, I didn't post a sneak peek for this episode because I legit do not think the users (Not Guests) who saw the Sneak Peek weren't able to see the episode, and so they didn't vote, so I'm testing that theory with this episode

Also, Owen's vote in the ceremony was from a user on the TD wiki where this story is getting co-hosted. Anyways...

Xmon323 out!


	10. Episode 9 - A Good Day to Dig Hard

Total Drama Viewers Decide – A New Beginning Chapter 9:

 **This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by** **animated** **teens. Do not try ANY of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

Chris stands at the camera, with the members of the Gaffers in the front row of the seats (Shawn, Cody, Sierra, Eva and Scarlett) "Last time on Total Drama Viewers Decide – A New Beginning," Chris beams "Amy got sent home, which sort of sucked due to her causing some Drama, but anyways. We decided to ironically use the challenge she got eliminated in as the official challenge. Eventually, the Gaffers ended up losing and Max of all people won the challenge for his team, however, one of the Gaffers will be sent home this episode... Will it be Dakota, who has basically no intelligence and was a massive target in the challenge? Will it be Cody, who put on a pitiful display in the challenge?"

"Hey! I'm allergic to Wolf Spiders and you know that!"

"Yeah, anyways, or will it be Scarlett, who managed to manipulate Max, but Rodney still took you out nonetheless. Well anyways, Gwen, Trent, Sam, Sierra, Shawn and Eva are all safe. That just leaves our bottom 3, Cody, Scarlett and Dakota.

 **Confessional:**

Dakota is standing right outside the confessional due to her height as a camera focuses on her, "Me no care that much, me change back anyway, so me fine. Me still like being in show though" She shrugs.

"Really? I got votes! What the heck! It was an allergy!" Cody states, annoyed.

"So I'm in the bottom 3? Okay... I'm almost certain to stay though, I'm probably guessing Cody's gone, Dakota is a much stronger team member and I make up for the bits of brains he has."

 **Confessionals End:**

"Alright, so the next camper safe is - Dakota."

"Yes!" Sam exclaims "Thanks guys!"

"Me Happy!" Dakota leaps up, which shakes the ground and Chris to fall over.

"Ow! Ugh, okay, so we are down to our bottom 2, Cody and Scarlett, only one of you will make it past this elimination and Scarlett..." Cody and Sierra both gasp while Scarlett smirks.

.

.

.

.

.

"You are out, Cody; you are the final one safe."

"Dude! Don't scare me like that!" Cody comments while Scarlett looks annoyed. Chris notices this and walks towards her, smirking before saying.

"If it makes you feel any better, literally nobody else got a vote; that's why I didn't say how many votes you guys got, so you get the first unanimous vote of the season." This unsurprisingly does not make Scarlett feel better, and it makes her look even more annoyed.

"I would have got us out of last place last episode if that stupid lovesick farmer didn't notice me, speaking of which, didn't he have a crush on me last season?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Sierra comments suddenly, before suddenly realising "oh, sorry, I'll be quiet now..."

"Honestly, I expected to stay in for a little while longer, my strategy was simple and could make me float far, but I guess the audience must have been scared of me doing what I did on Pakithew..."

"Speaking of what you did on Pakithew, you haven't finished serving your sentence, so when I saw the votes, I managed to get a few of the good friends you made in prison." Suddenly, a helicopter lands and several armed guards land which shocks all the campers there except Scarlett herself.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with." She says before getting on the ground with her hands behind her back.

"Thank you for letting us know about her elimination Mr McLean." A random soldier says to him.

"No worries, scum like her deserve to be locked away." Chris smirks.

 **Confessional:**

Gwen sits there, thoroughly annoyed "Oh the irony..." She then quickly says "I know he already went to prison, but still..."

 **Confessionals End:**

As Scarlett is dragged into the helicopter, Chris sighs and says "I wish I could send someone off though... Maybe one of the interns... Na, that's a bit boring."

Another, larger, non military helicopter lands on the ground with a different set of people walking out.

"Huh?" What's this?" Chris confusedly says.

"Dakota's temporarily leaving this episode; she will probably be back for the end of the episode. She says she wants to change back to normal..."

"What? I didn't hear about that?"

"It's true, she told me in the forest last episode." Sam brings up.

Chris sighs before saying "Fine..." Before muttering incoherently.

"Can I go as well?" Sam asks to Chris.

"No..." Chris quickly follows up with, which causes Sam to sigh and comment with a pinch of sadness and regret

"Well, bye Dakota!" Sam waves to his girlfriend; the helicopter then closes its door and then flies away

"Alright campers, you 8 are all safe... For now... Get some sleep and try harder next time."

The Gaffers, minus Sam, Sierra and Cody have made it back inside the cabins, however Cody and Sierra are chatting outside them.

"Ironic that one of the smarter contestants got eliminated just before the meaning of life..." Sierra chuckles.

"Yeah!" Cody replies.

 **Confessional:**

Sierra sits there happily, "Okay, so Cody and I agreed to start over with our friendship after the stuff I told him a few episodes ago, honestly, I'm really happy! He's probably never going to love me, which is sad, but at least we can be friends."

Cody is looking at the camera with a smile, "Sierra's actually pretty cool when she isn't obsessively stalking me... I got a peek of it during World Tour's last couple episodes, but she's starting to let out another side of herself with our conversations."

 **Confessionals End:**

Sam walks up the stairs, looking glum, which Sierra quickly notices and says "Give me a sec alright?"

"Alright," Cody comments as Sierra walks over to the solemn Gamer. Sierra taps Sam on the shoulder and says.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Oh, uh hey Sierra," He says sadly "I really wish I could go with Dakota at the ceremony."

"Do you want to chat with me and Cody?"

"No thanks, I don't really want to talk to anyone right now." Sam commented before he entered the cabin and closes the door.

 **Confessional:**

"I wasn't able to talk to Sam that much during All Stars because of well, you saw how I acted." Sierra scratches the back of her neck, embarrassed, "But I feel like I can make up for that," she confidently ends with.

 **Confessionals End:**

"So... that worked..." Cody commented.

"He looks really upset; I want to make him feel better." Sierra responds.

"Yeah, and that's really great of you, but maybe we should give him a bit of space until the challenge." Cody says to her.

"Alright," Sierra thinks for a minute before saying "So should we go to bed now?"

"Yeah, it's pretty late, See you tomorrow." Cody replies as they go to their cabins.

The next day in the Spa Hotel, Rodney wakes up and sits up while rubbing his head.

 **Confessional:**

"My head still feels fuzzy after I was hit by the balloon yesterday, though that, mixed with a good night sleep made me realise something, I've looked at Amy, Sammy, Jasmine and Scarlett since the competition started, and well, I didn't fall in love with them again..." Rodney takes a deep breath, "So... I can get advice from one of them. I wasn't really in love with Sammy, mainly Amy who is both out, and a jerk so it's ether Scarlett, who I'm definitely going to say no to, or Jasmine, who is probably my best bet to be honest."

 **Confessional Ends:**

Bridgette wakes up, and rolls over to the digital clock next to her bed, as it shows 7:00, and while she does a quick stretch, she remembers what she and Katie discussed last night, and sighs, before muttering

"Alright then, let's go..." She gets up and starts to walk towards the door, before suddenly Max opens the door, hitting Bridgette with it, before gloating.

"MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I won the challenge! YOU SHALL ALL SERVE ME!"

"Ow... Max... that hurt!" Bridgette complained.

"Quiet minion number 11," Max yells which makes Bridgette sigh before walking back out. He then turns to Katie before saying

"Minion numbers 14, carry me!" Max demands before falling over on the ground. Katie then proceeds to walk around him.

 **Confessional:**

"It doesn't make sense, I won the challenge for my team, and the most I got were a few thank-yous!" He then looks stressed before saying "People were supposed to serve me!"

 **Confessionals End:**

Harold, Cameron and B have met up to discuss the findings last episode.

"So... Are we going to confront Chris about this?" Harold asked the other two, which causes B to shake his head and type something on his text to speech system

'[1] no, we need to let the other campers know first,'

"Yeah, I agree with B," Cameron nods "If we tell him we know he could make our game life horrible or automatically eliminate us or something like that..."

"Good point... Speaking of which... Where's Sam? He saw it with us..." Harold says to the other two."

"He might have been sent home, his team lost overall." Cameron responds.

"I hope he's still in," Harold says. To which the other two nod. He then realises something, "How about we make a pact to help each other when merge hits? The four of us and LeShawna."

"Can we also put Mike, Zoey and Dakota as a part of that deal? For Sam and I, assuming Sam's still in of cause," Cameron states. B types something on his computer.

'Dawn and Beardo too, they're cool as well.'

"Oh, an uh," Harold quickly counts the people on his hands "10 Person deal!?"

"Yeah, with the amount of people in our alliance at merge, it should be easy to win the challenges." Cameron brings up.

"Alright…" Harold slowly decided, "We have to convince them to join the alliance though."

"All of us are friends, we can talk with them," Cameron responded, which makes B and Harold nod their heads.

 **Confessional:**

Cameron is sitting there, thinking "Alliances work differently here, with the viewers deciding who goes home and all, so Alliances in this season would probably just try to have at least one of their members win immunity... It's not as good as other seasons, but it isn't awful, if we create a big alliance, one of us might have a chance at winning!"

"I'm not one hundred per cent sure on this alliance," Harold starts "but I'm still going to go with it, 10 people in an alliance seems a bit risky, especially in a season where the viewers vote us off, but I'm going to take that risk," he nods his head

 **Confessional Ends:**

Over with Team Maskwak, Dave, Noah and Owen are sitting at a bench and talking about random things revolving around the game, until Noah asks

"What's your beef with that gymnast girl?" He stops for a second before saying "Sky isn't it?"

"Yes... That is her name..." He responds, annoyed "and I don't really want to talk about it..."

"O-kay then..." Noah answers, raising his eyebrow, Dave then says

"Are you with anyone?" To which Noah responds with,

"Yeah, her name's Emma, she great," He sighs happily before saying "We met on that Ridonculous Race show's 1st season a couple years ago. Neither of us won, but we're still going strong to this day."

 **Confessional:**

"I still love Emma... and if anyone wants to know, she's doing really well in law school, it's her last year actually, she decided to have an extra year in the school to help her that little bit more. She's already eyeing a law firm in Toronto. We even competed on a few reality TV competitions together when she was on her holidays with Owen and Kitty."

 **Confessionals End:**

"Yeah, I'm gonna go now," Dave then gets up and walks away, visibly annoyed, Owen looks at the scene before finally saying,

"O-kay then. He's still touchy at whatever happened."

"Meh, then we don't bring it up to him." Noah responds

 **Confessional:**

"There are more reasons I'm mad at Sky than just," He rolls his eyes and makes air quotes while saying "Keith... But I'm going to get into that later, and I know where to say it, but hey... it's a secret," He smiles, determined.

 **Confessionals End:**

Dave walks over and sits across from Sammy, before talking.

"So... How was your sleep?" Sammy stops looking into space and smiles at Dave before saying

"Yeah, it was fine... It just feels a bit weird that I don't have to compete with or pretend to be my sister. It felt really cathartic when I yelled at her at the elimination ceremony

"Oh yeah, it must be great to yell at someone who deserved it," Dave comments, strangely friendly.

Sammy smiles back at Dave, before saying "Yeah…" absent minded

 **Confessional:**

"After Pakithew, the only people who actually reached out to me and tried to help were Shawn, Jasmine, Sammy and Ella. Ella's also been a really good friend and I've even warmed up to her singing a little," He then comments "Not that much though," before continuing, "but she's on a different team and I haven't even been able to interact with any of them aside from Sammy really, not even Shawn."

 **Confessional Ends:**

Suddenly, an all too familiar voice rings over the loudspeaker, calling out "Challenge time! Everyone Meet me at the beach in 20 minutes! You will NOT need your swimsuits however!"

Dave and Sammy shrug before they both get up and walk towards the beach. The scene then changes to the teams walking towards the beach, with Team Victory in front of the Killer Bass, Rodney is at the front of the Bass and Jasmine is at the end of Team Victory. Rodney realises his chance and taps Jasmine on the shoulder, she turns around and sees him looking awkward and she sighs.

 **Confessional:**

"Alright… so I rewatched the last season specifically, not any of the other seasons though, and saw Rodney's obvious crush on me… So, I'm going to turn him down extremely nicely."

 **Confessional ends:**

"Listen… I'm sorry, but I don't really want to be in a relationship with you…" Jasmine says, calmly, "I'm with Shawn remember?"

"I know, I'm not asking to be in a relationship with you…" That comment makes Jasmine's eyes go wide with shock.

"Wait... really?" Jasmine replies, Rodney nods and then gestures to a group of trees, to which Jasmine walks over.

"Okay... So you've seen reruns of Pakithew Island judging by your reaction."

"Yeah... what's wrong?" Jasmine responds apprehensively,

"Well... I need advice, I want one specific person to fall in love with, rather than falling in love with every girl I see... The only girls I haven't fallen in love with are Sugar and my female family members."

"Okay… so what's the matter?"

"Well, I need help. I don't want to fall in love with absolutely every girl I see. I kind of just want to find one girl. Weirdly I haven't fallen back in love with you three, no offence. And since you are the only one of my three crushes from Pakithew that is still in, judging by the fact that I can't see Scarlett with the Gaffers, and you are the sanest one of the three, I decided to ask you for help. Can you please help me?"

Jasmine starts thinking as she looks at Rodney and sees a pitiful look in his eyes. Jasmine sighs "Alright fine… I'll give you advice, but you're sure you aren't just going to fall back in love with me?"

"I'm sure I won't," Rodney nods, with a determined look in his eyes.

"We'll meet up after the challenge and you will tell me the girls you've fallen in love with so far this season." Jasmine reaffirms.

"Alright then," Rodney responds as he and Jasmine walk off towards the beach.

At the challenge site, the teams look to see a pentagon shape around them, with arrows pointing each team towards each team's location, the two closest ones are the Killer Bass and Team Victory, with the Toxic Rats and Team Maskwak next to them and the Gaffers at the other side. The Gaffers start their long trek around.

Max walks up the stairs to the team's section as DJ says "Hey isn't one of us missing?"

"Yes," Max then looks over everyone, "its minion number 51!" which earns confused looks from the people around him. Geoff then looks at the people there and notices the missing competitor.

"It's the farm dude, isn't his name Rodney?" Just at that moment, Rodney runs in.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" Rodney runs up the stairs

"What took you so long minion number 51?"

 **Confessional:**

"I've come up with a new numbering system for my minions, [2] and it is devilishly EEEEEEVIL! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 **Confessional Ends:**

As Jasmine walks into the Team Victory area, the doors close and Chris's voice booms over the loudspeaker in each room. "Welcome to your next challenge campers! This challenge is the 3D sand puzzle from our All Star season. My new manager has told me that Mal was caused by a bout of cheating in this challenge," It then cuts to Mike, who looks at the ground, embarrassed. "So this challenge specifically will have an anti cheating measure. Once the challenge starts, you will be able to look into the other team's progress, however, we have massive glass walls blocking each team, and if you break it down on purpose, then your team is disqualified. Chris then realises something before saying "Oh yeah, one more thing..." before pressing a button he has on him which causes the moats around each platform to appear.

Chris continues "Old rules still apply, there are 7 pieces based on locations we have visited in our World Tour, two of you will be reusing the ones from the original episode, but I won't tell which teams they are, even if I could if I wanted to. A couple of these puzzles might not have been straight up visited, but they are major locations in countries we visited. Finally, every team except the Gaffers get shovels, due to them losing last challenge." Chris sits back on a chair and calls out "3! 2! 1! START!"

As everyone starts digging, Brick says to his team "First of all," before he turns to Lightning "Will you actually do alright in the challenge? Or will this be a repeat of the original episode?"

"Na dude, Lightning's actually focused this time! Lightning's actually eaten!" was the response.

"Alright then..." Brick sighs before he and Lightning jump down with the shovels.

As we cut to each team, panning across every camper, we see several campers digging while other campers are delegating, Brick for the Bass, Jasmine for Team Victory, Shawn trying for the Gaffer's and Noah for Team Maskwak. However, there is trouble brewing over with the Toxic Rats.

"Okay team do what the hamsters did in the actual episode," Heather and Jo both called at the same time. "I'm the captain this time around!" They both call out, before they both look at each other annoyed.

"Do we want to lose again?" Jo demands to Heather.

"No, which is why I should be captain!" was the response.

"Stop fighting and start digging!" LeShawna yelled out, startling the other two.

"You do know that is one of the main reasons why you lost the challenge last time?" Zoey pokes her head out of the hole she is digging to say to the two girls. There is a several second silence before the quarrelling girls go.

"Fine," before both of them grab a shovel and start digging.

 **Confessional:**

"I mean, yes, Lightning did screw up, but they should have dug instead of fight, they had more team members AND shovels." Zoey then shrugs "But I think we're going to do well, most of us already did the challenge."

 **Confessional Ends:**

Zoey and Mike are digging a hole, however Mike's going slightly faster, however not at the speeds Manitoba Smith once would.

 **In Confessional:**

"The weird thing is, over these last couple years, I'm slowly losing the abilities of my old alts, they're my only remaining connection to them…" Mike then looks down, sadly, before continuing, "For example, I was basically a human metal detector for a while with Manitoba's abilities, I mean, I didn't need it, Zoey and I were already rich from All Stars, but still… It's gotten a lot weaker though." Mike sighs.

 **Confessional Ends:**

"Y'know, I wish we found another way," Mike says to Zoey

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Sorry Zoey, I'm just thinking out loud. I just wish the Alts and I had found another way to beat Mal."

"Mike… Remember a week ago when you told me about Chester talking with you in your head?" Zoey asks

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well that could mean that the others are back, you even told me that." Zoey softly states to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm probably just feeling sad and all that because of this being the challenge Mal was released, I dunno."

We then cut to a panning image, going across everyone in Team Victory digging, until Lindsay's shovel hits something. "Everyone! I think I found a piece!" she yells, however suddenly the item starts ticking, "Wait..." She then realises, and as her eyes go wide, the bomb goes off sending Lindsay flying out of the hole screaming before falling into the moat, where the crabs start attacking her and she climbs out. Jasmine looks on in sadness.

"Poor girl," the Aussie states as she hits something else. Luckily for her, it's actually a piece of their puzzle, which makes her call out "found one!" she climbs out and throws it onto the platform, revealing it to be a flat piece, most likely the bottom portion of the puzzle.

"Good, that's our first piece, and by the looks of things, the others don't have anything yet!" Beardo excited states to her

"Yeah! We're in the lead!" Jasmine fist bumps, getting even more excited when Dawn yells out, "B's found another piece!" as B pulls another piece out from the hole he is digging. Anne Maria then pops her head out of her hole, annoyed before saying.

"Hey, can't you use that weird magic power you have?"

"No, it doesn't work like that..." Dawn sighs "I'll be glad to explain how it works after the challenge though," she then adds on.

"Yeah, nah." The Jersey Shore Reject replies, before she starts digging again and we swap over to the Gaffers, digging with their hands, and we see Sam standing there, trying, but not putting his all into it. Sierra and Cody notice this and walk over to the gamer, striking up a conversation.

"Hey Sam, how's it going?" Cody asks.

"Oh, uh, hi Cody, hi Sierra," a quiet Sam asks.

"Sam, you can talk to us if you want to, we'll be friends if you want." Sierra sympathetically says.

"Thanks…" Sam comments as they all dig near each other.

"Look Sam, if you want to talk to us about Dakota, then we will listen.

"Maybe in a bit, but not right now…" Sam states, melancholy. All three continue digging. Then, over with Shawn, he ends up hitting a piece of the puzzle.

"Guys! I have a piece!"

 **Confessional:**

"This massive glass dome will protect me from zombies… Unless the infection's in the air or it's already spread. Both are less likely, but still have a chance so I wasn't as worried in this challenge as I was in others. I still am worried though."

 **Confessional Ends**

Shawn climbs up easily with his piece, which appears to be a torch of some kind, and throws it to Eva who puts it up on the platform, as we see Team Maskwak digging with Blaineley looking into the Gaffer's area, before pondering

 **Confessional:**

"So Shawn's that idiot that's scared of zombies," Blaineley comments. "So if I somehow find ways to look like a zombie to him, then I can get him out of the way, the Gaffers can lose again."

 **Confessional Ends**

Shawn walks over towards the dome and continues digging, before he looks up for a split second and sees something that makes his blood run cold. He looks back up, and sees Blaineley, walking over to the glass, arms stretched out, with half opened eyes, while groaning (even if Shawn couldn't hear it). Shawn mouth drops open and his eyes go wide, his eye twitches as he yells "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ZOMBIE!" Which gains all the Gaffer's attention, before he runs across the sand and leaps onto the platform, grabbing the torch-like object and waving it, to attack anybody going after him.

Everyone looks over to where Shawn was to see Blaineley doubled over, laughing at the conspiracy theorists fear, which earns several glares from the other campers. Blaineley's laughing is stopped when a hand suddenly comes down and slaps the lady, as we see Sammy standing there, incredibly annoyed

 **Confessional:**

"What Blaineley did reminded me of all the crap Amy's pulled in my life," Sammy says annoyed, before continuing sympathetically "and anyways, that was just cruel to Shawn."

 **Confessional Ends:**

It then swaps to the Killer Bass, digging, when Bridgette walks over to Geoff, shovel in hand before saying

"Hey Geoff! How's it going?" Geoff looks up and smiles to his girlfriend, before happily commenting

"Hey Bridge, I'm doing fine, how 'bout you?"

"Yeah, I'm good, how about we dig together? There's probably a piece down here." Geoff smiles and says

"Sure!" Both start digging before suddenly, another explosion happens. However, instead of a regular bomb, it's something much worse. A stink bomb, possibly from a skunk, both lovers recoil from the shock and then smell the air around them and recoil

 **Confessional:**

"COME ON!" Geoff yells. "This was the perfect moment to start talking with her again." He then pulls his hat over his eyes in annoyance [3]

 **Confessional Ends:**

Geoff and Bridgette climb out of the hole in disgust before Lightning pokes his head down and spots a piece right below the stink bomb.

"SHA LIGHTNING HAS FOUND ONE!" However, Rodney disturbs a Wasp's nest that had been hidden and ducks, making the wasps buzz over and attack the Uber Jock, making him run away screaming. Before Max runs over and sees the hole with the piece and says

"MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The EEEEEEVIL overlord has found a piece, bow before me! However, everyone ignores him. He frowns and walks over to DJ before saying

"M-minion number 2, why aren't you bowing before me?"

DJ sighs and says to him, "Look, I have nothing against you and I'm trying to be as nice as possible, but you're annoying. Also, we need to do the challenge." [4]

"F-fine," Max stutters before he runs away. It then cuts back to Team Victory. In the meantime, they have gotten up to 5 pieces, and Ella had just pulled up a 6th piece, handing it to Jasmine who threw it to the platform.

"Alright guys, just one more piece, we're doing grea-"Jasmine starts before she is interrupted,

"Got it!" it focuses on Beardo, holding the piece up,

"Great Job! Alright guys, we're almost there, come up here and help me put the pieces together. Jasmine, Dawn, B and Beardo Anne Maria are seen running and jumping up. Anne Maria runs over, but accidently sets off a landmine trap which goes off and sends her flying, however she ends up fine because she lands on her hair. The group on the platform, now joined by Lindsay and Beth, start looking at the pieces and thinking about the combinations, before Jasmine looks and tilts her head, before muttering.

"They wouldn't… would they?" She then says "Give me a sec guys. She then gets to work and starts putting the pieces together. She eventually makes a massive rock with the seven pieces. Everyone looks on before B realises and nudges Dawn who realises what it is

"Isn't that Uluru from Australia?" This earns a confused look from a dimwitted princess

"What's that?" Lindsay asks

"You might know it as Ayres Rock." Dawn responds

"Ahhh," Lindsay realises.

"One team has a complete puzzle, but they have to get their entire team up to the top of the platform." Chris announces over the loudspeaker.

"Everyone, quickly!" Jasmine yells as Ella runs over and B helps her on the platform. Izzy runs over and leaps up and lands.

"Anne Maria! Hurry up!" several members of Team Victory call out (Jasmine, Ella, Beardo and Beth).

"Eh, we have time; the other teams barely have any pieces." Anne Maria responds as she shrugs and walks along slowly.

Jasmine turns to Beardo and whispers "Good job on talking more by the way." Which makes Beardo smile.

 **Confessional:**

Beardo sits smiling at the camera, "I've been more comfortable around my team, so I've been talking with them more often. I should also start talking to other people outside of my team though, that'll be hard... But I'll try it."

 **Confessional Ends:**

Anne Maria gets over to the platform and Beardo and Beth help her up. Chris looks at team Victory and smirks before announcing

"And Team Victory wins the challenge and a stay at the spa hotel… That was really quick… y'know what, just wait at the campfire pit, Chef will let you know when it's ready"

 **Confessional:**

"The only thing I wanna know," Jasmine asks "Is why did Chris pick the Australian location, for the team with the Australian girl?" She looks on with a face of confusion.

"We dug all the pieces a couple episodes ago and the teams got sent in based on last episode's performance…" Chris explains… "No problem with being prepared."

 **Confessional Ends:**

Over with Team Maskwak, Owen is digging when he digs up a boxing glove which punches him in the stomach. However, he does not feel a thing and laughs it off, a thud is then heard, as Owen pokes his head out and sees Noah crumpled up on the ground, groaning. Owen quickly gets up and carries him to the platform and puts it on before saying

"Here buddy, rest a little."

"Ok…" was the weak response. Owen turns around and sees a boxing glove out from the pit, which makes Owen say.

"Oooh, that's what happened." Before he goes a small distance away from Noah, and starts digging from there so he can watch him.

"I've got one!" Sammy calls out, before Blaineley goes to grab it.

"It's mine!" Blaineley yells.

"You haven't even dug yet." Sammy indignantly yells.

"Fine..." Blaineley then puts her shovel on the sand and shovels one bit of sand before saying "There, I'm done... Let me take the piece up now." Blaineley turns to see Sammy pulling the piece across the ground. To which Blaineley responds with "How did I fall for that!?" before going after the Good Twin as she throws that part of the puzzle onto the platform.

 **Confessional:**

"Okay, seriously, Blaineley's actually starting to annoy me a lot... She's literally, an older Amy... Like, seriously?" Sammy complains. "I've grown to defend myself a lot over these last couple years, but it still makes me really mad when I've got New Amy's to deal with.

 **Confessionals End:**

Lightning is now digging, but he looks around and sees Max digging slowly and says.

"Alright little dude let Lightning borrow this for a sec!" Before he digs down and throws out 2 pieces. "Sweet that I found 2 Puzzle thingies, SHA BAM!" As Lightning says Bam, a spring platform shoots up and sends him onto sand, making him do the ostrich. Rodney goes to pull Lightning out of the ground while Max and DJ take the pieces up.

Over with the Rats, Heather and Jo are both digging but taking periodic moments to complain to each other.

"We'd be done much faster if you just MADE ME THE LEADER!" Heather yelled as Jo yelled back.

"Right back at you, Old Heather." LeShawna keeps digging, but she looks mad and is shooting daggers at the two quarrelling girls.

 **Confessional:**

"Oh, I am this close to snappin' at them. Heather's not been that annoying this season, and she's probably been trying to lay low or something. But this challenge she's been horrible!"

 **Confessional:**

"Found one!" Harold calls out, "Can someone help me?" To which LeShawna runs over and says,

"Sure thing short stuff!" Before she jumps down and helps Harold to get the piece out, throwing it onto the platform.

"Alright, that's 3 pieces!" Zoey comments, which earns at the very least smaller frowns, more about the amount of pieces rather than Zoey's comment.

Alejandro is digging, before he hits a trap, which releases a large group of crabs, which swarm him, snapping at the Spaniard, making him run off before falling over as several snap at his legs, knocking it over.

 **Confessional:**

"Not again! Me estás tomando el pelo?" [5] Alejandro complains to the camera, with bruises all over him on him, before he face palms.

 **Confessional Ends**

Heather looks over at Alejandro and laughs

"You never told us what happened between you and Al after All Stars," Cameron asks.

"Shut up pointdexter!" Heather snaps.

Meanwhile, with Team Victory, Dawn and Beardo are sitting at the campfire pit before B taps them on the shoulder and points back with his thumb towards a corner that nobody is standing at. The trio walk over and grabs his laptop out, writing on it

'A group of us are forming an Alliance for after the merge; do you two want to join?'

"How many people?" Beardo asks

'If everyone joins, then 10, but if it's just you two, then 6."

"Who's in the alliance?" Beardo continues

'Sam, Harold, Cameron and I are definite. And we're going to ask You two, Dakota, Mike, Zoey and LeShawna.'

"Why that group of campers?" Dawn asked to the silent genius.

'We'll tell you later' he types, looking at the other members of Team Victory. Dawn closes her eyes for 5 seconds before opening them.

"From reading your aura, I can sense that this is in no way malicious. Not that I didn't believe that you would be malicious in the first place. So I shall join this alliance," Dawn then smiles as they look over at Beardo, who thinks for a moment, before saying

"Alright, I'm in..." Before he makes a quiet digging bell sound effect. "To this new alliance?" He then puts his hand in. B shrugs and puts his hand in. Dawn smiles and puts her hand in, before they lift their hands up in excitement.

Chris sits at the camera and says, "Alright, this is going on for too long," before he turns to Chef and says "montage?"

"Yeah, why not?"

So the montage begins, and we see Heather find a piece for the rats. Then we see Owen, Dave, Sky and Tyler find pieces for team Maskwak, even if Tyler gets hit by a mine. Killer Bass get 4 pieces courtesy of Katie, Brick, Rodney and DJ. The gaffers finally get 3 pieces from Sierra, Eva and Gwen. The montage ends when a voice calls out

"Got one!" The voice is from Topher, who pulls it towards the platform as Noah gets up and looks at the current 5 pieces. As he looks on, he sees an easy pattern with the pieces; the first 3 pieces can fit on top of each other. He then looks over to the piece Topher is bringing over and sees that it fits perfectly between the 3 pieces already put together, and 2 smaller pieces that fit. He then realises

"Guys! This is one of the Pyramids from Egypt! We only need 1 more after Topher brings this up, and it's the top one."

Over with the Gaffers, Sam, Cody and Sierra are digging when Sierra says to the gamer

"Sam, do you want to tell us what's up?"

"Alright, fine..." Sam says. "I just feel worried for Dakota, I hope she'll be fine, I'm worried it'll hurt with whatever they do to her. It's just the stress of me worrying about her. She doesn't want to be a mutant, and I'm fine with that, but if she's hurt, then it'll be horrifying that I won't even be there to comfort her." He explains, which makes Cody and Sierra look at each other before Cody says

"Dude, you don't need to worry about her, she'll be fine. She would probably want you to continue through the game. If we lose, she could be sent home. And wouldn't that be unfair, she wasn't even in the challenge. We need to win for her."

"I guess... Okay... Let's do this," Sam states with newfound determination in his eyes, before he digs extremely fast, before he says "Got one!" Cody whispers to Sierra.

"How'd that work so fast?"

"Love is a very powerful thing." Sierra whispers back. Sam pulls the piece up and drags it over to the platform before putting it on

 **Confessional:**

"I'm not trying to manipulate Sam or anything," Cody starts, "But if we lose it is probably him or Dakota going. I feel sorry for Sam, I feel sympathy for what he's saying, but yeah." He sits there awkwardly at the camera.

 **Confessional Ends:**

Cody looks over at the pieces of the puzzle and makes a small smirk before he says "Guys! We have the stature of liberty."

"We haven't even put it back together, what makes you so sure?" Sierra asks.

"You know why..." Cody smirks to Sierra

"No I don't think s-oooh." Sierra responds. [6] "Yeah guys, Cody's telling the truth.

The footage then cuts back to Team Maskwak, who has just found their last piece, courtesy of Sammy, who hands it to Noah, who puts it on the top and ushers everyone over, to which they all oblige, even Blaineley, who climbs up last as Chris calls out "Team Maskwak comes 2nd place. The Battle for not last continues! You may go to your cabin now." This makes the 8 team members walk out towards the cabins.

It then cuts to the Bass who have just found their second last piece because of Lightning. Katie and Brick look onto the pieces while wondering what it could be. Several of the pieces could fit on others and Lightning quickly runs over with his piece, which happens to be a clock

"Wait... a clock?" Katie states before seeing the pieces and realising, "Is this Big Ben!?"

"I think so!" Brick replies, after he turns to his team and says "Alright, Katie and I will build this, bring the last piece up as soon as you find it." Both get up and start building the clock.

The scene swaps to the Rats, who got a 5th piece from Alejandro, and as he is taking it up, he looks over and sees the pieces, before he turns around and states

"Eifel Tower everyone, let's go!" He climbs up and starts to build some of it

"We should probably get a few more people to help Al out." Mike says

"Let's go then," Zoey states to her boyfriend as they run up to help out. The three campers then start the building process.

Jo looks over to the Gaffers who has Eva carrying one of the remaining two pieces before she yells

"Everyone! Hurry up!"

"We're going as fast as we can!" Heather yells.

"Then go faster!" Jo replies

"That literally makes no sense!" Cameron yells

Over with the Bass, Max yells out "I have the last one minion's!" So Lightning and DJ come over to help him, they make it up and put it on the platform.

"Perfect!" Katie yells "Alright, let's just put that piece there, and it's done, YES!" she yells before she high fives Brick and beacons everyone up, to which they all run up, except for one.

"Why aren't you all praising me?" Max asks "I helped us to do well in the last two challenges, so why are you not serving me? Minion number 14?"

"Alright uh... master, why don't you come up and help us to finish the challenge so **you** don't go home," she makes sure to emphasise the you. Lightning and Brick chat at the back of the platform.

"Dude, good job on the challenge."

"Well, I wouldn't quite say it was all me," he says while smiling to the Athletic Overachiever.

"Yeah, skinny girl was much better," He smirks.

"Yes... Yes she was." He smiles back, distantly.

 **Confessional:**

"So... does Army dude have a crush on skinny girl or something?" He confusedly states.

"I feel like I am extremely good friends with Katie," Brick explains, "Katie is such a sweet girl, and I feel as if we have been hitting it off as good friends for a while."

 **Confessional Ends:**

"Fine, I shall climb up," Max states "But only for my position in the game, MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" He then climbs up, making Chris call out over the loudspeaker

"The Killer Bass have come in 3rd place! It is now down to ether the Screaming Gaffers or the Toxic Rats to decide who goes to elimination.

Shawn and Jo both look at each other with determination in their eyes, before Jo grabs her shovel and Shawn cracks his hands and they start digging as if their lives depended on it. Both go furiously, until a rock is hit.

"I have the head!" Shawn yells as he starts running over, with the other Gaffers running up as well. This happens right as Jo finds the last piece for the rats. She throws the piece to Courtney as everyone runs. Jo grabs Cameron who is lagging behind and ran. The screen spits, showing Jo with Cameron on the top, and Shawn with the head at the bottom.

Shawn makes it up and hands the head to Sierra as Courtney hands the Rat's to Alejandro.

.

.

.

.

.

Sierra is able to put the piece on and Shawn climbs up before Jo and Cameron make it over.

"The Gaffers come 4th!" Chris yells "I'll see the Rat's at elimination later tonight."

 **Contestants up for elimination:**

 **Alejandro**

 **Cameron**

 **Courtney**

 **Harold**

 **Heather**

 **Jo**

 **LeShawna**

 **Mike**

 **Zoey**

Cameron sighs as he sits down in disappointment

"Hey, don't expect to be around for much longer after that pitiful performance string bean." Jo angrily yells. Jo leaves angrily followed by Courtney, Alejandro and Heather

"Don't worry Cam, you weren't that bad" Harold comforts Cameron, who grimaces

After the challenge, Geoff and Bridgette are relaxing, having finally at least lowered the amount of stink from the stink bombs. Geoff turns to Bridgette and says

"Hey Bridge, uh, I just want to say... I'm sorry for going a bit distant for a while... I hope you can forgive me and we can move on and stay together." Bridgette smiles and says

"Yeah, obviously I'll forgive you," Bridgette says, "I don't want to ever break up with you," she continues, "but I just want to know, why were you distant with me in the first place?"

"I-uh... well, no reason."

 **Confessional:**

"I'm not ready yet okay?" Geoff says before he bites his lip. "I don't know when I will be, but I will be ready at some point, okay?"

 **Confessional Ends:**

"Alright then, look, lets kiss and act like this thing never happened."

"Okay," Geoff states before they embrace and kiss passionately.

"We should do this more often." Bridgette says to Geoff.

"Yeah..." Was the response. They finish their kiss and Bridgette turns around and they walk back to the cabins

The scene then swaps to a group of trees at a clearing, where Rodney is sitting down, as Jasmine walks in

"Hey Rodney, what place did you guys come?"

"We finished 3rd, better than last I guess," he then chuckles

"Anyway, do you know who you've had a crush on so far?"

"Yeah, I fell in love with Sadie in the first episode... hmm," he thinks, after that then there was Bridgette, then Dawn. I haven't been able to interact with anyone else at this point so far, so I'm alright with the rest."

"Okay... Have there been any girls that you interacted with that you haven't had a crush on yet aside from Sugar?" Jasmine continues.

"No, Sugar was the only one I didn't fall for, but she's long gone, I doubt she'll return." Jasmine thinks before she says

"Alright, it's good to know, I'll think of something and I'll get back to you in a few days, if you fall in love with anyone else, tell me when we meet back up." Jasmine affirms

"Hmm, alright then." Rodney decides, "see you in a few days."

 **Confessional:**

"Rodney's in a weird position right now," Jasmine starts "But I'm inclined to trust him surprisingly. I want to help him, I just want him to let me help him out." Jasmine sighs and then smiles

"Alright, I'm feeling good about this! I want help with this, but I just hope that I can find a way to not fall in love with absolutely every girl on earth.

The scenes swaps to the Toxic Rats boys cabin as Cameron grabs a pencil and starts writing on a piece of paper we don't see, Harold walks over and asks "Hey Cam, what's up?

"I'm doing something for just in case I get eliminated tomorrow, look," he then lets Harold look over and see what he's writing which Harold smiles at.

"You probably won't be eliminated, you did fine, Jo's just trying to stir up Drama to keep herself in. Keep it just in case, but you'll probably not need to use it."

The scene fades to Sam, who is sitting at a wooden table, bored when Cody walks up

"Hey dude, is Dakota back yet?" Cody asks

"Na, she'll probably be back soon though." The Gamer comments, with a little bit of hope in his eyes, when suddenly, a large, non-military helicopter flies in, and as everyone walks out, it lands.

"What's going on?"

"Huh?"

"What the?"

"Who?"

Several members of the Bass, Rats, Team Victory and Team Maskwak question, when the doors open, with several members of the military walk out, Sam gets up and walks over towards the helicopter. Suddenly, a tall figure walks out and Sam makes a small smile, before it talks.

"Uh... hey Sam... How's it going?" She is looking at the other campers

Dakota walked out of the helicopter, her eyes back to green and talking like she would if she wasn't a mutant, and however, the rest of her body looked as if she was still a mutant. She picks up the Gamer and they hug

"Look, let's talk about this somewhere where nobody's really looking." Dakota whispered

"Alright, let's go." Sam says as they walk off, with everyone looking on.

The scene changes to Chris, sitting at a group of monitors, before he begins the sign off "What's changed with Dakota? Which Rat will go next? Will Jasmine be able to help Rodney? Find out on the next episode of... TOTAL! DRAMA! VIEWERS DECIDE! A NEW BEGINNING!"

 **Contestants up for elimination:**

 **Alejandro**

 **Cameron**

 **Courtney**

 **Harold**

 **Heather**

 **Jo**

 **LeShawna**

 **Mike**

 **Zoey**

[1] Just in case it isn't known, one quotation mark means that it's a non-human talking post script form, e.g. B's text to speech program. They don't count towards characters overall lines imo, so B is still at 0 overall lines.

[2] If you are the first one to figure out what the numbering system is based around, then you get a shoutout next episode.

[3] As seen in Aftermath: Bridgette over Troubled Water.

[4] If that seemed out of character for DJ, keep in mind he has got a jerky side hidden under his soft shell (Prime example that comes to mind is when he threw Owen off the cliff in Paintball Deer Hunter).

[5] 'Are you kidding me' in Spanish. If I messed that up, then keep in mind that I used Google Translate.

[6] This is referencing the deleted scene in the American airing of Broadway Baby, where Cody falls into a certain part of the statue of liberty. Look it up on Youtube if you want to see the scene, it's easy to find online. It's also on Netflix airings.

How I feel about the eliminated camper:

Scarlett – Yeah, eliminating her is fine, I didn't really have that much of a plot for her. I made her lie low as both something she would probably do, and a way to have her not have to be written that much (:P). I don't really have that much to say about her tbh, I got lucky the last few had stuff I wanted to say.

Hope you guys like the labels I came up with for the campers, if you didn't, then let me know, there are a few I'm not sure on.

 **43** **rd** **Scarlett (The Homicidal Brainiac)  
44** **th** **Amy (The Mean Twin)  
45** **th** **Duncan (The Delinquent)  
46** **th** **Scott (The Devious Farmer)  
47** **th** **Sugar (The Pageant Queen)  
48** **th** **Leonard (The LARPer)  
49** **th** **Justin (The Eye Candy)  
50** **th** **Sadie (The Dependent Best Female Friend for Life)  
51** **st** **Staci (The Annoying Chatterbox)  
52** **nd** **Ezekiel (The Home-Schooled Guy)**

I have a poll on my profile, do you guys want to know how many campers will be left when merge hits this season or not? Vote on that poll and if more people vote yes, then I shall reveal the numbers at merge

I'm also just gonna remind you that the Aftermath episodes have questions asked to the eliminated campers, so you can ask questions now, or any other episode

I passed 8000 words! Hooray! Anyways, I wonder when I'll pass 10,000 words...

One last thing. Have I been writing the characters well? If there has been, what characters haven't I written well? And how can I improve?

Without further ado:

Xmon323 OUT!


	11. Episode 10 - Camperfield

Total Drama Viewers Decide – A New Beginning Episode 10

 **This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by** **animated** **teens. Do not try ANY of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

Chris stands at the classic Wawanakwa dock before he says, "Last time on Total Drama Viewers Decide, A New Beginning, we said goodbye to attempted murderer Scarlett as our 42 remaining campers participated in the 3D puzzle challenge from our All Star season." As he says this, clips of Scarlett being led away and the campers walking into the challenge. "Several people got maimed and embarrassed." It then shows clips of Lindsay getting blown up and Geoff and Bridgette getting hit by the stinkbomb. "However, the Rats finally decided to suck enough to be up here for elimination." The clip shows Sierra barely putting on the head of the Statue as Jo makes it to the platform before Chris continues "However, the rocket needs a quick refuelling so you're going to have to wait a minute before the elimination happens.

Dakota and Sam have walked into the forest after the former's return. They reach a part where nobody is watching, and they sit down.

"Alright, so... what have they changed so far?" Sam tentatively asks.

"Well, from what I've been told, the only things they've fixed so far are my intelligence and eye colour, apparently they have to set up the lab before the rest of the changes can happen, but I will be back to normal after a while. Daddy didn't want me to be a mutant, and that's the only reason he changed me back... Why it took them 3 years to finally do it is beyond me, but they'll probably explain later."

"So, how are you feeling about yourself right now?" He continues.

"Well, I'm kind of... conflicted, I want to change back, but I feel comfortable with the mutant body. I definitely don't want to be a mutant anymore, I know that much. It's probably because I'm just so used to my mutant body." Dakota grimaces

"You get to pick if you want to change back, it's up to you." Sam commented before he continued "You do want to change back do you?" He asks

"Of course I do!" Dakota exclaims. "I'm just worried that I'll be mostly done, but then something like the tail won't go... At least with this, I'm completely a mutant, but if it's one thing that won't change, well, I feel like that would be much worse."

"Dakota... we have to at least give it a try." Sam comments before he smiles and says, "You know I'll support you all the way." Dakota makes a small smile to this before she says

"Thanks Sam," they hug before they go back towards camp

The scene cuts to Chris standing at the campfire pit, with the nine members of the Toxic Rats sitting on the logs. Chris smirks before he says

"Well isn't this an interesting vote? There are nine of you, and I only have eight marshmallows on this plate, if you do not receive a marshmallow then you must immediately go to the dock of shame and take a ride on the rocket of shame." Cameron is sitting at the back-left log with a grimace on his face, with Jo glaring intently at him from the back-right log. Alejandro, Heather, Courtney and Leshawna are looking straight at Chris at the front row. Mike, Zoey and Harold sit in the spots between Cameron and Jo, looking between the two.

 **Confessional:**

"Cameron's obviously going to be eliminated, he screwed up!" Jo calls out.

 **Confessional Ends:**

"The first camper safe is... Harold," he tosses a marshmallow to the dweeb. "Also safe is, Heather, Alejandro, Leshawna, Mike and Courtney. One of you has no votes, and two others have 4 against them. The camper with no votes against them is... Cameron."

 **Confessional:**

"What?" Jo questions, "I got votes but Bubble Boy didn't? What's with that!?" She throws up her hands in confusion

"I didn't get votes?" Cameron asks "Huh, even if I wasn't sent home I expected a couple votes, I'm not complaining or anything."

"I got votes? I thought I was pretty good during the last challenge. Ah well." Zoey shrugged.

 **Confessional Ends**

"As it is a tie we will follow the rules set by the original and have the camper of my choosing leave tonight. The Bottom 2, Zoey, Jo, one of you will be eliminated now... and that person is...

.

.

.

.

.

Jo," Chris then throws the final marshmallow to Zoey, who breathes a sigh of relief

"WHAT!? Why am I going!?" Jo yells, enraged.

"One voter said that they wanted to see your threat against Cameron backfire."

"I actually did something in the challenge, he didn't even do anything," Jo complains.

"Yeah, but you forgot something pretty major... This season is about likeability," Chris replies.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Jo complains, which makes Chris smirk.

"Well, time for you to take a ride on the Rocket of Shame!" The host yelled happily.

The camera changes to Jo being tied down to the Rocket of Shame with a scowl on her face

"Screw you McLean!" she yells

"Lightning SHA WON AGAIN!" Lightning yelled as he ran in

"What the? What's happening?" Chris asks to an excited Lightning who yells...

"Lightning has beaten him again!"

"Wait him?" Jo questions, "I literally told you when I was eliminated in season 4, I am a girl!"

"Oh, sha yeah." Lightning realises "Ah well." Suddenly the dock breaks and Lightning falls through the hole, under the water before resurfacing

"Anyways... Time to say goodbye, Au revoir, see ya mate or whatever you say at home." Chris states before he presses the button to launch and she yells

"Screw this gaaaaaaaaaaaame!" Once Jo has passed the horizon, Chris smiles at another elimination done and says.

"Another one bites the dust, now with 41 campers remaining, who will _crumble_ under the pressure? Who will _wave_ their chances of winning goodbye? And who will _erupt_ in anger at the challenge? Find out later tomorrow!"

"So, I'm still Sha-here..." Lightning says as a seagull lands on his head under the dock

"I don't sha-care," Chris mocks which makes Lightning glare at the host.

The scene fades into the next day, with Team Victory relaxing at the spa hotel. B lays in the spa asleep before Anne Maria walks up to the silent genius and says.

"Hey silent, get out of the tub!" B wakes up and groggily looks at Anne Maria before he nods and gestures her to walk out for a minute.

Anne Maria walks out to Lindsay walking by, and they strike up a conversation, "Hi Tan Marie!"

"Was that on purpose?" the jersey girl states, annoyed, Lindsay looks on with the exact same expression, Anne Maria's face rests at this before she says, "Obviously not." Lindsay looks on happily before she says

"So how was your day? We won another challenge, woo!" Hairspray fan looks on. "I mean, we haven't won by ourselves since that fashion challenge, so there's that..."

"Yeah Blondie, I don't care about last time we win, I just care about us winning," the response was deadpan with both girls looking at each other awkwardly. Lindsay makes a small smile before she says "Maybe you could do a little more in challenges..." This does not go over well with Anne.

Lindsay stumbles back in surprise before she rubs her face, meanwhile Anne drops her fist and walks away

 **Confessional:**

"I don't give a crap about this game," Anne Maria states, but the one thing I do give a crap about is this resort, so I do try in challenges. She's also been annoying the crud out of me, so I was looking for any reason to do that," she smirks.

"That came out of nowhere, what the heck!" Lindsay complains, "I did think she would say no, but that was just unfair."

 **Confessional Ends:**

B then walks out and walks away while stretching, before Anne Maria walks in and slams the door. B walks the opposite direction and Lindsay walks away to Beth and Jasmine standing behind a wall

"I still don't get why you guys thought that would work," The blond asks.

"No offence, but you would probably be the one who she would listen to," Beth states, embarrassed.

"I don't watch the show, and she barely talks to me, so I don't know her that well," Jasmine shrugs "Though I am sorry about the punch."

"Na, it's fine, I just didn't expect it," Lindsay states. Jasmine looks on before saying

"Still, I feel really bad..."

"Its fine," Lindsay reaffirms before Jasmine nods and walks away

Lindsay bends down to Beth's ear and whispers, "You really thought that would work?" To which Beth nods, embarrassed. Lindsay shrugs before she says, "Oh well, it's in the past," she then pats the Wannabe on the shoulder before she walks off

 **Confessional:**

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the smartest thing I could have thought of, but it was worth a try," Beth shrugs.

 **Confessional Ends:**

Over with the Rats, in the Male cabin, Mike is tossing in his bed, as Cameron and Harold look on, worried, Alejandro is awake, however he isn't paying attention. Harold turns to Cameron before he asks.

"You think he'll be alright?" Cameron looks right with a worried look etched across his face.

"I don't know, I haven't really documented Mike really fighting in his sleep, well, aside from the merge challenge in season 4, but that was different. They generally talk it out, but they don't." Suddenly, Mike's eyes jolt open and he sits up. He rubs his head before he spots the duo, he turns his head and raises an eyebrow in genuine confusion.

"Uh, hi," a female voice states [1], sounding confused, "Who are you? And more importantly, where are we?" Harold and Cameron look at each other, before Cameron asks "Mike, are you alright?"

"Oh, so you know Mike?" The voice asks, "Is he getting more friends? That's actually really good," she smiles.

"It's another Alternate personality!" Cameron realises, before he facepalms and says, "Why didn't I realise that earlier?"

"But in all seriousness," the Alt states, "Where are we?"

"It's... complicated, we'll tell you later today. By the way, I'm Cameron," The Bubble Boy states, "and this is Harold."

Alejandro looks over to the alt and says, "What makes you come out," seriously, making the Alt look upwards.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"What does Mike have to do to bring you out?" Alejandro demands

"Well uh, it's not a specific trigger; I guess I just come out in control about one day a week." Alejandro peers at her angrily, "What's up?"

"You wouldn't happen to know who Mal is?" Alejandro asks, to which the personality's eyes go wide.

"How do you know about Mal?! [2]" The personality fearfully questions, which makes Alejandro's raise his eyebrow.

"He came out a couple years ago, made the All-Star season of this show a living nightmare and was defeated."

"Oh... Okay, good, that's... that's a relief," she sighs, sounding less stressed.

"You never told us your name, what is it?" Harold asks.

"Well, my name is Harley," Harley mentions, "Wait a sec, you said that Mal appeared in the All-Star season of a show, what are you on about?"

"Mike competed on a reality TV show called Total Drama a couple years ago. They're doing another season with everyone, and that includes Mike, this show has a bunch of challenges, so while you're in control you have to help." Cameron states.

"Okay then, anything else major happen in Mike's life?"

"Well he does have a girlfriend," Cameron mentions

"WAIT WHAT!?" The voice is heard from outside the cabins. This voice is even heard from the girl's side.

"What was that?" Zoey questions before it cuts back to the three of them talking.

"Are you actually serious?" Harley asks, surprised.

"Yeah, that's Zoey, I'll point out who she is to you later," Cameron states

"Cool, thanks."

 **Confessional:**

"Why do they act like she's definitely telling the truth?" Alejandro asks. "None of the alternate personalities have no idea what's happening, and she doesn't have a specific trigger? That sounds like Mal, and even if she isn't Mal, I will keep an eye on her," Alejandro sits back and thinks.

 **Confessional Ends:**

Chris sits in a tent, with his head on his hand, leaning on the table, bored. He starts with "what were we thinking with everyone returning?"

"Fans want characters who didn't do much back, so why don't we just bring everyone back," Chef shrugs.

"If people get bored then they'll stop watching and there won't be a Total Drama anymore! I think I know what the main problem is Chef."

"What is it?" Chef sighs.

"There's too many people to keep track of, how about we just eliminate 20 people now?"

"No… That's too many out, they want a specific episode barrier to be breached without reward challenges," Chef replies

"How do you know? You barely ever read the contracts," Chris asks.

"I had to read it this time, they actually watched me."

"Huh…" Chris thinks before he comes to a realisation and yells "I have an Idea Chef!" Chris then whispers into his ear, which makes Chef rub his chin.

"Yeah, that will probably work to be honest, it doesn't involve eliminations. Eh, sure," Chef decides.

"Good... By the way, what challenge did we do for today?" Chris asks.

"We're doing the disaster movie challenge from season 2, the one where Owen broke his jaw,"

"Ah, yes! One of my favourites! Now let's go torture those campers some more, before he walks away and enters a room with a loudspeaker as he calls out. "report to the campfire pit, survivors!"

The campers walk over to the Campfire pit, with everyone looking at the Rats for who was eliminated, Brick notices Jo's absence and nods while stroking his chin, meanwhile Lightning smirks.

"I saw hi- I mean her get launched, Lightning couldn't miss seeing Lightning's rival lose so early!"

"Alright then," Brick replies, somewhat disappointed.

 **Confessional:**

"I expected Jo to last longer," Brick starts, "It's actually kind of disappointing that she got sent home so early. I might have to watch the last episode after this season ends and see why that happened."

 **Confessional Ends:**

As the campers walk in, Chris walks over to the microphone and calls out, "Hello campers! Who's ready for another challenge?" Groans are heard. Chris continues with "Good, before I go to the challenge, I have a MAJOR announcement for this challenge. After this challenge, the bottom 2 teams, will cease to exist, and will be folded into the other teams, except for the eliminated camper leaving before all of that happens." Everyone looks on with varying faces of surprise, confusion, annoyance and worry

 **Confessional:**

"This is unique," Sierra states, "I mean yeah, the original Team Victory stopped before the merge, but that was after everybody in that team left the game, I wonder which teams are going to lose."

"What!?" Owen yells, "But I just got to know my team, well, aside from Staci... and Leonard... and Tyler because I already knew him... And same with No- you know what I mean,"

"If we lose then that will definitely be a change of pace," Noah comments. "I am curious about what team I'll be put on. No doubt Owen's going to be put in the Rats, notice how the people in that team are all the people that did quite a few things. I noticed that a while ago but wasn't able to bring that up."

"Meh, I'm fine if we move around teams," Heather starts, "Even though I didn't particularly want to be here, I could get that million that I deserved from Season 3."

 **Confessional Ends:**

"So, here's how things will work, two teams will win the first part of the challenge and will get to relax in the cabins for 2nd and the Mclean spa hotel for 1st. After that, the remaining teams will go and participate in part 2. The first team out will keep the team, the 2nd place will lose the team, but not another member and the 3rd place team will lose both a team member and the team as a whole."

"But what challenge are you making us do now?" Max asks. "I just want to sit and think of some EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL PLANS back at the cabin."

"Well, today, we have decided to do the Disaster movie challenge," at the mention of that challenge, Owen shudders.

 **Confessional:**

"Just because I love this show and Chris, that didn't mean that I liked every challenge," Owen states, "Especially when my jaw was broken, so I just want to get that out of the way as soon as possible. I hope we win!"

 **Confessional Ends:**

"So, the first challenge is the earthquake of inevitable pain!" Chris sounds insane while saying that before he says normally, "Are you all ready to go?"

"NO!"

"Too bad, let's go." As everyone walks away, Owen walks up to Chris and says,

"Hey, uh after what happened in the previous version of this challenge, are you going to get me something to protect my jaw from any... serious injury? Like a mouthguard?"

"Buddy, that's a no," Chris states I'm sorry, but you betrayed me earlier by going on the Ridumbculous Race."

 **Confessional:**

"Owen is probably my favourite out of the campers, aside from maybe Lindsay... [3] but I have to punish him for choosing Don's show," Chris says. "But I can't really punish him that hardly, so I'm just going to threaten his jaw in this challenge. I still need to think of something for Geoff and Noah." [4]

 **Confessional Ends:**

Cameron walks up to Zoey and gestures for her to talk with him. They walk behind a bush before Zoey says...

"What's up Cam?" To which Cameron responds with.

"Mike has another new Alt, and strangely, she seems to be one that existed before we met him."

"Wait... really? Why haven't they come out?" Zoey asks.

"I have no idea, but she sounded like she was telling the truth."

"Oh, another girl alt, that's good to see! What's she like?"

"She sounds alright, but she doesn't really have a trigger to be honest, apparently she just comes out for one day a week, in her words at least."

"Okay... that's similar to Mal, but I'm willing to give her a try." Zoey decides.

"She actually sounded extremely worried when he was mentioned, so I'm willing to believe her."

"By the way, you never told me her name," Zoey asks.

"She said it was Harley," Zoey nods slowly, before she states

"Alright, I'll trust her for a bit, see where it goes from there," Zoey states, before they walk back out and re-join everyone.

Once everyone makes it to the teleporter, Harley looks on confused, before she states...

"So, uh... how does this work?"

"It's really not best to question it really," Harold states while shrugging before everyone gets in and Chris teleports it away, sending everyone to the film lot.

Meanwhile, Mike wakes up in his head and stands up while looking around; he looks at the ground, and sees that his foot is not chained up, unlike how it was in All Stars.

"Okay... so it isn't Mal... that hurt though, what's up with that?"

"Just shut up, we need to make it back to the others," a hand reaches down, and Mike grabs it, showing Drew as the person in question.

"Hmm... You look kind of familiar..." Mike ponders, which makes Drew roll his eyes

"Look, we'll get into this later when we get to everyone else, let's go..."

"Alright then..." Mike then gets up as both personalities walk away. Drew looks at him and says.

"You know, I'm surprised you were the first Alt, others would have been better," Drew smirks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mike asks, sounding annoyed.

"Nothing," Drew smirks before Mike realises it was simply to get a reaction out of him and he looks annoyed at his alt.

With the other campers, everyone makes it to the earthquake of inevitable pain, Zoey and Cameron walk over to Harley before Zoey says to her.

"Hey, how's it going," Which makes Harley look on confused, before she says…

"Hey, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Zoey, I'm Mike's girlfriend," Harley looks happily at her.

"Oh yeah, I know you, thanks for getting together with him!"

"Uh, no worries?" Zoey states, confused.

"Oh, uh, sorry if that sounded weird, I'm just happy Mike's talking to more people." Chris then appears and states.

"Let's start the challenge campers! As a reminder, Chef will be throwing some of his other things collected from after Action and I will be shooting golf balls. There are a group of tires and cones, some monkey bars over a piranha pool, a spinning metal cylinder, all but one looks at fearfully.

Lightning brushes off the concern and says, "Sha please, Lightning's going to OWN this challenge!" Chris responds to this by pelting Lightning with the golf balls while saying,

"I wasn't done yet," before he continues, "There is also a spinning log over a drop and a wall to climb over. The top 2 teams will not have to compete in part 2 and will keep their teams during the next episode. The remaining 3 teams better hope they do well in part 2, or else you're going to have to get your bags ready for a swap."

 **Confessional:**

"You could say, to pack our bags because they already won?" Sierra jokingly comments before she laughs, "Alright, I'll stop"

 **Confessional Ends:**

Everyone looks on, ether worried, or not caring, before they get ready to run. However, someone speaks up

"Uh, Chris?" Dakota asks.

"What?" Chris asks, annoyed, to which Dakota says.

"I uh, don't know if I can actually do the challenge, I think it'll break that if I stand on it. Chris thinks for a minute before he says

"Fine, you can sit out, but you have to sit a hundred meters away from where your arms can reach."

"Alright…" She ducks down and whispers to Sam, "Good luck," before kissing him on the cheek and walking away. Sam makes a small smile before he prepares for the race.

Chris then sighs before he starts to countdown. "3! 2! 1! GO!"

Everyone runs and gets aboard the earthquake imitator as Chris activates the shaking. Everyone is buffeted around as several competitors like Cameron, Cody and Max fall over, however Harley, Sierra and Rodney save them respectively. Rodney looks at Max and sighs, before he lifts him up and runs ahead. Max looks at his minion and says

"Nicely done minion, you answered to my command without me saying, let us continue." To which Rodney rolls his eyes. Meanwhile, over with Team Victory, Ella is stumbling along, attempting to sing, however she is knocked over and gets up sadly. Meanwhile, Lindsay and Beth are stumbling, but managing as they already know the challenge and they manage to get to the monkey bars at the same time as Owen, who accidently hits them and knocks them into the piranha pool, however Owen grabs Lindsay and helps her up, while missing Beth. Chris walks over to Chef and says.

"You know that other copy of your manifesto you own?"

"Yeah?"

"Throw it slightly to the left of Owen when he comes by."

"Why?" Chef has a raised eyebrow which makes Chris smirk before he says.

"I have to let Owen know that being a part of Ridonculous Race hurt…so I'm punishing him."

"What about the others though?"

"I'll get to them later, Owen's the one I'm going after now." Chef glares at Chris before he says,

"Fine," Chris realises people are reaching close to the end, so he runs down and says.

"It's lava time everyone!" He then activates the lava which hits Zoey, Eva, Owen and Lindsay, making them run away. Rodney runs into the lava without realising and screams partway through, running out, all the while Max is yelling.

"What? Why are you running back? We need to go forward!"

"Just shut up," Rodney states as he climbs up to the wall. Rodney climbs up and throws Max onto the ground before he jumps down. Rodney comments.

"We won!" Chris then walks over and shakes his head.

"Unfortunately, no… the entire team has to finish the obstacle course." This makes Rodney and Max both groan, also making Chris snicker. At that point, Zoey has made it over. Bridgette, Geoff and DJ run through the metal tube, with DJ bumping his head, however he quickly recovers and climbs through, closely followed by Brick.

However, Brick looks back and sees his teammate struggling at the start of the monkey bars… Katie is stumbling before she falls. Brick sees this and heads back, making his way to the start of the monkey bars and helps her up. Katie looks up to see her helper and says

"Thanks, I needed that."

"No worries need anything else?" the comment makes Katie smile.

"Yeah, could you help me?" Brick nods and helps her up before they both go up the monkey bars together.

At this point, Sky, Sammy, Lindsay, Eva, Shawn, Bridgette, Geoff and DJ have all made it to the end, Jasmine is just climbing down before she walks over to Lindsay and says.

"How did you make it up here that fast?"

"Honestly, I don't actually know, I'm guessing luck or something."

"Alright then…" Lindsay then looks back and says…

"This isn't looking that good for us…"

"Why?" Jasmine asks "What's wrong?"

"Look, we aren't doing that well." She looks out and sees Izzy making it through reasonably quickly, however other members such as Dawn and Ella are struggling. Dawn is getting help from Beardo and Ella is starting to keep her balance. Unfortunately, Chris turns off the earthquake which she didn't expect, and it knocks the latter over.

Izzy leaps through the spinning tube and lands midway through it. She gets up and runs out quickly before she falls on her face. It was at this point when Chris yelled,

"AAAAAAFTERSHOCK!" and he activated it again, making her slide down slightly, sending her into the piranha pool. She angrily climbs out, grabbing a piranha out from her ginger hair, before she throws it towards Chris, who ducks before she runs ahead, coming across Owen. Both look at each other before Owen says.

"After you!"

"Nonono, after you!"

"I insist, afte- wait…" Owen realises, "Crud that's what happened last time."

"What?" Izzy questions before Owen stressfully replies with

"That's what happened when I broke my jaw."

"Good point… who went up first?" Izzy asks.

"I did, then Chef broke my jaw."

"Alright then, lets go!" Izzy climbs over and gets over with no problem. However, Chef grabs the book and prepares to throw it. Chef looks at Owen and sees him looking fearfully around him. Chef looks on and sighs before he puts the book down.

 **Confessional:**

"Look, if he wants to punish him then he can," Chef begins. "But he actually looked really scared and I couldn't do it to the guy. I would probably do that to some of the others, especially if it was just to scare them. But I actually kind of like him more than other, since he actually likes my cooking. He still annoys the crap out of me, but hey, he's alright."

 **Confessional Ends:**

Owen looks around surprised before he climbs over and drops down, finishing the course. Owen cheers as he touches at his jaw and says "It's-It's not broken! YES! Thank pepperoni with extra cheese pizza!"

Meanwhile, Tyler helps Topher stumble towards the final wall as they climb up and fall crumple down in a heap, before they celebrate weakly. However, Leshawna lands on top of them unexpectedly, before she gets up and says. "Oh, sorry about that," Leshawna states before the three of them get up and walk away towards their teams.

Katie and Brick crawl through the tube at an alright pace, before Chris turns the earthquake off making Brick turn back and smile reassuringly, however, Chris calls "After-Aftershock!" and restarts the shaking, causing Katie to fall forward and for Brick to grab her again. Katie makes a small smile and says,

"Thanks, I needed that."

"Don't mention it," Brick says, as they make it to the end.

Meanwhile, Dave and Noah are thinking of a way to climb the wall

 **Confessional:**

"Obviously I'm not the strongest competitor," Noah states "So I doubt I'll be able to climb the wall at a fast rate, I need to think about it for a minute."

 **Confessional Ends:**

Dave looks and shrugs at Noah before he tries to climb the wall. However, Noah looks and sees Lightning, running along as he thinks and says to himself.

"Well, it's worth a try." He then walks over to Lightning and says

"Hey buddy, how's it going?"

"Alright little dude, what's up?

 **Confessional:**

"Lightning's still number 1," Lightning starts, "but Lightning knows that he has to sometimes listen now."

 **Confessional Ends:**

"So, you know how we're on the same team?" Noah asks.

"Wait, aren't you on a different team?" Lightning replied with.

"Oh no, remember there was a team swap this episode? I got put on your team!"

"Oh yeah, that makes sense, so what's up dude?"

"Well, my friend and I," he points upwards at Dave, "Yeah, we're having trouble climbing up, can you help us?"

Lightning thinks for a moment before he says "Sure, but You better not take the victory from me like that challenge stealer Cameron did!"

"Yeah, uh, sure," Noah absent minded states as he gestures for Dave to jump down

 **Confessional:**

"It would have taken even longer for us to climb the wall. I'm not a villain, but I'm thinking smartly. I don't really feel like packing my bags to move cabins." Noah shrugs.

 **Confessional Ends:**

"Alright dudes, grab on my back, I'll take one at a time."

"You go first," Noah says pointing to Dave.

"Alright," Dave states as he goes on Lightning's back, Lightning climbs up at an extremely fast pace before he gets to the top and throws Dave over it making him land on the ground on his back with a thud. Lightning then climbs down and grabs Noah, making his way back up. Getting him on the ground on the other side with him.

In that time, Gwen, Trent, B, Alejandro and Courtney have completed the course. And as he looks back, Beardo and Dawn make it over the wall.

Beth climbs with Anne Maria next to her, however, Blaneley runs over and jumps, grabbing Beth's leg, attempting to pull her off. However, there is a struggle, before she falls off. Anne Maria keeps climbing without caring. Eventually making it over, followed by Blaineley.

"And with that, Team Maskwak has won 1st place and will not have to compete in the second challenge, one more team will be victorious, but the question is… Who will it be?" Right after he says that, his question is answered as Brick and Katie drop down. Chris goes silent for a moment before stopping the device, knocking Sam and Cody over as he says "So the Killer Bass have come 2nd place. So that means that the Screaming Gaffers, Team Victory and the Toxic Rats must compete in part 2. Team Maskwak and the Bass have to go back to the cabins, team Maskwak will go to the McLean spa hotel, an Intern will take you back there in B's teleporter before reporting back to me."

As Team Maskwak cheer, Lightning sees Dave and Noah also cheering and confusedly states.

"Wait, sha what? But aren't you on my team?"

"Oh uh, about that," Noah states, "Yeah I may have lied,"

"SHA WHAT!? You tricked me? You're going to Sha pay!"

"Ok," Noah states, "Let's see next challenge."

 **Confessional:**

"They Sha betrayed me, so they're going to pay next time! Wait, I only got hurt a couple times this episode… Maybe my luck's getting better, SHA AWWWWW YEAH."

 **Confessional Ends:**

Unfortunately for the jock, as he steps out of the confessional, a sled with a white and blue streak on it hits him. Once the sled stops, it is revealed to be Owen on it. Meanwhile, Tyler walks from the trees and sees what happened, before they both look awkward and run over to help him. Lightning angrily stands up and stomps away without saying anything.

"Wait, sorr-" Tyler states before Lightning shoots an icy stare at him, making Tyler shrink back in fear.'

"Well… We messed up…" Owen comments while Tyler nods in agreement as the jock stops away in anger.

Meanwhile, everyone in the bottom 3 teams excluding Dakota, who is sitting to the side as she cannot fit are on rafts below the submarine, the Rats are on the far right, with the Gaffers in the middle and Team Victory on the left. Chris stands saying,

"It's time for the 2nd challenge losers! Only one of the teams will still exist after today. 2nd last will not have to go to elimination even if you and the other one will have to send someone home."

"Are you sure the lever won't break?" Beth asks, with her earning a couple confused looks, "I rewatched the episode, what's wrong with that?" Everyone shrugs at this as Chris continues.

"Find a way to leave the submarine to win the challenge, once 2 teams have finished then the water will drain, just to symbolise your loss and make you feel extra bad. Lastly, since Team Victory had the most campers over the wall, they get this handy piece of paper." As Chris says this, he makes a paper aeroplane fly which lands in Beardo's afro. Chris finishes with, "on the count of 3 you will be sent up into the sub. 3! 2! 1! AAAAAACTION!

The teams rise into the submarine and Chris starts the water almost immediately, everyone looks on with worry, especially the competitors from Total Drama Action

"Okay, seriously, is he going to let us die?" Harley asks, fearfully.

"Chris wants his pay check, he wouldn't let us die," Cameron starts, "he'd be sued for sure, we just have to keep a cool head about this. Do you have any straws Harold?"

"No," Harold sadly states.

"Alright…" He thinks for a moment before he says, "I have an idea, but we have to wait for a while."

"What? But we'll lose, and I don't particularly want to go to elimination again," Heather states, angrily.

"Does anyone have any other ideas?" Leshawna asks, before nobody talks, so she says, "Nobody else has a plan, we may as well give it a go!"

Meanwhile, with Team Victory, everyone is standing, thinking of what to do. B points to Beardo before who realises as he grabs the piece of paper out of his afro. Dawn reads B's aura and turns to Ella before saying "B wants you to do the code." B looks over and nods to a surprised Ella.

"Why me though?" Ella asks surprised. Dawn reads B's aura before she continues,

"Well, B thinks that since you like to sing that you might be able to hold your breath for longer for you to reach the higher notes. If the water passes over the exit, then we can go for longer without you needing to surface for air.

"Alright, I'll _doooooo it!_

"Look, normally I love singing, but you're being really annoying," Anne Maria complains before she throws her can of hairspray at Ella, the can hits Ella on the head, knocking her over due to her not expecting it and making her bump her head on the side of the sub, knocking her unconscious. Anne Maria runs over and runs over while saying, "Oh my gosh I am so sorry," before she grabs her hairspray and says, "Why did I throw you?" As everyone looks in confusion.

The camera cuts to Chris watching what happens, making him laugh at Ella's pain "Oh that was amazing, I'm going to play this over in my head when Ella sings again!

With the Gaffers, the water has made it just above the panel. Sam looks down, worried, "We should probably think of something soon, I'm not a good swimmer!"

"Why couldn't we keep Scarlett?" Eva complains angrily

"Look, we just need to keep calm," Trent says, putting his hand on Eva's shoulder, before she throws it off, Trent sighs before he says. "Look, we'll lose if we don't keep a straight head, so that means that you need to calm down."

"Fine! It's just that I don't particularly want to drown." Meanwhile, Shawn has gone down and is testing out different combos on the lock.

 **Confessional:**

"Yeah I can decode combination locks pretty fast," Shawn states, "I've got to be prepared if the zombie apocalypse happens. I mean, yeah, they can break down doors. But I can think for longer about what to do. And anyway, I'll probably just get a safe door, that'll keep Jasmine and I safe.

 **Confessional Ends:**

"Okay… Anyone have any ideas?" Trent asks.

"Shawn does," Gwen notices, pointing at the conspiracy theorist. Everyone gathers around as Sierra's eyes go wide. She reaches into her pocket and grabs a handful of straws.

"Where'd you get them?" Sam asks.

"In Japan, when we went there, I had a feeling Chris would bring us back to this challenge after a while, so I've kept them near me around when each challenge started."

"How did you guess Chris would do this challenge?" Cody asks.

"Because he loves this one, didn't you see the pirate challenge in Action?"

"Good point."

Chef looks in with annoyance as he says, "Ok seriously, not only do they get a mutant with over the top strength and an actual mind, but they have the superfan with an encyclopaedic knowledge of the show, how are they not winning every challenge?"

"The thing I'm more annoyed about," Chris starts, "Is how did the straws get past me? Before he looks over to Team Victory's monitor before he says, "Seriously, they're not out yet? I literally gave them the combination."

The camera zooms into the monitor showing eight of the team members looking on with B ducking down to the hatch. Beardo hands the paper to Izzy before we pan to Jasmine sitting in the corner of the submarine in a ball, Beardo notices it and walks over before he says,

"Hey, Hey, it's alright Jasmine, this sub is pretty big, look, it's massive."

"Sure, for the first minute, but it's getting smaller!"

"We need to keep a straight head, we don't want to drown!" Beardo comments

"I know, but you don't know what it's like to be the first one that's going to be crushed. I hate that I'm nearly 7 feet tall"

"That's right, I don't, but we're not going to die…" Beardo sighs before he says, "I empathise with you, I really do, but we to all keep a clear head. I hate to sound like a jerk, but we need to stop overreacting, Chris wouldn't want to nearly kill us again, it's too risky for him. Just imagine all the lawsuits he'd be stuck in."

"Just be quiet," Jasmine comments quietly, however she does look up slightly.

"Okay, but I would prefer to think about a way out rather than giving up and drowning." Beardo swims to the rest of the team as Jasmine thinks

"You know what, I'm not going to die because of this bloody stupid challenge. Let's do this." Jasmine stands up, noticing the water has gotten to her legs, with Izzy holding the unconscious Ella. The Aussie says:

"Alright everyone, Beth, Dawn keep swimming, Izzy, keep holding on Ella. Everyone else, I have a plan,"

"Than what is it!?" Anne Maria complains, as Jasmine looks right at her. "What are you looking at me for?"

The scene cuts to B, Beardo, Jasmine and Lindsay holding onto Anne Maria before they aim to the wall with her hair. Suddenly, Ella wakes up.

"Everyone, I can help" Ella calls out catching everyone off guard

B nods at the group and Jasmine asks

"What plan were you going to do with Ella. However, the question is answered as Ella breathes in and ducks down under the water.

 **Confessional:**

"To be fair," Jasmine states, "Her hair is basically a battering ram, we were going to try to bust out of the side with it."

 **Confessional Ends:**

Over with the Rats, the water is approaching the top so Cameron turns to the team and says, "Open the hatch!"

"But they have traps in them," Harold says

"Yeah, I've thought of something, now open it!" Harold and Leshawna comply and as they open it, fire blasts out, Cameron smirks before he says, "Throw the water on it," to which everyone complies, throwing fire on it, some of it lands on the fire releasing devices' circuitry stopping the fire from coming out. Cameron then says, "Come on everyone, lets go!" before they climb up and find another exit.

Chris sits watching the Rats, shocked, before he says, "A team actually used that exit? WHAT THE HECK! He then goes to the loudspeaker and says.

"Congrats to the Rats, their team will still exist tomorrow, the same will not be said for either of the others, however you still might not go to elimination. [5] As everyone makes it down the submarine, Harley sits up and says

"Was Chris actually going to let us die in there!"

"No Mike, I wasn't, Chris says, stepping out, I would have stopped right before the top. Luckily for you we got these built better and it's going to drain the water. We don't need any lawsuits, especially after that one with Zeke after Pahkitew.

"4!" Izzy calls out as Ella turns to the 4 "2! 3!" Meanwhile, Shawn seems to have found the combination and is currently imputing it into the combination lock. It's neck and neck and eventually one of the hatches open right before the other,

Team Victory's opens and everyone swims down, right as the Gaffers finish and start to swim out. Unfortunately, Anne Maria's hair is making her float upwards faster and Ella and Jasmine go to help her. Cody is swimming slower however Sierra swims up to help him.

Both groups swim down, however, just like with the unlocking, one of the teams make it out slightly faster than the others. Chris calls out, "The complete and utter losers are!

.

.

.

.

.

TEAM VICTORY!"

 **Contestants up for elimination:**

 **Anne Maria**

 **B**

 **Beardo**

 **Beth**

 **Dawn**

 **Ella**

 **Izzy**

 **Jasmine**

 **Lindsay**

The Team 'Victory' members all groan at the loss. Chris continues with "Really channelling the former version of your team, are you eh Team Endless Non-Victory? Both you and the Gaffers will still exist until the next challenge announcement, where I will split you up. I suggest the two teams meet up one last time before you all go your separate ways. And to the Rats, you get to stay as the team you are currently, albeit, with a couple people added on from these two," Chris then says one last thing."

"Oh, and Jasmine, since you got past your Claustrophobia, I think we should put you back up there…" Jasmine's face goes pale at this and she steps back to a laughing Chris. "I KNEW you still had it." Chris finishes laughing before he says, "campers you are all dismissed."

 **Confessional:**

"It wasn't even really that I got over my claustrophobia, but I just got fired up to complete the challenge

 **Confessional Ends**

Several hours later, Team Victory are sitting at the tables in front of the cabins. Dawn, B, Beardo and Anne Maria are on one side, Jasmine, Lindsay, Beth, Ella and Izzy are on the other. Beth starts with

"So… what teams do you think we'll be on?"

"I don't know," Jasmine shrugs, "I just hope that I'll be on the same team as Shawn."

"I just want to be on a team with Tyler."

"Almost all of us want to be on a team with another person," Dawn confirms, "All except one," she then turns to Anne Maria. "What team would you prefer to join?

"Why don't you use your freaky deaky psychic powers to look?"

"Again… I do not read minds per say, it is just aura's I read. However, I am more than willing to tell you how it works in more depth."

"And again, I don't care. In fact, I'm out of here," She stands up and walks away."

"Well… Good luck getting onto the team you want to be a part of," Jasmine says before she walks away with a sigh as Lindsay and Beth walk with her. Lindsay asks the question.

"So… What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm fine…"

"No… something is wrong," Beth states, "It's a lot better to let out your problems.

"I'll talk to Shawn, but not you, no offence, I'm sorry,"

"That's alright… Do you want us to get him?" Beth asks.

"Alright…" Lindsay and Beth go off and get Shawn. Later, Shawn sits down across from Jasmine.

"So… What's wrong?"

"I just kind of feel like I messed up badly on being the team leader. My team lost three times and I feel I was partially responsible for 2 of them. If my Claustrophobia didn't get in the way partway through this challenge, then I don't think we would have come last."

"You tried your best, and you got over your fear for a little while. Anyways, people like you, and if you are eliminated, I'll win for you. Even though we were forced here, I do enjoy playing sometimes."

"There were other challenges I messed up on, I screwed up on acting on the commercial challenge, and I got a vote as well."

"Jasmine, I don't think you should worry. Probably all the team messed up in some way,"

"I think a few of them did mess up actually." Jasmine as she thinks.

"Yeah, I mean people could still think you messed up, but others could also be voted for…" Jasmine looks up and looks at him with a raised eyebrow for a moment before her face relaxes.

 **Confessional:**

"Alright, so obviously I'm not the best at comforting people, but I'm trying. I'm more used to Jasmine comforting me through texts when I think I see a zombie, but I can try to help."

 **Confessional Ends:**

"Thanks Shawn." Both smile at each other before they lean in and kiss, before Jasmine stands up and makes a small smile before she says, "I think I needed you listening to be honest… I want you to know that I do love you, even if we have been split up on different teams. If I do stay in then I hope I'll be on the same team," She then gets up and says, "well, night."

"Night Jas," Both then walk off while smiling at each other.

Chris smirking out the dock, he says "41 campers and 5 teams are still here, however only 40 competitors and 3 teams will remain after the elimination. Who will leave? Who will I move to where? What challenge will I take next? Find out on the next exciting episode of! TOTAL! DRAMA! VIEWERS DECIDE! A NEW BEGINNING!"

The episode does not end however, as we see a creature swimming quickly, towards Wawanakwa, it appears to have a dark blue body and a light blue underside. Its back fin has got several marks on it and it appears to have more teeth than a regular one. Strangely enough, instead of side fins and a tail, it has arms and legs. This shark had a large grin on its face and its black eyes are looking right at the island ahead. The shark gets its head out of the water, revealing that this figure is Fang the mutant shark, last seen as Team Victory's mutant in episode 3.

The scene flashes back to an unseen part of Episode 3. Chris and Chef are standing over at the Rocket of shame like at the end of the episode. Chris starts with "A NEW BEGINNING!" Chef walks up and says,

"What are we going to do with the mutants?"

"Oh, they're getting launched, but we need to keep the fuel in the rocket, do we have any of the older elimination devices?" Chef thinks for a minute before he says.

"Yeah, I don't think we couldn't get rid of the Hurl of shame in time before you were arrested."

"Good! We have a way out of this!"

Fang and the other animals are then seen in the bucket of the catapult as Fang chews on the bars of the cage.

"Are you sure they'll live? Cause you don't want animal cruelty added to your record, right?"

"Meh, we'll get to that as we go." Chris says before he is launched away. Chris Once they land in the middle of the ocean, Fang and the other animals bust out and the goat flies off, the beaver swims underwater, the Beetle and Gopher see a raft and climb aboard it before floating towards dry land. Fang thinks for a minute before it smirks and swims off.

Fang looks up and sees the island before it wipes some sweat off its head, smiles evilly and swims off towards the campers.

 **Contestants up for elimination:**

 **Anne Maria**

 **B**

 **Beardo**

 **Beth**

 **Dawn**

 **Ella**

 **Izzy**

 **Jasmine**

 **Lindsay**

[1] Still played by Corey Doran (Mike's voice actor), all the alts are played by Corey Doran, so this new one should be no different.

[2] I swapped around the Exclamation and Question Mark, so I could avoid anyone accidently reading Mall instead of Mal. This wouldn't be a problem usually, but it's a bit weird when the word ends with an L before an exclamation mark. Yes, that is bad grammar, but I have a reason.

[3] A reference to an exclusive clip from between World Tour and Revenge where Chris is interviewed by a fan named Erin, where he says he was supporting Lindsay in World Tour.

[4] Even Chris doesn't care for Leonard xD

[5] The way the Rats won this part of the challenge was inspired by a Youtube comment on the regular episode of all things, who said, and I quote "are u dumb?! Throw the water into the fire and the fire will be gone!" So, congrats Miss Mystery718 on Youtube, you came up with something for the season!

How I feel about the eliminated camper:

Jo – Yeah, Jo was the most expendable Rat, so eliminating her is fine. I don't hate Jo, but she is probably one of the people I would vote for first if there were other Viewers Decide seasons (Outside the obvious ones), mainly for her reactions to getting votes. Jo is a fun character to watch sometimes, and writing her can be fun sometimes as well, but it kind of varies from story to story, interaction to interaction. I really only used her interactions with Cameron, Heather and Brick in the last couple episodes she competed in and made her blend in the rest.

 **41** **st** **? (You decide)  
42** **nd** **Jo (The Take No Prisoners Jock-ette)  
43** **rd** **Scarlett (The Homicidal Brainiac)  
44** **th** **Amy (The Mean Twin)  
45** **th** **Duncan (The Delinquent)  
46** **th** **Scott (The Devious Farmer)  
47** **th** **Sugar (The Pageant Queen)  
48** **th** **Leonard (The LARPer)  
49** **th** **Justin (The Eye Candy)  
50** **th** **Sadie (The Dependent Best Female Friend for Life)  
51** **st** **Staci (The Annoying Chatterbox)  
52** **nd** **Ezekiel (The Home-Schooled Guy)**

Now, let me talk about the elephant in the room, Team Victory and the Screaming Gaffers aren't going to be a thing anymore. I do actually have a couple of reasons for this. First of all, 5 teams were quite a bit to focus on and I wanted to shorten that down. Secondly, I wanted more than 8 per team at this point, so I wanted to move the teams around slightly. Now onto the reasons for the specific teams going, Team Victory was actually my least fave team to write for, so I fused them with the others to hopefully make them more fun to write. When it comes to the Gaffers, I don't dislike writing for them, but I feel like they would be better on different teams, so I made them come in 2nd last place so that none of them would have to go, but they would have to go over to other teams.

Also, let me just say now, I've changed my mind, the Aftermaths will be the same as canon, as in Every 6 episodes, instead of every 5 eliminations.

I also did a general fix up of the story. I gave the 1st Aftermath episode an actual title, I fixed the spelling on Beginning in the title (1 N before) and I gave the story an actual description, you can go up and look at it if you want.

I'm still on 8000 words, however it is literally less than 25 words before I pass 9000.

Lastly, as of last chapter, we passed 2000 views! And this chapter passes the 50K word mark! That's awesome dudes!

So… I missed the 1-year anniversary mark, but I managed to get it out in a couple days. I want to do more episodes though. See you next episode,

Xmon323, OUT!


	12. Episode 11 - From Five to Three

Total Drama Viewers Decide – A New Beginning Episode 11

 **This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by** **animated** **teens. Do not try ANY of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

Chris stands at the campfire pit, smiling, he starts with, "Last time on Total Drama Viewers Decide – A New Beginning! We redid the disaster movie challenge from Action," as Chris says this it shows a clip of Ella falling on the earthquake machine and the other three teams in the subs, "I revealed to everyone that the two worst performing teams would be rolled into the other teams, and the two teams that lost are the Gaffers and Team Victory," The scenes shown are the 5 teams gasping at the news about the reveal and the Gaffers and Team Victory looking at their soon to be ex-teammates apprehensively. "Team Victory sucked more, so they are with me at elimination.

"Let's go! Izzy wants to see the new teams!" Izzy excitedly states,

 **Confessional:**

"Izzy's got a good feeling about the teams!" Izzy yells, "I just want to be with Big O, Noah would love to be on my team, I bet!"

 **Confessional Ends:**

The previous comment makes Chris raise his eyebrow for a moment before he realises who was talking before he sighs and continues by saying.

"I have 8 Gilded Chris's, the camper who does not get one will have a sad, painful travel in the Rocket of Shame. People who will not be leaving are… Lindsay…"

Lindsay catches hers with an excited proclamation of, "yay!"

"B,"

B does a thumbs up as he catches his…

"Izzy,"

Izzy catches her Gilded Chris with a smile

"Beth,"

Beth sighs with relief, but the gilded Chris misses her,

"Dawn,"

The aura reader smiles and catches it

"Beardo,"

Beardo makes a Mario 1-UP noise as he catches his

"And unfortunately," Chris sighs "Ella…"

Ella has tensed up due to her name not being called, however she relaxes at her name is called and she catches her Gilded Chris.

"You were the only two to get votes surprisingly enough

 **Confessional:**

"Yeah, I expected that…" Jasmine comments, "To be honest I'm probably the one that's eliminated… And I will… accept that," she then sighs sadly

"I was cheated out by Chris and creepy guy last time because of the diamond, if I'm out again, then I'll be mad, but hey, if giant goes home, then I'll be fine!

 **Confessional Ends:**

Chris glares at the bottom 2, determined as he states "The bottom 2, Jasmine, you screwed up on the second challenge due to your claustrophobia and you were the de facto team leader when your team lost the challenge. Meanwhile, Anne Maria has been a constant annoyance for the team, knocked Ella out who could have been an immense help in keeping the team existing, and you also focus too much on your hairspray. Both of you have a reason to go, however the eliminated camper, with 10 votes against them is…

.

.

.

.

.

Anne Maria,"

"Of *BLEEP*ing course, you all suck, let's just get out of here." She stands up and stops away, towards the rocket of shame. Chris shrugs and walks off, following her. The team look around at each other, with Jasmine looking downward in surprise, thinking to herself.

 **Confessional:**

"I'm just surprised that I'm not out…" Jasmine starts, "Obviously I'm happy, I just didn't expect it…"

 **Confessional Ends:**

"Anne Maria, you didn't even make top 40 this time, bit of a drop from 8th out of 13, right? But hey, it's better than 39th out of 40,"

"Shut up, let's just get this stupid *BLEEP* over with…" Anne Maria goes up against the rocket and lets Chef tie her, Chris is, surprised.

"Okay, I expected you of all people to overreact in a different way,"

"I just want to get out of 'ere… I don't even want to compete on this stupid season." Anne Maria's comment makes Chris make an angry face.

"Alright then!" Chris complains loudly, "Since you're so above this season!" He then presses the button sending her flying off with a scream. Chef quietly chuckles to himself which Chris doesn't notice.

"She was too calm about this," Chris said, "I mean, I know she swore several times, but she should have been kicking and screaming!"

"Eh sure," Chef shrugs, agreeing with Chris to make him feel better.

"Uh, so… What Challenge have I cooked up next? Which friends will be back together, and which rivals will join up? Will I split up Duos of friends? Or keep them together?" Chris seems to have gotten back into is happy mood by now as he says, "Find out later today, on TOTAL! DRAMA! VIEWERS DECIDE! A NEW BEGINNING!"

The episode fades back in with Cody and Sam sitting at the table talking,

"What characters do you think they'll add into the next Smack game?!" Cody asks, [1]

"I think Splatling's are shoe in," Sam starts, "and I'm pretty sure Ice Jumpers will be back, but outside of that I'm not sure, but I'm hoping for Isaac really, I loved playing the Silver Moon games on my Game guy!" Sam then looks over and says, "Who do you think?"

"I think Genoes has a chance," Cody starts "He got a Vwii shooter costume. I also think Coil Dude has a chance, Palms is a big new Nintendo series like the Inktoon series was a couple years ago." Sam replies to

"Yeah, but the Splatling's didn't get in as DLC right after Inktoon came out came out,"

"That's fair, but it's probably going to be a few years until the next Smack Siblings game comes out," Sam sighs dejected at Cody's comment before he starts.

"Yeah, good point," Sam states, "What other games do you want?"

"I kind of just want to see more footage of Petroid Time 4," Cody's statement causes Sam to look on with excitement.

"Aww yeah! I'm SO going to buy this game!"

"YEAH!" Both then hi five, before cheering, which gets a couple confused looks.

"I so hope we're on the same team!" Cody says

 **Confessionals:**

"It's cool that I get to talk about games with someone," Sam comments in the confessional, "I started to be Cody's friend after he and Sierra were the main ones to talk to help me not worry as much about Dakota.

 **Confessional Ends:**

In Mike's head, he and Drew are walking around, Mike has an eyebrow raised.

"Not being rude, but are we going to make it back to the others you're talking about? It feels like it's been a day or something."

"We're almost there," Drew states as he rolls his eyes. Suddenly, Mike disappears.

"Of course, he wakes up now…" He then walks off, annoyed. [2]

In the real world, Mike wakes up, slowly. He yawns and rolls out of bed, landing on the cold, wooden, floor. "owwwww," Mike loudly groans. He looks up and sees the cabin, alongside Cameron and Harold not in their beds as he says, "I wonder what's going on with me?" He slowly gets up and prepares to leave the cabin.

Meanwhile, Katie and Brick are walking through the forest, collecting food.

"Honestly, even poisonous berries would be better than Chef's cooking," Katie complains.

"It's not actually too bad to be honest," Brick comments, "though I can see why everybody else dislikes it,"

"I'll never see how you like it…" Kate questions, Brick chuckles at this before they look at each other…

"Uh… thanks for helping me last episode,"

"Don't mention it… it's what good team leaders do. Katie looks at Brick with a small smile.

 **Confessional:**

"Brick's a good friend," Katie smiles, "I feel like the two of us work really well together!"

 **Confessional Ends:**

Katie grabs some berries and smiles sadly while looking at them.

"What's wrong?" Brick asks, making Katie look up, surprised

"Oh, well, this is why Sadie and I split up from the original Killer Bass… and I kind of wish that she stayed in for longer this season, just like how I wish I made it further in season one. This is the first season since season one we competed in, and she got eliminated in episode 3. I kind of wish that Sadie and I both stayed in for a while. I know I sound a bit too choosing, but I just kind of wish that we could stay for a while."

"No, I get it, I actually wished that Jo stayed in for slightly longer, I enjoyed having a rival. Even if she could be rude sometimes, I enjoyed going against her. Lightning could work, but he isn't… that smart." Brick's comment makes Katie stand up and say,

"Yeah… I've got to be strong for Sadie, we would want one of us to make merge this time. Thanks Brick!" she then hugs the Cadet and walks off to get some more berries, Brick smiles at this.

Meanwhile, over with Dave and Shawn, they're walking along the campsite talking, "Well, it's good that Jasmine wasn't eliminated," Dave comments.

"Yeah, I'm fine with Anne Maria going," Shawn mentions. "I haven't really talked with her, although, her hair could be useful against zombie attacks, the bites would probably break the zombie's teeth," Dave does a small laugh, saying,

"Heh," at Shawn's comment.

 **Confessional:**

"Shawn's weird, but he's actually slightly more normal enough to the point where he doesn't annoy the crap out of me. So yeah, he's one of the ones that I would call a friend."

 **Confessionals End:**

"I heard that only about 2 people actually got votes at elimination," Dave states.

"Who told you?" Shawn's comment makes Dave sigh in annoyance before he says

"Izzy couldn't stop telling everyone about it, I REALLY hope she isn't on my team. How didn't you hear her last time?"

"Well…" The scene fades to Shawn listening in to the elimination,

"Both of you have a reason to go, however the eliminated camper, with 9 votes against them is…" as the line is replayed, Shawn looks on with worry before he says

"Come on… please be safe." After what seems like an eternity Chris delivers the good news,

"Anne Maria,"

"Thank goodness," Shawn comments as Jasmine looks up and Anne Maria starts her comments before she walks away. Eventually, everyone starts to scatter, with Jasmine standing up and seeing Shawn in the bushes. She smiles and walks over.

"Hey," She says, "Well that was close, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, just had to go over and see if you were still in," Shawn comments, "sucks that you made bottom 2, but hey, at least you're still in,"

"Yeah, we better be on the same team," Jasmine thinks for a moment before she gets serious, "Alright, I just need to chat with you for a bit, I don't really want anybody else to know, let's go to the woods."

"Alright," Shawn comments.

The scene flashes back to the modern day with Shawn saying, "I just talked with Jasmine for a while…"

"What about?" Dave asks,

"Just general life stuff, Izzy must have stopped by the time we got back,"

"Ah yeah, that makes sense." Suddenly, Chris calls out over the loudspeaker.

"Campers! Come to the campfire pit NOW!" this makes several people groan. Chris continues with, "Don't you want to see your new teams?" people grumble and walk over.

 **Confessional:**

"Well… the moment of truth," Gwen comments, "But let's be honest, Chris is going to put me on the Rats… Just because Courtney's there… that'll be fun," she finishes sarcastically.

"I would prefer that I would be put on the same team as Beverly and Beardo," Dawn starts. "However, if they are not on my team, then I would probably be able to find people to stay around. While I do not particularly care about going out and making friends, I would prefer to not to be a pariah."

B nods, slight worry on his face, however, he isn't showing that much emotion, he gulps.

"Alright, new teams, I'm excited for what team I'm on," Sam starts, "It isn't the end of the world if Cody isn't on my team, but I do want him on my side."

 **Confessional Ends:**

Once everyone has made it to Chris, he starts his announcement, "Alright, who's ready to join the opposing teams?"

"Sure… I'll bite, yeah, I am, kind of," Eva mentions after a 5 second silence.

"It was a rhetorical question," Chris's comment makes Eva silently fume

 **Confessional:**

"THEN WHY DID YOU PAUSE FOR US TO ANSWER!?" Eva stomps angrily on the ground

 **Confessional Ends:**

"Aaaaanyway, Moving from Team Victory to the Killer Bass…

B,

Dawn

And Beardo."

The three campers walk over happily to their new team, B looks more relieved than in his confessional. Chris continues:

"And from the Gaffers,

Sam

And Dakota,"

Once the competitors get to their new team, Lightning decides to state, "Welcome to TEAM LIGHTNING!" The campers look at him, annoyed.

 **Confessional:**

"Ah well, you win some you lose some," Sam shrugs, "I'll be fine with these guys."

"Alright," Beardo starts, "Lightning's pretty loud, and I know that's basically the pot calling the kettle black after what I was like in Pakithew Island, but still." He wait's a moment before he realises something, "Wait a second, I'm the only competitor who wasn't in Revenge of the Island to go to the Bass… Alright then…"

 **Confessional Ends:**

"The only competitor moving to the Toxic Rats from Team Victory is…

Beth!"

Beth walks over to the 8 Rats and fist bumps Leshawna.

 **Confessional:**

"Look, I would prefer to make it into Lindsay's team," Beth starts, "but hey, a lot of my friends are here, so I'm not complaining as much as I could be."

 **Confessional Ends:**

"And the Gaffers moving over are…

Cody,

Sierra,

Trent

Aaaaaaand, Gwen

 **Confessional:**

"Knew it!" Gwen complains, "It feels like Chris likes going after me the most"

 **Confessional Ends:**

"Oh yeah, before I continue, let me just say that I was going to wing it, then I saw the confessional Gwen made right before she came here and that locked it in, thanks for giving me the idea," Gwen's face changed to an annoyed expression.

 **Confessional:**

Gwen says nothing, and proceeds to facepalm

 **Confessional Ends:**

"So that means that the rest of you are going on Team Maskwak, and that means that from Team Victory,

Lindsay

Izzy

Jasmine

And Ella,"

 **Confessional:**

"Shawn and I are on the same team for once!" Jasmine mentions happily. "Honestly, it took them long enough!"

 **Confessional End:**

"And from the Gaffers,

Eva

And Shawn." Izzy looks on with the biggest grin possible

 **Confessional:**

"TEAM E-SCOPE IS FINALLY BACK TOGETHER!" Izzy yells happily, "and even better! I get to be with Big O this time around!"

 **Confessional Ends:**

Izzy proceeds to walk over to Noah and Eva and puts her arms around them,

"Team E-Scope is BACK TOGETHER!" Eva groans and Noah questions,

"Wait, didn't you get over the whole Kaleidoscope thing years ago,"

"But it's still the name of the team! Oh, and Owen's going to join us as well!" Noah looks over at Owen and rolls his eyes before he gestures him to join them, Owen happily walks over. Chris interrupts the moments with…

"Alright, so I'm going to give you a couple hours talk it out with the new people, then come back here for an announcement,"

 **Confessional:**

"Okay… So Gwen being on my team is both a blessing and a curse," Courtney starts. "I can try to talk it out and apologise to her… but I don't think she'll forgive me for a while…"

 **Confessional Ends:**

With the new Team Maskwak members, they're walking back to camp, all of the campers who swapped look reasonably happy about the team swap, Owen, Noah, Izzy and Eva aren't with the team, however the rest walk back, with the campers looking at the others, some looking at the newbies.

 **Confessional:**

"This is actually pretty good," Sammy happily comments, "Jasmine's on the same team as me again, I mean, while Dave's fine to hang around, he's… kind of easy to anger,"

"So I have to put up with Izzy now," Noah states, "It was fun while it lasted…"

 **Confessional Ends:**

"Alright Team E-Scope, LETS GO!"

"Yeah, I would rather n-" Noah's comment is stopped by him being strongarmed and dragged away by the crazy ginger. Eva sighs and follows with Owen

 **Confessional:**

"Okay, so I feel that Noah should have at least one other normal person with him," Eva starts, "also it's good to have people actually focus on you…even a little…"

 **Confessional Ends:**

Meanwhile with the interns, Chris walks up to them and says, "Come on," while clapping… He turns the overweight intern and says, "Clip my toenails," Then to the other male intern, "Get me a coffee," and lastly to the girl, "comb my hair!"

"No…" the lady states, still wearing braces.

"Huh? You have to do everything I tell you, remember the contract?" Chris's smug smile only makes the 'intern's' smirk bigger

"You forgot, yesterday was the end of my 3 year contract, and you forgot to edit in the rule about me staying 'till the end of the season, so I'm free to leave, I'll grab that boat from season one tonight." Meanwhile, Chris has been calling up a producer.

"Yeah, it's Chris, apparently you forgot something in one of the intern's contract,"

"I'm outta here," the former intern states.

 **Confessional:**

"I'm finally free! I don't even have to be referred to as an intern anymore! Your stupid old producers saved me from like 30 to 40 more episodes!"

 **Confessional Ends:**

With the Toxic Rats, Sierra eyes up her team, before commenting…

"Really Chris, did you have to make this the Team Amazon reunion?"

"What do you mean?" Cody asks.

"Look, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, you and me, the whole of Team Amazon is in this team. I mean yeah you could count Izzy, but she was in the team for like, 3 hours. Cody looks at this with surprise.

"Yeah… You're right…" Cody comments,

"This team is basically where all the really well performing contestants go except Lindsay. Did you notice that?" Cody's looks again at his team and back at Sierra and says…

"Whoa, I didn't see that! How did you?"

"Did you honestly just ask me that?" There is a couple second silence before Cody states,

"Good point…" Meanwhile with Harold, Beth and Leshawna, they're walking back to the cabin. Beth says,

"You know, I wish that Lindsay was with us,"

"You can stick with us," Harold says, smiling.

"Yeah, I can…" Beth says smiling, blushing a little

 **Confessional:**

"Okay, I still may have a bit of a crush on Harold," Beth mentions, looking awkward. I decided to break up with Brady after World Tour, we're still friends though.

 **Confessional Ends**

Courtney looks around and sees Trent walking along, somewhat behind Gwen as the latter was simply walking ahead at a faster pace. Courtney walks up to the guitarist and states.

"Uh, hi Trent," Trent looks over and apprehensively talks to her

"Hey Courtney, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" They walk off as Courtney explains what the problem is…

"Okay, so it's obvious that Gwen still doesn't like me, you were her boyfriend for a little bit, what do you think you should do to make it up with her?"

Trent sighs at the CIT before saying "I don't actually know, but she has been seeing how much of a jerk you've been to the other members of your team, so you might want to tone that down a little, but yeah, I don't know much else."

"Alright…" Courtney starts, "I'll try…"

 **Confessional:**

"Look, I can understand both sides," Trent starts, "and I don't really want to be a part of this, because honestly, it's Courtney and Gwen's problem, I don't want to barge in and make things worse, but I'm friends with Gwen and Courtney's always treated me with a reasonable amount of respect, so I don't want them to hate each other, but I'm not going to be the one to fix this

 **Confessional Ends:**

Mike, Zoey and Cameron walk along towards the cabin behind the rest of the team. Mike is thinking about the new alternate personalities and the situation in his head. He decides to ask his best friends.

"Hey guys, do you know what brings out these new alts?" Zoey and Cameron look up before Zoey states,

"No… and it's really weird, why did it take this long for the new ones to appear?"

"I don't know about ether for the most part Mike, however one of your alts said it."

"What was their name?"

"She said her name was Harley, and apparently she just has control one day a week or so,"

"That name sounds… strangely familiar…" Mike comments, confused.

"Was that a friend's name or something?" Cameron asks.

"I don't actually know, I don't remember much about my childhood, probably because of the alts."

"Yeah, that does make sense," Cameron states, "do you want me to keep an eye on what causes them to come out?"

"Yeah, that'll help a ton, thanks Cam," Mike sighs in relief, Cameron smiles a little before he realises something…

"Guys! I need to show you something!", they then follow Cameron over to Harold who he taps on the shoulder and gestures towards the forest, he then turns to Leshawna and asks,

"Want to come along with us o, luscious Leshawna," The woman in question raises her eyebrow before she says

"No thanks, I'll pass," Harold slightly sighs before the 2 go towards the forest, Mike and Zoey look confused before they follow him, Zoey shrugs while doing so.

Later, with Team E-Scope (Plus Owen), they're walking through the forest, Izzy and Owen are up the front. Izzy excitedly states.

"So Team E-Scope can reform!"

"You said that earlier," Noah states, annoyed.

"I know, but I'm just so excited for it!" Do you know anything about the teams?" Noah sighs before shrugging and saying,

"Dave seems alright, and is reasonably normal to me, but he also seems too focused on Sky and mentally unstable to really be in our, I'm guessing alliance?"

"Yes! YAY! AN ALLIANCE!" Both Noah and Eva facepalm. Eva sighs before she realises something and says,

"Alejandro caused Justin to fail in the challenge, he also said something about taking other people out,"

"Really?" Owen asks, "I really wanted to give Al a second chance… but I guess not…" he looks down sad. On the contrary, Noah states

"Yeah, that makes sense," when Owen looks at him confused, he responds with, "Eel dipped in grease Owen,"

"So, anything else going on?" Izzy asks, somewhat excitedly, "What's happening with the teams?"

"Blaineley's trying in our challenges!" Owen states happily, "She almost got us out of the elimination in the Dodgeball challenge

"Ironic that we had one of the best Dodgeball players in both games but we still lost," Noah states

"Yeah, but who didn't compete in the first lot?" Eva asks, Noah glares for a moment, but he goes back to his normal, apathetic face. Eva continues with "Anyways, Shawn's pretty alright, pretty paranoid, but that's fine,"

"Isn't he in a relationship with Jasmine though?" Noah asks.

"Yeah, I saw Pakithew Island, they are," Owen comments,

"We should probably go back to camp," Eva says, challenge is probably going to happen reasonably soon,"

"Yeah, let's go," Noah quickly comments, Owen and Izzy both shrug as they go back.

Next with the Bass, the new people are in their cabins, with Dakota standing outside.

"I really can't go in the cabin, I mean, look at how tall I am…" Dakota states, earning understanding looks from the other girls. "Chris is kind of forced to make sleeping arrangements for me though, so maybe-". She is then cut off by a helicopter grabbing her larger cabin and dropping it next to the Killer Bass girls' cabin, before the intern with the orange hat looks down and does a thumbs up, before flying off. Dakota facepalms.

 **Confessional (Technically just outside)**

"Yeah, I don't like this season that much," Dakota mentions. "Sure, I get perks like my room is more furnished, and I don't have to try as much in challenges." She then sighs, "but like, I want my beautiful face to be seen, not this mutant face, and people only know me as 'that girl who turned into a mutant on Total Drama' or something like that, and I just kind of want to be human again,"

 **Confessional Ends:**

The other three Killer Bass girls are chatting in the cabin.

"So Dawn," Katie asks, "What was the old team like?"

"It was fine," Dawn states, "Though if any of you read Auras, do not check Izzy's," She mentions, "It was… The strangest mind I have ever entered,"

"Well, that is Izzy," Katie states, "tell us something that isn't common knowledge,"

"Well, if you insist," she then turns to Bridgette who puts her hand out

"So, what can you see?" Bridgette asks.

"Hmmm, you're a Vegan, that's good to see… You also wish Geoff was talking to you more, and you would like to make merge again this time around,"

"Yep, that's true," Bridgette mentions, Katie smirks,

"We're all making the best of this situation, of course we want to make merge, what can you dig up on me?" Dawn sighs before reading Katie,

"I can see that you miss your best friend,"

"Well yeah, of course,"

"And you also appear to have a crush on-" Dawn is cut off by Katie yanking her hand away and shushing her, Bridgette smiles at this,

"Who is it Katie," She asks,

"N-nobody!" she states,

"Alright, then," Bridgette states

 **Confessional:**

"I don't have a crush on anybody!" Katie laughs awkwardly while blushing

"I am not going to tell everyone who Katie's crush is, that is for her to say," Dawn sighs, "I feel bad that I revealed it to Bridgette, even if she seems friendly, I shouldn't be revealing people's personal secrets… in fact the only reason I have said this in the confessional is because I saw a camera in the girls cabin and knew it was rolling,"

 **Confessionals End:**

The contract-less intern has packed her bag and is readying herself to leave, however, Chris walks out with the contract open, smiling.

"What do you want Chris? The contract's up, I'm out of here!"

"Not quite?"

"What?"

"Oh no, page 25, legal told me about a specific clause…"

"What are you talking about?"

"This clause states that if an intern leaves the location of the season, then they are liable to participate in a new season, either you stay as an intern, or you're joining the next season," the intern looks shocked before she goes silent for a while before she looks up with an annoyed face,

"Knew I should have read past page 5…"

"So what's it going to be?" Chris asks, "Camper or Intern?" The intern thinks for a minute before she decides,

"Let's just try out the camper role,"

 **Confessional:**

"I'm no moron, I doubt Chris is going to bring in 50+ campers if he's going all newbies, so that season's not going to be as long, and anyways… I signed up to be a camper originally…"

 **Confessional Ends:**

"Good!" Chris happily comments before he says, "Time for you to sign a new contract!"

 **Confessional:**

"Crap…" The intern sighs

 **Confessional Ends:**

Harold, Mike, Zoey and Cameron have made it into the forest with the former holding a glass of water, they make it to a tree causing Harold and Cameron to stop, with Mike and Zoey stopping right after.

"What's up?" Zoey asks before Cameron says to her and Mike.

"Watch this!" before he gets Harold to pour the glass of water on the tree. Mike and Zoey watch in shock as the tree sparks and turns from an Oak tree into a Pine tree,

"Did that… actually happen?" Zoey asks, "Or am I just going crazy?"

"No… The tree did turn from an Oak into a Pine," Cameron comments.

"Wasn't the island that was in the balloon challenge robotic?" Mike asks,

"Yeah, what was the name of that place again?" Zoey questions,

"Pahkitew Island," Mike and Zoey's confused faces make Harold elaborate, "That's Cree for exploding."

"I… Have a really bad feeling about this…" Mike's shudder earns a sympathetic look from Zoey,

"It's alright," she then turns to Cameron and states, "Who else knows?"

"B, and Sam, they were going to tell Dawn, Beardo and Dakota about it, but I haven't heard back, and I tried to get Leshawna down to see it, but she said no…"

"So are we gonna tell anybody else?" Mike asks.

"Yes, eventually, but if we tell everyone immediately it'll be too suspicious," Harold mentions, making Mike and Zoey nod in agreement.

"That makes sense," The indie girl states, before Mike says,

"As much as I hate to say this, we probably have to get back to camp," Mike states, "Chris sucks, but it'll probably be a lot harder if we don't go back for the challenge."

"Yeah, let's go back," Cameron comments, before they walk back, with the scene fading out,

Max is sitting, thinking in his cabin, "So… Who shall join my EEEEEEVIL TEAM!"

 **Confessional:**

"That monster girl could be useful for the team, as could the quiet person… THIS HELPS ME IMMENSELY!"

 **Confessional Ends:**

Rodney then walks in and sees Max thinking on his bed, the farm boy walks over and sits on the bed, noticeably sagging it

"Max, you should come out and see the other guys,"

"Hm? And why would I do that!? Away with you minion, I am plotting!" Rodney sighs,

"Alright, but you could scope out the other guys, see who could be good minions…" Max's face lights up at this

"Exactly! Maybe you're not useless after all!"

 **Confessional:**

"Look, Max is annoying," Rodney starts, "but he deserves at least a bit of a social game, and he was one of the only people to come up to be my friend… Okay, technically it wasn't to be a friend, but I'll look past that."

 **Confessional Ends:**

"HELLO, SOON TO BE MINIONS!" Max yells the Killer Bass Boys, causing multiple different reactions. Geoff and Sam quietly chuckle while B, Brick and Lightning have their eyebrows raised, DJ sighs and Beardo facepalms.

"How's it going little man!?" Geoff calls out,

"Delightfully EEEEEVIL!" The 'Evil Genius' cackles.

"Dude, you're still going on like that, it's been years since you were on Pahkitew Island," Sam comments after his chuckle.

"EVIL TAKES NO BREAKS!"

"Very well…" Brick states, annoyed

 **Confessional:**

"I've managed to keep my annoyance of him secret for a while," Brick states, "But we really don't blend well together… I follow the rules and he actively wants to break them," He looks annoyed, "I do try to at least respect every member, it is a part of the cadet's code of honour, but he is making it increasingly hard to do…"

 **Confessional Ends:**

"I'll go now," Brick states before he walks away, Geoff looks surprised.

 **Confessional:**

"Look, with me stressing with Bridgette," Geoff states, "I need a bit of a laugh to be honest, and little dude, Max is it? Helps me."

 **Confessional Ends:**

"So… Rodney, have a good day?" Beardo asks,

"Yeah, though I kind of wish that Jasmine was on my team…" Rodney mentions

"Dude… She's with Shawn, you need to move past her,"

"That's not what I meant," Rodney complains, "I… Just want to apologise to her about me in Pahkitew," this causes a jaw drop sound from Beardo, except his jaw doesn't actually drop.

 **Confessional:**

"Okay, that was a bit of a lie, I'm guessing it was edited into a previous episode so I don't have to say why, but I don't really want to tell the other guys.

 **Confessional Ends:**

B stands up and grabs his bag, and points towards the cabins, before he walks over, with most of the other Bass walking towards the cabins. Max and Lightning stay behind however. Lightning then sees Dave walk out of the Spa Hotel, and looks furious, this is not ignored by Max who smirks before he walks over to him.

"He's mad you mad hasn't he?" Max asks

"He took my Sha victory… Same with that turkey dude…"

"Goooooood… fulfil your destiny, Give into your anger… Other lines…"

"He's going DOWN!" Lightning then runs over to a surprised Dave and pins him to the wall of the spa hotel, shocking the Germ phobic. Dave is not being choked, however he is being held up to the wall. Who would walk out of the door at that exact moment but Ella, who looks on shocked.

"This is for sha tricking me!"

"That _Cough_ was _Splutter_ Noah though!"

"But you went sha-long with it!" Ella manages to run over by this point. She sticks her hand between the two, attempting to stop the fight,

"Stay out of this weird girl,"

"Prince David does not deserve to be attacked, back down…" the last two words are said with a slightly more threatening tone being attached, which causes Lightning to raise his eyebrow.

"He and that bookworm friend of him tricked me! I'm just getting revenge!"

"Revenge is not a good route to go down, do not let it consume you. It can… Even to the best of us… Revenge will not make anybody feel better,"

"But it will for me…" Lightning looks mad at Dave before he prepares a punch, Ella looks sad before she sings, making some birds fly over before then go and grab Dave, lifting him up and making him avoid the punch. Lightning looks surprised before he says,

"Next time smart guy…" before he walks off. Meanwhile Max has been watching the entire interaction with a momentarily surprised face before he goes back to his normal, malicious fact

 **Confessional:**

"How did that almost work?" Max asks, confused. "I mean, it's great and evil and all that… but I just took those lines from a movie I saw…"

 **Confessional Ends:**

Dave and Ella walk back over to the steps of the resort, with Dave being without any physical damage, but definitely shaken up.

"Remind me never to trick Lightning…" Dave quips as Ella looks worried

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?"

"No… I'm fine, just still shocked it happened…" He then looks up at her, "Thanks for saving me back there, guess it's good karma or something for saving you back in the duelling sticks challenge…"

"You could say that…" Ella comments, "What happened with Lightning?"

"Noah helped me out in the challenge and tricked Lightning to complete the wall with us, when he found out were on another team he got mad…"

"Hmm… that should not mean that he should get mad… I get really sad when people get angry… I do not want to have anybody be mad at you, or anyone for that matter,"

"Yeah… anyways, I'll go back to the cabins." Dave then enters while Ella grimaces before entering.

Topher is enjoying a massage when someone else joins him. Blaineley is getting the massage next to him, as two of the original interns massage them, Blaineley strikes up a conversation. "So… new people in the team…"

"Yeah… Honestly, this is GREAT!" Topher yells in victory, "SO much more Drama for this season!"

"Yeah, as I was saying… new team members…" Blaineley elaborates, "They've had 10 episodes to become friends that seems like a threat to our game, right?"

"Not really, the teams are in disarray because of these new teams," Topher mentions, Blaineley rolls her eyes before she continues,

"But what about people that are already friends, Izzy and Owen used to be a couple remember?" Topher nods at Blaineley's point before she continues. "We're sort of outsiders on this team now… Everyone has friends on this team, except us…"

"So how do we fix that? Throw Challenges? That won't work, Chris will show these scenes and we'll be voted out by the audience for sure."

"No… I'm saying we form a group in order to stay in as long as we can… Win challenges for our team until we make merge, then try to win every challenge after that…" Blaineley's proposition makes Topher look up surprised

"So an alliance?" Topher asks

"Exactly… until the final 10, we help each other in the challenges in order to be as invisible or invincible as possible… then we play it fair and it's a one in five chance one of us wins…" Topher looks up before he gets a smirk on his face.

"Sure…"

 **Confessional:**

 **Both Topher and Blaineley and talking split screen:**

"And once we reach the final 10, I'll focus on sending him/her home…"

 **Confessional Ends:**

Tyler and Lindsay are in the hot tub, relaxing before Tyler states surprised.

"This is the first time we got on the same team!" Lindsay looks up surprised before she realises Tyler is telling the truth.

"Wow… That's a surprise, but hey, at least we're not on the same team as Hannah, I feel sorry for Beth though, she has to put up with her,"

"Yeah," Tyler responds, "Heather sucks," Lindsay then looks up at the clock up at the spa and looks confused, before she asks, "What time is that again," Tyler responds with a just as confused face,

"I don't know, why can't they just have the numbers? Should we get out of the tub and check for the digital clock?"

"Na… let's keep relaxing," with those last words we move to the next lot of characters

The next scene is with Jasmine, Sammy and Shawn, heading through the forest, talking

"It's good to finally have you two on my team," Sammy says to the other two.

"It's good to be on your team again," Jasmine happily responds,

"Yeah, me too, it's good to finally be competing with you guys rather than against you, I'll be able to save you faster from the zombie apocalypse,"

Shawn earns a "heh" from Jasmine, and a smile from Sammy

 **Confessional:**

"We all have quirks," Sammy smiles, "Shawn just has one of the… biggest ones,"

 **Confessional Ends:**

"What do you think of the others?" Sammy asks

"Lindsay's pretty friendly," Jasmine states, "Izzy's ultimately been pretty innocent with her craziness and Ella's fine, how about you Shawn?"

"I didn't really get to interact with Eva that much, she doesn't talk that much, but she's good in challenges,"

"Oh yeah, it was just you and Eva, wasn't it?"

"Yeah,"

"We need to be friends with this new lot of campers," Jasmine states, "A team works best when they can be friendly with each other,"

"And we have more members," Shawn adds on, "so that should be better for us,"

"Wait really?" Sammy asks, "We have more people?" To which the Conspiracy Nut replies

"Yeah, all the teams had 8 members, the other teams got 5 members, and we got 6, there must have been a leftover for our team,"

 **Confessional:**

"I practice quick headcounts," Shawn shrugs. "They're good for any dangerous situation, apocalyptic or not."

 **Confessionals End:**

"I'm happy that I'm not eliminated right now to be honest," Jasmine states, "I seriously thought that I was out of here,"

"You didn't screw up that much last episode, Anne Maria was far worse from what I heard," Shawn causes Sammy and Jasmine to both smile. Jasmine looks up and sees the sun seeing its location before she says,

"Sun's pretty high up, looks like it's nearly the challenge, let's go back,"

"Alright then, let's go," Shawn smiles as the trio walk off, ending their scene.

Over with Gwen, Beth and Leshawna, they are chatting inside the cabins.

"Good to be on your team again," Gwen comments

"Same to you girl," Leshawna replies, making the Goth smile, unfortunately, Heather walks in at that moment.

"Such a wonderful time for the couple to reunite," Heather's snark is not ignored by Gwen who replies.

"We could say the same about you and Alejandro when the season began," Heather face goes scarlet.

"SHUT UP!" This doesn't stop the laughter between Gwen and Leshawna, in fact, it only seems to strengthen it.

"Girl," Leshawna starts, "You've been like this for years, get over yourself." Heather looks on annoyed

"And anyways, wouldn't the couple jokes fit better for me and Trent?" Gwen follows up with

 **Confessional:**

"Y'know what… This game sucks," Heather grunts, annoyed, "Firstly, I'm stuck with Leshawna and… Alejandro… and now I'm with Weird Goth Girl… Joy,"

 **Confessional Ends:**

After Heather stomps over to a bed, another figure walks in, making one person annoyedly go to sit on her bed before she could leave.

Courtney has entered the building and Gwen is not happy about that, the goth sits on her bed and glares an icey look into the CIT, who opens her mouth to try to talk, however all she can let out are four words "Gwen… I need to…" she then sighs and looks around at the others, possibly for support, unfortunately, none of them were giving them that, they were looking on. Most of them were annoyed by Courtney's bossy and rude attitude. Beth is the outlier as she looks awkward at the group,

"Guys… We can have fun this season… There's no need to fight right now.

 **Confessional:**

"I hate Courtney as much as the next girl," Beth says, "But we need to be friends, I'm not really good at stopping these fights, but I can try."

 **Confessional Ends:**

Once Courtney walks away from the door Gwen gets up and leaves, leaving Courtney with a small frown on her face

 **Confessional:**

"I'm giving Courtney a taste of her own medicine," Gwen has made a small smile. "Just like what she did to Duncan and me in All Stars. Courtney deserves this after all the crap she pulled across every season of the show,"

 **Confessional Ends:**

Gwen walks off with Trent seeing her at the door and walking up to her. "Hey, what's up?"

"Not right now, talk to me soon," she then walks off leaving Trent to watch anything else happening at that point

Alejandro walks around outside of the cabins, mostly to stretch his legs, however he sees someone walk out of the Spa Hotel. Sky walks out and starts to walk towards the campfire pit. Alejandro keeps walking for a moment before he notices that Sky is just about to trip over from a hole in the ground.

Alejandro runs over and helps her up, and talks to her,

"Are you alright?" Trent finishes running over after Alejandro's question,

"Y-yeah, uh, thanks,"

"Did you hurt yourself?" Trent asks

"No, I'm fine," Sky says, "thanks for asking though,"

"It's alright," Trent states, Alejandro notices Sky looking sad before he asks,

"What's bothering you?" Sky looks up and for a moment she considers telling the two guys, however she decides against it and says

"Nothing… Uh, I'll go now," She then walks off before looking back at Alejandro who has a concerned smile. Trent then looks suspicious to the World Tour newbie.

 **Confessional:**

"The Older Competitors are not going to be as fooled by me anymore," The Latin charmer starts, his concerned smile is now a smirk. "However, while she isn't on my team, Sky could be useful… I just have to avoid los entromentidos in my team…" [3]

"Wow… Alejandro looks… like a threat," Sky stops herself, "And didn't he cause a few eliminations in World Tour? Yeah…" She then starts to talk under her breath to herself, "Sky, you just need to win and get Dave to accept your apology, you don't want any new Dave's…"

"I feel like Alejandro's plotting something," Trent comments… "I don't know what though, and that worries me."

 **Confessional Ends:**

Chris then starts talking over the loudspeaker, "Campers, report to the campfire pit in 5 minutes, whoever does not turn up is automatically eliminated

 **Confessional:**

"You'd be surprised how much threatening to take away 1 million dollars from them gets them to arrive quicker!" Chris happily states.

 **Confessional Ends:**

Two of the camper's relaxation in the hot tub is ruined by Chris's announcement. Lindsay and Tyler look at each other with wide eyes before it cuts to the two of them running outside in their clothes as Chris yells,

"Two minutes to go!" This causes the two to run faster towards the pit. Unfortunately, while Tyler put on his clothes, he forgot to tie his shoelaces, and he trips over, Lindsay turns around to help him however he says,

"Keep going, I'll catch up," Lindsay does, and he pulls himself up as Chris says

"1 minute to go, hurry up you two." The camera zooms out to show Lindsay making it just after with everyone else waiting there. Tyler makes it there 20 seconds later. Chris smiles at everyone being there.

"Good job campers, You all get to stay… not like I was actually going to send any of you home that easily anyways," this causes the campers to look up with varying levels of annoyance. "Anyways," Chris starts, "I called you all here for an important announcement, we got enough footage on the cameras for a full episode… you will not have to put up with a challenge today."

"Really?" Noah asks, "You always have a plan to force us into these…"

"And anyways, didn't you mention a challenge after an hour passed?" Heather mentions.

"No, really, you get a day off, and I never said there was a challenge, just that had to come back"

"So no elimination, sweet!" Topher calls out.

"Easy there, I never said there wouldn't be an elimination, I chose a team to send to elimination already,"

"Who then?" Topher asks.

"Team Maskwak, I gave you guys an extra team member for a reason. The 14 of you will be going to elimination at the start of the next episode,"

 **Contestants up for elimination:**

 **Blaineley**

 **Dave**

 **Ella**

 **Eva**

 **Izzy**

 **Jasmine**

 **Lindsay**

 **Noah**

 **Owen**

 **Sammy**

 **Shawn**

 **Sky**

 **Topher**

 **Tyler**

"Congrats to the members of the Killer Bass and Toxic Rats, you all got lucky and get to stay in an episode, anyways, I needed to tell you all that, I'll see team Maskwak at elimination."

"Wait a minute!" Sierra calls out, who gets the McLean Spa Hotel?"

"Meh, team Maskwak can keep it for the moment, next challenge they can lose it. Anyways, see you all later

After the three teams leave, Chris turns back to the camera and says. "Well, we have our new teams, who will be the final person to join in on the next Aftermath? Will Sky fall for Alejandro? Who is going to kill another camper first? My bet is on Gwen or Courtney! Who will get that cool prize? Find out on TOTAL! DRAMA! VIEWERS DECIDE! A NEW BEGINNING!

 **Contestants up for elimination:**

 **Blaineley**

 **Dave**

 **Ella**

 **Eva**

 **Izzy**

 **Jasmine**

 **Lindsay**

 **Noah**

 **Owen**

 **Sammy**

 **Shawn**

 **Sky**

 **Topher**

 **Tyler**

[1] Smash Ultimate hasn't been announced yet in this timeline

[2] I forgot to include a scene based around this last episode (ha ha)

[3] Spanish for "the meddlers"

How I feel about the eliminated camper:

Anne Maria – Outside of her plot with Vito I don't really see much of a plot with her tbh. I probably would have put her on the Rats if Jasmine was eliminated though. She was eliminated 2nd in the original TDVD so yeah, she's probably the second camper eliminated to get a better average ranking than TDVD (First being Scott, but he was the first out so that makes sense)… Fun Fact, when I watched the first 5 episodes of ROTI on YouTube after it just came out, I had nicknames for most of the campers until I fully learnt the names. Anne Maria's nickname is one of the few I still remember for some reason, and that was Hairspray Girl. I think Anne Maria is alright, but not the best character.

 **40** **th** **? (You Decide)  
41** **st** **Anne Maria (The Jersey Shore Reject)  
42** **nd** **Jo (The Take No Prisoners Jock-ette)  
43** **rd** **Scarlett (The Homicidal Brainiac)  
44** **th** **Amy (The Mean Twin)  
45** **th** **Duncan (The Delinquent)  
46** **th** **Scott (The Devious Farmer)  
47** **th** **Sugar (The Pageant Queen)  
48** **th** **Leonard (The LARPer)  
49** **th** **Justin (The Eye Candy)  
50** **th** **Sadie (The Dependent Best Female Friend for Life)  
51** **st** **Staci (The Annoying Chatterbox)  
52** **nd** **Ezekiel (The Home-Schooled Guy)**

I decided to skip out on the challenge for this episode, I was partway through writing the episode when I realised that this episode would work better as an episode without a challenge, and that's unique for a Total Drama episode outside of aftermaths and even then, a couple of them have challenges anyways (Aftermath 4, Hawaiian Style, Aftermath Aftermayhem). Anyways, I would prefer a good mix of challenge and interactions rather than 2 pages of challenges, including the judging. I just hope this episode wasn't boring for you guys.

Just so you all know, the next episode is the 2nd Aftermath, if you have any questions you want to ask the previously eliminated, then ask in your reviews for this episode, if you ask a contestant still in the season, then those questions will be held onto until those people are eliminated, however I would prefer to just ask them after their elimination

Fun fact: The only 2 campers to have already moved teams that moved with this team swap were Izzy and Sierra, who were ironically a pair that swapped teams with each other.

The scenes with the intern did serve a purpose, as I am in the process of planning an OC season in TDVDANB's universe.

I am going to put up a poll on my profile after this chapter is released about what your favourite team is out of the three current teams

Do you guys want me to rewrite episodes 1-6 in non-script format? I'll be alright with doing this, it might just take longer for the next actual episode to be released (Honestly, with how often I update I probably shouldn't)

So last episode, I got a massive spike in views, the story was at 5 faves and 6 follows when I posted the last episode, and now it is 10 each. The announcement chapter (Which I'm not deleting because it would mess up voting for actual users) got to over 1000 views. Honestly, I'm floored by the amount of people who starting reading with this last episode, thank you all so much, I couldn't do this without you, you all rule!

I have a new computer now, and it has multiple screens, so I don't have to minimise the Word doc over and over again to get to new YouTube videos, so there is that.

Also, we made the number of contestants in the original TDVD, even if that included Chris and Chef

Thanks for reading more of this season!

Xmon323, OUT!


	13. Episode 12 - Aftermath 2 - Noom Knip

Total Drama Viewers Decide – A New Beginning Episode 12:

 **This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by** **animated** **teens. Do not try ANY of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

"Last time on Total Drama Viewers Decide – A New Beginning!" Chris happily starts, staring at the camera, "I elected to not have a challenge, simply having a day of interactions, not before sending Anne Maria home, saving the McLean Spa Hotel budget several thousand dollars' worth of hair spray," Chris has an extremely relieved face at this. "The last episode, so to speak, put the Drama back in Total Drama before being compounding it by me sending Team Maskwak to elimination." He then turns to the fourteen contestants at the elimination and continues.

"I have 13 Marshmallows, and there are 14 of you here, if you do not receive one of these tasty treats, then you can kiss your chances of winning this season goodbye. The first marshmallow goes to… Samey,"

Sammy rolls her eyes at her hated nickname before she catches the marshmallow.

"Noah,"

Noah catches his with an uninterested look on his face.

"Lindsay and Tyler,"

Both catch their marshmallows happily before looking happily at each other.

"And Shawn,"

Shawn catches his marshmallow before he turns to Jasmine with a worried look

"The rest of you potentially received at least 1 vote, however, this is not the case for some of you, also safe with no votes are… Sky,"

The gymnast catches her marshmallow

"Topher,"

The Chris fan smirks and catches his marshmallow,

"and Ella,"

Ella looks forward at Dave, worried as she catches her marshmallow.

"The rest of you received at least one vote, and there are a lot of you left," he states, looking at the six remaining competitors,

 **Confessional:**

"SERIOUSLY!?" Eva yells. "THERE WASN'T EVEN A CHALLENGE! Wait… didn't someone vote me back when Justin was eliminated?" Her eyes then go wide for a moment before she looks on with a look of utter fury. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? YOU'RE THAT SAME PERSON AREN'T YOU? I'LL GET YOU SOMEDAY!" 

"A vote… Well, this is right before an aftermath, so I'll still get camera time," Blaineley says, "I'm going to stay in, I mean look at me, but on the minuscule chance that I am eliminated, there's always that." 

"Both Izzy and I got votes," Owen says, "I really don't get why everyone hates me, did I put on a few too many pounds? Should I change my hair to brown? Should I change my shirt?"

"We all gotta go at some point!" Izzy shrugs, "Anyways, it wasn't really an alliance between the four of us, I just want to hang out with them

"People really don't seem to like me," Jasmine comments, "I just wonder why…"

"Meh, I can deal with going," Dave shrugs. "I just want Sky and me to both be out as soon as possible, I'm done with this game right now,"

 **Confessional Ends:**

"Safe with one vote is… Eva, Jasmine and Owen"

Owen has his mouth opened as he catches his marshmallow, Eva sighs to let out some anger before she grabs hers and Jasmine gets hers, relieved before she smiles back at Shawn.

"Bottom 3… just to let you all know, the vote was a 3-2-1-1-1-1 split, so one out of Dave, Izzy and Blaineley will be eliminated today… Dave is the other competitor with one vote, so he is safe…" The bottom 2, Izzy and Blaineley one of you will come in 40th place, the final one safe is," Both look reasonably chilled out, Izzy is fine with going, while Blaineley assumes that she is staying.

.

.

.

.

.

"Izzy, you're safe. Time to go Blaineley,"

"Seriously? What's wrong with everyone!?" Blaineley yells, "UGH, screw this show

"Next time you form alliances with people I hate, avoid the cameras?" Blaineley and Topher both realise who Chris is talking about at the same time,

"Y'know what, screw it, Topher was the person I was in an alliance with," The TV Host comments as she walks towards the rocket

"WHAT THE HELL!" Topher yells

 **Confessional:**

"Oh, of course, they had to have a camera appear while I was being massaged," Topher smirks, "They wanted to get my handsome body shirtless…" he then sighs, "Considering what was said, this is the one time I don't want them to look at my body

 **Confessional Ends:**

"Honestly, I'm not even mad you formed an alliance," Dave says, "But why BLAINELEY of all people,"

"I HEARD THAT!" Blaineley yells from off-screen

"And I don't care," Dave smirks,

"We had common interests," Topher sighs, to see some of the team glaring at him, the members of Team E-Scope aren't among them

 **Confessional:**

"It'd be pretty hypocritical of us to be mad at him for that to be honest," Noah states while shrugging.

 **Confessional:**

Blaineley gets tied to the rocket. Still complaining, "Honestly, this game is going to get far fewer viewers now, screw you all,"

"This is coming from the girl who got votes in almost every episode she competed in where her team lost," Chris smirks at the annoyed-looking Blaineley 

"Shut up," she says, "By the way, you better have the rocket place down without hurting me, or else the case against you can include assault with kidnapping."

"Yeah, we're done here," Chris says, "Your contract stops you from doing any of that stuff anyway," he then presses the button, launching the rocket. 

"What do you mean by CONTRAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Blaineley is then launched into the night. Chris then turns to the camera.

"We are on episode 12, so that means I'm going to have to give the episode over to the Aftermath crew. Those two suck WAY more than Geoff and Bridgette ever did. These six campers will be interviewed," Chris then gets a monitor to drop down, showing the campers in order of elimination from the top screen, with Duncan, Amy and Scarlett on the top half and Jo, Anne Maria and Blaineley on the bottom. "You may leave now, I mean, I'm the whole reason you see these episodes. Anyways, see you next time for another episode of TOTAL! DRAMA! VIEWERS DECIDE! A NEW BEGINNING!" The scene fades away from Chris.

And into the opening of the aftermath, with the classic Aftermath theme plays. The screen flashes with 'T!'

A clip shows the military flying in and taking Scarlett into custody, with her saying, "Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with."

'D!'

"YOU KEPT THAT USELESS, COPYING IDIOT INSTEAD OF ME!" Amy yells

'VD!'

"SCREW CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Duncan yells as he is blown out of the game

'ANB!'

"Of *BLEEP*ing course, you all suck, let's just get out of here." Anne Maria complains

'AFTERMATH!'

"I literally told you when I was eliminated in season 4, I am a girl!" Jo complains

"Oh, sha yeah." Lightning realises "Ah well."

The screen then combine, showing 'TDVDANB AFTERMATH!'

The scene fades in, with the aftermath stage, Justin and Sadie are still sitting on the couch, and sitting on the far left couch, are the members of the peanut gallery, currently containing Ezekiel, Staci, Leonard, Sugar and Scott, Zeke's looking bored, Staci, Leonard and Sugar are smiling and Scott is glaring, it then focuses on the volunteer aftermath hosts, Justin is the first to talk,

"Welcome to another episode of the Total Drama Viewers Decide, A New Beginning aftermath show, I'm Justin,"

"And I'm Sadie!" Sadie adds happily, "and we're here to interview a new bunch of eliminated campers, but first, let's see what the peanut gallery thinks of them," Zeke shrugs, Scott says nothing and rolls his eyes, Leonard is the first one to give a verbal response

"None of them have any magic blocking energy, so I am fine with them," he then quickly follows up with, "Except Scarlett, that much dark magic isn't good for anybody,"

"Yer, what he said," Sugar says, staring dreamily at the Larper.

"They're all scary, I don't like any of them," Staci sadly states, I kinda wish that my great, great uncle Borris didn't invent monsters no-"

Staci is cut off by the camera returning to Sadie, who says, "Sorry Staci, but if you start, we probably won't be able to stop you," Staci looks down sadly, before Sadie continues with "So Chris wanted a few changes to the Aftermath Studio, first of all, we now have a roof made out of glass, so we can see the sky, don't ask me why Chris told us but if we tell you then legal can get us in a lot of trouble. Justin in the meantime has gotten up and walks offscreen.

 **Confessional:**

"Also, a confessional was added in," Justin says, "Good thing for you because you can see my handsome body,"

 **Confessional Ends:**

"The confessional is a live feed as well by the way," Sadie brings up, "probably should have made that much clear. Lastly, the producers also added in a non-soundproof glass wall between us and you, again, don't ask," Sadie goes to continue before she is interrupted

"Come on already," Scott complains, "Let's just get this over with!" Sadie decides not to respond and start introducing the first guest

"Up first we have a season 2 finalist, someone who created a love triangle, got arrested more times than can be counted and lost most of the friends he managed to gain throughout his time competing, it's Duncan!" Justin introduces the delinquent, with slight malice in his voice, possibly remembering back to previous

The punk walks out, a bored look on his face, before he sits down, he starts with a simple "What's up?" The members of the peanut gallery from the first four seasons look on with a group varying faces, from worried, to bored to even annoyance.

"Hey, Duncan…" Sadie starts, somewhat worried, Duncan raises his eyebrow, "So you're not in prison right now? I thought after All Stars you'd be in there for a while,"

"Bail was low enough to let me out after 8 months, maybe because of mom and dad's time as cops." Duncan's explanation makes Sadie nod and Justin shrugs.

"So Duncan, let's look at your time in the season. Honestly, you didn't really do much. You didn't cause much drama, even though you were on Courtney's team. You sort of blended into the background and heck, you didn't even insult Harold that often and that, mixed with you appearing too much in previous seasons caused you to go home."

"Yep… I know,"

"What was jail like anyway?"

"It… It can really change a person…" Justin is surprised by Duncan's openness.

"What do you mean?"

"Ha, uh, I mean Juvy was tougher," Sadie is not convinced by this, but she lets Duncan continue. "Yeah, uh, the people there didn't stand a chance."

"Duncan, we know you aren't an absolute jerk all the time, you don't have to hide anything,"

"Oh screw off!" Duncan complains before he sees a smirking Justin,

"We haven't gotten to the elephant in the room yet… the love triangle between you, Courtney and Gwen,"

"What about it," The criminal complains, clearly annoyed by the question,"

"Well it took over World Tour for a while, caused 4 eliminations and the viewers are completely split on it. Do you think you were too harsh on Courtney?"

"Na, she was totally asking for it," He responds with,

"Are you sure about that?" Justin asks,

"Yeah… Why wouldn't I?" was the response

Justin does air quotes while talking, "Prison can really change a person"

"I didn't- It's just," Duncan starts, "Fine… I've matured while I was in jail, I'm not a dumb kid anymore like I was before, so I know I probably should have broken up with Courtney in London and hooked up with Gwen after the season and I probably would have done that again if I had to the season over again… There, you happy?"

"Oh… Uh yeah, one more question though," Sadie was not expecting Duncan's comments.

"Sure whatever,' the delinquent replies.

"What do you think of Harold? Do you still hate him? Or have you grown to respect him even more than you did in Season 2?"

"I never really 'hated' him to be honest," Duncan does air quotes at hated. "He was annoying and he shouldn't have left his gitch on the ground but I mainly went after him because he was an easy target. Though I gained respect for him after the Kung Fu challenge and I mostly backed off from him after that,"

"Alright Duncan you can sit down now," Sadie finishes,

"Finally!" Duncan calls out,"

"Up next is the twin sister to someone still in the game, got replaced by that very same sibling in the season and attacked her only to get sent home herself," Justin starts

"Finally, that evil Orc is gone!" Leonard cheers,

"Uh, alright, it's time for Amy!" Sadie says, looking at Leonard with a raised eyebrow before the cruel twin then walks out, with her usual stuck up attitude clearly showing through, however, she has a scowl on her face. She walks up and sits down, arms crossed, Sadie looks happily at the Mean twin,

"Alright, I'm getting better at this," Sadie happily states, "How was your time on the season?"

"Terrible… Why does Samey have to get so much love!?"

"Because you're unlikeable?"

"N-no, I'm popular!" Amy shifts her eyes back and forth in worry. Justin smirks,

"So you're popular?" Justin pry's, smirking.

"Yeah…" she states, "loads of people like me, right?"

"Nope, I don't know how that's a surprise to you at all,"

"Seriously Justin?" Zeke brings up, "You really shouldn't be saying that with your track record eh," Justin shrugs at this,

"She's the… the worst though. She's just the spare me!" Amy barely makes her sentence before she looks downwards, showing a rare emotion for her, sadness.

"Yet she's still in the game and you're here, and the only person who didn't vote you barely chose not to. Face it, you're hated."

"FINE!" Amy yells as Sadie looks at her with a slightly confused face,

"Where did this hatred of your sister come from in the first place anyway?" 

"She's… the worse me…" A few moments pass before she looks around, and sighs, she gulps and says, "Fine… well… I guess I was always the best, everyone loves me… Nobody really cared for Samey and I made sure… Then she signed up for Pahkitew Island and I joined in, but everyone was sympathetic to her, in around a month I went from the most popular at my school to one of the least popular, people like really hated me after that. I guess, just the fact that I was loved than hated just made me feel like I had to be a jerk…"

"Well then… I didn't expect 2 people to change this much, uh… well, you can go to the peanut gallery now…" Amy then walks over sadly, before Sadie looks up and continues. "Well we're going pretty fast through these, okay so up third is the Psychotic Smart camper from Pahkitew Island, she took over the Island and was taken out by Max… which is kind of sad to be honest and she got defeated by RODNEY of all people, say hi to the first camper to be unanimously voted off, Scarlett!

She does not walk out… to which Justin jumps in, "She would be here, but the RCMP said no to her arriving, however, we were allowed to have a video call with her for the sake of the Aftermath." They then change the screen to a jail cell, with Scarlett sitting in a chair, looking annoyed.

"So… Have you had a fun time in prison so far?" Sadie asks

"Surprisingly no," Scarlett responds, dripping with sarcasm.

"Okay then…" The BFFFL continues, "Uh… so what did you think of your time in the season?"

"It was tremendously asinine, do any of you even know how stupid most of you are?"

"I'm going to regret this," Sadie sighs, "but no, why?"

"The only people that are comparatively close to me in intelligence are Alejandro, Noah and possibly Beverly, however even if almost all of them are mostly idiotic, even they would know about me attempting to blow up Pahkitew Island,"

Justin has been generally sitting out of this interview, but at this point, he decides to join in. "Did you honestly think you would actually get far after what you did during Pahkitew Island?"

"No… I didn't. As stated during the season the only way that I could have stayed in this show at this point is if I hid in the background, and I stand by that idea. I couldn't have known that they would take the idea from the season that never finished and only aired each episode once,"

"So you've watched the seasons before?"

"Before I competed in Pahkitew Island I did research the campers, however, that didn't help aside from Chris,"

"Why did you study if you knew that it would be a new cast?" Sadie questions.

"You can never be too careful, even if there was the slimmest possibility that Chris lied because he does that all the time, then before this season began, I read a book about the season and all campers."

"Wait, we were all taken before the season started, we didn't know about it until we were starting the season. How did you know?" Sadie asks.

"The prison had to be told about me leaving before I had to go, I found out around a week before I was taken,"

"I forgot to ask earlier," Sadie cuts in, "how were you not in solitary confinement before?"

"I was, for around a month, then I was transferred out of it to a maximum security sector,"

"A month seems… FAR too little of an amount of time to be in Solitary Confinement considering what you did," Justin states.

"The legal system is constantly doing strange things, and I was below 18 years of age, so they couldn't do anything that harsh to me…"

"That doesn't sound right," Justin shrugs, "But eh,"

"It appears I'm almost out of time," Scarlett mentions, in an annoyed matter, "Do you not wish for any extra questions for me to answer? You all know I will,"

"No, not really," Justin comments, to which Scarlett glares. As the time runs out and the guards come back, Sadie reaffirms with Justin,

"So she's able to be interviewed for Viewer Questions, but we just have to tell the RCMP first?"

"That's what I heard," was the shrugging response.

"Alright good," Sadie mentions before she focuses back to the Audience and says, "Alright, half the campers have been interviewed, so we'll take a break from the interviews to watch the latest instalment of one of the most loved segments, that's gonna leave a mark. After that, we'll go to the break."

The 'That's Gonna Leave a Mark' music starts up as we enter our first clip. Dave is digging during the 3D puzzle challenge (He isn't happy about it though,) as he hits a trap with a boxing glove in it, knocking him backwards… right into a pit trap with crabs

A bear is walking through the forest happily… right as Dakota falls over unconscious during the balloon challenge. About a second after it manages to crawl out, tired, but alright.

Sierra is carrying Cody on the earthquake machine, when suddenly, an aftershock goes off, making Sierra drop the geek and have him roll downwards, back on the ground. As she looks on horrified, a tennis ball hits her on the back of the head, knocking her unconscious.

Heather is sitting at the campsite, annoyed before she looks up to see Izzy flying towards her on a vine. Izzy and Heather are both terrified as they slam into each other, knocking both of them over. 

Jo is running along the forest during the balloon challenge on rough terrain. She lifts up a branch and sees an incline which she laughs at before turning around and accidentally letting go of the branch. The branch then flies back down, hits her in the face and sends her flying down the incline, ending the segment and fading out to a break.

Scott has walked offstage at this point and finds something glistening under the artificial light. He picks it up to see what it is and sees… a tinfoil hat?

"What? A tinfoil hat? Why would we need that?" Then he looks up to the moon and thinks before he walks off, still holding the hat. As Scott sits back down, we go back to the two hosts as Sadie and Justin continue talking,

"Do you have yours?" Sadie asks,

"No, I can handle the change, plus it'll be horrible for my modelling contracts if I have to wear that,"

"But-" Sadie starts,

"I don't care…" Justin cuts off, Zeke and Scott both look down confused. The former not really knowing what's going on and the latter looking back up at the moon and thinking

'Changing? What do they mean by that?' Scott thinks, then he sees the moon and thinks, 'wait a minute… tinfoil hats… changing. Challenges repeating with Oh god…' he then looks at the hat, putting the pieces together and puts it on quickly, confusing Sugar who was sitting next to him.

"So, audience," Sadie begins, "We uh… We have something that's about to start that's about to explain the barrier between us."

"Yep," Justin begins, "That should start in three, two, on-" above everyone, the moon changes colour, from its normal yellowish-white to a pink colour, with pink waves going out. Most of the campers look up and see the moon, and an effect happens to them, their personalities start to change. Zeke is the first one affected as he shuts his eyes, opening them with dilated pupils, growling on all fours, Sadie watches, terrified, soon joined by newly opposite personality Duncan and Amy. As the newly Feral Zeke jumps down, Sugar speaks up.

"Friend Ezekiel," in a posh British accent, "There must be a solution to your problem that revolves around not attacking people." Zeke jumps back up to attack Sugar before Leonard clotheslines, Zeke, knocking him unconscious. 

"Stay away from my girl nerd!" Sugar proceeds to glare at the former wizard.

"I will never go out with a Neanderthal like you,"

"And it's all up to me…" Sadie sighs, relieved that Zeke is dealt with

"I can help in any way possible," Sadie looks up to see Justin with a happy smile on his face.

"Alright, can you take Zeke over here and put him somewhere where he won't harm anyone? Also, heads up he might hurt you if you aren't careful," Justin nods before replying with

"I can take a few hits to the face, it isn't that bad,"

"What the heck am I even wearing anyway?" Leonard complains, "It's nowhere near Halloween. And I wouldn't even go as a wizard!" before he walks offstage as well

"Again… Why couldn't he put the hat on?" Sadie asks, annoyed before she is interrupted by another voice, 

"No Idea, but I haven't changed," Sadie looks up to see a shrugging Scott, wearing a tinfoil hat,

"Wait… What? Why did you?"

"Found it a bit earlier," was the response, shrugging

"I need help with the interviews, can you help me?" Sadie asks

"Can I get a cut of Justin's cash for the day?" Scott responds

"I don't make the rules, but maybe, I don't make any promises,"

"Fine, let's just get this over with," Scott states,

"Alright, so up next, is a Revenge of the Island camper, a strong physical threat who traded her invisibility in the game to make fun of the smartest member of her team. She's mean, she's sporty and she's strong, it's Jo everyone! Jo then walks on stage with a happy face on before Sadie grabs out a tinfoil hat, runs over and puts it on her head, snapping her back to an angry and confused face.

"What the!? How'd I get out here?"

"Weird moon, it changes your personality, keep the hat on."

"What the fu-" Jo goes to continue before Sadie shakes her head quickly at her,

"Don't question it," Jo shrugs and walks over to the couches, seeing Scott.

"So you're the other host at this stupid thing?"

"For the moment, yes," Sadie states,

"What do you actually do with this stuff?" Scott whispers to the BFFFL,

"Just ask questions to her about the season, I'll ask most of them, I just need moral support," was the response

"Fine," Scott relaxes and lazes back.

"Okay, so firstly, what happened? You had it perfect hiding in the background on the team that generally did the best and you throw it all away to make fun of Cameron? Why?"

"The string bean was the weakest link, not my fault people couldn't take the facts,"

"But you could have stayed in the background," Sadie adds.

"How much longer would that have bought me?" Jo questions angrily, "maybe just past here at the very most, I was starting to do more and my honesty angered everyone, I'm not saying sorry for that." Scott shrugs at Jo's annoyance,

"Fair…" Suddenly, the confessional camera turns on seeing Zeke stuck, snarling, but stuck, as Justin and Leonard walk back on stage.

"He should be in the confessional now," Justin states before seeing the screen, "Oh,"

"Is he stuck in there?" Sadie asks,

"Yeah, we put some things in the way," Justin replies.

"Did you help him, Leonard?" 

"I wouldn't have, but he tried to attack my girl so I went after him,"

"I am still not interested in you!" Sugar calls out.

"She'll go for me eventually," he brushes off.

"Back to the questions," Sadie cuts in, suddenly firm, confusing Scott and Justin, "What challenge was the toughest?"

"None of them… maybe the ones with the mutants, but even then…"

"Good, good," Sadie cuts in, "so… come on, let's hurry this up…" Sadie's rushing makes Scott look confused, as Sadie continues "So, what's your deal with Brick? Do you have a crush on him or something?"

"No…" Was Jo's confused reaction, "We're rivals, that doesn't mean we have to be going out with each other,"

"Suuuuuure," Sadie rolls her eyes, Scott quietly stands up and looks at her hat, seeing a small hole in the top of it. Sadie then smirks and says, "Yeah, you probably have a crush on Cameron,"

"That… makes no sense," Jo answers, annoyed and confused, but not showing any kind of worry that would show any kind of crush. Scott tells Sadie

"Yeah, you have a hole in your hat," Scott states, shaking his head

"You think I care?" Sadie asks, annoyed before she fully realises what Scott said and says "Wait, crud, that makes sense, I'm more annoyed, I knew more about the moon than I looked through, I'm probably getting affected by this moon!" Sadie realises before she sighs

Suddenly, Zeke manages to get out of the confessional and runs on all fours back into the stage. Everyone manages to get far enough away from the feral boy except for one. Sadie is attacked by Zeke and her hat is knocked off before Leonard restrains the former mutant. The rest of Sadie's old personality disappears as she stands up and glares.

"You all suck too much to be around me, I'm leaving."

"I guess this means I'm done here…" Jo shrugs, "You're on your own," both Sadie and Jo walk off stage, leaving Scott by himself.

"Sorry man, we have to take him away" Justin comments, sadly, before he and Leonard walk off with Zeke. Scott looks on angrily,

"greeeeat, I don't even know what the hell's happening here and I'm the only one that can do this and I don't even know what to **Bleep** ing do, he then sees Amy walking up and saying,

"It'll be alright, everyone has bad days, look at my sister, she has constant ones," Scott looks up at her, glaring.

"That's not helping,"

"I'm not used to giving people compliments, sorry," Amy smiles apologetically, "but today's been alright, try to think of good things that have happened to you." Scott looks down, annoyed and sees a group of the tinfoil hats underneath. "It'll be better to deal with what you're like normally because this is kind of creepy." 

"Wha-" Scott then puts the tinfoil hat on Amy's head, snapping her to reality,

"What just happened?" She angrily asks Scott.

"They decided to film the aftermath when Chris did that stupid moon challenge."

"What moon challenge? This show sucks I don't watch it." Amy dismisses

"The stupid challenge from All Stars with the moon, I'm not going into it," Scott replies.

"So what's up with everyone?" Amy questions, "they're acting almost as stupid as Samey,"

"According to Sadie they're personalities are opposite to what they usually are." Amy still looks confused. "I'm not dealing with the interviewing alone, you're helping me," Amy laughs.

"And what makes you think I'll help you?"

"Sadie said I'd get paid, you probably would too,"

"Hmmm… Samey's popularity has scared away jobs recently," She thinks aloud quietly before she says, "Sure, how do you do this stuff?"

"Ask questions about the season, that's what I've gotten out of it."

"Meh, sure," Amy shrugs before she says "Who's next?"

"Anne Maria,"

"Who?"

"The girl with the hairspray,"

"Meh, sure

"Alright, by the way, what are we gonna do about her hat?" Scot asks before he sees a massive hat that looks like it would be used in a salon, made out of foil. "Ok then… We'll go with that," 

"What do we ask these guys?" Amy questions,

"Stuff like how were you in the season, I don't know," Scott annoyedly states

"So, the boring kind?"

"Pretty much,"

"Ok then," Amy shrugs.

"Get her out here," Scott calls out before an intern wearing a tinfoil hat starts bringing out a happy Anne Maria without her signature hair spray. Scott grabs the massive hat and puts it on the hairspray girl's head, bringing her back to her normal personality.

"Hey! What just happened?"

"You'll be told later,"

"Wasn't it supposed to be the pretty guy and one of the annoying girls asking me these?" Anne Maria asks, visibly confused.

"Yeah, but they're not available, let's just get this over with quickly," Amy says rushing her along, wanting to have a quick interview

"What's with this stupid hat!?" the Hairspray girl complains before she reaches to take it off.

"Don't do that," Scott says, "we don't want any more people being overly weird,"

"But what about my precious pouf?" Was the annoyed response.

"It'll live with the amount of hairspray you put on it." Anne Maria is annoyed by the smart alec comment.

"Let's get this over with," Amy is annoyed at how they haven't even started the interview yet. She then continues with, "Uh, How was your time on this stupid season?"

"Pretty dumb, like, I totally deserved to make it further than that giant." The Jersey Shore Reject replies with the expected reply, making the people focusing on the conversation roll their eyes.

"Why were you so angry in your last episode?" Scott annoyedly mentions, "You weren't doing much in previous challenges anyways, why would you basically give your game away to be mad."

"I said in the confessional thingie, I care about the resort, and they got mad because I went slowly in one challenge we all knew we would win,"

"There were more challenges, I was on the team remember, you did Jack, to be honest, and I forgot you were there in a couple of the challenges," Anne Maria does not look happy at hearing that comment.

"Says the person who made their mission to lose as many challenges as possible and let people on the other team become friends. Seriously, you lucked out right before the merge,"

"That doesn't mean anything really," Scott states, "I actually did something then, you did nothing now."

"… shut up…" Anne Maria mutters.

"Who was the most annoying camper?" Amy asks, while her fingers tap on the table."

"Probably the weird girl with the freaky deeky powers,"

"Good, so have we asked enough questions now?" Amy says,

"Probably," Scott says.

"Good can we just finish off?" Amy angrily questions.

"Not quite…" Sugar states from her area of the stands.

"Huh?" Scott states,

"Well, you still have Blaineley to interview,

"I'm not interviewing anybody else," Amy says,

"Well you're lucky," Sugar states looking up, the moon should be changing back any moment now.

Zeke, breaking free from Justin and Leonard offstage then runs on stage and starts scratching the couches and biting the furniture.

"How do you know this?"

"I know a large number of facts, the pink moon's beams move along the ground for a while, it'll pass overhead in a moment.

"If so… FINALLY!" Scott calls out.

Suddenly, the moon changes back to its normal yellowish colour and everyone changes back to their normal personalities. Zeke looks up and sees the mayhem around the stage as his eyes go wide,

"I-I went feral didn't I eh?"

"Yep," was Scott's response, glaring.

"I… I need a-a minute," Zeke then runs off stage, right as Sadie runs back onstage.

"What happened while I was gone? How much do we need to catch up on?"

"I'm getting paid for two interviews," Scott says, annoyed.

"Probably, if you're allowed."

"No, I had to interview someone," Amy gets in Sadie's face, "And I had to deal with the feral kid, I'm getting the cash, and Samey's getting automatically eliminated!"

"We can't eliminate Sammy, but you'll most likely get cash,"

"Then I'm getting more cash!" She yells.

"Look, can we stop talking about money until after the episode?" Sadie annoyedly states

"Fine!" Both Scott and Amy say as they disappear into the seats. 

"Justin!" Sadie yells, "Where are you?"

"There's a SCRATCH on my perfect chest!" Justin calls out from offstage.

"There he is…" Sadie sighs, "Look just put a shirt on or something, and it'll stop the scratch from being seen,"

"I'll still be hideous though,"

"But nobody will see how hideous you are," Sadie says, starting to sound VERY annoyed.

"Fine," Justin comments from off-screen, "Just start interviewing her then," 

"Okay, uh, so we're on the final guest I'm assuming, so up last is the ex-host of Celebrity Manhunt, someone who tried to form alliances with other campers but that caused her elimination, and she didn't even do that well in the challenge, it's Blaineley,"

Blaineley walks onto the stage with an annoyed face, before she sits down on the chair and sarcastically says "Thanks for the stellar introduction Mrs Forgettable. Can I just take the host role already?"

"No, we just need to ask you a couple questions, then you'll be the co-host,"

"Fine… let's just start this already."

"Ok, so you hid in the background for a while, but you did enough to not be voted by as many people as others. How do you feel now that you got eliminated right as some of the teams folded in?"

"Good actually, I was annoyed when I was eliminated, but then I realised… I don't have to do any of those stupid challenges. I was focused on the cash prize but I'm fine with the millions I already have, and anyways, I can just sue Chris for kidnapping us at the start can't I?"

"Actually," Justin states with a worried smile as he walks on stage, "I tried that already, legal told me I couldn't, it was a deal in the contracts we signed a year ago. We could be taken to the season in any way that doesn't kill us before the season itself happens."

"Are you KIDDING me!?" Blaineley complains, "Stupid show, just continue on the interview."

"Alright…" Sadie looks at Blaineley's annoyed face before she continues, "So you tried to plan an alliance with Topher last episode, did you honestly think both of you would make final 10 or even the merge?"

"Topher probably wouldn't have made it that far past merge if our plan succeeded, but I needed to team up with someone so we could blend into the background for long enough for us to not be attached to the other teams, then we do the challenges and win them all."

Justin responds to this with "Because that's very realistic," while rolling his eyes.

"If you wanted to blend in then why would you team up with another camper on camera?"

"I didn't know there was one in there,"

"It's pretty obvious, I saw it the first time I was in the massage parlour,"

"Shut up, I didn't see it."

"One more big question," Sadie asks, "Back in the dodgeball challenge you didn't compete outside the tiebreaker, but when you did you almost won the challenge, what's with that?"

"I played sport when I was younger and I was in charge of coming up with plans, I didn't want to actually compete though, those balls could probably go fast enough to damage me permanently." Sadie shrugs at the response while Justin looks semi-disappointed.

"Alright, you can go sit down here now," Sadie shrugs as Zeke walks back on stage, with a red face, upset from going feral 

"Finally," Blaineley happily states, sitting down, "now, let's finish this off… I heard there was a segment where the viewers ask questions for the losers to answer. The first question is for you Sadie, from Aaron GM Manx How far do you think Katie's gonna make it before her elimination? Do you think she's gonna make merge?"

"I think Katie's going to make it far, at least to the merge!" Sadie happily states, "And to answer the second part of the question, I think she's going to definitely make it past the merge."

"Okay, very nice, very wholesome, now we're on the other question, again, from Aaron GM Manx What would be the first thing you do if you make it past the first elimination ceremony in a season?

"Huh?" Zeke asks, sounding depressed, "uh… I don't know really, I'd be happy, but I'll probably thank the audience in the confessional…"

"Boring… nice, but boring…" Blaineley then looks annoyed and facepalms,

"The rest of the questions were to people still in the game," Sadie cuts in, "and they weren't ignored, we were not allowed to ask the other campers questions while they're still in the game and so they will be asked to them in the Aftermath they are interviewed. Blaineley looks at Sadie annoyed before she sees there is nothing left to talk about this episode.

"And that's in for this episode," Blaineley states, annoyed, "So I guess I have to say that you can vote for any of the non-eliminated campers up to this point, here's the list below

 **Contestants up for Elimination:**

 **Alejandro** **  
** **B** **  
** **Beardo** **  
** **Beth** **  
** **Brick** **  
** **Bridgette** **  
** **Cameron** **  
** **Cody** **  
** **Courtney** **  
** **Dakota** **  
** **Dave** **  
** **Dawn** **  
** **DJ** **  
** **Ella** **  
** **Eva** **  
** **Geoff** **  
** **Gwen** **  
** **Harold** **  
** **Heather** **  
** **Izzy** **  
** **Jasmine** **  
** **Katie** **  
** **Leshawna** **  
** **Lightning** **  
** **Lindsay** **  
** **Max** **  
** **Mike** **  
** **Noah** **  
** **Owen** **  
** **Rodney** **  
** **Sam** **  
** **Sammy** **  
** **Shawn** **  
** **Sierra** **  
** **Sky** **  
** **Topher** **  
** **Trent** **  
** **Tyler** **  
** **Zoey**

"So I guess that means I'm Blaineley, and these two are Sadie and Justin, and we will see you all in the next aftermath, on episode 18 of Total Drama Viewers Decide – A New Beginning!"

 **Contestants up for elimination:**

 **Alejandro** **  
** **B** **  
** **Beardo** **  
** **Beth** **  
** **Brick** **  
** **Bridgette** **  
** **Cameron** **  
** **Cody** **  
** **Courtney** **  
** **Dakota** **  
** **Dave** **  
** **Dawn** **  
** **DJ** **  
** **Ella** **  
** **Eva** **  
** **Geoff** **  
** **Gwen** **  
** **Harold** **  
** **Heather** **  
** **Izzy** **  
** **Jasmine** **  
** **Katie** **  
** **Leshawna** **  
** **Lightning** **  
** **Lindsay** **  
** **Max** **  
** **Mike** **  
** **Noah** **  
** **Owen** **  
** **Rodney** **  
** **Sam** **  
** **Sammy** **  
** **Shawn** **  
** **Sierra** **  
** **Sky** **  
** **Topher** **  
** **Trent** **  
** **Tyler** **  
** **Zoey**

So, it's been awhile, hasn't it? I started a non-Fanfiction project in April and I sort of barely worked on this for a while, plus school was really gunning for me these last couple months, so… Yeah sorry about that, but I'm back, so you don't need to worry!

How I feel about the eliminated camper:

Blaineley – I used to hate her, but she's growing on me these days in a guilty pleasure sort of way, partially due to me giving her a reasonably large role this season. Tbh, I kinda wanted to take her far because of how hated she is in the community XD, but I heavily understand why you kicked her off, she is REALLY unlikeable for the most part. It's kinda funny how some people don't even consider her an official contestant due to her only joining at merge and only lasting 2 episodes after that, plus she's in such a different age range than everyone else, but I counted her since any episode amount is a camper, even over age in my opinion.

 **39** **th** **? (You Decide)  
40** **th** **Blaineley (The TV Host) (Highest ranking in Aftermath #2)  
41** **st** **Anne Maria (The Jersey Shore Reject)  
42** **nd** **Jo (The Take No Prisoners Jock-ette)  
43** **rd** **Scarlett (The Homicidal Brainiac)  
44** **th** **Amy (The Mean Twin)  
45** **th** **Duncan (The Delinquent)  
46** **th** **Scott (The Devious Farmer) (Highest ranking in Aftermath #1)  
47** **th** **Sugar (The Pageant Queen)  
48** **th** **Leonard (The LARPer)  
49** **th** **Justin (The Eye Candy)  
50** **th** **Sadie (The Dependent Best Female Friend for Life)  
51** **st** **Staci (The Annoying Chatterbox)  
52** **nd** **Ezekiel (The Home-Schooled Guy)**

The aftermath being right after an episode without a challenge was a prime example of bad timing on my part, however as shown earlier in the episode, the challenge for the next episode was already revealed as the Blue Harvest Moon challenge from All Stars. That episode will take part at the same time as this episode. Also, yes, I know it didn't affect anybody who wasn't Mike in the episode it came from, why it affected more people will be explained next episode so don't worry.

This episode had interactions between Amy and Scott as substitute Aftermath Hosts after everyone else changed personality because I feel that could actually be a good couple in a TD season… just in an AU rather than one following Canon, so I put their interactions in as a nod to one of the fanon ships I actually like, but as a way of saying it wasn't happening (At least, not right now,)

Because of that next episode will not contain an elimination, **HOWEVER,** Episode 14 will contain two eliminations, the Aftermath elimination and the episode 13 elimination. I will tell you the Aftermath elimination at the start of the next episode and add them to the ranking.

Also, yeah, I changed my mind again, the aftermath episodes are going to be every six episodes.

I am going to eventually rewrite the first episodes to be non-script format (With maybe some minor changes to them if you're fine with it) however they will be written in backwards order (So Aftermath 1 and backwards) 

So this episode retconned the stupid part where Chef kidnaps the campers in episode 1, that's really stupid imo because it can lead to several campers (Courtney and Blaineley among others) suing so I brought in the contracts to save that.

A lot of the guests from this episode revealed surprising new details during this episode and one of the biggest problems with this episode was trying to keep the characters in character, but also implement the changes to the characters, which went even further with the moon completely reversing their personalities

And with that… I will see you when I post the next chapter.

Xmon323… (finally) OUT!


	14. Episode 13 - Plif Ytilanosrep

Total Drama Viewers Decide – A New Beginning Episode 13:

 **Hey guys, before we start, I promised you the Aftermath eliminated camper being revealed this episode, so as an apology for the episode being kind of messed up, I'll reveal the eliminated camper at the start of this episode.**

 **Votes have been cast, and one out of the following will be eliminated next:**

 **Heather**

 **Mike**

 **Eva**

 **Rodney**

 **Dakota**

 **Owen**

 **Topher**

 **Max**

 **Lightning**

 **Most of the campers with 1 vote against them are: Heather, Dakota, Mike, Topher and Lightning. The bottom 3, Max, Owen and Rodney. One of these 3 will be eliminated next episode as the Aftermath elimination. That camper is!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rodney. He has come 39** **th** **place. He will probably get some character moments this episode to tie up loose ends with his character, so just a heads up.**

 **Without Further ado, let's begin!**

 **This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by** **animated** **teens. Do not try ANY of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

"Technically Last time on Total Drama Viewers Decide - A New Beginning," Chris starts, appearing to be in the same spot near the rocket he was at last episode when Blaineley was eliminated, "We got our 2nd Aftermath episode and Duncan, Amy, Scarlett, Jo, Anne Maria and Blaineley were interviewed. If everything goes to plan something happened in the middle of the interviews…"

"Will I tell you?" Chris asks, "You should already know that answer by now. Get ready for the spookiest challenge this season's ever had, perfectly fitting for episode 13. Welcome to TOTAL! DRAMA! VIEWERS DECIDE! A NEW BEGINNING!" The episode then fades out to the first scene.

Sierra is lying in bed, not really sleeping as much as she should be, she's deep in thought about her previous times in Total Drama.

 **Confessional:**

"Okay, so… I'm on the same team as Cameron now… I really want to apologise to him, but I feel like he'll be against accepting my apology more than Cody. He probably just wants to avoid me as much as possible." Sierra sighs with dread in her voice

 **Confessional Ends:**

Sierra gets out of bed and walks towards the campsite, sitting at the chairs in order to ponder,

"What are you doing out so late?" Someone off-screen asks, making Sierra look up and see them, Topher has walked out of the McLean spa resort.

"I could ask you the same question," Sierra responds.

"Woke up randomly, felt like walking for five minutes," Sierra shrugs

"Fair," was the response from the fangirl.

"So what's up with you?" Topher answers.

"Thinking, don't really want to talk about it,"

"I've watched all the seasons before, remember, I was a Chris fanboy, is this about Cody?"

"No…" Sierra annoyedly states.

"The only other camper it could reasonably be about then… is Cameron, do you have a crush on him rather than Cody now or something?

"NO!" Sierra yells, "CAN YOU LEAVE!"

"Geez, okay, take a chill pill." Topher states as he starts to walk off.

"Look, I'm tired and I can't get to sleep because I want to think about something," Sierra states while realising she snapped at him, "Can you just leave me alone for a while?"

"Sure," Topher shrugs before walking off.

 **Confessional:**

"Something unrelated to the show that I learnt between seasons is that if someone is overly defensive then you're correct," Topher mentions. "Sierra's upset about Cameron… did he turn her down or something? Or is she worried Cody's jealous about it," he then laughs. "Guess I have to do a bit of investigating…"

 **Confessional Ends:**

Jasmine stands outside on the field, tiredly waiting, as Rodney walks out,

"Mate," the Australian groggily states, "It's like, been an hour since we had to sleep, what's wrong?"

"I was going to tell you about my situation,"

"Oh!" Jasmine realises, waking up, "Alright, what's going on?"

"Okay, so I haven't done all that much these last couple episodes, I've sort of avoided girls, heh," Rodney scratches his head, embarrassed, Jasmine sighs.

"You woke me up for that? Look, I want to help you, but you need to one, let people do their things, and two, probably try to go to a girl and talk to them in person, talk to a few more girls tomorrow and then meet up with me and tell me how it went."

"Alright then…" Jasmine then goes off to walk back to the spa hotel before a horn plays over the loudspeakers around camp, with Chris's voice booming out,

"Hello campers, arrive to the edge of the forest as soon as possible! It's time for your next challenge!" This surprises the group of campers outside the cabins,

"On second thought… Thank you I guess…" Jasmine shrugs at Rodney.

"No worries," Rodney smiles.

Later on, the campers turn up at the edge of the forest, mostly thoroughly annoyed at the fact that they have to get out of bed.

"Why did you send us to bed!?" It's only been a couple hours since the elimination!" Dave angrily calls out.

"Because of the reaction of people like you," Chris smirks.

 **Confessional:**

"Have I mentioned that I hate this show?" Dave sarcastically states

 **Confessional Ends:**

"An event is happening around this island, in certain areas of the world every few hundred years there is the blue harvest moon that changes the personality of the animals, some of you experienced this in Total Drama All Stars. A lesser known moon is the Pink moon. This moon happens rarely around three years after the blue moon. The last time this was recorded was around a thousand years ago and led to the massacre of a kingdom in the middle ages. You may be wondering why I'm telling you this… Well, tonight, it has been predicted that another Pink moon will happen and as we are using and changing some challenges, we decided to use the blue harvest moon challenge and set it now!"

"So how did you change this thing then?" Heather angrily states, mad that she got woken up early."

"Back in All Stars, you pretended to be nice under the moon's effects, however, in this challenge, you most likely WILL be the sickly sweet, nice and while it'll be boring, it's the boring one's I'll be looking forward to today. You see, the pink moon has the ability to reverse the personalities of not only the animals, but also humans. So that means that ANYBODY can be affected!"

"How are we supposed to do the challenge then?" Katie asks, "Won't we just not want the million,"

"Most of you don't even want to compete again, your opposites would want to compete for the fun of it." Chris then brings up.

"Yeah, good point," the BFFFL replies.

"As Team Maskwak and the Killer Bass completed the first challenge in the disaster movie challenge before the Rats, they get these!" Chris then holds out some tinfoil hats which he throws at certain members. "They should shield you from the moon's effects, however, we were forced to scatter some around the forest due to the producer's insistence. Due to being first, Team Maskwak also get a five-minute head start before the Bass and Rats, the last team to cross the finish line will be up for elimination and lose out on the cash prize.

"Let's do this!" Jasmine happily calls to her team as they start getting ready to run, Chris smirks and starts with

"Team Maskwak will run in 3! 2! 1! GO!" The thirteen team members run off, hoping to complete the challenge as soon as possible.

In the woods, the teammates look at each other before Noah states "Look, some of us are going to be more dangerous than others if this supposed moon changes their personality, we should probably also focus on protecting some of the 'innocent' people while also running," Noah also puts up air quotes for the innocent line.

"That's a good idea," Sky starts, "and I think I know exactly who you're talking about," she says as she looks at Ella.

"I know why I would be that person as well…" Ella sadly comments, knowing her potential fate should she take off her hat during the challenge.

"So who are we going to have around her?" Topher asks, slowly edging to the back of the group while making it look like he's still running.

"Owen would probably be the best choice," Jasmine starts, "Maybe Eva, Izzy and Noah as well.

"I'm fine with that," Eva says, nonchalantly while Izzy nods incessantly to show her approval and Noah looks on with his neutral face before he shrugs and walks over to Ella.

Topher has succeeded in going behind the rest of the team, and looks ahead for a place where he can successfully split from the team. He sees his chance and 'accidently' slips down a ledge which sends him below to a separate section that he could quite easily climb up later. Shawn turns around and says,

"Hey, where's Topher?"

"We've already lost one," Noah annoyedly states,

"Down here," was the response from Topher, feigning shock, he continues with, "I'll keep going down here, keep going, and I'll meet up with you later?"

"Please don't take too long," Jasmine asks.

Meanwhile, Chris has let the Bass and Rats into the forest, and they have run ahead to the forest. The Bass have taken an early lead over the Rats however, due to the dark forest and some people not wanting to talk, parts of both teams are getting split up from the rest, the first shown was Sierra, Cody and Cameron, split up from everyone else. Cameron looks to see everyone missing, and then turns to see Sierra and Cody running nearby, he looks scared before he quickly runs out of breath, the reflection of the moonlight is enough and Sierra sees his face and sighs

 **Confessional:**

"I knew it…" Sierra sighs

 **Confessional Ends:**

Cody walks up and says, "What's up?" Cameron points at Sierra and says

"Can you get me away from HER!?" He has evidently not forgotten All Stars. Cody sees he's talking about Sierra and nods slowly

 **Confessional:**

"I saw All Stars, it was REALLY creepy when Sierra did that stuff to Cameron," Cody thinks, then looks up, "I can definitely see where he's coming from, but I hope he can talk to Sierra."

 **Confessional Ends:**

"Okay, we'll look for the team and then if we find them then you can go with them around the front and Sierra can go up the back." Cameron seems to agree with this idea, however he still looks scared at the fangirl.

 **Confessional:**

"Yes, I'm scared of Sierra now, can you blame me after All Stars?" Cameron asks before he follows up with "How can Cody DEAL with her?"

 **Confessional Ends:**

Topher is down at the bottom of the ledge he fell down earlier, looking up, bored, when suddenly he sees Sierra walking past. He then calls out with "Hey, down here!" The three competitors look down to see him. "I accidently got split from everyone else, can I go with you for the challenge?"

"He's not part of our team," Sierra notes, but Cody says

"Buuuuut, there is Safety in numbers, and four people would be better than three,"

"Well, I guess," Sierra acquiesces, "Alright fine, but no funny business, and we cross the finish line first unless it's down to the four of us to complete the challenge."

"That seems fair to me," Topher shrugs before he climbs up the cliff and joins the three Rats, with Sierra not looking particularly happy about it

"Found a hat, here you go Sierra," Cody says, holding one, knowing of what opposite Sierra might be. Then the four campers walk away.

The scene then fades into Mike, Zoey, Gwen, Alejandro, Heather and Courtney. Courtney notices a glint in the bush, and grabs it. Alejandro notices this and says to Courtney, "We can agree that Mike needs this hat?"

"Why would he need it?" Courtney asks before she realises what she said and the situation at hand and she facepalms after her eyes go wide. "Duh," she says to herself.

Courtney walks over and puts it on Mike's head, catching him off guard

"What the?" The Multiple Personality Guy calls out

"Sorry, but we can't put up with any Mal situations," the CIT states.

"Yes, because we don't want him to find any more of your secret charts," Gwen snarks.

"No that's fair," Mike defends Courtney from Gwen's catty remark

"Yeah shut up, here's two more," Heather says, finding a couple more and holding them up, "I'm getting one of them," she demands, "You all fight over the other one," she then throws the other one in the middle…

Suddenly, up at the moon it changes colour from its regular yellowish colour to the vibrant pink seen in the Aftermath Studio last episode

"Of course it's now," Heather annoyedly states, having been able to put her hat on in time alongside Mike, the other four look up at the moon, mesmerised, before they each snap out one by one. Courtney looks ahead with a bored, indifferent expression and goes to walk off before Heather grabs her. "Oh no, we are not losing this resort to your boredom,"

"Like, what's the point, when we can just lay back in bed and sleep for a couple more hours?"

"You would sleep better in the softer beds from the resort," Heather angrily comments, making Courtney stop moving for a minute,

"Yeah, good point, but I'm not like, going to go for too long."

"Huhuhuhuhuhuh, 'dare's burb," Mike and Heather turn around to see Alejandro with an extremely dumb look on his face, both then see a bird flying towards them, specifically Mike, he goes to dodge the bird before a right hook comes out of nowhere and knocks the bird out of the air, showing a determined Zoey.

"Alright, let's do this challenge," Zoey states in a voice similar to her commando persona from season four. "Also, what's with your stupid hats?"

"We need these," Mike cuts in, Zoey looks at her boyfriend before she shrugs and says

"Whatever floats your boat, but they look REALLY idiotic," She then focuses and walks back to Gwen, the only one to not show her opposite and clicks her fingers expectantly,

"Come on, earth to weirdo," the Goth then focuses, a happy, distant look in her eyes, seeing a bunny going forwards

"Yay!" She then runs ahead towards it, surprising everyone, and making everyone run forwards, Mike leading Alejandro and Heather leading Courtney, trampling the extra hat and leaving it behind. The rabbit, not expecting everyone to run at it, realises that it's done for by itself and hops away for its life. The six campers run forwards, trying to stay together and lead the lazier or dumber members ahead.

Meanwhile with the Bass, as they're together and they have all their hats, nobody noticed the moon change except for one,

"It has begun," Dawn says to her team, "The animal auras are changing… Rapidly, and a few competitors as well,"

"Perhaps I could find some devilish EEEEEVIL MINIONS FOR MY ARMY," Max yells, pulling out to show his yell had attracted an army of squirrels

"All in favour of Max losing tinfoil hat privileges?" Brick asks, annoyed.

"Aye" most of the team comments, with B and Beardo holding their hands up at the same time to show support. The squirrels then attack, with people running.

Dakota quickly picks Sam up and holds him above where the squirrels are coming from before they run ahead.

Bridgette, Geoff, DJ and Rodney run ahead, however Rodney and Bridgette accidently step on some ground right near the end of the cliff and fall down below to a different section of the forest.

Dawn tries to communicate with the squirrels and manages to do so for a moment before she stops and tries to move her hand towards her tinfoil hat. B notices this and grabs her hand, bringing it back down, the Moonchild quietly says, "But I need to join them," which makes B's eyes go wide with a mix of shock and horror and grabs her, running off with her.

Brick and Katie almost make it out, but a squirrel grabs Brick's hat and pulls it off, making Katie look back and say "NO!" before a squirrel grab her hat.

Beardo and Lightning both lose their hats in the scuffle as well.

Max makes it out, but trips over and loses his hat as a result. He gets back up and notices the squirrel attacks and campers staring at the moon, before he yells, "Don't worry fair citizens, I WILL SAVE YOU!"

Max runs in and manages to pull Beardo and Lightning out of the attack, before getting overwhelmed. Brick and Katie wake up and glare at each other, with Brick stating

"Attention!" with a very angry look on his face, "I'm the leader of this sorry group of cadets here and you're all going to show me why you made it to this island in the first place!"

The squirrels proceed to attack him, however this gives Max enough time to pull a laughing Katie away and poke at the squirrels with a stick, knocking them off and letting the two of them run off with the rest of the team,

"You're not bad," Brick states to Max, "You're about the only soldier here I actually respect,"

"Thank you sir, this is what heroes do," Max smirks as they both run into the team (minus Bridgette and Rodney). Dawn seems to have snapped back to reality after getting far enough away from the animals and she looks lost and shell shocked. Lightning is laying on the ground, relaxing, Beardo is chatting to anyone in particular and Katie is smirking at the two's arrival.

"What took you two so long?" She asks, "Geez, being late? That's very bad leadership don't you think?"

"Shut up, maggot," Brick angrily comments, before he turns to the other campers in his team. "Very poor showing back there, but we need to travel forwards, so let's keep going."

"Where's Bridge!" Geoff yells

"She slid down the cliff back there with Rodney while we were running," Sam says to him, "I saw it,"

"And you didn't save her or anything?" Geoff asks,

"I was kind of worrying about the army of killer squirrels to be honest," Sam says back.

"I just hope she's alright, I don't want anything to happen to her

Meanwhile, Bridgette and Rodney are lying next to each other. Rodney managed to keep his hat on, while Bridgette has hers lying right in front of her. Rodney sits up, followed by Bridgette, who looks at him with a smirk before she says

"Hello there cutie, how 'bout after the challenge we go 'round the back of the cabins?" Winking at him. Rodney's face goes bright red.

 **Confessional:**

"Look, I had a crush on Bridgette, but I'm respecting her boundaries, and now that version of her acts like THAT to me!?"

 **Confessional Ends:**

Rodney quickly grabs the hat and puts it back on Bridgette's head, while she's saying "wai-" before she gains her personality back and goes an even brighter red than Rodney.

"Not a word about this," she says to the farmboy, who silently nods. "Let's just… do the challenge," both then walk off

Next it swaps to the majority of Team Maskwak, they continue onwards, going slower, but paying more attention to the area around them. Ella is still being flanked by Noah, Owen, Izzy and Eva. Lindsay and Tyler in front of them and the rest looking out ahead.

A pair of eyes watch the competitors from the bushes as one bunny bounces over to Lindsay, innocently. Lindsay picks the bunny up and holds it, Tyler quickly turns to her and says,

"Woah, put it down, it's going to like, attack us or something,"

"Yeah, you're right," Lindsay says, putting it down, "It just looks so cute," the rabbit then roars, startling the team and summoning a large group of bunnies, which grab Lindsay and pull her away, screaming,

"NO! LINDSAY!" Tyler yells, running into the trees, following his girlfriend. He keeps running until he sees Lindsay on the ground, without her hat on, he looks over as she gets up.

"Ugh, what just happened," She says in her normal bubbly self, surprising Tyler

"The bunnies just carried you away, and you lost your hat thing.

"Oh yeaaaah, well, I guess I didn't change or anything, maybe Chris was lying," She says.

"Yeah… That would make sense for Chris," Tyler thinks out loud, before Lindsay continues with,

"Alright, why are you still wearing the hat? Take it off!"

"Well, alright then," Tyler takes off his hat and immediately freezes, looking at the moon,

"Perfect," Lindsay smirks, "Dropping the facade

 **Confessional:**

"We remembered EVERYTHING from when the moon changed us when we got back to normal," Lindsay states, "EV-ER-Y-THING!"

 **Confessional Ends:**

"Hey, do you know where the closest game console is?" Tyler asks,

"I can take you to one if you help me," The blond responds sweetly.

"Eh, why not," Tyler shrugs

 **Confessional:**

"Everything…" Tyler quietly whispers.

 **Confessional Ends:**

Cameron, Cody, Sierra and Topher continue onwards, with the former two being affected by the moon, making Cameron hang out with Sierra and Cody flee away, and the two Total Drama fans walking along, chatting to each other,

"So what was it that you were so upset about earlier?"

"I don't want to talk about it, why do you want to know anyways?"

"What can I say, I'm a curious person,"

"You're going to try and use me…" she cuts in,

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Topher awkwardly states

"I have seen the show more than one thousand times, I know all of the strategies of all the villains by heart, and you are doing a TERRIBLE Alejandro-Heather mix,"

 **Confessional:**

"It's really obvious if you watch as much as me," Sierra annoyedly states.

"So… That failed," Topher sighs

 **Confessional Ends:**

"We both deserve what is about to happen here," Sierra says to Topher before she swipes Topher's hat off and puts it on Cameron's head. She then steps away to avoid Cameron freaking out. Sierra looks to see Cameron turn around to see her standing away before he nods and walks away, towards the opposite Cody. Topher looks at the moon for a moment before he comes back to reality and says,

"Ugh, I'm back here?" the sneer on the Chris fan's face seems not to have changed, even if his outlook has. "This show by far, the worst thing I have, or will ever see.

"And here we go again," Sierra sighs before the four of them leave without a word.

We next swap to the opposite versions of Trent, Beth, Harold and Leshawna. Beth and Harold are confidently leading their group and see the finish line.

"We're almost there!" Beth calls out, "Alright babe, let's go!" she yells to Harold and they run off,"

"He's totally my babe," Leshawna mumbles while Trent simply laughs before saying.

"There should totally be five more of us here, then there'll be NINE of us, hahahahahahaha." All four cross the finish line where Chris and Chef are waiting with a group of hats that they place on the campers head.

"We… made it?" Trent asks "Wait a second…" he says, remembering what he was like without his hat on.

"I'm uh- sorry Harold," Beth says before she walks away.

"Uh… So considering that was what your opposite was like…" Harold says to Leshawna.

"I'm not into you like that anymore Harold," she says, making him nod and walk away.

"And we have our first four people crossing the finish line! But the whole team has to cross to win, so you all have to wait for her."

Bridgette and Rodney continue walking, Rodney going to talk, but not knowing what to say to her, he goes quiet, this has happens three times with it assumed to be more times off-screen, before Bridgette turns her head and looks at him annoyed and complains with.

"Look, what's your problem?" Bridgette complains, "you've been giving me 'I want you' eyes this entire season, I'm with Geoff, so can you accept that and please not try to go for me anymore?" Rodney sighs before he states.

"I'm really sorry about that, I just have this very bad problem when I'm around girls…"

"What?" was the confused response from Bridgette.

"Whenever I see a girl, something just comes over me, I just like to go out with them, I hate it and I want to only find one girl rather than falling in love with everyone…" Rodney sighs, "You can hate me all you want, and I'll accept it, I just want to say sorry."

Bridgette sighs before she says, "I don't hate you, I just want you to not crush on me, I've made mistakes in love, so has Geoff, heck, almost everyone here has made a mistake revolving around love at some point, but I just want to stay with Geoff, and you have to accept that,"

Rodney nods quietly, accepting the situation before he says, "Ok… I accept," He then looks ahead as his eyes go wide, "Look! That's the finish line!"

"Finally!" Bridgette calls out as both of them cross the line, Chris then says,

"Two members of the Bass have crossed the finish line, but this challenge is still anyone's to win!"

Geoff and DJ are running towards the back of the remaining Bass. Geoff moves a hand back to his pocket before he realises something is wrong and stops in place for a moment, before running away in the opposite direction. DJ notices this and turns around to follow him.

"What's wrong man? We need to do the challenge,"

"I lost the box!" he yells to his friend,

"What?" DJ asks,

"The ring! It's gone! I need to get back!"

"Why did you take it with you to the challenge then?" DJ asks, confused.

"I take it with me just in case I ever build up the courage to actually tell her,"

"Even in challenges?"

"Yes!" He then pauses for a second, "Okay now that you put it that way it sounds kind of dumb, but I need this ring!" Geoff tells his best friend.

"What if we don't find it?" DJ asks, to which Geoff looks at him with an extremely worried look, "And what if we lose because of you looking? This is a baaaaaad idea,"

"Look, if we lose, I'll offer myself to be eliminated," Geoff nobly says

"No, you need to stay in, you need to ask Bridgette, I'll be fine with going, it's just that I don't really want to be attacked by any more of those animals.

"That's fair," Geoff says, "Look, I'll be quick, and I know that I definitely had it when the team was attacked earlier, so we don't have to go that far, so just give me a minute!"

"Alright," DJ responds, worried.

Team Maskwak are more worried due to the disappearance of Lindsay and Tyler. A bear runs out of the trees, fleeing in fear of a small group of squirrels which make the campers freeze. The squirrels notice the campers and see the larger group around the back. They run at the five campers as some campers try to stop them, some break through as Eva steps forward and kicks away the stragglers. A couple of the squirrels sneak around the team and jump on Owen, attacking him and taking off his hat in the process. Alongside that, Sammy, Shawn and Jasmine all lose their hats during the struggle before the Squirrels take Ella away without removing her hat. The team is left reeling by the attack

"So… Ella's gone," Noah states, still shocked by the attack, "We're screwed,"

"Ah shut up you idiot," Sammy complains to the bookworm, "honestly, you're as bad as my sister,"

"Great, just great!" Eva yells, "We're **Bleep** ed because of a bunch of squirrels. This game can just go **Bleep** itself for all I care, let's just finish the challenge!"

"Hm," Owen has come back to reality, "Perhaps you need a bit more exercise, you have way too much fat on your bones,"

"Ah, so the opposite Owen is a hypocrite, good to know," Izzy nods.

"Shut up!" He calls out, "I was born this way, I have bigger bones so I require more weight to hold my body

"Bullcrap," Eva mutters as they all walk away,

"You didn't have to be so rude to him," Jasmine quietly states, gaining Sammy's wrath

"HEY! DID I ASK FOR YOUR OPINION?" She yells at the Aussie who slinks backwards. Shawn has disappeared with a chuckle, before he runs back with a growl, scaring everyone.

"Hahaha, got you all!" he laughs, annoying everyone.

"Lets just finish this…" Sky annoyedly states.

With Mike and Heather's group, they keep going, with Mike leading Alejandro and Heather leading Courtney again. Gwen's joyful personality is still running around ahead with everyone running after her.

"How is **pant** Gwen still **pant** running!?" Mike asks,

"She's not anymore!" Zoey yells, with everyone walking over to Gwen, unconscious due to being tired.

"We don't even know where we are! Goodbye resort," Heather angrily remarks.

"So what did you have those hats for?" Zoey says to her team,

"Basically it keeps our personality the same as usual," Mike helpfully comments.

"Cool, I'll be needing that!" she says, reaching up to Mike's head for the hat,"

"WHAT THE? NO!?" Mike says, fear in his voice.

"Eh you have like, nine of them, you should be used to alts," she then takes the hat off and puts it on Gwen's head, scaring Heather and making Mike swap personalities. There is a moment of worry before a voice comes out, and it's definitely not Mal

"Uh, alright, it's not supposed to be this early,"

"Wait," Heather says, "Aren't you that girl personality Harold and Cameron were teaching through the game before?"

"Yeah? The name's Harley, are we in another challenge?"

"Yes," Heather suspiciously states, before Gwen wakes up, sees the different moon colour, sees Mike without a hat, yelps in surprise and kicks Harley in the chest.

"OW!" was the response after she stops being winded, "What was that for?"

"You could be Mal while acting, pretty simple really,"

"I'm not Mal, I don't know why you would think such a thing really?"

 **Confessional:**

"So that girl personality comes out whenever she wants and came out under that weird moon?" Heather asks, "Definitely suspicious."

 **Confessional Ends:**

"Look, can you lay off me if I help you in the challenge? Cause I think I just found the finish line," she says pointing out to the finish line,

"Take Alejandro with you as well," Heather states, pointing to the Dumb Spaniard.

"Hey, after all that running I did while happy I'm too exhausted to move," Gwen awkwardly says, "can one of you help me?"

"Fine," Zoey rolls her eyes before she helps her along. The six campers run into the clearing where the challenge ends and get across the finish line where Chris is waiting with the hats, Alejandro, Courtney and Zoey each get theirs, but Harley asks

"Can you give me 10 minutes? I just want to relax for a bit."

"Meh sure," Chris shrugs before he turns to the camera and says "Only three Rats need to cross the finish line! Will they win? Find out… after the break!"

When it fades back in, Lindsay and Tyler walk along with Lindsay finding some fabric on the ground, seeing a group of bunnies, she smirks and says to him

"Tyler, can you be a dear and put some of those bunnies in this bag?"

"Eh, sure, they're just bunnies," he then walks off-screen and says, "Here bunny, bunny, bunnies, I've got a lovely bag for you-" before he is attacked and yells, "AAAAAGH! IT HURTS SO MUCH! OW THE PAIN! AAAAAAAGH!" before he walks back, extremely bruised saying "Here you go,"

"Thank you," Lindsay snatches the bag from her Boyfriend and they both walk off. They keep walking, Lindsay managing the bag of killer bunnies, until they overlook a cliff.

"So… What are we doing now? Can I just grab my GameGuy?"

"Yeah, we're just waiting now, sure," Lindsay shrugs,

"I don't even have my GameGuy!?" Tyler yells,

 **Confessional:**

"Let me make one thing clear," Tyler starts, serious "I had a GameGuy for about a week, then I pressed the buttons too fast while angry and I may have uh, broken the jump button on the console… Yeah I don't really play video games anymore because of that, turns out strong fingers can cause stuff like that to happen."

 **Confessional Ends:**

After waiting for around a minute, Lindsay and Tyler see something down the cliff, the members of the Killer Bass, minus Geoff, DJ, Bridgette and Rodney, walking along,

"So, any more bright ideas," Katie rolls her eyes, "You seem to have lost a couple more 'troops'.

"Shut up and stay in formation," Brick yells at her

"So back when I was younger I got into DJing when I went to a rave my uncle was the DJ for," Beardo says to anyone who'll listen,"

"Hey man, can we rest for a minute," Lightning asks Brick, sounding a million miles away, "Like, I'm all for you letting us win and stuff, but we need to like, sit down and relax for a while." He smiles, Brick is not amused

"GIVE ME 10 PUSHUPS!" hey yells

"Hey, he raises a good point," Katie calls out, "Are you sure you're going in the right direction? You don't seem to be leading us."

"Are you questioning my leadership?" Brick glares at Katie.

"Yes I am as a matter of fact," she sweetly says.

"You're even worse than him," He angrily tells her, "You are by far the worst troop I ever had the disservice of dealing with, and you more than deserve to be eliminated this episode,"

"The irony is incredible here," The BFFFL yells, "You are the worst person I have ever had to deal with. Like, I get being up tight is what every person from the army's like, but you take that up to like, levels so high that it's not surprising nobody here likes you. If you could kindly stop being "Large and in charge, then we could all have a decent time competing on the damn show,"

"How dare you," Brick says with barely contained rage, "I'm at half a mind to grab those stupid pigtails you have and shove them up your-"

"I apologise sir," Max cuts in, "We need to complete the challenge though," Brick turns around angrily before he says

"Yes, we REALLY, need to continue, you're lucky that we have a challenge we need to win." Meanwhile, Dakota and Sam notice what Brick and Katie were saying to each other and smirk at each other

 **Confessional:**

"Call it lover's intuition or something, but considering this is their opposites, they must like each other a lot… maybe we could find the team with a new relationship soon?" Sam then laughs.

 **Confessional Ends:**

Cameron and Cody are walking a good distance away from Sierra, Cody is worrying about the fangirl behind him. Cameron then sees a couple glints and sees two hats

 **Confessional:**

"Well, I guess it'd be rude not to pay her back for getting the hat on me," Cameron says, already deducing she was the one to put the hat on.

 **Confessional Ends:**

Cameron grabs the hat and puts it on Cody's head, bringing him back to reality and making him say "What the?"

"Just go back and put this on Topher's head," he says, handing the other hat to him, "Then just go ahead and look for the finish line. Cody does as much and smiles at Sierra while running by, Topher still manages to get one more quip in,

"Any does he even pay his interns? They're worth so much more than hi- what the?" He then realises what he was saying and looks with a look of abject horror on his face.

"What are you going to tell me?" He turns around to Sierra and seriously states, "Let's just get this over with.

Sierra is surprised by Cameron's willingness to talk but realises that this is probably her best chance at talking to him so he'll just want to apologise," Sierra sadly states to Cameron, making him sigh before turning around. "I'm… Sorry for how I acted in All Stars, I was way out of line and Even if we're not friends anymore, I hope you find it in you to forgive me, even if I don't deserve it…"

Cameron turns around to Sierra and says, "Look, I don't want to be friends with you anymore…" Sierra nods, but the nerd continues, "Over the last couple years between All Stars and now I've learnt a bit more about the world, and what you did, was completely awful, and to be honest, if the genders were reversed so many more people would pay more attention and be disgusted… But I get the fact that for a game like this we need to be able to talk, so as long as you promise to stay away from me outside of challenges, I will talk to you alongside the whole team during challenges, and if for some reason Chris decides to pair the two of us together for a challenge after the merge, we will discuss strategy. Got it?" Cameron finishes with, there is a couple second silence before Sierra nods and says,

"Yes, I understand," Sierra nods

"Good," Cameron nods

 **Confessional:**

"Darn it," Topher says while clicking his fingers, "That would have been REALLY good Drama, and now it's ruined!"

 **Confessional Ends:**

"Guys!" Cody calls out, "It looks like we're the last Rats that need to cross the finish line!"

"Finally!" Cameron calls out as all four make their dash towards the finish line, Topher realises that there aren't too many members of Team Maskwak across the finish line and realises that they would miss out on the spa hotel if he doesn't try anything so he takes a deep breath and leaps forwards, grabbing Sierra's legs on the way down and pushing her to the ground. Sierra takes this chance to kick Topher in the head before she gets up and runs ahead to the finish line, still beating Cody there, who crosses a second later, followed by Cameron a moment after that.

"AND THE TOXIC RATS WIN!" Chris yells out "They not only possibly won't lose anyone, but they also get the McLean Spa Hotel for the night,

"Cameron, you alright?" Zoey asks him,

"Considering the circumstances, surprisingly yes,"

"I'm going to pretend I know what those circumstances are," Harley states,

"It's better you don't know," Zoey says to the alternate personality.

"We still need to learn if it's the Bass or Team Maskwak going to elimination today," Chris cuts in, "so let's go back and see where other competitors are."

"FOUND IT!" Geoff happily calls out as he picks up the box the ring was in before he opens it up and sees the ring luckily still there, which he sighs with relief over.

"Oh… Okay then, let's keep going then," the teddy bear shrugs "I REALLY don't want to have to deal with these animals anymo-" suddenly, a bird attacks and lifts DJ's tinfoil hat off his head, letting him be affected by the moon. He looks at the Party fiend with a devilish smirk etching on his face.

"Uh… dude… you still in there?" Geoff asks, scared,

"Perfect… Fresh meat for my plans," Geoff then realises what happened before he gets up, grabs the box the ring was in and sprints off, with DJ following him. "What's wrong? I only want to give you a HUG!" DJ mockingly calls out as Geoff runs away in fear with the former teddy bear chasing after him.

 **Confessional:**

"I should have grabbed the Stallion Glue to the challenge instead of this," Geoff facepalms while holding the ring.

 **Confessional Ends:**

The Killer Bass walks along a valley with the top of a hill in sight, in view of it, is Lindsay and Tyler.

"Perfect," Lindsay smirks, "Not losing, here we come,"

At the same time, the animals have taken Ella where they intended, surrounding her with a large group of a variety of woodland critters, including Birds, Bunnies Squirrels, Racoons, Beavers and other usually peaceful animals from Wawanakwa.

Lindsay throws the bag at the members of the Killer Bass, revealing the large collection of rabbits, which attack the members of the Bass. B gets swarmed by three of the bunnies, distracting him long enough for one of the bunnies to move over and go to Dawn. Dawn looks at the rabbit with worry, before looking at her teammates and seeing them in trouble, she looks at the rabbit while thinking of whether or not she should try to talk to it.

A Bird flies over Ella and notices the shine on her hat and flies towards it. Lifting it above her head and letting her be affected by the moon.

Dawn gulps and attempts to communicate with the squirrel before she moves her hand towards her hat and take it off, which she succeeds at. Dawn immediately sits and begins meditating, while Ella immediately begins singing, both getting a group of the woodland animals surround the two campers and start to surround her. Birds lift Ella into the sky and the other animals surround her. Dawn on the other hand gets some of the animals from nearby to surround her and lift her up the same way as Ella.

B looks at the forming group of animals, mouth gaping open, before he scrambles up and leads the team away with a motion of his hand. Everyone understands the severity of the situation and follow after the silent genius.

With Team Maskwak, a figure comes out of the tree, surrounded by a bunch of animals, Noah looks on and says, "Yep, we're screwed," To which Izzy responds with

"Cool!"

Dave walks over to Ella and says, "Are you still in there?" to which there is no response, until the tornado of animals move ahead, swallowing Dave inside it.

Sky is the one to react and she says one word, "RUN!" Dave is left behind, hurt by all the animals

Lindsay and Tyler run along the top, watching everything with Dawn happen, while Lindsay cackles. Unfortunately for the blond, she slips and grabs at Tyler, sending them both down into the warpath of Dawn and following the Bass in fleeing the Aura Reader.

Both teams run out of their parts of the forest around the same time, with Dawn and Ella noticing each other and going to attack each other with their armies. The collision of both attacks sends a flurry of animals all around, which collide into people and send them flying or knocked over.

After the collision, the only people not to have crossed are Dawn, Ella, B and the people not at the area at the time. Even Chris looks surprised about what just happened,

"Uh… does stuff like this usually happen often?" Harley asks Zoey, extremely confused.

"No… Not usually," Zoey confusedly states.

"So… That's most of the campers, seems about six campers still need to cross the finish line… two from Team Maskwak and four from the Killer Bass.

B gets up and sees he hasn't crossed the finish line and goes to cross it, before he turns around and sees both Dawn and Ella not awake and runs back towards Dawn, picking her up and turning around to grab her.

Dave then stumbles back out from the trees and reorientates himself before he notices Ella and tries to lift her up, but is only able to walks slowly due to his low level of strength, Eva has woken up and goes to run and grab her, but Chris says,

"You have to stay behind the finish line after you cross the finish line!" Eva grumbles, but doesn't move. B and Dawn then cross the finish line and Team Maskwak groan,"

"Not so fast, Geoff and DJ still need to cross the finish line for the Killer Bass, it's still either team's game to win!"

Dave and Ella continue to go towards the finish line and it looks like they'll still make second, when suddenly, a scream is heard. Geoff comes barrelling out followed by DJ a moment later."

"Out of the way dude, he's going to do, I don't know what to me!"

Geoff and DJ gain on Dave and Ella, but either team could be up for elimination, it looks like a photo finish, however one duo manages to make it there first

.

.

.

.

.

Geoff manages to cross the finish line, followed closely by DJ, with Dave and Ella crossing the finish line afterwards.

"AND THE KILLER BASS COME IN 2ND!" Chris calls, "See you at elimination AGAIN Team Maskwak!"

 **Contestants up for elimination:**

 **Dave**

 **Ella**

 **Eva**

 **Izzy**

 **Jasmine**

 **Lindsay**

 **Noah**

 **Owen**

 **Sammy**

 **Shawn**

 **Sky**

 **Topher**

 **Tyler**

The moon then changes back to its normal yellowish colour, which Chris notices and sighs with relief, "Finally, I can take this stupid hat off.

DJ, who had not had his hat put back on yet, stops running and says, "Wait, what just happened?" Geoff looks at him and says,

"Are you back to normal,"

"Yeah…" Then he realises what he oh… I'm sorry Geoff,"

"It's alright man, you're opposite is just VERY threatening,"

"Na, that's fair," DJ shrugs,

Mike has also breathed in and changed back to his normal personality,

"Was it Mal?" Mike asks Zoey, very worried,"

"No, it was that Harley personality that came out in the disaster movie challenge."

"That's a massive relief," Mike sighs.

"Now the lot of you, you get to take the shortcut back through the forest, "Chris points to a well-lit, peaceful area of forest.

"How did we not see that when we went in?" Dave asks,

"Eh, you learn not to question it for your own sanity," Noah shrugs as everyone walks off towards the well-lit exit."

A while later, Dave walks to Ella, who is sitting on a bench, looking forlorn.

"Hey," Dave says,

"You're still going to talk to me?" Ella questions, "After what I did in challenge,"

"You talked to me when everyone turned against me for the Pahkitew Island finale. Besides, that's the opposite you, you're probably the sweetest friend I have left," Ella looks up happy,

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're a great friend." Dave says, "Incredibly weird, but I've accepted the people that I hang around with have to be the ones that aren't as annoying while being weird now."

"Thank you," Ella smiles to Dave, "I feel much better about today," Dave nods to her,

Meanwhile, a generally happy camper is sitting in their cabin, thinking. Geoff is stroking his chin as DJ walks in and sits next to him,

"Are you back to normal?" Geoff asks

"Headache, but aside from that, yeah," DJ responds, before he sees Geoff's ring and puts his hand on Geoff's shoulder, "Just ask her today, she'll say yes," suddenly, the door opens again and Geoff and DJ look up to see Rodney walking in, who waves at them before seeing Geoff holding the Ringbox,

"Wait, is that a-" Geoff shushes him before he says, "Is it for Bridgette?"

"No, it's for you," Geoff sarcastically says, "Of course it's for Bridge!"

"So you want to actually marry her?" Rodney smiles, thinking of the previous conversation with the surfer

"Yeah," Geoff responds, "What of it?"

"Have you given it to her?" He asks,

"Not yet…"

"Why not?" Rodney asks him, surprised,

"What if she says no? Then it'll get awkward and everything'll get way worse,"

Rodney thinks for a moment before he starts, "She still loves you, did you just start going out recently or something?"

"What? No, did you watch the show, we've been together since the first season,"

"That was like, five years ago wasn't it?" Rodney asks, "Sorry, I didn't see the other seasons,"

"Yep,"

"What I'm trying to get at, is that Bridgette is crazy for you," He puts his hand on Geoff's shoulder, "She's probably going to say yes if ask her."

"Alright then, I just might do it soon…"

"Okay! Good luck," Rodney then walks to the door, waves at Geoff, and walks out.

"You know you're desperate, when you get relationship advice from Rodney of all people."

"Yeah…"

 **Confessional:**

"Okay, so I don't think she'll say no now," Geoff begins, but I really want the proposal to stand out, so I'm going to try and make this be at the best time it can possibly be," He gives a determined smirk to the camera.

 **Confessional Ends:**

The scene changes to the beach, where Brick is looking out over the sea, looking downwards, Katie walks near him.

"So…" Katie begins, "Do you remember everything while you didn't have the hat on?"

"Yeah," Brick replies, rubbing his arm, "Opposite you meant all that?"

"Yeah, same with you?" she responds,

"Yep, so… the opposites hated each other that much…That would probably mean…"

"Yeah… I have a… Bit of a crush on you…" Katie awkwardly mentions "We've only really been on a team for a bit over a month, but I want to give it a go, see how things work out, but if you don't like me like that, then that's fine…"

"I have felt the same way about you," Brick admits, "I'll be very happy if we were to get together… What do you say?"

"Yeah… I would like that," Katie mentions before she and Brick go and kiss for around five seconds before they stop and Katie says, "Should we tell everyone?"

"Of course," Brick nods, "It's not right to hide something so major, so we should reveal it,"

"Yeah…" Katie makes a small smile as she puts her hand out for Brick to hold, to which the Cadet accepts

 **Confessional:**

"What an unexpected way to get together with him," Katie starts, "I'm happy we did obviously, but still," she then chuckles.

"I'm happy to be together with Katie," Brick states, "The one thing I'm worried about, is if our relationship's going too fast. But even then, it took less than this many episodes for Sam and Dakota and Mike and Zoey to get together, and they're happy, so I'm not going to bring it up,"

 **Confessional Ends:**

B and Beardo go to the doors of the mess hall and see Dawn is the only occupant, and they see her doing something they never expected her to be doing, crying… The two walk in and go to her before sitting next to her, she looks up and sees them before she quietly says, "I… I never meant to…" Before she starts crying while hugging B.

"It's alright," Beardo softly comments to his friend, patting her on the shoulder. Dawn stops crying for a moment to say.

"When I gained and started to use my aura reading ability, I never intended to use it to hurt people as much as I did today. I feel like I have failed everyone… you, me, the animals of the island and especially mother earth," she manages to say, "I don't even know if I want to read the animal's auras here anymore," she says to her two friends, surprising the two friends, who don't know what to say, but continue to comfort her anyways, with the scene zooming and fading out before changing to Chris.

"And that is it!" Chris jollily states, "Which campers will be eliminated next episode, will Eva become boring and leave anger filled her lifestyle behind? Will Dawn stop using her Aura reading abilities? Will Brick and Katie's relationship work out, or will they break up? Find out tomorrow on TOTAL! DRAMA! VIEWERS DECIDE! A NEW BEGINNING!"

Chris then receives a phone call from the producers, and he picks up, "Alright, what do you want?" Chris hears a voice from the phone before he says, "You want a meeting with me ASAP? What about?" More of the voice is heard, "The ratings of the show?" His face looks considerably worried, "A couple changes are going to be made? Al-alright, I'll come tomorrow morning,"

"The ratings have been good right?" Chris asks to an off-screen Chef as the episode starts to fade out.

"How am I supposed to know?" he asks as the episode fully fades to black.

 **Contestants up for elimination:**

 **Dave**

 **Ella**

 **Eva**

 **Izzy**

 **Jasmine**

 **Lindsay**

 **Noah**

 **Owen**

 **Sammy**

 **Shawn**

 **Sky**

 **Topher**

 **Tyler**

How I feel about the eliminated camper:

Rodney: I'm gonna be honest with all of you, I forgot about Rodney when I was making teams back when I first created this series. That's how forgettable he is imo. Once I remembered he was the guy that fell in love with every girl, I decided to give him a plot to make him less forgettable. In the canon series, he's not only forgettable, but he's also on the lower end of the characters of PI. Maybe about 10th in my rankings for the season. He's not even bad enough to be memorable tho so that's why I forgot him.

 **38** **th** **? (You Decide)  
39** **th** **Rodney (The Lovesick Farmer)  
40** **th** **Blaineley (The TV Host) (Highest ranking in Aftermath #2)  
41** **st** **Anne Maria (The Jersey Shore Reject)  
42** **nd** **Jo (The Take No Prisoners Jock-ette)  
43** **rd** **Scarlett (The Homicidal Brainiac)  
44** **th** **Amy (The Mean Twin)  
45** **th** **Duncan (The Delinquent)  
46** **th** **Scott (The Devious Farmer) (Highest ranking in Aftermath #1)  
47** **th** **Sugar (The Pageant Queen)  
48** **th** **Leonard (The LARPer)  
49** **th** **Justin (The Eye Candy)  
50** **th** **Sadie (The Dependent Best Female Friend for Life)  
51** **st** **Staci (The Annoying Chatterbox)  
52** **nd** **Ezekiel (The Home-Schooled Guy)**

The moon changing the personalities of the campers was almost directly lifted from another Fanfiction called Total Drama Island: Rebuilt by Professor Fish (Sorry about that if you read this). At the very least I tried to make the campers that were still in in both this and his story have slightly different personalities to what he showed. I only realised while I was writing this chapter and I couldn't just jump back and change it.

For an interesting Fun Fact: With Rodney being eliminated, we have sent home as many campers as there were in the Gen 3 Cast.

This episode was focused quite a bit on the Killer Bass wasn't it? The thing is, I felt the Bass were sort of getting the short end of the stick when it came to things to do recently and I thought plotlines from the Bass fit well to be continued here, such as Katie and Brick's plotline, and Geoff and Bridgette's.

Oh, and speaking of Bass Plotlines, Katie and Brick have gotten together! Yeah, Every TD Season (Except Action) created a new relationship between two campers so I thought it sort of had to come with the territory. I actually decided on them because I noticed I was pairing them up a lot in challenges after Sadie's elimination because everyone else could be paired off with someone else or even themselves and these two could be together and I thought they could make an alright couple.

This episode was supposed to be a bit more serious with the moon's effects, with such situations as Dawn and Ella, and ironically enough as I've already mentioned, Katie and Brick's relationship.

I'm curious, across both episodes, which opposite character was the best/funniest/whatever you use to determine favourite

Hopefully this comes out around Halloween, I'd like this episode to be the TDVDANB Halloween special, but knowing me, it'll be Mid December at the very least (: P). But I just noticed that all the teams actually have 13 team members in this episode, so I guess that was a theme for this episode or something *Shrugs*.

And unless I'm mistaken, this is it for this episode, so I guess I should finish this off now, I'll see you all next episode.

Xmon323, OUT!


End file.
